Amaranth
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: -Sequel to Lazarus- Months after the battle, the Crystal Gems struggle to return to normal life. But more challenges are to come and more battles to be won. - Jaspearl -
1. Chapter One:The Next Day

**Amaranth**

 **Author's Note** : Because of the strong support I had from Lazarus, I am delighted to bring you guys this sequel. This is Jaspearl stronger now than ever. But be prepared for more struggles along the way. I hope you guys love this fic just as much.

Amaranth Means "Unfading". This title was inspired by a snippet from John Milton's Paradise Lost. To be honest, I don't know how I feel about the title, but you guys can pitch your thoughts about it if you'd like.

 _"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth."_

\- William W. Purkey

 _"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life."_

\- Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

 **Chapter One: The Next Day**

 _"She's lost."_

 _"She said there'd be problems, right?"_

A bestial snarl.

Frantic pacing.

Dirty claws digging into the ground.

A tug at a collar wrapped tightly around an orange throat.

Clenching sharp teeth.

 _Killed her..._

 _...You became her..._

 _You killed her..._

Claws clutched at orange, striped flesh.

 _Jasper..._

A pair of black eyes looked up at the sight of someone entering the barn and the voices stopped suddenly. A snarl responded to the arrival of the figure.

It was Steven.

"Jasper." he said, quietly. He hesitantly took a step toward her. "I don't know if you remember anything at all from before..." He sighed sorrowfully and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "It's my fault. You saved us and this happened to you."

Jasper grunted, a sound like Lion would make. She leaned forward, hissing a bit. He offered her a pomegranate and rolled it toward her. At first, she seemed to take a bit of an uncertainty toward it, then pawed at it a few times with her hands.

Steven remembered Moonstone's prophecy. Was this the life she had meant would be lost? Was Jasper going to be like this forever?

Pearl was pacing in the kitchen that night.

"I don't understand it..." she said, frantic. "Jasper attacked me! She didn't know who I was!"

Garnet sat across from her. She sighed and considered the warning from the Peridot. "Pearl, we should have expected some downsides to her return." she explained. "After all, you heard what Peridot told us; about the recording. It's only proven successful once. There may be more to this."

Peridot sat with them and made an unhappy sound. "I just wish we didn't have to keep her chained up in the barn. You know, where Lapis and I LIVE?" She withered at the abrupt, cold glare from Pearl. "What? I'm just saying!"

"It's been a few days. She shouldn't still be like this." Pearl continued, pacing again. "I thought we did everything we were supposed to! We fought the enemies of Homeworld when they came knocking at our doors! We did the right thing and look where she is!"

Garnet watched her calmly while she went on her tirade.

"I just..." Pearl looked down, her eyes filling. "Everything I touch... Everything I love just disappears. Maybe..." She hesitated before her tears began to fall. "Maybe it would have been better if she'd stayed in that bubble, then none of this would have happened."

No!" Garnet immediately made her way over to her. "Pearl, don't ever think that! Don't ever feel an ounce of regret for loving Jasper. Even if it ended this way, you should cherish what you had with her. That should never change."

Pearl sniffled, wiping her arm across her face. "It does nothing when I can't even hold her without her snapping her teeth at me!" She shook her head. "She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember any of it. It's... It's not fair..."

Garnet stared down at her briefly. "I'll return to the barn and see if there's anything I can see from her." she said. "If we can't do anything more, we'll have no choice but to bubble her. We can't leave her this way forever."

Pearl's features crumbled, but she nodded in agreement.

 _It still hurts._

Jasper was chewing at the chain on her neck. She stopped once, lifted her head like a startled doe before she began pacing on all fours. Pearl watched her from the doors of the barn, heart sinking. She saw her before...this...in the back of her mind. Even when her eyes looked tired, she smiled.

Now? Now there was just this empty shell of what she had once been and it was much worse than anything else.

Garnet entered the barn and Jasper looked up at her, snarling a warning. Garnet raised two hands, attempting to pacify her.

"Jasper. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Garnet assured her.

Jasper showed her teeth, but backed away as the other gem knelt down in front of her. Garnet rested a hand over her head and Jasper tensed, freezing every muscle in her form. Garnet dispelled her glasses and shut her eyes.

"Jasper, if any of you is still in there, listen to me," she began. "You are safe. You are home where you're meant to be. You saved Steven and Connie. You saved this world. There's nothing to fear any more. You can let go."

Pearl looked lost, stepping into the barn. "Garnet?"

"Pearl, you remember that corrution isn't just the physical twisting of our forms," Garnet reminded her. "It's in the mind as well. Jasper could very well free herself from this. But... she cannot."

Pearl looked horrified. "What?" she exclaimed, stepping closer.

"Jasper is struggling within herself," Garnet continued, straightening. Her glasses appeared over her eyes once more. "This is all cause of her internal battle. Not the corruption."

Jasper's pitch black eyes focused on Pearl now and she hissed in rebuke, scooting from her. Every sudden movement startled her.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Garnet told her, departing. "But I will be outside if necessary."

Necessary meaning that she would come back in if something went wrong.

Pearl watched her go before she looked at Jasper. She fell to her knees and began to cry softly. Jasper chuffed out a breath and her eyes locked with Pearl's; just an animal manner about it. Nothing like the being she had once known.

"Stars..." Pearl began to cry harder. She couldn't help it. "This isn't fair. We did everything right! We trained together! We loved together! I don't understand!"

Jasper's eyes wandered around the barn. She grumbled out a noise like Lion often times did.

Pearl moaned sorrowfully, putting her arms around Jasper. Nothing came of it. It was again like holding a beast. Jasper simply uttered a few more rough sounds, panted a little and rumbled.

"I want you back," Pearl pleaded, tears soaking Jasper's thick mane of hair. "Please. I don't know what's going on, but we can work on it together. I promise. It'll be like before. We can work it out together, Jasper. Just please...come back to me. Please!"

No response. The only sounds in the barn were of Pearl's weeping.

O

 _"I want you back..."_

 _Pearl leaned against the tree, sobbing softly through her fingers. It had been after she'd seen Steven; after Rose had vanished from her. She had lost the one gem in the universe who had given her purpose. A reason to fight for her freedom and existence._

 _She was gone._

Pearl somehow found herself lost in her memories once again that morning. Even when the others were discussing what had happened months ago. They would clean up the ship, seek out any other necessary information as needed should the remaining Diamonds attempt an attack on Earth.

"What about using the device to cure the other gems?" Steven asked.

"One thing at a time, Steven." Garnet reminded him. "Remember, Jasper isn't entirely with us yet. We need to understand what's keeping her this way."

"You said it was all her." Peridot said, frowning.

"Yes, I did. But the matter of what it is exactly baffles me," Garnet furrowed her brow. "She's deliberately hiding herself. Perhaps it's her fear of weakness that is keeping her from finding her path out of the darkness. She may feel she had failed in some way."

"Maybe it's because of Yellow Diamond." Lapis offered.

The others looked at her strangely.

"If you think about it, Jasper spent a long time fighting Rose Quartz, right?" Lapis continued, "And I was fused to Jasper for a long time. She wanted to spend her entire life being everything that Rose was not. Maybe in a way...she feels like she became her."

More odd stares from them.

Lapis shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I'm just guessing anyway."

"But she saved us!" Steven didn't understand it.

"Maybe she sees it another way." Garnet sighed. "And maybe she sees it just as Lapis described. Either way, Jasper is trapped in herself and only she can set herself free."

 _Jasper was sitting in the grass, her eyes closed._

 _"Jasper, aren't you tired?"_

 _A yellow bird-like creature circled around her. It only had one eye; wide and unseeing before it focused on her. Its features glittered like gemstones and its talons were sharp._

 _"No. I'm not tired. I can't sleep. Not even for a second." Jasper said, hesitantly._

 _The bird chuckled, hissing gently in her ear. "Go to sleep. Give in. It only gives up if you do."_

 _"Jasper!" A pink lion spoke now, crouched on the other side of her. "Do not listen to the vulture! It will lie to you!"_

 _A blue owl with three eyes observed them from afar. A rumble._

 _"Listen to us, Jasper. We are where you belong." it spoke._

 _Jasper looked down, eyes widening as the pale-white form of a snake's body slithered into her view. Its head was adorned with a crown and several floating orbs hovered above it, like stars. Its eyes were white and glowed._

 _Circling. And circling._

 _It hovered over Jasper's head, showing rows of diamond-like fangs. Jasper shut her eyes when she felt the breath of that creature near her ear._

 _"I am your only way, Jasper." it spoke, forked tongue flicking out once. "I am the only way."_

 _"Do not listen to them, Jasper." the lion rumbled. "They will lie to you. Always. Believe yourself. Trust your heart."_

 _"You will die, Jasper." the snake promised, calm voice dripping with menace. "Just like your Diamond."_

 _Its mouth opened with a violent hiss._

 _Jasper raised her hands and cried out. "NO!"_

O

 _Jasper awoke in a foggy wood._

 _"Huh?" Jasper looked around, but no longer saw the large beasts looming over her. She saw nothing but trees as far as the fog would allow._

 _She didn't know why there was fog around her. She could hear voices from the darkness, but couldn't see who spoke to her. Just a collection of voices with no name._

 _"...Jasper..."_

 _Jasper looked up, noticing an odd little figure that skittered across the ground. Upon closer approach, she noticed that it had a single orange gemstone on its head, a tiny body and orange stripes across its form._

 _"Hello. It's good to speak to you again. Now that we're alone and away from those horrible thoughts... How have you been?" it said, "It's been a while since we last talked. Do you remember? When SHE faded away?"_

 _Jasper furrowed her brow. "I don't..." she began. She scowled and looked around. "What is this place? Where am I?"_

 _"Take a look around, Jasper." the creature said. "Where do you think this place is?"_

 _Jasper scoffed, not quite sure what it was she was supposed to look for. She only saw fog and dead trees. If anything, it reminded her of the Island where they had sought out the Heartstone. It was definitely familiar._

 _"Do you know who I am, Jasper?" the creature continued. "No, I don't expect you to remember. Many gems lose themselves with age... Time..."_

 _The creature's spider-like limbs clenched closer to its body. "We're here. This is home. Dare I say, you let the place go."_

 _A soft, amused chuckle followed._

 _Jasper's eyes narrowed as she studied the world around her. She began to notice statues warped from age and weathering. One looked like a statue of herself, holding her head and weeping. Jasper was completely unsettled by the state of it._

 _The creature gave a sigh. "You don't remember us. It's been too long since you've connected with your Innocence. But this last act darkened the way. It was quite an emotional journey for you.. Filled it with fog and shadow. Once you find who you once were, you can be free from yourself."_

 _Jasper looked around once more._

 _She sighed, disappointed. But maybe she could come to understanding more if she looked around. So she started forward through the fog._

 _She approached a statue where another small creature was sitting. It too had a gem, but it resembled a rodent. It had orange markings, the same as the spider._

 _"She made me laugh. I laughed for the first time in years." the voice from the creature was shaken, perhaps uncertain, "I forgot how good it was to laugh again." A relaxed sigh. "It was good..."_

 _Jasper frowned, watching as it faded away._

 _"Hey, wait a minute!" she called, attempting to catch it despite how useless it was._

 _A scowl lit Jasper's lips. This was ridiculous._

 _"I want you back..."_

 _The voice had come from Pearl this time._

O

The Pumpkin wandered into the barn, barking happily.

He noticed Jasper lying on the floor, still clawing at the collar on her neck. Curious, it trotted over to her with a happy sound and nibbled at little strands of her hair. Jasper gurgled, noticing the creature and swiping at him with a startled snarl.

The Pumpkin gave a yelp, backing from her as far as he could. He quickly scampered from the barn, barking with fright. Jasper laid her head down on the floor, breathing heavily.

 _Jasper continued to wander through the fog before she noticed something pass her eyes. A butterfly. A creature she had seen many times on Earth._

 _"I know I was happy. I loved and she loved. I could be happy again. I deserved to be..." the whisper came from the insect._

 _Jasper furrowed her brow, watching the insect pass her before it vanished. So strange that these creatures seemed...familiar in a way. The voices that came from them felt similar. Had she known them?_

 _"I destroyed her. A Diamond. A God, by rights..."_

 _Jasper noticed another orange creature with a gem and a single yellow eye staring into the distance. It had a shell on its body and small, weak limbs that hung uselessly by its side. The eye blinked once. Twice before speaking again._

 _"I can forgive myself. I can live again...despite the idea..." A sigh then from the creature. "...I became her. I failed. No, I didn't. I protected her."_

 _Jasper shook her head, clutching it with two hands. She dropped to her knees._

 _"No..."_

 _Behind her, a figure approached, knelt down and offered a comforting petting on her back. Jasper looked over her shoulders, her eyes widening in shock. She quickly backed away, stunned to see that she was looking at..._

 _Herself._

 _Only, her body here in this duplicate had her corrupted head with one normal, yellow eye looking back at her. Gnashing teeth. Drooling mouth. To really look at the thing she had once been was unsettling, even for the warrior gem._

 _"It's okay." the replica of her spoke in her voice, despite the gruesome corruption. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Jasper. You can let go and live now. Yellow Diamond can no longer hurt you. I can rest. WE can rest."_

 _Jasper grimaced, eyes brimming._

 _"You have someone waiting for you. Someone who can bring the light back into your world." the replica said. "All you have to do is let go."_

Pearl made her way into the barn that following morning.

She took a deep breath, pushed the doors open. Then, her eyes widened and she gave a frightened cry. Jasper was gone and the collar had been snapped off. She quickly sprinted back toward the temple, calling desperately for Garnet.

O

"She couldn't have gotten too far." Garnet assured Pearl.

Pearl shook her head desperately. "I should have stayed at the barn with her. I should have tried harder!" she cried, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Pearl, it's okay!" Steven assured her. "Don't blame yourself! We'll find her."

Steven, Pearl and Garnet rushed down the streets of Beach City, discovering trails of claw marks along the way. A bit of destruction was expected; they even found claw marks that had been pierced through the sides of cars. The trail led them toward the woods outside of the city.

"Where is she?" Pearl demanded, pacing. "Where did she go?"

"Pearl, calm down." Garnet told her. "If we lose our heads now, we won't find her."

Pearl gave a near manic laugh, shrugging her shoulders. "Who's losing their heads?" she cried, "Not me! Not this gem! Not at all! Just because the gem I love is a mindless husk and probably running rampant through these woods..."

Steven looked beyond them, spotting movement in the trees. He frowned and started forward, with the other two following quickly. Steven readied his shield and pushed his way through bushes until he found Jasper sitting in a clearing. She had her back to them.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted. "Steven, where..."

She stopped and nearly crumbled at the sight of Jasper just...sitting there. When the larger gem turned, Pearl's anguished was replaced with tearful relief.

Jasper's features had somehow returned to normal. She looked exhausted, but otherwise the same as Pearl had remembered. A weary smile lit Jasper's lips and Pearl gave a small sob.

She dropped her spear, rushed toward Jasper, who extended her arms for her. The pair embraced and Steven and Garnet watched in silence as they shared kisses as if they were going to fly apart from one another again. The tearful smiles on each other's faces, the breathless exchanges of kisses. It was both heartwarming and relieving.

"I'm sorry..." Pearl mumbled, after every kiss, "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Jasper didn't understand.

Pearl wasn't even sure herself, but it didn't matter right now. Not when she had her beloved Quartz here in her arms again.

O

 _Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by the song "Forever Yours" by Nightwish.


	2. Chapter Two:We Happy Few

**Umeki-Nara** \- Not to worry. I'll still have her featured in flashbacks and such. Because her story wasn't told completely from her side.

~O~

 **Chapter Two: We Happy Few**

The Pumpkin studied Jasper for the longest time, pacing around her with curious sounds. Jasper frowned down at the tiny thing before picking it up with one hand. She tilted her head and the creature tilted its head, imitating her.

"I've been gone a long time." Jasper said. "What is this...thing?"

Steven laughed. "It's Pumpkin." he explained. "You know how my mom had powers that brought plants to life? Well, I can do that too."

Spinel stepped into the house, tangling up in what looked like yarn. She cried out, struggled and grunted in a poor attempt to be free.

"Ah!" she cried. "Help me!"

Steven stood up and approached her. Garnet did the same. They took turns attempting to untangle the gem messenger.

"Spinel, how did this happen?" Steven asked.

"Well, you know how you said 'Spinel, don't touch the yarn because Connie needs it for a quilt she's making'?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I touched it." Spinel smiled sheepishly.

Garnet was making her way into the house. She regarded Spinel silently for a moment before making a thoughtful sound. She looked up at Jasper and Pearl, a smile lighting her face. It was good to see Pearl happy like this again. She couldn't imagine if Ruby and Sapphire had been separated for too long.

"Garnet!" Pearl said, waving. She looked thoughtful now. "Did you find anything?"

Garnet shook her head. "No."

Jasper frowned at Pearl. "What was she trying to find?"

"Well, after the battle, several of Yellow Diamond's soldiers were unable to leave the planet, along with her pearl. So we've been trying to find them." Pearl explained.

Jasper looked at Garnet. "What are you going to do once you find them?"

"What we must. Hopefully it won't come to that." Garnet answered.

She was honest about it. Jasper did have to respect that of the fusion.

It was strange being back with them after everything that had happened. When she looked down at Pearl smiling at her, she returned the smile in kind.

A loud thump and the others looked over toward Spinel, who had fallen and become entangled with Steven now. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay, I see where I went wrong." she muttered.

Amethyst suddenly kicked down the door, nearly trampling over Spinel in the process. She quickly rushed over to Jasper before giving her a tight hug. Jasper grunted from the force and stared down at the other Quartz.

"Stop hugging me!" she ordered.

"SIS! It's good to see you back again!" Amethyst said, despite the fact that she was plucked by the scruff of her uniform and set down onto the floor.

Jasper was a little surprised to see such a warm welcome from the others.

"It wasn't the same without you, that's for sure." Garnet told her.

O

The music box was soothing that evening.

Jasper sat on the couch, holding it into her hands. She remembered it from the very first time it had helped her return to herself. Pearl had claimed it had been months since the battle and days she had spent in the barn, still partially corrupted.

But it felt so long ago.

"She wasn't doing well." Jasper looked up at the sound of Spinel's voice. The gem took a spot beside her and whistled loudly. "Wow. What a rough few days that was."

Jasper frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Pearl wasn't herself, obviously." Spinel told her, as if she should have known that. "She missed you. Nothing got done. No training. She just sat around like a sad sack all day. Really depressing."

Jasper thought about that. She remembered how she had faded into dark after Yellow Diamond had...

Oh, that's right. The last thing she'd seen was Pearl's desperate, tear-streaked face. The last thing she'd heard was her own voice snarling out like a beast.

"So what happened?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "How did I end up back here?"

She looked down at her arm, where the green splotches had once been.

"Oh!" Spinel grinned excitedly. "So do you remember that Peridot? The really old rude one? Well, technically all Peridot's are rude, in my experience... She found a cure for corruption!"

Jasper looked stunned by this knowledge. She stood up from her seat, setting the music box down once.

" _What_?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! But...I don't think it works now," Spinel said, making a face.

Meanwhile, Peridot was sitting at the table in the barn, attempting to understand the device in front of her that had been used to cure Jasper. She was being crowded by the others and made a few thoughtful sounds before scowling up at them.

"Could I HAVE SOME SPACE, PLEASE?" she demanded.

They scooted away from her upon request. Peridot sighed impatiently and resumed her study of the device.

"Well, this is no good," she finally said. "The source used to power it was overloaded. There was only enough of it to cure Jasper."

A few disappointed sounds from the rest of them. Peridot shook her head.

"Well, can you really blame my sister? She wasn't exactly working under the best of circumstances here." she reminded them.

"True..." Lapis said.

"Can you fix it?" Garnet asked.

Peridot exhaled. "I have no idea how this thing works. So...no."

Well, that was a disappointment, especially since they had planned on healing the other gems still bubbled in the temple. In time, anyway. Garnet had pointed out that it would be easier to take it slow with Jasper first, but now they couldn't even help the others.

"We can figure it out," Garnet assured them. "We've come this far."

She set a hand on Peridot's shoulder and the smaller gem looked up at her in surprise.

"I have faith in you, Peridot. I know you can figure this out."

Peridot huffed, face slightly deepening in color. "Yes, well..." She cleared her throat. "It'll take time. So don't hope for a miracle just yet."

O

It seemed like the human world had been overall oblivious to the battle.

She had been sitting on the bench while Steven and Connie were in the store, buying a few things to eat. It gave her a moment of contemplation.

But to Jasper, everything felt different. Returning to the world that she had once loathed and having defeated a Diamond.

It all still felt like an odd dream to her.

But the strangest thing of all was the fact that she had been missed. When she looked back at how things used to be before her corruption the first time; even before her visit to Earth once again, she had never felt herself being missed by anyone. Gems who fawned at her feet were simply blind worshipers who she held in nothing but contempt.

But not these gems and humans.

They were real.

She still thought about what had happened with Yellow Diamond. It amazed her that no one talked about it, but she had forgotten that she'd been returned to a bubbled state for months afterwards.

Why did it take months for her to come back?

 _Did they really want you back, Jasper?_

The whispered hiss in the back of her mind toyed with this idea, but she shook it away. It wasn't good for a soldier to dwell on these things. The battle was over for now. She had her colony again and she was free from the influence of Yellow Diamond. That was important right now.

Connie was talking and she hadn't been listening to her. Instead, she barely noticed when Connie studied her form up and down, looking for any corruption or flaws.

"So the device worked?" Connie asked, grinning.

Steven smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" Then, his enthusiasm deflated a bit. "But it burned out somehow. So we can't cure the others."

Connie looked disappointed. "That's awful..."

"Yeah, but Peridot's working on it."

Jasper blinked, watching the passing humans for a moment before Steven held out a pomegranate to her. He smiled brightly.

"I thought you'd want one," he said. "It's been a while since you've been out."

Jasper smiled a little and took the offering.

"Also, I bought..." Steven reached into a bag and pulled out a few boxes of popcorn. "...Caramel popcorn! You can actually drizzle caramel on these."

Jasper chuckled.

Well, she often forgot that humans did make decent things.

Later that day, Pearl wanted to practice fusion with Jasper. Jasper was delighted with the offer - as she always was. But when she offered to do so and practice with Peridot and Lapis, Jasper was a bit lost on the suggestion.

"Wait, they..." she began.

She smirked and Peridot and Lapis now and the two shifted a little, awkward in the pointed stare from the larger gem.

"Hah! I can't imagine what kind of thing they make!" Jasper exclaimed, with a guffaw.

Pearl set a hand on her shoulder. "Jasper, now don't sell them short." she said. "They've actually created quite a fusion between them."

Peridot and Lapis smiled.

"Yeah! Why don't you see what we can do?" Peridot challenged.

Jasper grinned right back. "Fine! Pearl, let's go."

They took hands and fused into the form of Carnelian. Peridot and Lapis watched them for a few moments and Carnelian smiled down at them. A very Jasper smile.

"Well? I'm waiting." Carnelian said, with a chuckle.

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other, smiled and nodded. They took hands, performed a little dance and encircled their arms together. Peridot almost lost her balance, but Lapis caught her and their bodies disappeared in a swirl of green and blue light.

Larimar appeared before Carnelian, chuckling and stretching her arms.

"Well, it's good to be out again," she said.

Carnelian raised an eyebrow. "Well, you don't look like much." she replied.

"Don't sell us short just yet, honey." Larimar told her, with a smirk. "We are a force to be reckoned with."

"I bet you are." Carnelian clenched her fists. "Now then, show me what you're made of."

While the two gem fusions sparred, Garnet and Steven approached the scene.

"Wow, Larimar is really holding her own." Steven remarked.

"Carnelian is a stable and powerful fusion. I only hope Larimar will be the same." Garnet said.

Steven tilted his head. "What makes you think she wouldn't be?"

Garnet didn't answer. Instead, she murmured thoughtfully.

She was thinking about Moonstone's prophecy in further depth. She had said a life would be lost, but it wouldn't be the end.

A part of her began to suspect that there was more to it than she had originally thought.

Larimar laughed with delight, pacing around Carnelian. "Well, what do you think of me?" she asked, gesturing to herself. "Was I worth the wait?"

Carnelian gave a chuckle and raised an eyebrow, advancing and flexing her arms. "I could ask you the same thing."

Larimar smiled at her. "Well, a healthy fusion is something we can all celebrate."

A thought passed across Carnelian's mind. Her smile thinned a little and she seemed to be considering the other fusion's words.

A memory of Jasper being tortured in the ocean.

Healthy...

O

The sounds of clicking filled the air.

A soft moaning.

Steven and Peridot had been searching through the ruins of Yellow Diamond's ship and failed to hear the sounds of an approaching corruption.

The Peridot who had given them the cure.

"Steven, look..." Peridot said, with a sigh. "We need to figure this out. We have corrupted gems on the line here. We need to understand what my sister did with her information on this device and nothing..."

She cut herself off, raising one hand.

Steven looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"

Peridot's eyes were wide and she looked around worriedly. "You didn't hear that just now?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Please tell me you heard that too..."

Steven tilted his head in an attempt to hear better. The two wandered into the dark corridors and looked both ways.

"Something else is here with us." Peridot whispered, unsettled.

"I thought we got all the corrupted gems." Steven whispered back.

The twisted, broken form of the Era-One Peridot turned the corner, seemed to spot them and gave a low, warbling cry. Peridot gave a shout of fright and Steven's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, we forgot her!" he shouted.

Peridot focused on the shoulder gemstone on the corruption and her features smoothed out in disbelief. Then, her eyes filled when she realized what she was looking at. Her sister. The one who had been responsible for the cure to corruption was just a broken, mindless beast.

"Is that...her?" she asked, quietly.

Steven caught the reverence in her voice and nodded gravely. "Peridot, we don't have to be here." he said, gently. "We can get the others."

Peridot slowly shook her head. "No, Steven. I have to do this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is between us Peridot's."

Steven's shield appeared on his arm. "Peridot, are you sure you can handle it?" he asked, worriedly.

The tendrils along the corruption snapped at the air as Peridot approached. She gently reached out with one hand, her features smoothing with pity. Oddly enough, the corruption wasn't attacking her and instead fell back on her rear.

Puddles of drool and green ooze pooled beneath the corrupted gem.

Peridot exhaled. "I'm sorry, sister." she told her. "I wish I could have seen it sooner."

Steven looked surprised. He didn't speak, though. He didn't think he should have.

"Did you know?" Peridot asked, despite how useless it was. "Did you know that there was only enough for Jasper? Did you really let yourself stay corrupted for her?"

The corruption groaned lowly, jaws snapping in her face.

Peridot laughed sadly. "Heh. I guess we Peridot's just know each other too well, huh?" she said, quieter now. "We give more than we take."

The corruption heaved loudly, sizing Peridot up now. She let out another haunting sound and Peridot raised two hands.

"Come on, sister. Time to rest." Peridot said.

Metal around them shifted and groaned. Immediately, a piece of sheet metal came flying toward the corrupted gem, silencing her groans abruptly.

O

 _Note -_ What Jasper's doubts are? Those will come back again. Because as we know from her, she is a gem of doubting.


	3. Chapter Three:Greatest Story Ever Told

~O~

 **Chapter Three: Greatest Story Ever Told**

Steven was flipping through the mail when he suddenly noticed the card from Jaime. An invitation to his performance in Empire City.

"Oh, my GOSH!" Steven cried, running toward the house. "Guys! GUYS!"

Pearl was standing at the oven, attempting to stir something in a pot while Jasper was pacing back and forth behind her.

"Jasper, pacing isn't going to cook it faster." she told her.

Amethyst joined in the pacing as well.

"Yeah, it is!" she laughed. "Let's have a Pace-Off!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, annoyed. She swatted at them with the wooden spoon when they began pacing near her. "Alright, all Quartz's out of the kitchen. Now!"

Steven chuckled a little. "What are you making, Pearl?"

"Well, I was going to make some chocolate - "

Amethyst snatched the pot right off of the burner with a cackle and Pearl scowled, chasing after her.

"Amethyst!" she yelled.

Amethyst quickly shapeshifted to stretch herself to the ceiling, out of Pearl's reach. She shoveled sticky handfuls of chocolate into her mouth.

Pearl huffed indignantly, stomping her foot once. "You couldn't wait until I was finished?" she snapped.

"It's really good!" Amethyst called down to her.

Pearl sighed, made a face before she glanced up at her. "Well... I am getting better at this human cooking thing, I suppose." she said, evenly.

Jasper looked up at Amethyst. "Save some for me!"

She punched the side of the wall once so that Amethyst fell directly into her arms. Both Quartz sisters began to eat from the pot without ceremony.

Jasper looked at Pearl, licking her lips. "It is good."

Pearl heaved a sigh, but smiled and shook her head. She looked down at Steven. "I was cooking some chocolate for a cake. The recipe was called Boiling Chocolate Cake."

Steven laughed. "Pearl, I don't think you're supposed to actually boil the chocolate."

Pearl frowned thoughtfully. Glanced down at the oven for a moment before she scoffed. "Well, they shouldn't put that in the title then. I swear, it's like humans deliberately go to any lengths to confuse themselves."

Amethyst shrugged. "I liked the chocolate anyway."

"Thank you, Amethyst." Pearl quipped.

She looked down at Steven, noticing the card in his hands. "Well, what do you have there, Steven?"

Steven brightened. "Do you remember Jaime? He's got himself a show in Empire City! He's invited all of us to come and see it. And get this..." He spoke dramatically now. "It's about all of us!"

Pearl looked surprised. "What?"

Amethyst grinned now, delighted with the idea. "Whoa, are you serious?"

Jasper seemed a little lost about it. She frowned down at Steven. "This human knows about our battles? Have you been telling him everything?"

Steven laughed sheepishly. "Not...EVERYTHING."

"And you think a human making a ridiculous display about us is something to be proud of?" Jasper sounded suspicious and a little more insulted than anything else right now.

"No, no!" Steven sought to alleviate the growing tension. "He did it FOR us! Since we were the ones who helped him find his start in the city, he wanted to do this! It's just a nice gesture, Jasper."

Jasper still had her doubts. What sort of things would this human she'd never met before have to say about them? She didn't like the idea and couldn't understand why the others seemed okay with it.

"Can we go and show our support?" Steven begged. "PLEASE?"

Pearl made a face. "I don't know..."

"But Jaime's really counting on us to be there!" Steven pleaded. "It would hurt his feelings if we didn't show up!"

Pearl sighed, considered it before she nodded. "Very well."

O

Jasper, Amethyst, Steven, and Pearl visited Empire City along with Greg.

"I still can't believe Jaime made an entire performance for you guys," Greg said, smiling at them as they walked down the street. "Man, that kid's really moving up in the world." He exhaled. "A shame the others couldn't come."

"Garnet's been making an effort to find the escaped gems from the battle," Pearl explained, "And the other three are working to salvage what they can from Yellow Diamond's ship."

Greg's features were grave. "Any news?"

"None so far..."

They arrived at the theater in question, finding it lit up with a neon sign: "LIFE AND TIMES OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS." They stared at the sign for the longest time before Jaime stepped out, delighted to see them.

"Gems!" he exclaimed. "You came!"

When he saw Jasper, his eyes widened in shock. Steven held up a hand to stop him when he began to stammer and babble.

"Long story." he told him.

Jaime continued to look a little frightened of Jasper's presence before he met Steven's gaze. A smile lit his lips and he attempted calm in his voice.

"W-Well, I'm really glad you guys are here! I wouldn't be here if not for all of you!" he said.

Pearl nodded an affirmative. "Well, yes, I suppose..."

"Come! The show's going to start and I'm really excited for you to witness the glory of theater!" Jaime quickly hurried inside and giggled the entire time.

Amethyst glanced up at Jasper, who seemed a bit pensive about it. "It...could be fun." she offered.

Jasper scoffed. "What does this human think he knows about us?" she snapped. "Seems like a cheap attempt to slander the legacy of Gem Life."

Pearl seemed to agree with Jasper to an extent. Still, she tried to be fair. "Now, now, let's reserve judgement until we see what Jaime has created. Do you remember the performances on Homeworld? The ones that were done for the Diamonds?"

Jasper remembered them.

 _Pearls danced in the center of the crowds, dressed in the finest gowns, painted in vibrant colors suitable to their respective courts. They sung melodies and notes that echoed across the great hall. All four Diamonds observed them from a balcony._

 _Pink Diamond smiled brightly._

 _"Such fluidity!" she exclaimed. "Such grace!"_

 _Yellow Diamond smiled a little. "Hmph. Indeed. For pearls."_

 _Jasper had been sitting beside her Diamond and observed the pearls. Their dance was peformed with perfect choreography; their voices rang through the hall like a wet finger on glass and their bodies bowed with power not seen in the gem of their make._

O

There were quite a lot of humans in the theater.

The gems, Steven and Greg made their way through the rows of seats and sat down. Greg smiled brightly at the others.

"Well, it was nice of Jaime to arrange these spots for us!" he said.

Jasper seemed distracted. Her eyes wandered around the theater to the various humans waiting to see what she was sure would be a ridiculous display.

"Well, I'm going to get some snacks. Anyone want anything?" Greg offered. He didn't get a response, so he wandered off. "I'll just get one of everything."

The show was beginning to start and the room darkened. Jasper watched with a frown when the curtain rose, revealing a set representation of the beach and Gem Temple. Two actors walked onto the stage; one was dressed in an odd costume of Steven and another of Garnet.

"Garnet!" Actor Steven exclaimed, holding up a bag. "I can't activate my gem powers!"

Actor Garnet cleared his throat. "Well, Steven. Have you tried eating Cookie Cat ice cream yet?"

Actor Steven laughed. "No! I haven't! I'll try that!"

The actor reacted into the bag, producing a prop of the ice cream treat in question. He pretended to eat it and a cardboard cutout of Steven's shield was tossed at his feet from off stage.

"My shield!" Actor Steven exclaimed, gasping.

The gems and Steven in the crowd looked at each other skeptically. Steven didn't seem unhappy with the portrayal.

"Hey! I remember that!" he said, over the laughter of the humans.

Jasper snorted. "You enjoy this humiliation?" she snapped.

"It's not humiliating, Jasper!" Steven told her. "Look at how happy it's making everyone!"

Jasper looked around at the humans who continued to laugh at the display on stage. She was at a loss. Shouldn't this have been a great insult to Steven? To be laughed and mocked by humans seemed like something that should have not been acceptable.

"Besides, I was really not sure about my powers before," Steven whispered to her. "So it's okay to laugh sometimes."

Jasper's brow knotted.

The show went underway; each story was told by ridiculous human actors revealing the tales of the Crystal Gems, all the while the humans laughed, applauded and delighted in it.

Actor Pearl stepped onstage, yelling at Actor Amethyst about a mess she had made.

"You always make a mess!" she yelled. "You are a soldier, not a child!"

Pearl huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I do NOT sound like that."

Amethyst laughed and the others joined in.

"You kidding! That beanpole is your clone!" Amethyst laughed.

Pearl sank deeper into her chair with annoyance on her face. Greg returned to them, carrying bags of popcorn, cups of soda and candy. He squeezed into his seat and offered them the snacks. Pearl declined, but Jasper and Amethyst worked on eating the chocolate. Steven took the popcorn.

"Did I miss anything?" Greg asked him.

"Ah, just some character development," Steven told him, laughing. "Nothing too extreme. A lot of subtext."

Greg smiled. "Ah, good."

The scene transitioned to the beach once more. A cardboard cutout of Jasper's ship appeared from the ceiling and the gems looked eager now.

"Ooh! They're gonna show you, Jasper!" Amethyst cried.

Jasper looked at them skeptically. "That isn't ME on that stage." she snapped. But she hesitantly watched as the set unveiled a cardboard finger.

Curiosity killed the Quartz.

A fog machine was used to emphasize the approaching Actors.

An enormous, muscular man stepped onto the stage; wearing a ridiculous cloak and dressed in a wig that was made to make him look like Jasper.

"I AM JASPER FROM HOMEWORLD!" the Actor bellowed.

Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief. "What is this?" she demanded.

The humans in the audience were laughing. Actor Peridot and Lapis stepped behind the Actor Jasper. Actor Jasper pointed at the Actor Crystal Gems, speaking in that same deep, ridiculous voice.

"You! I have come for your planet!" Actor Jasper told them.

"Never!" Actor Garnet cried.

Actor Peridot snorted. "Fine! We'll shoot you now!"

She pressed a button on the makeshift watch she had and a ribbon shot out of the finger. The actors made an effort to fall and imitate the destruction.

The entire play continued to display scenes of her battles with the gems. All the while, Jasper felt herself growing more insulted and more angry by the minute. The others didn't seem too bothered by the displays of their "Actors". In fact, they seemed to enjoy it.

Jasper rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair once before glaring down at Pearl. "This is an insult!" she spat. "I am NOTHING like that!"

"I don't know," Pearl said, with a smile. "I mean, they've captured your Quartz energy quite well."

Jasper huffed, standing to leave. "This is stupid. I'm not going to endure this ridiculous humiliation any longer!"

She started to go, but froze when the sound of the Actor Jasper cried out "My Diamond!" She turned slowly, eyes widening when she saw the actor on his knees, holding what looked like broken shards. The gems sitting in the seats suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Uh-oh." Amethyst said, warily.

Jasper turned, facing the stage with wide eyes.

The Actor Jasper was holding the shards in her hands and raised them high. "By my very gem, I will SWEAR VENGEANCE UPON ALL THE REBELLION!"

Pearl looked toward Jasper, who's gaze had darkened.

She looked relatively calmer now, but the stare in her yellow eyes could buckle multitudes.

O

There was a brief intermission and the gems filed out of the auditorium, struggling to stop Jasper as she made her way passed crowds of humans. She pushed a few roughly out of her way, ignoring the sounds of protests so she could reach Jaime.

He turned to the others, surprised to see them. "Hello!" he said, "Did you - OOF!"

He gave a yelp when Jasper picked him up roughly by the front of his shirt and lifted him to meet her furious gaze.

"Jasper, please, put him down!" Steven begged.

Jaime grunted, squirming in Jasper's clutches. "W-What's this about?" he cried.

"My entire existence is not a joke," she whispered, her voice cold enough to freeze the air around them. "My life...my mission and my goal...is not some little game you can parade in front of your worthless worshippers. You know NOTHING! Nothing of what our lives mean!"

Jaime's eyes began to fill. "I-I didn't mean to..." he began.

Pearl pulled at Jasper's arm in an effort to calm her. "Jasper, please, set him down." she insisted, "This isn't going to solve anything."

"Jasper, he didn't know!" Steven added. "Please, don't hurt him!"

Jasper glanced down at Steven before she looked at Jaime. The pitiful fool of a human was starting to cry and she scoffed, opening her hand and having him fall to the floor.

Steven watched as she walked away. "Jasper, wait!"

Pearl quickly followed Jasper and Greg scratched the back of his head. He helped Jaime onto his feet and even dusted him off a bit.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about all of that," he said, evenly.

Jaime shook his head, a bit shaken by the whole thing. "No, no, it was my fault." he replied. "I didn't think of how my performance could have come off to them. I got too involved in the Director's Charm, I suppose."

Steven interrupted him. "No, Jaime. It was my fault. I told you all that stuff before we had Jasper come to our side. I think we can still fix this."

"How?" Jaime asked.

Steven frowned thoughtfully before hurrying over to the concession stand. "Excuse me?" he said, addressing the worker behind the counter. "Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?"

The worker nodded. "Uh, sure."

He offered the items to Steven, who thanked him and began quickly writing something down. The others approached and Greg tilted his head curiously.

"What are you writing there, stu-ball?" he asked.

Steven smiled and held the paper up to Jaime. "Something that might fix this." he said.

Jaime looked down at the notes before he brightened. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "Steven, this is brilliant! It has angst, romance, drama! I love it!"

"Do you think your actors can get it together in time?" Steven asked.

Jaime chuckled. "Steven, this is theater," he assured him, "Every second is precious to us."

O

Jasper was being tugged by Steven to walk into the auditorium.

"I don't want to continue watching this ridiculous display, Steven." she snapped. "You may tolerate humiliation, but I do NOT."

"I promise, you won't be." Steven assured her. "It's better. Please, I don't want you to leave upset."

Jasper huffed with annoyance, but she glanced briefly to the stage, then to Steven. Perhaps it wasn't entirely appropriate for her to feel so quickly stirred by human actions. A soldier had to exercise proper control and assess the alien ways of Earth better than that.

She sighed. "Fine."

After a few long moments, they had returned to their seats and awaited the continuation of the performance. The curtain was still left down and Jaime was standing at the center with a microphone in hand.

"Attention everyone!" he said, "There will be changes to the finale of our performance to better reflect the characters! I hope you find these changes to your liking!"

A few murmurs from the audience. Jasper furrowed her brow, leaning forward slightly with confusion.

The curtain lifted and Actor Jasper was lying on the floor of the stage with Actor Pearl holding her.

"Pearl, I am weakened..." Actor Jasper groaned. "This is it for me. Will you still love a beast?"

Actor Pearl embraced him. "I will always love you for everything you are, my Jasper!" she exclaimed, dramatically as an actor. "No matter what you look like, it will STILL be you!"

Jasper's cold look softened to a degree. Pearl was actually tearing up a little. She had taken Jasper's arm in hers.

Jasper glanced down at her briefly before returning her gaze to the stage.

"I am yours, and you are mine." Actor Pearl wept into Jasper's hair. "And that will always be true!"

Jasper's eyes wandered around the theater while the Actors continued. She noticed there was no laughter. No joy among them. Instead, they looked to be at tears. They were moved by the act before them.

Jasper glanced down at Pearl, noticing the way she seemed so into the display before her. But in truth, she personally didn't remember what had happened after Yellow Diamond had corrupted her. She just recalled falling asleep to the sounds of Pearl humming the tune to Pink Diamond's music box.

Then flashes of Pearl pleading not to disappear.

And she remembered how she had ordered Pearl to dispel her form.

And then darkness.

O

 _Note_ \- Because Avatar the Last Air Bender is one of my favorite shows, I thought I'd do something like this. Plus, this show seems to use references from other shows and movies, so I kinda kept with tradition. Plus, I wanted to give Jaime a chance in the spotlight.


	4. Chapter Four:Shadow of a Doubt

_Note_ \- I don't know if this chapter might be a bit bothering to some. I'll put that out there just in case.

 **TitanWolf** \- I had actually planned on a fusion between them at some point.

~O~

 **Chapter Four: Shadow of a Doubt**

"We have a problem."

Steven looked up at the sound of Peridot's concerned voice. She was scrolling through a holographic display from a tablet she had retrieved from Yellow Diamond's ship.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

Peridot's features were grave. "My sister kept a list of the gems she had used to experiment on. One of them listed here is a Schorl."

"What's a Schorl?" Steven asked her.

Peridot made a face. She looked a little worried. "A Schorl isn't a gem I've met personally, Steven. But I used to read stories about them. Primitive gems with Mind-Control powers." She grimaced. "Parasitic monsters that the Authority used to use to interrogate if need be."

Steven looked worried. "So if this gem isn't on the ship, that's a good thing?"

"Of course it's not!" Peridot cried, glaring at him. "She probably escaped with the others and is running around latching onto gems like the soul-sucking beast she is!"

"Wait, wait," Steven held out two hands. "What do you mean, 'latching onto'?"

Peridot huffed impatiently. "I'll explain it once we talk about this with the others. They're going to need to know."

She gathered the gems to the barn and explained the list of corruptions that had been kept on Yellow Diamond's ship. And the Schorl.

Garnet furrowed her brow. "What would a Schorl look like?"

Peridot produced a hologram of an uncorrupted gem from the tablet. A tall, eerily thin gem in black, hooded robes. Her face was partially hidden, save for a single white eye that stared out through ribbons of black hair.

"A Schorl in its uncorrupted form," Peridot told them. "She is a rarity on Homeworld and the Diamonds had ceased productions of her gem type within just a single decade of their creation. That's possibly why most of you have never heard of her."

Pearl looked surprised. "Why?"

"Their methods were deemed too...'primitive'. Before they were recycled by the Authority, they had been used as supervisors in interrogations. They can latch onto a gem and force them to speak any terrible thought they may have ever had."

Lapis made a face. "That sounds...really bad."

"Bad enough to have White Diamond even scrap them?" Peridot said, raising an eyebrow. "And White Diamond finds a use for everything. But since this one was still on the ship, I can imagine my sister was probably torturing her, the same as the others."

"It's not like she wanted to." Steven reminded her.

Peridot exhaled. "Yeah, true. Like it or not, she still did it. And I don't think a Schorl will willingly listen to us if we find her."

Garnet nodded her head and stood. "Then we have to find her at all costs."

Peridot shuddered. "Well, you do that. I want no part of that."

"Why?" Lapis looked at her.

"WHY?" Peridot cried, "In case it escaped your notice, I don't think she'd be too happy to meet the sister of a gem responsible for torturing her!"

"Alright, calm down," Garnet ordered. "We'll find Schorl. In the meantime..." She looked down at Steven with a smile. "Don't you have a birthday to get to?"

Steven grinned brightly. "Sadie's birthday!"

"Well, hurry along." Garnet urged, giving him a little push. "Leave us to figure this out right now. Go and have fun."

While Steven hurried off, Amethyst sighed heavily.

"Where are we even going to find Schorl?" she asked. "She could have run off anywhere by now."

"We can start searching in the battlefield," Garnet said, "That's a start."

Amethyst groaned and leaned back. "That'll take FOREVER!"

"Come on, Amethyst," Garnet urged, plucking her from the ground with one hand, "We're not closer to finding these gems by lying around."

Amethyst just groaned in response.

O

A whisper.

 _"Please, do not abandon me. I promise to do good..."_

A shadow quickly darted away through the trees when the light of Pearl's gem shined through. Pearl, Garnet and Jasper were wandering through the woods in search of Schorl. Another series of whispers froze them where they stood. They looked around, barely making out the sound of voices.

Gem Language.

"What is that?" Pearl whispered. "Is that our gem?"

"I don't know. Stay close." Garnet warned.

A voice now spoke. Rough and coarse.

 _"Is that you, Peridot? My old...friend?"_ the voice came from one who sounded sick. Madness behind a shaking whisper followed. _"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?"_

Garnet's gauntlets appeared. "Alright, that must be her. Be ready."

The gems continued on through the darkness of the woods, but a howling sound pierced the air and they looked up frantically. A bony, almost paper thin shadow passed overhead, but they saw nothing.

 _"You...you are not Peridot, are you? Has she sent you in her place?"_

"Schorl!" Pearl called. "If that's you, come out! Let's just talk. Whatever Peridot put you through, it's over now."

"She's been tortured, Pearl." Jasper said lowly. "Do you really think she's going to want to talk?"

Pearl exhaled. "I thought I could at least try."

There was a skittering. Something moving.

A pair of white eyes focused on Jasper before diving forward.

The gems gave a collection of cries before they found themselves enveloped in darkness. It passed only for a moment before vanishing. They looked around before noticing Jasper struggling to prevent herself from being dragged into a black, tar-like pool.

"Jasper!" Pearl shrieked.

She dove for her and Jasper grunted, struggling to yank her arms loose. A few snapping sounds of black strands being torn.

Garnet quickly moved to help. They both took Jasper's arms and struggled to pull.

Jasper winced with a cry when she felt sharp claws embed themselves in her sides.

"Jasper! We got you!" Pearl cried. "I'm not letting you...go!" She snarled with effort, glaring into the shadows. "Let go of her, you disgusting, horrible - "

A large, tar-like limb swatted the two gems aside and Jasper vanished into the shadows, struggling to fight off the force.

"Jasper!" Pearl shouted, giving chase.

"Pearl, wait!" Garnet ordered.

"I'm NOT losing her again!" Pearl spat, slicing through the trees with a grunt of effort.

She could hear the sounds of Jasper fighting off the corrupted gem for a few long moments as she worked her way through the woods.

While she searched for her, Jasper had grabbed a handful of black mass and tugged, hissing with effort. The gem's white stare met hers and she glared back at it.

Schorl's face resembled a frightening, humanoid skull. Her mouth opened with an eerie snarl and she lunged forward.

Meanwhile, Steven was visiting Sadie at the Big Donut with his gift. Connie had chosen to join him. Sadie opened his gift and was amused by the donut-shaped hat inside the box.

"Wow, Steven. This is really cute!" she said, "Thank you!"

Steven smiled. "Now, you can be the best donut at the Big Donut!" he joked.

They shared a laugh.

Connie looked around the store and noticed no one else was there. "So...no one came to visit you?" she asked, a little disappointed.

Sadie shrugged. "Ah, that's okay. My mom has something planned for me tonight." she replied, straightening the donut hat on her head. "I appreciate you guys stopping by, though."

They smiled, nodding their heads.

"So...how are things going with Jasper?" Sadie asked.

"Not sure. She's been...different." Steven replied.

"How so?"

 _Steven awoke in the middle of the night and found Jasper sitting by the window, watching the moon outside. She glanced back slightly at him and looked tired, but overall, not in distress as much as he expected._

 _"Jasper, are you okay?" he asked._

 _Jasper exhaled quietly. "I'm fine."_

 _"You've been up for a while." Steven said. "Couldn't sleep?"_

 _Jasper didn't answer. She simply watched the moon in silence. A grave look crossed her features and she said nothing more. So eventually, Steven returned to bed._

"She's been corrupted twice, Steven." Connie reminded him. "I mean, I can't imagine any gem would go through that unscathed. Plus, when she was healed, it wasn't like the first time."

"True." Steven agreed. "And Yellow Diamond's corruption was a lot different too..."

"We'll figure it out." Connie assured him. "Maybe when we get back, we can talk with her more."

"Maybe..." Steven didn't seem sure for some reason.

O

"Jasper!"

Pearl cut through the trees and shot a few rounds from her spear before she spotted Jasper kneeling in the grass, her head hanging low. Her hands were resting at her sides.

The darkness hindered a great deal of Pearl's sight, but she quickly rushed up to her anyway, narrowly tripping in the process.

"Pearl, be careful." Garnet warned. "Schorl could be back at any moment."

"Why did you leave me?"

The two gems froze and looked at Jasper when she had spoken. So suddenly. So full of her familiar bite. It had been a long time since she'd spoken that way. In such venomous, cruel pitches.

"Wh-What?" Pearl started to reach out.

Jasper chuckled darkly, still hanging her head low. There was a flash of teeth when she grinned. "I should have known then. That was why it took so long. You didn't want me back after all."

Garnet shook her head. "Jasper, what are you talking about?" she demanded. "We don't have time for this when we have the Schorl to catch."

"You were lying. I know you were lying..." Jasper continued speaking. Not looking at them.

Pearl's features twisted. "Jasper, we... I don't understand. I didn't lie to you."

Jasper looked up at her now. The two gems looked stunned to see that her yellow eyes had changed to bright, fiery red.

"Well, that would be the first time, wouldn't it?" she snarled.

Pearl's eyes widened. "Her eyes...!"

When Jasper stood up and stepped into the moonlight, the two gems noticed a thick tendril of pitch wrapped around her throat, long hands splayed across her chest and a white-eyed skull looming over her shoulder.

Garnet raised two hands. "Come on, Jasper. I know you're not the one talking."

Jasper glared at her. "Shut up!" she ordered.

She focused on Pearl now. "You never wanted me back," she hissed, "None of you did."

Pearl shook her head, pleading. "Jasper, that's not true!"

"Really? Because ause everything you've ever done since we've met has been to deceive me." Jasper continued, without consequence. "Confess, Pearl!"

Pearl's eyes brimmed. "What do you want me to say? That I've made mistakes? I've made mistakes. We all have. But my love for you has always been true!"

Garnet looked at her. "Pearl, that's not Jasper talking."

"Shut up!" Jasper spat at her.

She advanced toward Pearl, who took a step back. "You had what you wanted. Yellow Diamond is gone now, thanks to my help. You would have left me to rot in that stinking bubble forever, wouldn't you?"

"No!" Pearl cried.

O

 _Jasper's eyes opened, but she found herself no longer in the woods._

 _Instead, she was in Pink Diamond's court, lying on the floor with her helmet on. She looked down, noticing that her form was flickering in and out. Her gem had been cracked and she struggled to maintain herself before she could fade away._

 _"I tried to tell you, didn't I?"_

 _Jasper looked over and found a gem sitting there beside her. She knew the gem from her squadron in the war. A topaz she had lost in battle before. She knew the face, remembered the voice._

 _The topaz was covered in burns and her gem was cracked._

A fire.

A screaming gem that Jasper could not reach from the rubble. The flames continued to burn her form while Jasper struggled to save others. She had been left with no choice but to abandon her when the Rebels pushed forward.

No choice.

 _"I tried to tell you, Jasper." Topaz said, with a sigh, "I tried to warn you what would happen. You're the gem of Pink Diamond. You think you can protect everyone of us. If you save just one more gem, you wouldn't have to hear Her screaming at night."_

 _Jasper grunted, struggling to stand. Her form flickered again._

 _"Whoa, don't get up. You'll only make it worse." Topaz told her, holding out a hand. She smiled thinly. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "You do that, you know. You make things worse every step of the way. Maybe if you'd have been careful, the others would still be alive. Maybe Kunzite wouldn't have been shattered by your very hand. And maybe you wouldn't be where you are now."_

 _There was a scoff from another gem. "That's ridiculous."_

 _Jasper looked up, spotting Kunzite sitting across from her. She shook her head patiently, but her stare was firm._

 _"I was hit from an attack by the Rebels," she said. "I asked for you to do it. If you hadn't, they would have probably taken me prisoner. It would have gotten worse if you didn't act. It went the way it was supposed to, Jasper."_

 _Jasper grunted, shutting her eyes in an effort to calm herself._

O

Jasper had begun fighting the two gems.

Pearl ducked to avoid a charge and Garnet made an effort to remove the Schorl from Jasper's back, but she was swatted brutally away from the creature's fist.

"Jasper, you have to fight it!" Pearl shouted. "You know me! You know the gem that I am! You know how much I love you!"

Jasper charged at her without hesitation.

"Jasper, if any of what Schorl is whispering is true, why are you here with us now?" Garnet demanded, ducking from a punch of her fist. "You have become one of us, whether or not you choose to believe it. We consider you a Crystal Gem now."

Jasper's reddened eyes widened with a snarl.

O

 _Within her mind, Jasper was surrounded by various other gems she had felt personally responsible for. Rhodonite, Kunzite, the Peridot onboard Yellow Diamond's ship and the fusion of Pearls from the ocean floor._

 _"I could have... I could have saved you..." Jasper hissed, looking at the Peridot._

 _The gem smiled sadly, shaking her head. "My fate was already sealed, Jasper. I was destined to end that way. No matter the outcome, I had planned to fade. You can't blame yourself for my decision. It wasn't your fault."_

 _"It WAS your fault."_

 _Jasper looked beyond them and saw Yellow Diamond standing in the doorway now. Her face was cracked, like a porcelain doll and her arm was dripping with yellow ooze, forming a puddle on the floor at her feet. She smiled._

 _"We are all responsible for the decisions we make in life," Yellow Diamond told her, "All of us. You had failed your purpose and you were punished. We all get what we deserve. Remember what you told me, Jasper? You were ready to accept what you deserved."_

 _Jasper shut her eyes tight. Her form flickered again._

 _Pink Diamond was behind her and Jasper felt herself comfortably resting in her lap. The gem smiled lovingly and stroked her hair._

 _"It's better now, Jasper. It's better." she assured her._

 _Yellow Diamond stepped into the room with a scowl. "It isn't better. You know it won't ever be better. Especially not for you."_

 _The fusion of Pearls rumbled gently, nodding._

O

Steven and Connie had found the three gems in the woods. They worked together to fight against Jasper and free her from the Schorl's control.

O

 _Topaz sighed, leaning against Jasper's shoulder._

 _"You tried to move on and avoid this reality, but that is what it is now," she explained, "You have to open your eyes to the truth. You've rebelled all the same. I think you've been that way for a long time."_

 _Rhodonite sighed, gently petting Jasper's hand. "You don't have to continue, Jasper. Not if you don't want to. Your freedom. Your life will always be forfeit in the end. Always."_

 _The fusion of Pearls shook her head. "No, that isn't true. Look at the life you've created among those who adore you now. Look at the love you've made with one of my own. That is truth. That will never change. It is dark for now, but there will be dawn once again. And you shall remember to smile bright like the evening stars."_

 _Yellow Diamond loomed over her. "You told me you'd earn back your loyalty, did you not?" she said, her voice calm, but cold. "But I don't think you knew what you even said. Your eyes were open, but you didn't want to see. Even though I made efforts to make you see it. But did you adapt? Did you change? No. You would lay with a gem who lied to your face. Who allowed your Diamond - your GOD - to be broken. And you would forgive her for that?"_

 _Jasper flinched with each cold word. Finally, she struggled to stand, her form constantly flickering in and out._

 _"I didn't know... I didn't know who you were..." she whispered, "I was standing at the bottom. I would have taken ANYONE'S hand. No matter who it was."_

 _She looked at Yellow Diamond, who continued to smile cruelly._

 _"I know who I am. I know what happened. I know what has to keep happening," Jasper continued, her eyes brimming, but her voice growing stronger. "I know the gem I have to be."_

 _She pointed at Yellow Diamond. "You? You're dead. Everything that you were is dead and GONE! You... You did that to yourself. You brought EVERYTHING that happened...on yourself. And I'm not going to have your shadow lurk over me any longer!"_

 _Jasper withered, her eyes filling. Tears poured down her cheeks. She raised two shaking hands to her face and started to sob softly.. The other gems around her didn't speak. They simply watched._

 _"None of this is over, I promise!" Jasper shouted, pointing at Yellow Diamond again. "I'm not going to give up! Jasper's NEVER give up!"_

O

"Hold her down!" Garnet shouted.

While Garnet held Jasper's arms down, Stevonnie grabbed the Schorl in one hand and cut through its form with their sword. Jasper gave a soft, choked gasp as her throat was freed from the gem's grasp.

She blinked in and out of reality as she was carried away by the gems around her. She could barely make out the sounds of their voices.

"What's wrong with her?" Pearl cried.

"A Schorl's touch can numb a gem's physical form." Peridot was somewhere. Where had she even come from? "She's going to be a little...well... She's not going to be herself for a little bit, let's just put it that way."

"...Was it the corruption?"

"Maybe. There may be lingering effects. We don't know."

Jasper shut her eyes. She was tired.

 _Several years ago_

 _The Peridot wandered into her laboratory that night._

 _There was always a change in the air between night and day. Sometimes she just felt it in the core of her gem._

 _When she had once walked on Earth._

 _"...Peridot...is that you...?"_

 _Peridot gazed into the darkness of the cage. She saw a skittering. A shadow dart away from the light of her gem._

 _"Yes, I'm here."_

 _"What are the stars like?" A sigh from the gem within. "I've never known the wonderful sight of the stars. What I even look like, really..."_

 _Peridot exhaled patiently. "They're the same bright, luminous sphere of plasma held together by their own gravity as always."_

 _"I would love to help..." the gem said, "If it would please you..."_

 _A dry, gentle laugh; it was only the slightest bit manic._

 _Peridot ignored her voice, making her way through the laboratory._

 _"Peridot..." the gem inside the cage pleaded. "I cannot help what I am. I know I am a bad gem. I must be if I am treated this way... But that is what they made me to be."_

 _Again, no response._

 _A fierce slam of claws against the cage bars._

 _"You worship them. The Gods who made us, the TRUE EVIL. But it was SHE who created evil. It was SHE who created me!" Another quiet chuckle, filled with madness. "If you new the true nature of the Diamonds, Peridot; you TOO would have done what I did."_

 _"What you did was an abomination to every gem in existence," Peridot struggled to find her voice. "Not even I would have attempted that."_

 _"You will NEVER know joy again, Peridot. You will be shattered and left to rot until creation's last breath..." the gem inside snarled. "DO YOU HEAR?"_

 _Peridot sighed softly. She was silent for a while._

 _"Maybe I will..."_

O

 _Note_ \- Schorl is a form of Tourmaline. I thought she could be voiced by Lotte Rice. Who voiced Adeline from Bloodborne. Particularly toward the end. The raspy voice seemed to make the most sense.

In a sense, she was made to cause suffering. Why she is the way she is. So she feels her actions are justified because that was how she was made to be. And being trapped? She was left to suffer that fate because of what she saw in the Diamonds.

This chapter was a bit dark, but I've been in a bad place with my seasonal depression.


	5. Chapter Five:Firefly

~O~

 **Chapter Five: Firefly**

Pearl was gently dabbing Jasper's face with a warm, wet cloth.

The larger gem had been resting in the tub, eyes closed and still seemingly unconscious from the assault by Schorl.

"Keep warm water on her at all times," Peridot instructed. "A Schorl is the only gem in existence that can numb another gem to feeling. Since humans don't have much in the ways of technology suited to our particular needs, this will have to do."

Pearl looked at her. "How did you know where we were?"

Peridot shrugged her shoulders. "Lapis and I were searching the ship when we heard the whispers. I haven't dealt with Schorl's myself, but my sister's technological studies say they can be tracked by what she calls 'lingering shadows' that they leave behind."

Pearl seemed to accept that explanation. She looked down at Jasper and lightly dabbed her cheeks, washed her shoulders a little and stopped at the red mark left on her throat. She wilted a little. Peridot caught her stare and shook her head.

"Don't worry. That won't linger long. Give it a few days." she assured her.

Pearl didn't answer.

Suddenly, Jasper jolted awake, as if she had been electrocuted. She thrashed in the tub, splashing water everywhere while screaming. Pearl made an effort to calm her by struggling to grab hold of her shoulders. Peridot recoiled with a yelp, attempting to avoid being drenched.

"Jasper!" Pearl shouted, "Jasper, it's me! It's Pearl!"

She screamed again, swinging her hands at Pearl. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, still somehow lost in the throes of Schorl's control. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Peridot tried to pull Pearl out of Jasper's reach, but the gem wriggled free from her grasp, moved toward Jasper and put her arms around her head soothingly.

"Jasper, it's me!" she cried, over the frantic, angry sounds of Jasper's voice. "It's me. It's Pearl. It's Pearl. Calm down, you're safe."

She cupped her face, pressing her gem to Jasper's forehead.

A choked sound of rebuke and Jasper clutched at the hands on her face. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Pearl. Her eyes were no longer red, but yellow once again.

"What happened? What..." Jasper looked around wildly.

"You're safe." Pearl assured her. "We're back in the temple."

Peridot huffed a little, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, well... I'll just leave you two alone." she said, exiting the bathroom.

"What happened?" Jasper repeated. She shuddered a little before frowning down at Pearl.

"The Schorl tried to take hold of you," Pearl told her, seemingly distracted now. "It used your form to fight us."

Jasper scowled. "What?"

"It's fine. It's over."

Pearl's response was slightly flat, which raised concerns in Jasper's mind. She looked a little puzzled, then tilted her head.

"You look like you're upset." she said.

"I was worried about you, Jasper. Why wouldn't I be upset?"

"I'm not weak. I don't need you to worry about me like that."

"That's...not why I was worried. I know you're not weak. You've proven that fact many times before and many times now. No gem can say they've come back from corruption twice. And no gem can say they've faced Yellow Diamond."

"Then what is it?" Jasper was losing patience. She didn't want to play guessing games.

Pearl regarded her. The look on her face made Jasper quiet immediately.

"Do you really believe that I didn't want you back?" Pearl asked.

Jasper frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were being controlled by the Schorl. She made you say those things." Pearl sought to explain. "How you felt none of us truly wanted you back. Is that really what you think?"

Jasper made a face. "I didn't..." Then, she seemed to realize something.

The bathroom door had been shut, but Amethyst was trying to peek in at them from the keyhole. Steven was attempting to pull her away.

"Amethyst, we should really give them some privacy!" he whispered.

Amethyst brought a finger to her lips. "Shh! I want to hear!"

"...It was like losing Rose all over again..." Pearl was head saying. "And... Stars, it's been a horrible seven months, Jasper. I don't want to lose you. I never want to lose you again."

Jasper sighed quietly. "So...what do we do?"

"Let's just...talk."

And that was what they did all night.

O

Amethyst and Steven had fallen asleep on the floor when the bathroom door opened.

They awoke with surprised gasps and looked up to Jasper staring down at them. The gem raised an eyebrow and regarded them skeptically.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Nothing, what are YOU doing?" Amethyst teased.

Jasper stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes. She made her way into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Pearl emerged from the bathroom and noticed the two. She frowned.

"Honestly," she said, "Were you two spying on us?"

Steven shook his head. "I tried to stop her!" he cried, pointing at Amethyst.

"You two, really?" Pearl huffed. "I wish you'd spend more time worrying over your own problems than constantly spying on ours. Now off with you."

She shooed them both away.

Outside, Garnet had visited the barn to check up on Peridot and her status of the device. The gem ducked with a yelp when she received a shock from her tinkering.

"This thing is useless!" she snapped.

"Having trouble?" Garnet guessed.

"What do you think?" Peridot quipped. "I can't figure this out to save my entire existence! My sister was working with technology not known to Peridots! I can't imagine it!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. In the meantime, I'll help in any way I can." Garnet offered.

Peridot sighed, but didn't offer a rebuttal to that. Instead, she stood up and wandered to the desk across from her that housed various other pilfered scrap from Yellow Diamond's ship.

"My sister sent a transmission of the battle to Homeworld. There's going to be backlash from this. Imagine what the other gems are going to think."

Garnet nodded. She had seen it. It wasn't good.

Even as they spoke, White Diamond had been addressing a gem of her court regarding the uprising in the streets of Homeworld. She knew it was to pass and knew what had become of many of her gems. They had abandoned her court of Order and Reason in place of Chaos.

"My Diamond, the fighting has resulted in several shattered gems!" the gem cried, "What will you have us do?"

"I will address the gems below. Send word that..."

The two looked up at the sounds of something heavy scaling the walls outside. White Diamond's citadel began to shake, but she calmly regarded the approach of a trio of fused Quartz soldiers. The fusion smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"White Diamond, you're mine!" she declared.

The gem at White Diamond's feet recoiled in horror. "Have you lost your senses?" she shouted, "You have no right to enter the domain of a Diamond!"

White Diamond calmly stepped passed the gem and faced the fusion. "I see you've chosen chaos over the order of the Diamonds. The same order that has maintained Homeworld long before you drew breath, soldiers."

"Oh no, White Diamond; we are no longer your playthings!" the fusion spat. "We are your end!"

She charged with a shout and punched White Diamond squarely in the face. The gem at her feet gave a horrified cry, scattering as the Diamond was sent flying into the wall from the force.

She calmly rose, wiped her lip with one long-nailed finger and looked down at it. Her voice never changed, but her words could buckle whole worlds.

"I see. You have made your choice. Now, allow me the opportunity to make mine."

The Quartz gave a shout of rage, charging for her again. White Diamond stood her ground and just as she was within punching distance, the Diamond spun on her heels, avoiding every attack before she seized the gem's arm, twisting back hard enough that her long nails pierced the skin of the warrior.

The Quartz fusion shrieked out in pain, dropping to her knees. She clawed uselessly at White Diamond's arm.

"Hm, I see that the broadcast has given these soldiers more fighting spirit than before," White Diamond mused.

The gem beside her hesitantly observed the struggling Quartz fusion. "What does this mean, my Diamond?"

"Nothing of grave consequence, I assure you." White Diamond replied, still with that same calm, collective nature she was known for. She didn't budge from the free hand that grabbed her cloak. She raised her other fist, clenched it and drove it into the Quartz's chest.

The fusion's eyes snapped wide and she gave a choked groan, falling to the floor. White Diamond yanked her hand free from the gem's form and regarded her emptily. The fusion was forced to separate, revealing three Quartz soldiers.

"You seek to liberate Homeworld from me?" White Diamond queried, "I admire your ferocity, albeit misguided as it is. However, I do not atone defiance."

Her shadow loomed over the Quartz's and they shuddered, their panicked breaths heightening.

The sound of White Diamond's dragon familiar's roar pierced the night sky, along with the screams of the Quartz soldiers. The citadel was seen lit up with the glow of white fire from gems across Homeworld.

O

Jasper was attempting to meditate.

Pearl sat across from her, instructing her to count her breathing. They had been sitting in silence in her room for a few hours, but Jasper didn't seem like she was getting the hang of it.

"I don't know if I'm meditating right..." Jasper quipped, making a face.

Pearl chuckled. "It's all about mental relaxation," she instructed, "It allows for you to think deeply or focus one's mind for a period of time, in silence or with the aid of chanting, for religious or spiritual purposes or as a method of relaxation."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Relaxing isn't my thing. I'm a jasper."

"Yes, and I'm a pearl, but look at me now." Pearl pointed out.

Jasper exhaled. "True."

"Remember, Jasper; what we are doesn't define us," Pearl reminded her, "I have learned that what we hold in our hearts is what we truly can be."

She rose and began to dance through the water, humming happily. Jasper watched her with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"I don't dance, if that's what you're trying to get me to do." she said.

"Oh stop," Pearl said, smiling. "I've seen you dance. You're quite good."

Jasper stared at her before standing. She took Pearl's offered hand and the two practiced dancing together through the water. Just gentle, smooth dance steps that had them functioning like a mirror image of one another.

"It was good talking. You never know just how much you miss someone until you haven't heard their voice for seven months." Pearl said.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah."

Pearl seemed interested in asking her something, but hesitated. Jasper caught the move and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to ask me something." she said.

"I suppose." Pearl replied. "Maybe... What was it like being in that bubble? I've never thought to ask as no one has come back from corruption twice as you have."

Jasper wasn't quite ready for the question, so when Pearl had asked it, her features darkened a little. Pearl read the look and quickly shook her head.

"Oh, I didn't mean..." she began.

Jasper thought about it; how being in that bubble felt. As a corruption, it almost felt like she was dreaming. But her dreams were cloaked in shadows and misery.

She had dreamt of witnessing the battle over and over again with no end in sight.

But she had also seen a pillar of light through the haze. A silhouette of Pink Diamond.

The Lion...

Jasper thought about the Lion. She barely remembered witnessing its image replaced with the image of her Diamond. It made her want to investigate the familiar and learn for herself.

"It was cold." Jasper finally answered Pearl's question. "Like I was stuck in a dream I couldn't wake up from. That's what it was like."

Pearl seemed to think about something. She looked a little disappointed.

"I see..."

O

Lion stared at Jasper.

Jasper stared back.

"What secrets do you hide, familiar?" she asked the animal.

Lion gave a yawn in her face, one that had Jasper wincing and waving a hand in the air at the foul-smelling breath.

"This is ridiculous," Jasper snapped, glaring at Lion. "I saw you. We all saw you assume the form of my Diamond! How did you do it?"

Lion looked at her before rumbling and pushing his nose up against her in an affectionate gesture. Jasper sighed impatiently and pushed him away.

Steven approached her and Jasper frowned at him.

"I saw it on the battlefield. YOU saw it." she said. "Your familiar took the image of my Diamond."

Steven shrugged his shoulders. "There's still so much about Lion I don't really understand," he told her. "Maybe he just...knew?"

Jasper made a face. That was a stupid assumption.

"Hm, maybe I can look around in his mane a little more," Steven told her. "Hold on."

Before Jasper could ask what he meant, he vanished into Lion's mane. She looked startled and backed away a little. Then, she stepped closer and reached out, but Lion snapped at her fingers with a bit of an annoyed grumble.

Jasper scoffed.

Steven poked his head out from Lion's mane, taking a huge gulp of air. He looked at Jasper ruefully and shook his head.

"I haven't found anything, I'm sorry." he said.

Jasper was getting impatient and wanted answers - especially since she had seen Steven vanish into his familiar. But she'd ask about it later. Right now, if there were answers from this peculiar beast, she would have to focus on that.

"Keep looking!" she ordered.

Steven sighed, stared upwards before he took a breath. He vanished inside Lion again. Jasper waited impatiently for a few moments while Steven searched the lush, pink fields for anything out of sorts or of interest.

He searched the tree where many of Rose's things had been kept. Nothing new. Nothing different.

Steven sighed, disappeared from the pocket realm and appeared to Jasper again. The gem looked at him and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't see anything different," he told her.

Jasper snorted gruffly in response. She looked at Lion and the creature simply stared right back at her. There was something different about this particular familiar, she had a feeling.

"We'll figure it out." Steven assured her. "Don't worry."

Jasper glanced at him briefly for a moment before she nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess so."

O

The gems, Connie and Steven were sitting together in a circle and playing a game she called "Never Have I Ever". Steven explained it to them and what they could expect from "I've Never" questions. Amethyst laughed and clapped her hands. Jasper was sitting alone on the couch, reading a book. She glanced up slightly.

"It's easy and kinda fun," Steven told them. "For example, first I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you drink, and if you haven't, I drink. Then we switch."

He poured a glass of juice for all of them.

"Well, it sounds delightful, but I'm not drinking that juice," Pearl said, pointing ruefully at the cup filled with dark purple drink.

"Well, just pretend," Steven offered.

He looked back at Jasper. "Hey, don't you want to play?"

"Not really, no." Jasper didn't look up from her book.

Amethyst smiled back at her. "Come on, sis! It'll be fun!"

Jasper looked at them as they took turns insisting for her participation. She rolled her eyes, shut her book and decided to join them. It seemed like a foolish game, but perhaps a moment of reprieve was best. Plus, Pearl seemed to be fine with it.

She took a seat across from her, beside Garnet and Steven.

"Okay, I'll start," Steven told her, after pouring her a glass. "I've never had a helmet for a weapon." He gestured to her drink. "So now you drink."

Jasper scoffed, shrugged her shoulders, but took a drink. "This game seems pointless."

Steven laughed. "That was just to explain the game," he told her, "Now you go."

Jasper didn't seem entirely into the game. Pearl looked at her, reading the distracted look on her face. "I don't know."

Pearl smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a little game, Jasper," she said, "Just say the first thing that pops into your head. Let's just indulge for Steven and Connie."

Jasper noticed their eager smiles, rolled her eyes, but chuckled a little. "Fine. I've never been to a planet other than Earth."

Connie and Steven looked at each other and laughed.

"Really?" Steven said, "Okay, good one."

He took a drink.

Connie raised her hand. "Ooh, me next!" she said. She thought about it for a moment. "I've never... eaten at a really fancy restaurant."

Every gem in the room drank from their glass.

"I think you're changing the rules a bit," Pearl quipped.

Steven laughed. "Ah, it's okay, Pearl. It's just for fun."

Connie looked at them in surprise. "Wait, none of you have ever been to a fancy restaurant before?" she asked.

Pearl shrugged. "Why would we ever need to?" she asked. Then, she looked thoughtful. "Then again, there was that hotel..."

Garnet spoke now. "My turn."

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I've never..." Garnet looked at Peridot. "I've never worked with technology before."

Peridot chuckled sarcastically. "Real original." she quipped, taking a drink.

Lapis spoke now. "I'll go. I've never...done something I regretted."

Everyone looked at each other, grimacing. They drank from their glasses.

"Yeah, that was dumb." Lapis agreed, making a face. "We've all done a lot of things we regret, haven't we?"

A few glances were exchanged. Sensing the air had changed a bit, Connie tried to return to the game with brighter spirits.

She looked at Amethyst. "I've never been on vacation."

Amethyst smiled. "What about camping on the roof? Does that count?"

Connie laughed. "No."

Jasper ran a finger over her lower lip and she seemed to be thinking about something. She looked toward Lion and noticed the creature pawing at one of Steven's shirts.

She knew the creature held secrets. But perhaps right now she had to rest her mind for a bit.

Being a soldier meant not being burdened by these things.

And being a good soldier meant not living in the past. As her visions from being connected to Schorl meant.

She had to move on.

O

 _Note_ \- For humans, the firefly meaning has an abundance of positive and inspiring messages that should be internalized and never forgotten. First, our physical appearance does not define us. Rather, it's what is inside our hearts and minds that truly represent what each of us are made of, and we should take care of this part of our soul and allow it to shine.

Thus why this chapter is titled the way it is.

Also, I've been very mentally exhausted lately. So if the story seems a bit different, I suppose I can't help but reflect that a little. The constant reassurances in this fic are more for me, I suppose.

Also, listen to Alex Roe's "Demon's Souls Remix - Abandoned by God" on Youtube. It inspired parts of this fic.


	6. Chapter Six:Long Forgotten

I should also mention that White Diamond does have a weapon, but you won't see it just yet.

 **luciayshadow -** Thanks for that. I appreciate it. Yeah, I am excited to see what the new Steven Bomb will bring. (More answers, hopefully). As for Kevin, I did have something planned - a little scene I had worked out in my head. Trust me, I'd love to see that little asshole smacked around too. XD. As for your English, it's okay! I understood you fine. :)

~O~

 **Chapter Six: Long Forgotten**

Pearl had been studying the map for almost an hour.

Within the library of Pink Diamond, she along with Garnet, Steven and Jasper had planned on locating a rumored Diamond location on Earth.

"Most of our resources are limited," Pearl told them, "The Pools of Clarity should be here."

"Maybe the Diamonds kept it secret, even from themselves." Garnet reminded her. "There seems to be little trust for one another."

Steven carried a book up to them. "Guys! Look at this book!" he said.

Garnet picked up the book with a cover of a strange beast. She opened it and looked down at Steven.

"This is a guide to familiars." she explained.

"Really?" Steven laughed. "I liked the creature on the front. It looks really cool!"

Jasper took the book from Garnet and looked it over. In the gem language, it depicted a guide to handling certain familiars, their creation and what their purpose served. She paused once at a page depicting the familiars of the Diamonds.

A great Pink Lion.

An enormous, frightening White Dragon.

A mighty, Yellow Vulture.

A large, proud Blue Owl.

Steven looked up at her. "Jasper, did you have a familiar?"

Jasper nodded her head. "Once. But he was destroyed in the war." she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Steven looked sympathetic.

"It's fine," Jasper didn't understand his sympathy. "A familiar is an expendable beast in battle to most. I had other things on my mind."

"What was YOUR familiar like?" Steven was extremely curious.

"Familiars are usually given to gems of Higher Status," Jasper explained, turning the pages in the book, "Sometimes to Quartz Soldiers like me. Mine was a great beast named Vánagandr." Her brows rose when she noticed something in the book and held it up to him.

It depicted an image of a wolf-like steed, head tossed in a roar. It was wearing armor on its back and being ridden by a Quartz that looked remarkably like Jasper. Steven's eyes widened and he literally looked star-struck by the sight.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, taking the book. "Is that yours?"

Jasper smiled, a little taken by his delight. "It was. He was made specifically for me."

"How do they make familiars?"

"Well..."

Pearl spoke up before Jasper could finish. "Well, Steven; a familiar is made specifically to the gem's design though a process of light and sound. A complete and total melding of the gem's thoughts and emotions are copied to create them. You see, a familiar has to be completely in tune with their masters."

Steven looked surprised. "Why?"

"So it can ensure an unbreakable bond," Pearl explained. "A familiar isn't much like a gem life form."

"So...what are they like?"

Jasper had been ignoring their chatter. She paged through the book curiously before stopping at an image of a twisted aberration; it had long wings, a terrible crown and a form much like that of Malachite. She made a face.

"Jasper, what is it?" Pearl asked, when she noticed the grimace.

"What is this?" Jasper questioned. "I've never seen anything like this one."

Pearl looked at the image and grimaced. "Oh... No, I don't know what that is."

Garnet took the book from her. "We need to locate the Pools of Clarity." she said. "We can discuss this later back at the temple."

Steven looked at her curiously. "What's so important about these pools, Garnet?"

"It was said that the Pools of Clarity could bring calm and peace to gems in duress," she explained. "One soak within its waters and you will truly know peace."

"You mean, like the Falls of Enlightenment?"

"No. The Pools of Clarity are different. The Falls of Enlightenment bring answers we may want. But the Pools themselves can physically heal," Garnet continued to explain, "If a gem has been under mental strain, they can come here to correct themselves and bring them back on the path of peace."

She shrugged. "Or so they say."

Steven frowned thoughtfully. His eyes wandered around the great halls. "Maybe we can look at these books some more?"

O

They spent hours going through ancient tomes, scrolls and various other documented history of gem life. Steven sat beside Jasper, going through the book of familiars.

"So does every familiar on Homeworld have a name?" he asked.

Jasper nodded. "Well, obviously." she told him. "They don't call them things like you call yours."

Steven laughed. "I never thought about calling Lion anything else, really."

Jasper rolled her eyes.

"So really important gems had familiars, huh?" Steven continued, despite Jasper's look. He wanted to have her talk a little to alleviate the odd tension in the air.

"Yeah."

Jasper turned the book in Steven's hands a bit, paged through it until she arrived at the images of the Diamond's familiars.

"You never really saw their familiars," she explained, "But the Diamonds have beasts unlike any other. It's supposed to represent the strength of their authority."

Steven pointed at an image of the Dragon. "Who is this?"

Jasper squinted a little, reading the description of White Diamond's familiar. "'The Great White Dragon Apophis. Woe to the unwary gem facing the Might and Face of White Diamond. Woe to those who find themselves trapped beneath his diamond claws'."

She pointed to the Owl. "'The Silent One, the Great Blue Owl Huginn. Speak not of Huginn's Third Gaze. For the unwary gem will find themselves stripped of their mental will'."

Steven looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"The Owl can control others." Jasper explained. "But Blue Diamond doesn't use him much for that. She thinks it's a barbaric ability and one she doesn't need. Being a Diamond."

Steven frowned thoughtfully. That seemed dangerous, regardless of whether or not Blue Diamond chose to use her familiar.

Jasper indicated the Vulture on the page now. She hesitated, making a face before speaking. "'The Sharp-Tongued Yellow Beast, Agasaya. Her whisper commands war. Her voice speaks only destruction to the unwary gem'."

Steven made a face. "Did you ever see Yellow Diamond's familiar?"

Jasper's eyes looked distant and she recalled an image of Agasaya in battle. Yellow Diamond had deployed her once to bring back a fallen gem from her court. She had also been responsible for slicing various Rebels down with her claws.

"Yeah..." she replied, distracted.

"What about the Lion?" Steven asked, changing the subject. He could tell it clearly seemed to bother her regarding Yellow Diamond's familiar.

Jasper's eyes fell onto the image of the lion depicted in the book. A small smile lit her face. She remembered a warm memory of the day when she first emerged.

 _A great pink lion rested contentedly on the marble floors of the courtyard._

 _His great mane was adorned with jewels. His paws glistened bright in the sun. He had two long, whip-like tails and when he opened his eyes, they were almost fiery pink._

 _Pink Diamond was standing beside Jasper, gesturing for her to approach._

 _"Go ahead, my Jasper. Buer will see you as an ally to me." Pink Diamond assured her. "He will not do you harm."_

 _Jasper approached the slumbering beast and raised one hand. Buer's eyes opened and he turned, looking at Jasper with a languid grace befitting a proud familiar of a Diamond. He regarded Jasper in silence, watching as she took a few steps forward._

 _"You too will know what it means to own a familiar," Pink Diamond explained. "They are essentially an extension of your will. You must care for them as you would yourself."_

 _Buer rose up on his paws, staring Jasper down. His bright pink eyes held the strong intensity of any Diamond. He was vast, tall and proud; looming over Jasper._

 _Pink Diamond knelt down beside Jasper, smiling at her. "A good warrior knows when to be both merciful and fierce." she reminded her. "Gentle...and strong. You cannot be one without the other, my Jasper."_

 _Jasper was awestruck by being in the presence of Her familiar. She reached out with one hand and Buer seemed to glance briefly at Pink Diamond. The gem gave a small nod and Buer responded with a soft growl._

 _He pressed himself closer to Jasper, rubbing his nose into her hand._

 _Pink Diamond smiled with delight, watching the grin spread across Jasper's face._

 _"Oh! That means he likes you!" she said, picking Jasper up and setting her onto Buer's back._

 _Jasper looked startled by the offer. She clutched Buer's hair and looked at Pink Diamond with amazement. To be permitted to rest on the back of a Diamond's familiar was no honor she deserved._

 _"My Diamond!" she exclaimed. "I am not worthy to ride your familiar!"_

 _Pink Diamond chuckled affectionately. "Nonsense. It is by my authority you are granted the right. Now go! See the world as a Diamond may see it!"_

 _She uttered a verbal command and Buer immediately rushed off, carrying Jasper on his back. The Quartz yelled loudly and Pink Diamond clasped her hands together, a delighted laugh escaping her lips._

"He belonged to my Diamond," Jasper explained, after a moment.

O

The group had taken the Warp Pad to a forest.

"So are we sure the pools are here?" Steven asked.

Pearl was looking at an ancient scroll in her hands. She held it up in front of her face and studied the old drawings that depicted a map of Earth and several interesting points marked in red.

"The map does provide directions to this forest." she said. "Though it's ancient at best. I'm sure that many changes were made after this was printed."

Steven looked up at the map in her hands. "Uh, Pearl?" he said. "That map has a hole in it."

"What?"

Pearl looked down and noticed that he was right; a hole in the center of the map was visible where something had burned it. She stuck her nose through it and groaned with dismay.

"Well, this is just ridiculous!" she snapped. "Whoever went out of their way to destroy a perfectly good - and VERY OLD map - "

Garnet pointed ahead of them. "We're here."

They looked up, noticing the ruined architecture bearing the image of White Diamond. Pillars of Her visage marked specific events that were of no pressing significance, vines ensnaring them. Steven noticed too that the vines had roses.

The marble pools carved in various pits that once held water were empty, filled with leaves and sticks. Jasper looked around with disgust.

"What did you expect to find?" she said. "These pools haven't been used in thousands of years."

Garnet wandered around the pools, studying the depictions of dragons that would have poured the waters from their mouths.

"These pools are ancient," she told them, deep in thought. "Very ancient. I've never seen White Diamond use markings like these."

Steven made his way into one of the pools and wandered around.

"Be careful, Steven." Pearl called.

"I'll be okay!" Steven called back.

He noticed gem text marked into the stone at the other edge of the pool and looked over his shoulder to Jasper.

"Jasper!" he said, "I found some gem text."

Jasper jumped into the pool with him and made her way over to it. She squinted and furrowed her brow at the message.

"It's written in an older dialect," she told him. "It says 'Clarity is the essence of Order. Order and Reason will survive'."

Steven looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's just a proverb of White Diamond." Jasper told him. "She believes in Order and Reason. Everything else is just...weakness."

"Hm." Steven considered that before he looked around. "Why would she abandon these pools though?"

"They're older. I imagine they were replaced with something more...modern." Pearl had passed them and explained before Jasper could. "Lapis did mention that Homeworld had become far more advanced since then."

Garnet had been studying a wall in the background while they were talking. She pressed her ear to the wall to listen for something.

"There's a blockage here," she told them.

Her gauntlet appeared on her right arm and she punched the wall with all her might. An explosion of rubble and smoke shot up from the blow and gushing, white water poured from it. The others quickly scattered as rivers of water began to pour into the pools, filling them once more.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Pearl quipped. "Thank you, Garnet."

Jasper dipped herself into the water, testing it.

She had almost forgotten about the stories involving the Pools of Clarity. The aroma was still as strong as ever, even from being unused for so long. The others watched her silently.

"Jasper?" Pearl queried. "How do you feel?"

Jasper furrowed her brow. "Give me a minute."

She submerged herself into the waters completely. The distorted shapes of Pearl, Garnet and Steven reflected above her.

Jasper shut her eyes, letting herself find clarity among the waters.

 _It's okay._

 _Everything will be okay._

She didn't know where the voice came from, but the tension in her form suddenly felt as if it were bleeding away. Her mind even felt washed free of every bit of anguish, loathing, bitterness...

Pearl made a surprised sound when Jasper surfaced.

"How do you feel, Jasper?" Garnet asked.

Jasper smiled a little. After soaking in the waters, she actually looked a lot happier now. It was such a refreshing sight to see.

"Better, actually."

Steven held up a hand. "Ooh! Me next!"

He jumped into the pool, splashing the other gems in the process. Pearl grimaced and shook her soaked hands off.

"Oh, Steven!" she griped.

He surfaced with a laugh, splashing the water a bit. Just like Jasper, he felt a sense of clarity and peace from being in the water.

"Wow, this feels great!" he said. "I wonder why White Diamond abandoned these pools!"

The gems spent time relaxing in the water the remainder of the day.

 _White Diamond stood before the center of the pools, observing the gems of her court in silence. To her, she began to see that relying on these pools was by no means a logical course of choice for her gems._

 _"My dear sister, do you know why logic is the true coin of my kingdom?"_

 _Yellow Diamond had been standing beside her, observing her gems._

 _"I do not." she answered._

 _"For our world to survive, we must not dwell on the weakness that cripples us. The emotional responses that bring forth devastation. Order and Reason are meant to give us sight to Truth. Remember that Order triumphs over their impulsive ways. Remember that and there will come a day when the Rebellion will come begging to us."_

 _"They have destroyed a Diamond!" Yellow Diamond hissed. "Sit in your Pools of Clarity if you must! But this...this cannot go unpunished!"_

 _"And it will not." White Diamond countered, that same collective calm. "I have too felt the vice of our loss. Oh yes, my sister. I too have felt what you feel. But no more. It is our emotions that will weaken us. I will show you and the rest of Gem Kind the true liberation of Order."_

O

 _Note_ \- Vánagandr is Old Norse/Icelandic for "the monster of the river Ván". A lot of familiars I took inspiration from Norse mythology.

Apophis was the ancient Egyptian deity who embodied chaos (ı͗zft in Egyptian) and was thus the opponent of light and Ma'at (order/truth). There is a reason why White Diamond's familiar is the way it is and I will explain it further down the road.

In Norse mythology, Huginn is from Old Norse meaning "thought".

Agasaya, "The Shrieker," was a Semitic war goddess who was merged into Ishtar in her identity as warrior of the sky.

Buer is a spirit that appears in the 16th century grimoire Pseudomonarchia Daemonum and its derivatives, where he is described as a Great President of Hell, having fifty legions of demons under his command. He appears when the Sun is in Sagittarius. He teaches natural and moral philosophy, logic, and the virtues of all herbs and plants, and is also capable of healing all infirmities (especially of men) and bestows good familiars.

This chapter was inspired by "Everything Stays" by Rebecca Sugar. I pictured a really nice scene with this song and the gems together.


	7. Chapter Seven:Warrior Games I

The song "Welcome" from Brother Bear inspired this chapter.

 **TitanWolf** \- I have considered bringing Bismuth back. Definitely. I just haven't decided in a way that works well just yet.

 **luciayshadow -** Nah, it's no biggie! I wouldn't be the writer I am now without you guys! :) Also, I LOVE brideake and thegembeasttemple! Their art is fantastic! And dude, I get secondhand excitement when I see people talk so happy like you do. No worries!

~O~

 **Chapter Seven: Warrior Games I**

Jasper had no concept of what camping was to human-kind.

But Steven and Connie were quite interested in doing so in the mountains along with Pearl. It was supposed to be a fun event for humans to partake in. At the very least, it brought Jasper "back to nature" as she often remembered during her hunts.

Connie was gathering firewood when Jasper noticed how small the sticks were. She scoffed with disappointment.

"You expect to make a suitable fire with THIS embarrassment?" she said, tossing one over her shoulder.

"Ow!" Steven cried, from behind her.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." Jasper walked over to a tree, punched it fiercely with one fist.

The others shielded their ears once the tree cracked down the middle, fell in two sections and crashed to the ground. It scattered several frightened birds in the process. Pearl stared down at the tree before giving a small laugh.

"Always a chance to flex your gem-hood." she quipped, amused.

Jasper promptly snapped larger pieces of wood from the tree and began piling them onto the small fire that the others had started to make. She picked up a bottle of lighter fluid and studied it before pouring its contents onto the flame.

"Jasper, wait!" Pearl cried.

The fire ignited, scorching the surface of Jasper's face and hair. She coughed once and Steven walked up to her, worried.

"Jasper!" he cried, "Are you okay?"

Jasper nodded. "I'm fine. But look!" She gestured to the enormous bonfire with a smile of pride. "Now THAT is a fire to be proud of!"

Steven, Connie and Pearl had to agree. It was quite a sight to behold. The smell of wood burning and the sound of crackling fire was soothing. They sat around it while Connie was preparing some snacks for her and Steven to eat.

"So what else do you do on these 'camping' trips?" Jasper asked.

Steven smiled. "Well, we could always tell stories." he suggested. "Sometimes we can go for nature walks. Connie brought a camera."

Connie held up the camera from her bag for emphasis. "My mom's been encouraging me to take up photography classes." she told them.

She raised the camera to Jasper, taking a picture before the gem was ready. It ended up being a ridiculous grimace on Jasper's face that made the others laugh.

"How about we try something better?" Pearl suggested.

They took photos of one another; some of which involved Jasper posing with great pride alongside Pearl, others of Connie and Steven engaging in nature. They even took a picture of Jasper surrounded by many birds that chose to perch themselves on her.

"Jasper, the animals really seem to like you!" Connie remarked, when a raccoon chose to wander over to her.

Jasper grunted in response. "Ugh, I don't get why. I'm a warrior, not a caretaker."

"Not necessarily," Pearl explained, with a smile, "A Jasper is attuned to nature more than most gems. It's how you're made, as you recall."

Jasper knew that as much, but she never considered how her gem make would have her attuned to Earth wildlife. But then again, perhaps that was why Pink Diamond seemed so interested in having her approach her great beast before. Maybe to see if it was true.

"Ohh, I had an idea!" Connie said, "Why don't we tell stories around the fire?"

"Well, what kind of stories?" Pearl asked.

"Whatever you like." Steven offered.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Spinel appeared beside them with Connie's gym bag. "Connie, Garnet told me to bring this to you." she said.

Pearl laughed a little. "Spinel, taking the warp pad would have been easier than sprinting all the way here."

Spinel gave her a funny look. "Uh, no. That warp pad's too slow."

Connie smiled up at her. "Thanks, Spinel."

She pulled out Rose's Sword and looked surprised for a moment.

"Garnet sent this?"

Spinel nodded, applying her messaging skills. "Garnet's message was: 'The sword may be useful in she would run into corrupted gems, a VERY HUGE BEAR, or anything else that would require a sword. Spinel, go take her bag to her, please'."

"Well, thanks, Spinel." Connie told her.

Spinel beamed with pride. "Okay, have fun on your camping trip thing!"

With that, she sprinted away in a beam of light once again.

O

Jasper was telling a story to the three about her battle with a vast beast on another alien planet. She emphasized her points with wild thrusts from a stick she picked up.

"...This beast was over seventeen feet tall!" she announced, with a grin. "And it had me cornered at the edge of a waterfall!"

Connie and Steven listened with rapt attention, occasionally taking handfuls of chips from a bag resting between them. Pearl was equally enthralled by the tale.

"What did you do?" Steven cried.

Jasper thrust the stick forward. "It ate me, but I cut my way free from its gullet and had a trophy for young gems to tell their friends about."

Pearl looked shocked, her hands going to her mouth before she barely managed to gasp out. "It...ATE you?"

Jasper grinned. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Wow, Jasper, you must have had a lot of interesting adventures!" Connie exclaimed.

Jasper smiled, lifting her chin with pride.

Once they shared more stories about their battle exploits, Steven and Connie prepared themselves to sleep in tents. Jasper was lying on her back in the grass and reading a little note she'd found from Connie's bag that had been written by Garnet, informing her that "Sleeping under the stars was something that Pearl would enjoy. Take it from Sapphire."

She smiled, folded it up in one hand and looked down at Pearl sleeping peacefully on her chest. She pulled her closer and leaned her chin down against the crown of Pearl's head, shutting her eyes.

Well, the fusion did have good relationship advice. She'd admit that much.

O

 _Steven was walking through the bitter cold._

 _He shivered, holding himself as he struggled to see through the billowing snow storm._

 _An ethereal laugh filled the air._

 _It stopped Steven where he stood. He looked around warily._

 _"Hello?" he called, "Am I dreaming again?"_

 _A moment of silence and the wind stopped blowing, freezing the falling snow in place. Steven curiously reached up and touched one, watching it drift gently to the floor before disappearing into smoke._

 _"Who's there? Is it with us?" A voice whispered, frightened and gentle. "It shouldn't be here with us. It should leave."_

 _Another voice now, malicious and filled with violence. "STINKING TRAITOR TO PINK DIAMOND. You've come to kill us. But we know where you are... We see you!"_

 _Steven looked up with a frightened cry when he spotted multiple sets of eyes watching him._

 _"No, mercy..." the cruel voice snarled, "Filthy little interloper... You would DARE come into our sacred of places?"_

 _A crack, as if something made of stone moving. Then, the gentle voice returned. "Please...get out of our head. We do not want you to see us..."_

 _"It already sees us!"_

 _"Please, go away..."_

 _Steven took a step toward the darkness. "Please, if you need help, tell me who you are!" he pleaded, "I can help you!"_

 _An enormous, bluish-gray hand shot out from the shadows, narrowly missing Steven by inches. He winced, staring face-to-face with an enormous ivory claw before it dragged itself back into the dark._

 _"They too said they could help us..." the malicious voice snarled. "But we shattered them. We shattered them when they dared gaze upon our ugliness! What SHE WROUGHT!"_

 _Steven started forward, raising one hand._

 _But a gale force of wind billowed toward him, knocking him away._

 _"GO!"_

Steven snapped awake with a loud cry. He looked around frantically, rubbing his head with one hand before stepping out of his tent. Connie was sound asleep in her tent and he made his way toward the woods, but stopped and looked around.

"Bad dream..." he mumbled.

He was used to reaching out to gems in the most dire situations. The gems who needed the most help, anyway. But he had no idea what he had been speaking to. The colder voice, the most cruel sounded like it wanted to shatter him, while the other warned him away.

Something moved in the corner of his eye.

Steven quickly looked up, watching the darkness of the trees warily.

He backed away and grunted when he bumped into someone. Turning, he noticed it was Jasper watching the forest as well.

"Shhh..." she whispered. "Stay still."

Steven looked unsettled. "Why? What is it?"

"We're being watched." Jasper told him.

Steven paled. "H-How do you know?"

"A warrior's intuition," Jasper whispered back. "You need to work on it. Your instincts are pathetic at best. I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

Steven huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's true!" Jasper hissed back. "Don't give me that look."

Pearl had awoken and slowly approached. "Jasper?"

The larger gem gestured with one hand for her to be quiet. Pearl frowned, but didn't say anything more. Jasper watched the forest for a moment.

"Wait here. I'll check the area." she told them.

Before any of them could protest, Jasper already took off on foot. She was gone for a good hour or so and Pearl was growing concerned. When Jasper returned, the deeply troubled look on her face made the others stand at attention.

"Jasper?" Connie said, worriedly.

Jasper tossed something at their feet; it was a tree stump with a message carved in the gem language. It simply read:

I SEE YOU.

O

"Okay, camping trip is over."

That morning, Pearl had made a decision to send Connie and Steven home, despite their protests. Jasper had to agree with them on this.

"Pearl, this is good training," she told her. "We can teach these humans what being a warrior truly means!"

Pearl sighed. "Jasper, we don't know what we're facing!"

"Then this'll be good for them to learn," Jasper insisted. "Come on, Pearl! This will be a TRUE test of strength!"

Steven and Connie seemed to agree with Jasper.

"Yeah, Pearl! We'll be okay!" Steven assured her.

"We got this!" Connie added.

Pearl hesitated for a moment before she finally relented. "Very well, but I don't have a good feeling about this without knowing what we're facing. Still, you may have a point. I have to have faith in you. Your training has improved lately..."

Jasper nodded. "Good. Let's go."

They spent the better half of the morning with Jasper taking the lead in the search; she showed Connie and Steven how to track, use the environment to their advantage and how to sense changes in the air.

It was interesting when Jasper took the reigns as mentor to the humans. Even after all this time, Pearl had to find it surprising.

Jasper paused at a tree stump that appeared to have been recently cut down, given the fresh burns along the near perfect slice. She ran her fingertips over it and frowned.

"A gem weapon made this cut," she told them, "An axe. Probably...an hour ago."

Pearl drew her spear from her gem. "I knew it!"

"I know this weapon," Jasper said, with a scowl. "I know who we're looking for. I thought she'd been destroyed in the battle."

She looked up, seeing nearly hundreds of messages carved into the trees and in the ground. They spelled out the same two words in almost a manic fashion.

MY DIAMOND.

There was a broken sound, a soft groaning that drew their attention toward the trees. Jasper tensed, watching as the gem she had known from Yellow Diamond's ship step out.

Citrine.

But she looked different. There was no pride there in her eyes, but a dull blankness that had come from a gem with nothing else left in the universe to lose. Jasper knew the look well. It was much like looking into a mirror.

"Citrine!" Jasper growled out.

The gem's features twisted slightly. It was hard to tell if it was an expression of rage and pain. She was covered in filth from wandering through the forest and her gem seemed dull in the light of the sun.

"You have no idea what you've done, do you, Crystal Gems?" she whispered, her voice shaking out of her. "Do you have the SLIGHTEST comprehension what you've started?"

Pearl and Jasper stood at the ready. Steven and Connie were prepared; shield and sword raised. Citrine regarded them with a cold snort.

"All for them. These...broken, flawed, arrogant GNATS!" she spat.

Jasper laughed mockingly. "Yeah, a lot of them are useless." she said. "And a lot of them probably would be better off dead."

"Hey..." Steven and Connie protested.

Jasper gave them a look. "It's true and you know it."

Steven addressed Citrine. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What did we start?"

"Killing Yellow Diamond was exactly what she wanted," Citrine told him, her voice shaking out of her, "What we all suspected. Amongst ourselves...none were ready to openly accuse a Diamond of ill-will. But you..." Her eyes glowed with hate. "You gave her EXACTLY what she wanted!"

She buried her axe into a nearby tree.

"Command of the armies of Homeworld... to mold as she sees fit..." Citrine continued, her face suddenly filled with fear, "Do you know what she is capable of? Much worse than the other Diamonds... Much worse... There is a reason she stands above the others."

Steven remembered when Peridot said that White Diamond wasn't as dangerous as Yellow Diamond. She was obviously mistaken. Perhaps she didn't know her as well as Citrine did.

"You want to fight, Citrine?" Jasper growled, clenching her fists. "I'll give you a fight!"

Citrine smirked at her; it was a cold, lazy smile. "Good. That is the only way a true Quartz warrior speaks! Through battle!"

He retrieved her axe, spun it around and slammed it hard into the ground. Steam filtered from the blade, clouding the others from seeing anything around them.

"Coward!" Jasper shouted, through the fog.

Citrine laughed from somewhere nearby. "I am no fool, Jasper. Soon you will learn that it isn't just me waiting for you in the mist. Come! Let us hunt as the Quartz warriors of old!"

Pearl looked at the others. "Stay close. We can stop her."

Steven and Connie nodded, taking each other's hands before forming Stevonnie. They looked around briefly before glancing at Jasper.

"We're ready." they said.

Jasper smiled and nodded her approval. "Good."

A true hunt, a real test of strength. Just as Jasper liked it.

O

 _Note_ \- I almost forgot who I thought could voice Citrine. Jacqueline Boatswain who voiced Eileen the Crow from Bloodborne.

The disembodied voices in Steven's dream are inspired by the voice actress for Executioner Miralda from Demon's Souls. And the softer, kinder voice by Sarah Beek Mather, who voices Irina of Carim in Dark Souls 3. You'll learn who they are later.


	8. Chapter Eight:Warrior Games II

~O~

 **Chapter Eight: Warrior Games II**

A soft chuckle filled the air.

Jasper spotted a shadow, charged with her helmet, but passed through a ghostly manifestation of Citrine, that disappeared with another amused laugh. Jasper was not amused with the deception. Citrine was a warrior and one of strength. Why was playing these stupid games?

"Come out and fight me!" Jasper ordered.

"You don't know what you've done..." Citrine snarled, somewhere. "You...deprived me of a Diamond. You've left me without a purpose... And what of OUR lives? What of OUR world? What of OUR race? Why must we suffer for them?"

Jasper didn't know what she was talking about, but she was losing patience. Citrine was a gem she'd bested before. So this would be no different.

Still, somehow in the back of her mind, it FELT different.

Then, her mind went to another thing that Citrine had told her. Someone - or something - else was here in the mist with them.

She wondered if this was how it had been for her. Unhinged. Leaderless.

Looking at it from the other side, Jasper saw herself in Citrine. How much she wanted to destroy her Diamond's killers. How badly she would have gone to any lengths to do it.

It was a pure mission to avenge her Diamond, but nonetheless, it drove her to madness. The same as it did to Citrine.

But the difference was there; Yellow Diamond brought about her own fate from her choices while Pink Diamond had been a willing sacrifice.

An enormous shadow loomed over Pearl and she turned, eyes widening with a cry.

It was a gem corruption; its body was bright green and it walked on all fours like a dog. It had one functioning eye while the other half of its face was twisted in a terrible, malformed skull. Blue ooze dripped from its body.

"Say hello to the first of your many victims, Crystal Gems!" Citrine snarled from atop the great beast, "This gem spoke out against the Authority on your behalf! She believed in your cause. But look what your cause brings! Only pain!"

"We fight for what's right!" Pearl shouted, defiant in the face of the creature.

Citrine smirked cruelly down at her. "Do you even know what that is?"

The beast roared loudly at Pearl, charging full force. Jasper moved quickly, jumping between them and grabbing the corrupted gem's arms. She struggled to push the corrupted gem back with Citrine laughing the entire time.

"Hah! Don't tell me the rumors are true!" she sneered, "The entire ship was absolutely buzzing about your fondness for your toy!"

Pearl's features twisted. "TOY?" she shouted.

Jasper looked up when Pearl fired blast after blast from her spear, striking Citrine in the face. The gem stumbled from the corrupted gem beast and Stevonnie was distracted with the creature.

Citrine rose, moments as Jasper charged for her. They grappled one another, feet sliding in the dirt. Jasper snarled with effort and Citrine laughed between grunts.

This was a change to when she had faced her on the ship. Of course, Jasper had essentially 'sucker-punched' her and that was by no means a true way to challenge a Quartz.

O

Garnet and Peridot stood in the library of Pink Diamond that morning, going through several books and scrolls in search of information. Peridot was giddy with excitement about the idea of being able to stand in Pink Diamond's library at last.

"I've heard rumors about the legendary Library of Old, but I never thought I'd actually BE HERE!" she exclaimed, giggling. "I mean, do you really understand where we are right now?"

Garnet shrugged her shoulder.

"This is a personal collection of White Diamond herself, bestowed upon Pink Diamond!" Peridot was delighted. "No other gem had the opportunity to step foot here."

"Jasper did." Garnet said.

Peridot nodded. "Yes, well, Jasper was clearly special in that case..."

She walked toward a shelf filled with various scrolls. Eager, she picked one up and unraveled it, coming up with a burn that had been placed directly into the center of it. It had clearly once been a schematic of some kind.

"Ugh!" she cursed. "Was anyone here before you found this place?"

Garnet furrowed her brow. "Not possible. This place was just recently uncovered. Pearl and I had dug it out and it had been in that state for thousands of years. No one else would have known where it was without me seeing."

Peridot sighed impatiently, putting her hand through the hole. "Well, someone knew where it was! No Diamond would keep damaged history on their shelves."

Garnet murmured thoughtfully. It made her consider the possibility that Yellow Diamond's escaped gems would have done it, but that didn't make sense either. What did they have to gain from doing something like that?

Peridot sighed and tossed the scroll to the floor. "That won't be of any use to us anyway."

"Why?" Garnet asked.

"It was a blueprint of an old gem weapon," Peridot explained, "An outdated weapon that the Second-Era gems wouldn't have any use for."

Garnet didn't reply to that.

Still, the entire situation of having documents destroyed did make her think about it.

O

Citrine laughed breathlessly.

"Few can resist the intoxication of battle..." she snarled, grinning, "Look at you, Jasper. Just the same as all of us. No matter the change, you will always be nothing more than a petty little foot soldier."

The corrupted gem charged for Pearl and Jasper, distracting them from her. Citrine advanced toward Stevonnie, regarding the fusion with a mixture of disgust and loathing.

"Now I understand," Citrine said, her axe crackling with flames. "Now I see why they wanted them all dead. To fuse with a human is not only a sin, but it's a corruption of your true purpose. Gem life was never meant to mesh with organic life."

Stevonnie beckoned to her with one wave of their hand. "How do you know what we're capable of?" they challenged. "You don't know anything about humans and what we can do! Come and find out!"

Citrine smiled. "Maybe we should invite others to witness this great battle?"

She gestured behind her and Stevonnie looked horrified to witness several distorted shapes appear from the mist. Twisted, corrupted gems of various shapes and sizes.

Stevonnie's eyes widened.

More gems who had been corrupted by the cause of Yellow Diamond. They shambled toward them, moaning desperately.

"We got them all! How...!" Stevonnie exclaimed.

Citrine smiled. "A warrior knows when to utilize every available source needed," she told them, "Even one as corrupt as this."

"No! No, why would you do this?" Stevonnie cried. They shook their head, unable to comprehend the horror of it.

"Does that horrify you, fusion?" Citrine said, with a chuckle. "You don't know what true horror is!"

Dragging her axe across the ground, she cackled as she charged for them.

Meanwhile, Peridot was going through pages in a book when she uncovered diagrams of gems constructing something. She murmured curiously and Garnet came over to sit beside her.

"What have you found?" she asked.

"Information that COULD be of use to us," Peridot told her, "This book describes the Flint; otherwise known as 'Toy Makers'. They were responsible for most of Homeworld's technological advances in the past. And here?" She pointed at a Flint gem; it was stocky and built much like Bismuth. "This gem is making what this book refers to as The Great Weapon."

Garnet frowned. "What is this weapon?"

"I have no idea." Peridot muttered. "There's no information here. It makes sense, when you think about it. Only information like this would stay hidden, even from other Diamonds."

"Hm..." Garnet mused.

The Great Weapon could have been from the damage from the Diamonds. She took the book from Peridot's hands.

"Hey!" Peridot protested.

"I gave my word that we would not keep secrets from Steven any longer," Garnet told her. "He needs to know."

Peridot nodded. Then, she sighed and shook her head. "Fine. But don't take any more books I'm reading. It's rude."

O

Citrine charged forward with a shout, bearing down on Stevonnie with her axe blazing through the air; flames danced around the blade, searing the sides of Stevonnie's face. They quickly recoiled, raising their shield.

Jasper and Pearl were preoccupied with the corruptions.

"Pearl!" Jasper shouted.

"I know!" Pearl shouted back. "We missed them!"

Jasper grunted, holding back a weeping corruption that gurgled out words.

"Please...I have no choice..." the creature moaned, "I'm sorry...!"

Jasper grabbed the gem housed within the decaying, melted form of the corruption and twisted, dispelling her form without hesitation. She looked up, spotting Stevonnie struggling to hold back Citrine's axe. The gem chuckled wickedly.

"This is what you are, fusion. Weak!" she snarled.

She swung her axe, obliterating the shield with ease. Stevonnie was thrown from the force and the act forced them to unfuse.

Jasper struggled to make her way toward them, but she was stopped by corruptions. In an effort to stop them, Pearl joined in aiding her.

Citrine advanced toward Connie and Steven, reaching out and grabbing only Steven. Connie tried to charge for her with her sword, but Citrine swatted her roughly aside with one hand. Jasper caught sight of this and snarled.

Connie winced, holding her head, dazed from the blow. "S-Steven...!" she gasped.

Steven focused on Citrine and grabbed uselessly at her arm. "Yellow Diamond... I tried to help her!" he cried, "I didn't want her to throw herself into that pit! I tried! She wouldn't lis - "

" _Shut up!_ " Citrine shouted, her features twisting with abrupt rage.

Immediately, everything around her was silent - most at the cause of Pearl and Jasper having dispelled the forms of the corrupted gems. Connie's eyes widened in shock and needless to say, Steven also looked stunned by the venom in the shout.

"Are you truly going to attempt to repent for the atrocious sin you've committed?" Citrine asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Whatever your intent, it doesn't matter. You took from us our Diamond, our reason for existence. And now, your life will be the first of many..."

She retrieved her axe, but was suddenly thrown brutally to the ground by Jasper. She was beaten by the gem's fists over and over, leaving no room for recovering.

Pearl made her way to Steven and Connie soon joined. They embraced him and watched as Jasper was on top of Citrine; her hands closed around Citrine's throat, holding her down viciously in the dirt.

Citrine gagged, clawing uselessly at Jasper's arms. Jasper's lips pursed tightly with effort.

"Do it...!" Citrine snarled.

Jasper calmly watched her, features smoothing out.

"Be a warrior! Be what you are!" Citrine choked.

Jasper stopped. Her rage dwindled slowly from her face.

 _Be what you are. Be a warrior._

 _A good warrior knows when to be both merciful and fierce. Gentle...and strong. You cannot be one without the other, my Jasper._

Pearl's spear aimed in Citrine's face interrupted her thoughts.

"You will always fall," Pearl told the subdued gem, "Always! And White Diamond will never know anything about Steven!"

Citrine looked stunned by her words, but only for a moment. Then, her face twisted in amusement before she started laughing. Jasper frowned, moved off of her and looked at the others.

"What's so funny?" she eventually growled.

Citrine straightened, rising on all fours. "You... You fools..." she hissed.

Steven looked a little worried by the change.

Citrine shut her eyes, clenched her fist where her gem glistened one final time. Then, she looked at them with a change in her voice. A dark change.

"She already knows."

The shock on their faces made Citrine smile wide. Then, she looked down at her gemstone before punching it into the ground. The action jolted everyone there and they could only watch in muted disbelief as she began punching her gem over and over.

"What are you doing?" Steven cried. "Stop it!"

A hairline crack formed on Citrine's gem. Her form flickered once. Her desperate pants echoed around them.

"You won't have me...!" she gasped out. "You won't have me!"

Steven started forward, but Jasper grabbed him. He squirmed and struggled against her.

"Jasper, stop!" he shouted. "Let me go! I have to stop her!"

Jasper gravely watched as Citrine continued to punch her gem into the ground. Steven didn't fully understand the look at first, but began to as the sounds of a gem cracking filled the air. It was agonizing and even worse watching Citrine continue the action, even as her form began to fall apart.

"You won't have me! You won't have me! You won't have me!" she continued to chant, with every brutal punch of her fist.

Finally, her face began to crack like porcelain and the others watched gravely as she gave them a final look. A smile. A contented one.

Then her form vanished and all that remained were shards of her gem.

O

It was a colder night afterwards.

Jasper was lying beside the fireplace with Pearl underneath her arm. Steven watched them from the couch, his eyes brimming. Jasper noticed the look on his face and sighed, shaking her head. She didn't understand what he was upset about.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a gem shatter themselves. Onyx was destroyed right in front of you. Why is this different?"

Steven shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Jasper asked.

Steven hesitated for a moment, seemingly in deep thought before he met her gaze. "Why didn't you let me stop her?" he asked. "I could have helped. I could have stopped her from shattering herself! It didn't have to end that way!"

Pearl sighed. "Steven..."

Jasper was thinking, given the distant look on her face. Then, her features smoothed out a little and she exhaled, leaning back against the floor and watching the ceiling.

She thought about how she had wanted to be shattered. How Steven offering his aid before had been the lowest blow to her. To be accepted long after she was useless...

That may have been the past, but it was something that had brought her back to it with Citrine.

Finally, she sighed once more and shut her eyes. Her tone was quiet, but it could silence multitues.

"Even if you could have stopped her," she said, softly. A sad smile lit her lips. "Why would you be so cruel?"

Steven looked stunned by her words. "I wasn't - "

"This is the way of warriors who can't move on," Jasper continued, her mind going to Rhodonite and Kunzite, "Those who would rather be shattered than become prisoners of war. I don't expect you to understand."

Steven thought about it and Pearl seemed to do the same. Then, she placed her hand over Jasper's and the gem stirred a little at the touch.

"There will be more of this in the future," Pearl reminded them. "We have to be ready."

Jasper nodded. "We will be."

She shut her eyes and leaned her head against Pearl's. The Pumpkin trotted over to them and climbed onto Jasper's abdomen, circling a few times before settling down with a happy sound. Steven yawned and stretched.

"Alright. Goodnight, you guys." he told them.

He made his way to his bed, but thought about the dream he had. Would he see the odd thing in the shadows again? Was it a gem? A gem fusion?

Staying awake wouldn't help him, so he decided to climb into bed and attempt rest.

 _Snow._

 _Steven wandered through the snow again, spotting nothing out of the ordinary thus-far. He struggled to see in the darkness, but stepped down onto something._

 _Looking down, Steven noticed a figure frozen in the ice, eyes open in a perpetual state of agony. Steven gave a startled cry, staggering away from the shape._

 _"He's come back..."_

 _"Why does it continue to haunt us?"_

 _"No one's here, go back to sleep. You're okay. I promise."_

 _"Not its business! It's NOT ITS BUSINESS!"_

 _Steven looked around and noticed the snow had calmed from billowing wildly. It began to fall in a steadier flurry and a multiple set of eyes focused on him from the darkness._

 _"Go away!" the cruel voice snarled once more at him. "Stop hounding us!"_

 _The gentle voice spoke. "She will hurt you, you know. As she did us. Please, don't try to save what isn't worth saving..."_

 _Steven shook his head. "Please! If you're a gem, I can help you!"_

 _A small collection of laughs; one demonic and another musical and soft._

 _"You... You can't even help yourself!" the harsher voice hissed out._

 _Steven didn't understand what the voices meant, but he saw a faint outline of an enormous link of chain and a foot that resembled a hoof shifted deeper into the dark, as if every bit of light repelled whatever hid itself away._

 _"Go away..." the snarling voice ordered. "It does not belong here!"_

Steven awoke the next morning from his dream. He noticed Lion resting comfortably at the foot of his bed and sighed, rubbing the large cat's head with one hand.

The sounds of Jasper and Amethyst wrestling around outside turned his attention to the window. He saw their shapes appear and disappear occasionally in the middle of play fighting.

His features smoothed out sadly.

So many questions and not enough answers. That was how it was these days.

O

 _Note_ \- Yes, I have watched the SU leaked episodes. And no, I will not change the name of the fusion between Pearl and Jasper.

Also, after watching the SU leaked episodes, I know now how this fic will end.

Strictly speaking, the term "flint" is reserved for varieties of chert which occur in chalk and marly limestone formations. Among non-geologists, the distinction between "flint" and "chert" is often one of quality - chert being lower quality than flint.


	9. Chapter Nine:The Art of Gift Giving

**luciayshadow** \- Haven't quite decided yet. I have SO many ideas for so many different things. LOL.

~O~

 **Chapter Nine: The Art of Giving**

A few of the gems had piled into the van; Jasper, Spinel, Amethyst and Peridot. Connie had found a spot in the back with them as well.

Greg was driving.

He looked back at them with amusement. "Uh, everyone comfortable back there?" he asked.

Spinel was lying on Jasper's back, having very little room to rest otherwise. She flashed a thumbs up. "I'm good!" she announced.

Steven smiled at his dad. "You know, it's really great that all of us are going out to the mall for shopping." He looked over his shoulder to them. "You guys can see what it's like!"

Jasper scoffed. "A mall. I'm assuming no one's going to be fighting there?"

"Ahaha. No." Steven told her.

"Then what's the point?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

They arrived at the mall and Greg made an effort to find a parking spot, but it seemed that each one was taken every time he attempted to park the van. Jasper was growing impatient and sighed, slapping her thighs once.

"Stop the van." she ordered.

Greg frowned. "Jasper, I really can't - Wait, what are you doing?"

Jasper stepped out of the van, made her way passed the front of the vehicle. The gems and humans in the car winced at the sound of metal buckling and noticed Jasper picking up a car and moving it aside so that Greg could park in the spot.

"Why do you have to deliberately make things difficult?" she said, frowning.

Greg was sweating a little. "Um, well..." He exhaled. "Alright then."

He pulled into the parking spot and led the gems into the mall. Amethyst watched a few kids fighting one another over a toy, a human wolfing down a slice of pizza and another having a belching contest with his friend.

"Wow, I kinda like this place," she remarked.

"Yes..." Pearl murmured, a little disgusted by the display.

Jasper huffed, not at all impressed.

"Okay, I have a list of presents we need to buy," Greg told them. "Garnet and Lapis are home working on decorating for Thanksgiving. If there's anything on the list you guys can help me with - "

"Why are we shopping this month when Christmas is next month, anyway?" Peridot asked.

"Well, the thing about humans and last-minute shopping is not something ANY of you should ever have to worry about," Greg told her. He laughed sheepishly, then grimaced when he remembered his holiday shopping trips. "Trust me. Black Friday is a day of untold horrors."

Steven smiled up at him. "Hey, we can all go in pairs and help with your list!"

Greg brightened. "Good idea! We can get all the Christmas shopping done quick and still have time left." He looked over his shoulder to Jasper, who seemed interested in a Santa statue. "Plus, it'll give the gems some time away from the house for a bit."

Steven nodded.

"Okay, so...who's going to be the one to keep an eye on Spinel?" Peridot quipped.

They looked around and noticed Spinel was gone. A familiar laugh drew their attention toward a Merry-Go-Round where Spinel was happily sitting on one of the horses.

"Spinel will be fine, Peridot." Steven assured her. "Now let's all split up and do our shopping."

Greg offered the gems money as needed before they went their separate ways in the mall.

O

Peridot stared through the glass of an ice cream store, studying each and every flavor before her. Amethyst was also eyeing the ice cream rather hungrily. The cashier behind the counter watched them with a tired expression on his face.

"Ma'am, are you going to buy anything?" he asked.

Amethyst laughed, pointing to each ice cream flavor. "We'll try every flavor!"

The man murmured. "Alright. Would you like to add any toppings?"

Peridot looked awestruck. "There's toppings?"

The man wandered to another counter where there were literally rows upon rows of various toppings; peanuts, jelly beans...

Peridot's eyes widened with delight. "Is this what paradise is?"

Amethyst spoke in equally delighted tones. "Close to it, Perry. Close to it."

Meanwhile, Connie had gone to the bathroom and Jasper was sitting on a bench, going through a catalogue for various gifts to buy your "significant other". She huffed with annoyance. A lot of these trifle offerings seemed useless. Not a single weapon of any kind. To her, it seemed like an insult to your consort.

She glanced up at Pearl, who seemed interested in talking with Steven in another shop. They had decided to choose gifts for each other without the other knowing about them.

A small, male human child wandered over to her out of curiosity and Jasper briefly glanced up. Then, she turned away in her seat, attempting to ignore the child. The human wandered over to face her once more and Jasper raised the catalogue higher to her face.

When it was clear that the human wasn't going to leave, she lowered the catalogue and frowned down at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"I like your tattoos." the boy told her.

"They're not tattoos."

"They're cool."

"They're just the markings of my form, suitable to my gem make."

The boy tilted his head curiously. "What?"

Connie exited the bathroom and walked up to Jasper. "Alright! I'm ready when you are." She looked at the kid curiously.

"You're mom's weird." the boy quipped, wandering off.

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

O

Pearl, Steven and Greg were in an electronic's store. Pearl occasionally murmured when she found something interesting or not interesting.

"So, have any ideas of what to get Jasper for Christmas?" Steven asked, toying with an RC car control.

"Hmm. I don't know. Jasper's not entirely easy to buy for." Pearl told him.

She watched him toy with the RC control before plucking it from his hands. Steven made a sound of protest and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, do we not remember the last time Greg bought you one of these?" she queried.

Steven thought about it.

 _An RC car veered through the house, completely covered with modified guns that fired paintballs and Peridot was cheering triumphantly._

 _"VICTORY IS MINE!" she cried._

 _A single paintball was shot in Pearl's face and she gave a yelp._

Steven laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I probably should have hid those from Peridot." he said.

Greg poked his head up from around the corner. "Hey, let's try another shop! I already have Vidalia's gif."

"What did you buy her, dad?" Steven asked.

Greg held up his gift; a boxed stereo system. "Sour Cream burned out her old one when he tried DJ'ing in the house again. Also? Don't tell Yellowtail about that. I'm hoping to replace it before he gets back. So...early Christmas present."

Meanwhile, Spinel was in a pet shop, watching several puppies running around in a kennel. She grinned happily and climbed into the kennel. Amethyst and Peridot noticed this and approached the scene, watching as she received licks and happy jumping from the animals.

"Wow, Spinel..." Peridot quipped.

Spinel grinned up at them. "This is great!" she said. "Can we get a puppy for the temple?"

Amethyst laughed. "Spinel, we have Lion and Pumpkin. Plus, I don't think having a puppy around is a good idea. Too much work when we have the other two."

Spinel laughed and rolled around in the kennel with the small animals bouncing excitedly around her. "Yeah, I guess so." she replied. Another series of giggles. "I'm in my happy place, you guys!"

Peridot and Amethyt watched her with amusement.

"If only everyone can be as happy as this ridiculous dirt bomb," Peridot remarked.

"Hey, I heard that!" Spinel said, from the pile of puppies.

A single white-colored puppy bounced over to her and smothered her with licks.

O

Jasper and Connie wandered through the mall, making an effort to find a gift for Pearl. Connie had already purchased a few things for the list that Greg had given them.

"Have you decided on what you want to get Pearl?" Connie asked.

Jasper frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know."

They entered a store filled with fine art, statues and various other different things. It was called From the Attic and Jasper curled her nose at the name.

"What sort of shop-keeper names their store after storage space?" she quipped.

Connie laughed a little. "Come on." she said, taking Jasper's hand.

While they looked around, Pearl was being helped by a female employee in another store. Greg and Steven had decided to meet her after shopping, to let her decide what she could buy for Jasper.

"What's this?" Pearl asked, picking up a case of aromatherapy candles.

"Well, my girlfriend tells me these candles are really good for stress." the employee told her, smiling. "Oh, and these incense's and teas are good for that too."

Pearl nodded her head rather anxiously and gathered several cases of the items in question before putting them into a basket she had on her arm. The employee laughed a little and raised her eyebrows.

"I want to get her something that she enjoys, but she's difficult to shop for." Pearl explained. "What would you suggest for a war veteran who likes stories, music and fighting."

The employee frowned thoughtfully before smiling and snapping her fingers. "I might have something."

Pearl followed her to the other side of the store and the employee gathered up a strange device in her hands. She pressed a button and a projection of stars lit up the shop. A soothing melody filled the air and Pearl smiled a little bit.

"Wow, it's...lovely." she said.

"My girlfriend likes these things," the employee told her. "They help when she's feeling rough. She's a veteran, just like yours. I think this'll make for a nice gift."

Pearl took the device from her hands. "Hm. Well, you seem to know what you're talking about. I'll give it a try."

Meanwhile, Connie and Jasper were staring at a painting that hung on the wall. They tilted their heads in unison in an effort to make out the odd colors and shapes.

"Ma'am?" the employee stepped up to Jasper. "Is there something I can help you find?"

Jasper nodded. "A gift for my consort. What would you suggest, human shop keep?"

"Oh! Oh, um..." the employee seemed a little surprised by her way of phrasing the request, but shook that off. "Well, what sorts of things does she like?"

"She is a warrior. A warrior who stands above and beyond her make," Jasper began to explain, "One who will - "

Connie raised one hand. "Jasper, Jasper..." she interrupted gently. She smiled at the employee. "We'll just look around."

The two wandered off in the store and Connie had been distracted by a statue of a snake before she looked over, noticing Jasper had left the shop and was standing in front of a window featuring a television show playing.

"Jasper?" she said, curiously.

She approached her, noticing now still Jasper had gotten. Frowning, Connie followed her attention to the screen. A show was playing depicting a mother kneeling to embrace a child who was running to her, in tears.

 _"What's wrong, honey?"_

 _"Mom...I cut myself..."_

 _"Oh, that's okay. Everyone falls sometimes. We just gotta pick ourselves up and keep going."_

Jasper watched the video for a few moments more before she sighed heavily. Connie gently patted her hand with a comforting smile.

"Hey, it's okay to still miss her." she said.

Jasper looked down at her, gave a soft, quiet sigh before nodding.

O

Steven found Spinel happily petting one of the puppies. He had been distracted by the thoughts of White Diamond and his dream. She was less-likely to avoid his questions, so he knew he could ask her while the others were away.

"Hey, Spinel, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure!" Spinel said.

"Did you ever meet White Diamond?"

Spinel made a face. "Only for a short time on messages and stuff. She didn't like to talk much." she told him. She paused, seemed uncertain now. "She didn't like a lot of things."

The way she said that made Steven concerned.

"When Pink Diamond emerged, that was the one time they said she smiled. The other time? She smiled again. But it wasn't because she was happy like you or me. No. It was before they said she cracked."

Steven furrowed his brow. "She...cracked?"

A nod from Spinel. She grimaced. Then, she looked at the puppies and grinned happily when one bounced up, bumping her face.

"Aww! I wish we could get one!"

Steven thought about Spinel's words. What did it mean when she said White Diamond "cracked"? The only kind of cracking he was familiar with was when gems were damaged. But White Diamond wasn't damaged that he knew of.

There was always more to it.

While they were talking, Jasper and Connie had wandered into a craft shop and she noticed various statues lining the walls. An older man behind the counter was polishing up a statue of a lion crouched over a dragon before he noticed her.

He rather reminded Jasper of the Peridot on Yellow Diamond's ship. Big lenses, ridiculous hair and small, but strong form.

"Hello." he said. "I'm just finishing up a commission. I'll be right with you."

Connie smiled up at Jasper. "I had a great idea! You can make something for Pearl. You know how much she likes gifts like that."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, studying a sculpture of a vulture fighting with a tiger. "Hm, well, the human has some skill..."

The man stood up. "That 'human' can hear you, you know." he quipped.

Connie laughed sheepishly and wandered to the counter. "Sorry."

He smiled a little when he saw her. "Ah, your Doctor Maheswaran's daughter," he said, straightening the pair of bifocals on his nose. "She had comissioned me a few times to make scupltures for her office."

Connie looked surprised. "Wow, really? I just assumed my mom bought them from the store."

"Well, that's me. It's all about careful touch," the man told them, rubbing his hand over one of the statues, "You gotta treat the stone like a baby."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. She scoffed. "Why would you treat stone like a human infant?"

The man gave her a similar look. "Anyway..." He looked at Connie. "If you're looking to have me make something for you, I'll be willing to give you a discount. Your mother's a regular customer of mine. Wouldn't be right to charge her daughter too much."

"Give us a second, sir." Connie said.

She took Jasper aside and he waited while they began discussing their ideas. Jasper seemed interested when Connie scribbled her ideas down on a piece of paper. Then, she nodded her approval and approached the counter.

"Can you make this for me?" she asked.

The man picked up the paper, straightened his glasses before smiling. "Wow, that'd be my biggest work of art yet. But I hope you don't expect it any time soon."

Connie shook her head. "It's for Christmas, so take all the time you need, sir."

"Well, how about you pay me half now. Half when she gets it. That way, you can tell me how she reacts. I love stories like that."

"How much?"

"I'll do it for two hundred."

Connie smiled. She began to remove some cash and hand it to him, but Jasper frowned. "No. I want to pay for it."

Connie raised an eyebrow, cast her gaze upwards before handing the cash to Jasper. The gem seemed satisfied and handed the cash to the man.

O

The gems and Greg piled into the van. Spinel was telling a story to the gems about her travels and exploits, as well as tales regarding Pink Diamond. Everyone listened with rapt attention.

After a few stories, Steven decided to share his dream with everyone.

"...I can't see what it is, but there's two of them," he explained, making gestures with his hands. "It's snowing too. And they're upset. I tried to talk with them, but they won't listen."

Pearl frowned thoughtfully. "Can you remember anything else?"

"No. But there were these really huge chains covered in ice." Steven continued. "And the voices told me not to try and help them. I'll be hurt like they were." He sighed, slouching his shoulders. "I don't know. It has to be a gem."

It's probably your mind connecting to this gem," Pearl explained. "The way it had with..." She trailed herself off, daring a fleeting glance at Jasper before continuing. "...In the past. Listen, Steven; if it's a gem who needs our help, we can do whatever we need to. But we can't afford to be reckless. Especially now."

A small nod from Steven.

He still couldn't shake Spinel's words about White Diamond.

 _5000 years ago_

 _The Diamonds stood in the great hall, mourning the loss of their sister. White Diamond regarded the two for a moment before she calmly reached up to her gem._

 _A long, frightening scythe appeared in her hands._

 _She said nothing and stepped out into the storm._

 _Throngs of Rebel soldiers were making their way toward her. They froze momentarily when they saw White Diamond approaching._

 _"Go! She is outnumbered! We can stop this!" a gem soldier shouted._

 _White Diamond made her way toward them, but stepped on something and looked down. Her eyes slowly widened; a change to her usual passive serenity._

 _Lying in the mud was a fragment of a statue, made in the image of Pink Diamond's face._

 _Every bit of sound disappeared around her._

 _She failed to hear the sound of a whistling blast that struck her face._

 _Smoke shot up around her and the gem who had fired a blast from her weapon could only watch in horror as the smoke cleared._

 _A grinning white face._

 _Wide, unseeing eyes._

 _White Diamond was smiling._

 _The unsettling way she smiled had the gems recoiling slightly, unnerved. She straightened, clenched her scythe tightly and lunged forward._

 _The sounds of gems screaming filled the night air._

 _When White Diamond returned to the great hall, she regarded Blue and Yellow Diamond with that same smile. Her face was streaked with tears._

 _"The weapon." she told them._

 _Blue Diamond looked at her with horror. "Sister, please. It wasn't intended for that!"_

 _"The weapon." White Diamond said, again. She smoothed her hands over her hair and her stoic expression was there again. "We will start anew. They wish to defy us. They wish to serve this planet. Let them rot with their madness."_

O

 _Note_ \- A few of the chapters I've written so far have been kinda sad, so have a little bit of a fun chapter with them. LOL. Also, I wanted to do so in a way that establishes Jasper's recognizing Pearl as a warrior now. And so deserving of things suitable to her.

The ending was inspired by the OST The Darkness that Lurks in Our Minds of the Silent Hill 2 soundtrack.


	10. Chapter Ten:Tiger's Eye

**Nikki Firesong** \- That's just Spinel's way. Easily distracted and easily made happy. LOL. And yeah, I kinda wanted Amethyst and Spinel together, but I was seriously debating it for the longest time.

 **luciayshadow** \- Actually, I do! I have a separate word document where I keep my ideas so I don't forget. LOL. In a way, White Diamond believes her ways are justified. I'll have more of that later on down the road with this fic.

~O~

 **Chapter Ten: Tiger's Eye**

Pearl was skating effortlessly on the ice that day.

The others were joining in on the ice skating games. Pearl was gliding effortlessly and circled Jasper, whose arms swayed back and forth in an effort to maintain balance.

"Hello, dear." she crooned.

Jasper scoffed. "Don't taunt me, Pearl."

She almost fell, but Pearl gently straightened her back, kicked her legs out a bit and helped her in an appropriate position.

"Straighten your back. Stars, you look like a suffering Earth animal." she joked.

Spinel quickly rushed away, but returned with hot chocolate in two containers. "I have hot chocolate for my two favorite humans!" she announced.

Steven and Connie made their way over to her, smiling with relief. They were bundled up in winter clothes and were practicing building snow forts.

"Thanks, Spinel!" Steven said.

Spinel smiled. "No problem! Humans have to stay warm. I always forget that."

Connie took a sip of her chocolate, winced and gave Spinel a funny look.

"Spinel? Did you make this yourself?" she asked.

Spinel beamed with pride. "Yep!" she told them. "I don't know why humans use those small packages when there's a whole container of 'baking chocolate' on the shelves."

Connie and Steven made a face, forced a few grins and took sips of their hot chocolate as not to hurt Spinel's feelings.

Spinel watched Jasper and Pearl on the ice and she smiled. "Wow, look at that," she told the two humans, "That is nice. So sweet seeing them together again."

Connie looked up at her. "Spinel, haven't you ever had someone?"

Spinel wavered a bit before laughing, as if Connie had asked the most ridiculous question in the world. When she noticed the odd looks from the humans, she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Of course not! I'm a messenger. Messengers don't have consorts!" she said, as if they should have known that. "Plus..." She waved it off and her voice softened a bit. "No gem would wanna be with a big dummy like me."

"That's not true!" Steven insisted. "You're not dumb."

"Spinel's are dumb, Steven." Spinel argued, though still smiling. "That's how we're supposed to be. That's how it's always supposed to be."

"Well, look at us." Connie gestured to herself, then to the others. "Do you think this is how it's supposed to be?"

Spinel seemed to think about that, but not before she was hit dead on by an enormous snow ball. Amethyst cackled wildly from afar, pointing in their direction. Spinel's thin, spider legs were sticking out of the pile of snow.

"Nice catch, Spinel!" Amethyst joked.

Spinel stuck her head out from the snow with a grin.

"Snowball fight!"

Pearl and Jasper heard the cry just seconds before they were pelted with snowballs from Amethyst. They took cover behind a table that Jasper chose to flip over. Garnet had been standing amid the flurry of snowballs before speaking.

"I am NOT getting into a snow war with any of you," she said.

A snowball pelted her in the face.

Garnet looked toward Spinel, Steven and Connie. Spinel's eyes widened and she pointed at Steven. He looked at her, frowning.

"Hey!" he protested.

They took cover as Garnet began flinging snowballs at them with all her usual skill. Jasper darted behind a tree where Amethyst had chosen to hide. She scoffed in disbelief.

"What is the point of this training?" she demanded.

Amethyst laughed. "Dude, it's not training. It's just fun."

Before they knew it, Stevonnie was joining the fight and they were flinging snowballs at the gems with a shout of glee.

"Fusion snow wars!" Spinel cried, cupping her mouth.

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other.

"Oh, this is absurd!" Pearl griped, staring at Garnet now, "Why would we need to fuse for a ridiculous snowball fight?"

"Duck." Garnet said.

"What? I don't think ducks have anything to do with - OOF!"

Pearl didn't finish when a snowball hit her in the face.

O

Snowballs were thrown through the air.

Sardonyx caught several of them in her many arms. She tutted, shaking her head with disappointment. "Now now, snow is not for this purpose." she said.

She grinned now, scooping larger versions of the snowballs she had caught into her hands.

"What you need is far more precise motions," Sardonyx called out, "For an equal distribution of sheer force and might!"

Stevonnie took cover behind a hill, laughing. "You gotta do better than that, Sardonyx!" they called.

Sardonyx chuckled, delight gleaming in her eyes. "I intend to, young fusion!"

Amethyst and Jasper were hiding behind a few trees when several snowballs sailed over their heads. Jasper scoffed, but she looked determined. She smirked down at Amethyst.

"Let's show these fusions what we can do!" she said.

Amethyst looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Amethyst grinned and took Jasper's hand. "Let's show 'em how the Quartz sisters do it!"

Their bodies disappeared in a flash of white light, drawing the attention of the others. Stevonnie looked stunned and Sardonyx straightened the glasses over her face.

The light grew large in mass, swirled with violet and orange like a tornado. A howl pierced the air and when the smoke cleared, a towering gem stood there, with a loud "Tiger's Eye is back, baby!"

The fusion between Amethyst and Jasper was nothing but raw muscle; orange body with purple stripes, four bright red eyes, long white hair tied in a ponytail and shredded uniform bearing Jasper and Amethyst markings.

No four legs, which was interesting since most of the fusions that Jasper made up formed four legs.

"Whoa!" Spinel exclaimed, staring up at the fusion. "You're huge!"

Tiger's Eye flashed a cheeky grin. "You bet I am, runt!" she said. "And I'm here to give you all a lesson in fighting!"

Sardonyx furrowed her brow slightly, watching the laughter and delight from Tiger's Eye. It was a bit obnoxious to her, if not disconcerting.

Tiger's Eye flexed her muscles, grinning toothily.

"Yes, yes, this is all very nice," Sardonyx said, "Let's carry on, shall we?"

Before they could do anything, the soft sounds of growling drew their attention toward the trees, where two large corrupted gems appeared.

One resembled a horrible mutation of insect and the other looked like one of the many dog-like corruptions that Jasper had captured for her personal army.

"Well, looks like we have trouble," Stevonnie said.

Tiger's Eye stepped forward, punching her fists together. "Let me show you how it's done!" she said, "Step aside!"

Her hands shimmered, forming a pair of knuckles that crackles with electricity. The others watched as she charged forward with a triumphant yell. The insect corruption attempted to snap in her face, but Tiger's Eye shoved her knuckles into its jaws, laughing.

"I don't kiss on the first date, baby!" she hissed.

Sardonyx sighed, staring upwards before her hammer appeared. "Honestly, you two are just too much," she said. "We don't need such ridiculous, brute force. We need careful, expert precision."

She gave a yelp when Tiger's Eye moved in front of her, grabbing the other gem fusion and spinning it like a yo-yo by its tail.

"Come on, short stuff!" she sneered. "Have fun a little!"

Sardonyx frowned and it was the first time Stevonnie saw her look so...discouraged. "I am quite capable of fun, you brutish - "

She cut herself off when Tiger's Eye seized the insect corruption and flipped it backwards, smashing it into the other. When the corruptions attempted to flee, she just grinned and taunted them.

"Aww, running away already? Come on! I know you can do better than that!" she cried.

The corrupted gems raced into the woods, chattering with anguish.

"Cowards!" Tiger's Eye called after them.

Spinel laughed and clapped. "Wow, Tiger's Eye is really cool!" she said.

Sardonyx scoffed, shaking her finger at the smaller gem. "Honestly, this behavior is hardly 'cool', little messenger. What we have here is just another Sugilite."

Tiger's Eye suddenly froze, her features slack with shock at hearing the comparison. She slowly turned, looming over Sardonyx with a burning fire in that red-eyed stare.

"What did you say?" she snarled.

Stevonnie raised two hands to stave off the possible quarrel. "Guys, please," they pleaded, "Tiger's Eye, she didn't mean it. We're just...surprised to see you, that's all."

Tiger's Eye regarded Stevonnie coldly now and any obnoxious, cheerful manner about her was gone. "Don't try to lie to make me feel better!" she spat. "I see what this skinny little beanpole really thinks!" Tiger's Eye showed rows of sharp teeth and glared down at Sardonyx. "Well, who are you to judge anyone?"

Sardonyx pointed a finger in the face of the larger fusion. "Oh please. I know a repeat performance when I see one," she said, calmly. "Come now. We can't have reruns. That's when you start losing the audience's attention."

Tiger's Eye grimaced with rage. "I'll show you, small fry!"

Her knuckles crackled with electricity and she charged. Stevonnie groaned, shaking their head as she watched Sardonyx leap gracefully into the air.

"Here we go again..." they groaned.

"Come on, runt!" Tiger's Eye taunted, crouched like a wild animal ready to pounce.

"Alright!" Stevonnie shouted, stepping between them and raising two hands. "Now, we're not going to fight. Sardonyx didn't mean it, did you, Sardonyx?"

Sardonyx shrugged her shoulders. "Now you know I never say things I don't - "

"DID. You. Sardonyx?" Stevonnie asked again, firmer in their words.

Sardonyx exhaled impatiently. "No, I suppose it wouldn't do to judge a new fusion so quickly. Premature of me. I'll admit it."

"Good." Stevonnie looked up at Tiger's Eye. "We can go back to having fun. Just all of us, okay? You can show us what you're capable of. You're a new fusion, that's all. We can use this time to get used to each other, what do you say?"

Tiger's Eye seemed hesitant for a moment. Then, she smirked. "Fine. Okay. We can have fun chasing after those ugly freaks. I can show all of you how it's done!"

O

Tiger's Eye surged through the woods.

When she spotted the two corruptions that had fled from her, she grinned and lunged, slamming her full weight into them. The others had unfused and watched as Tiger's Eye toyed with her prey as if it were nothing more than a game of proving how strong she was.

"Haha!" she cackled. "Hey, this is fun!"

She looked down at Steven. "You! Go get a camera! This is wall worthy!"

Pearl furrowed her brow as she watched Tiger's Eye continue her ridiculous display. Well, she hadn't expected Amethyst and Jasper to take so well to fusing. In fact, she hadn't expected them to be so attuned to one another.

They were both gems from Earth, so maybe that was a part to play in it.

Two explosions of gem forms being destabilized distracted her toward the current situation; Tiger's Eye was clutching the gems tightly in one set of hands while the other set chose to flex her muscles.

Later that day, Tiger's Eye had chosen not to unfuse. Instead, she spent the better half of the afternoon teaching Steven and Connie a few things about fighting while on the beach. Pearl was watching them from the house.

When they finally unfused, Jasper laughed and wandered into the house. Pearl was cooking dinner for Steven and barely looked up when the others filed in.

"Whoa, Jasper; we have to fuse more often!" Amethyst cried, delighted. "That was AWESOME!"

Jasper smiled, nodding her approval. "Yeah, not bad runt."

She walked up to Pearl, leaned over her with a curious sound. "What are you making?"

"Food." Pearl answered, rather bluntly.

Jasper frowned. "What's with you?"

Pearl sighed and looked up at her, concerned. "Jasper, did you enjoy fusing with Amethyst?"

"Uh...yeah, I suppose?" Jasper didn't seem to understand. "But I thought that's the game we were playing. What's the problem?"

"Did you enjoy fusing with her more than me?"

Jasper's brows rose. She let out a small laugh. "What? Are you... You were jealous?"

"No." Pearl lied. She huffed. "Fine. I guess so. It's just...you took so well to the fusion with her, I just thought that..."

Jasper scoffed, shaking her head. "I like fusing with you more. Because..." Then, she looked a bit uncertain. Even shy. "You know... The...love...thing."

Pearl laughed a little. "I see."

Jasper picked her up in her arms and Pearl gave a yelp. The others watched with laughs and Pearl blushed, pouting a little.

"Okay, enough of this," she said. "Put me down."

O

 _Note -_ Tiger's eye (also called tiger eye) is a chatoyant gemstone that is usually a metamorphic rock that is a golden to red-brown colour, with a silky lustre. Members of the quartz group, Tiger's eye and the related blue-coloured mineral Hawk's eye gain their silky, lustrous appearance from the parallel intergrowth of quartz crystals and altered amphibole fibres that have mostly turned into limonite.

I gave my word that Jasper and Amethyst might fuse, so I had a great idea to have them become Tiger's Eye. A voice I thought would work would be Lea DeLaria, who was Big Boo in OITNB.

Most fusions seem to reveal a part of the gems that usually wouldn't be in some way. I thought Tiger's Eye could have one thing in common - Amethyst and Jasper's need to not feel weak and seem so to others. Their drive to prove themselves constantly. If you notice, she's quick to anger too when she's compared to other gems.

I didn't mention it in fic form, but I sorta pictured their fusion realm being in the middle of a storm. Also, I thought Tiger's Eye would have a theme with a rough metal beat.

FYI, I've been sick, so this chapter would have been uploaded faster if not for hacking and sneezing. :T


	11. Chapter Eleven:Pearl Mentality I

**Nikki Firesong** \- Thanks, man. Yeah, it's been a rough couple of days. But I'm starting to get my energy back. (Price of working around sick customers and coworkers.)

 **Ways** \- There will be more about Lion coming up, I promise!

~O~

 **Chapter Eleven: Pearl Mentality I**

 _"Why does it keep coming back?"_

 _"Go back to sleep. It's okay."_

 _"No! Let us look upon the face of the traitor!"_

 _Steven wandered through the snowy storm and found himself standing before another link of chain. It was covered in ice._

 _"Please," he said, "Let me see you."_

 _A moment of hesitation passed from the enormous being._

 _Then, at last; a hoof stepped into the light. Steven watched, his features gradually changing from confusion to shock as the great form of the creature slowly appeared before him._

 _It was enormous; larger than Malachite or Carnelian. It had pale, sick blue skin and was crouched on four legs that had been bound by the links of a frozen chain all the same. The chains were glowing, as if they somehow kept this creature from escaping._

 _The most unsettling thing about the being before him were the two faces fused to one head; one was bright red, caught in the middle of a grimace of rage. The other was a passive, white, serene face with sad eyes. Long, black hair trailed down its back and across its shoulders like snakes._

 _"Welcome, little one," the serene voice spoke and the head rotated on those shoulders, grinding like a statue. "I think it's time we spoke."_

 _The head rotated so that the angry face was facing Steven now. "Liar! Little liar! You'll lie to us like everyone else!"_

 _Again, the head rotated, speaking calmly. "It's okay, let me speak. You're fine."_

 _Steven was both stunned and mildly frightened by this being. it was clearly a fusion of gems given the appearance of a circular stone at the center of their chest._

 _"Who..." he began. "Who are you?"_

 _"It's been a long time since we were separated, little one," the serene voice continued, "White Diamond took to calling us...Diopside. A fitting name, given the circumstances. We are just one of her many...pet projects. A living horror of her madness."_

 _"Madness?" Steven asked, "What do you mean?"_

 _"There is madness in the obsession for Order," Diopside explained, "Believe us. We have seen the true face of White Diamond. You will understand in time."_

 _A heavy sigh, a collection from both faces._

 _"We hated one another, you know," Diopside continued, still strangely peaceful, "Even when we had taken the side of Rose Quartz, we fought each other constantly."_

 _"Wait, you were in my mom's army?" Steven looked shocked._

 _"Oh yes. We served her...very loyal to her...in the war and fought for this planet," Diopside said. Her eyes closed for the moment before she continued. "White Diamond found us. She exploited our loathing for one another by forcing us to fuse. And..."_

 _A pause. A shaking whisper. A large hand raised itself toward the chains around its body._

 _"Don't tell!" the enraged voice snarled. "Mustn't speak! Not its business!"_

 _"Shh..." the soft voice assured the secondary face. "It's okay. He will learn eventually."_

 _A few heavy steps as the fusion turned; the chains that bound her rattled slightly and Steven felt himself stepping back._

 _Another sigh._

 _"Rose Quartz had shattered Pink Diamond. Upon this, the others of her cut had been hidden away. Only we knew where they were." Diopside began. "It's... It's hard to remember sometimes. It's been so long. White Diamond found us. She had forced us to fuse to one another. She...She tortured us. For thirty years, we remained under her knife. And every day, we told her how we truly felt about her."_

 _Steven's eyes widened. "Thirty years?" he exclaimed._

 _"Indeed." Diopside exhaled softly. "For thirty years, she would ask us where the Rose Quartz's were hiding. And for thirty years, we gave her nothing." Her voice began to shake and a small sob escaped her. "But after those thirty years, we just...couldn't do it anymore. We couldn't. We gave her everything."_

 _Steven noticed the angry face had begun to shed tears. They trickled down her face in rivers. The serene face had begun to cry too. Clawed hands rose to cover their faces and soft weeping sounds escaped them._

 _"No... You were tortured...for thirty years?" Steven felt his heart breaking at the thought of it._

 _Diopside lowered her hands, settled herself onto her elbows and spoke evenly to him._

 _"If White Diamond could torture us for that long," she continued, her voice haggard. "If she can patiently wait thirty years for what she wants... What do you think she's going to do to all of you?"_

 _"Torture us!" the enraged voice groaned. "Loathes us! Pain... No, you know not of pain! It knows nothing of pain! Shut up! Leave us!"_

 _Steven thought about her words for a while. Then, he looked up at her._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Diopside reacted a little with a soft, surprised sound. Steven started to cry. He shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said, "You didn't deserve any of that. None of you did. I wish I could have helped more. Maybe if I did..."_

 _Diopside's two faces seemed surprised by his sympathy. Then, the passive face smiled sadly._

 _"You don't need to cry for us, little half-breed. It is us who should weep for you," she told him, "We weep because we know what White Diamond wants to do with all of you. And it horrifies us. It horrifies us so much."_

 _The enraged voice cackled. "Wait for it, half one! Wait to suffer!"_

 _Steven shook his head, a small sound escaping him._

 _"We can still help you!" he told her. "Just tell us where you are!"  
_

 _"Oh..." the peaceful voice exhaled sadly, "Don't worry for us, little half-breed. We have long since remained in the dark as we are. It is our calling now." A small chuckle escaped her. "You are kind, but only the living can redeem themselves. We cannot..."_

 _A heavy thud as Diopside turned, revealing long, strings of black hair on her rippling back._

 _"Leave us. We will do you no good."_

O

Steven couldn't eat his breakfast that morning.

Spinel was humming a tune to herself as she walked to the fridge. "Steven!" she said. "Why the long face? Your human holiday Christmas is coming up in two days! You should be happy!"

Steven looked up at her when she removed a glass cup from the cabinet. "Spinel. Do you know anyone named Diopside?"

"Diopside?" she asked, frowning.

Steven frowned. "Yeah. That was the gem I was seeing in my dreams. Only she's a fusion." He looked at her curiously and approached, noticing how shaken Spinel suddenly looked. "Spinel? Spinel. Did you know her?"

Spinel's eyes narrowed a little. "I remember something about that name..." she told him. "About how there was a laboratory that White Diamond kept hidden from the other two Diamonds. Somewhere cold. That name was mentioned once."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Steven sighed and leaned back in his seat. "This is crazy! How can we find her if we don't even know where she is?"

Spinel frowned thoughtfully. "What if she doesn't want to be found?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how you described her, I wouldn't wanna be seen," Spinel pointed out. "Plus, White Diamond's laboratory was secret. It's probably not a place any of us can find. Not even me. And I've been EVERYWHERE."

Garnet entered the house, addressing everyone there. "I've found one of them." she announced.

"Who? A corruption?" Pearl asked.

"Her Pearl." Garnet answered.

Pearl reacted a bit at that. "Then I'll go." she said.

"Pearl, are you sure?" Steven seemed reluctant.

"This is between two Pearl's, Steven. I can handle Yellow Diamond's. I'll do what needs to be done." Pearl's demeanor had changed drastically. She seemed more focused.

Garnet seemed to doubt this to an extent. "Pearl, if she's..."

"Garnet, I can handle it." Pearl argued. "Just tell me where she is."

O

Pearl wandered into the mountains alone. Her spear was at the ready and she was prepared to face against Yellow Pearl. She knew that Yellow Diamond's pearl would probably pose no threat, but she had to be absolutely ready.

This had a lot to do with her, in a small sense of the word. Pearl wanted to be the one to handle another pearl. After all, they were both once made in servitude. They were both without their "masters". And they were both pearls.

Maybe she hoped that a small part of her fellow pearl would be able to be saved. And she knew that with the others around, it would interfere.

It was naive. Pearl knew this. But was she wrong to try?

A cry filled the air and Pearl spotted Yellow Pearl fleeing from a wild bear. She furrowed her brow and gave chase. Yellow Pearl was screaming, attempting to be rid of the bear.

"Hey!" Pearl called.

The bear looked toward her with a grunt and a snarl. Pearl twirled her spear and pointed it at the animal before shooting at its feet. It gave a roar of protest before fleeing from her. Yellow Pearl watched the sight with confusion and disgust.

"You, traitorous Crystal Gem!" she snarled, "How dare you!"

Pearl shook her head, walking up to her. "Save your life? You're welcome."

"I never asked you to!" Yellow Pearl screeched.

Pearl studied her up and down; this pearl's attire was smudged with mud, grime and residue from the forest. Twigs littered her hair and leaves in her uniform. The chiffon on her shoulders looked torn and her eyes seemed sunken.

Yellow Diamond's pampered pearl was reduced to this. It almost made Pearl sad.

"I want to help you," Pearl assured her.

"HELP?" Yellow Pearl screeched, eyes widening. "Do you think destroying my Diamond was helping anyone?"

"She was going to destroy all of us. Even you. She'd lost her mind," Pearl said, straightening. "I think you know that as well as I do."

Yellow Pearl seemed to hesitate before quickly straightening onto two shaking legs. She started to leave, but stopped at the sounds of snarling. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! The corruptions!" she cried.

Pearl looked around. "How many?"

Yellow Pearl didn't have time to answer as throngs of corrupted gems tore through the trees, groaning and howling in a chorus of rage and agony. Pearl had no idea there were so many that escaped. She thought they had captured all of them.

"Go!" Pearl shouted.

Yellow Pearl quickly fled, not waiting a moment to argue. Pearl took a few warning shots at the corruptions and followed behind her. There were too many for her to handle on her own, and Yellow Pearl was not going to be much help.

She immediately located a cave and gestured for the Yellow Pearl to follow.

"Hurry! In here!" she ordered.

Yellow Pearl didn't argue. She quickly squeezed her way into the cave and Pearl ducked inside with her. They waited in silence as the corruptions surged passed them, still howling and snarling. Pearl watched them go before she turned to Yellow Pearl.

"I thought I'd lost them..." Yellow Pearl whispered, shaken. "They want me. They want me for what Yellow Diamond did..."

Pearl frowned at her. "You still have a chance to make this right. You can be better than she was."

"Better?" Yellow Pearl looked up at her in disbelief. "BETTER? We're PEARLS! We're not supposed to be better! We're supposed to be what we are! Who are you to be your own gem?"

"Is that what she told you?" Pearl asked, calmly. "Because that's what they told us. We're supposed to keep our mouths shut and do as we're told. But I bet you had your own thoughts before, didn't you? Especially when it came to Jasper."

Yellow Pearl's eyes narrowed, but her features smoothed out. Pain lit her gaze now.

"I didn't want her to do those things..." she admitted, shaking her head slowly. "I didn't want to see that happen!"

Pearl's voice hardened. "You kept your mouth shut and you let it happen."

Yellow Pearl stared at her in anguish and rage. "I DIDN'T WANT HER TO DO THAT TO JASPER!"

Their voices began to overlap each other.

"YOU LET HER DO IT!"

"I DIDN'T WANT HER TO HURT JASPER!"

"YOU ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN!"

Yellow Pearl tugged at her hair, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I DIDN'T WANT YELLOW DIAMOND TO HURT ANYONE!" she shouted. Her voice trembled and she stared at Pearl, lip quivering. "I didn't want that. I was a pearl who had to do whatever she was told, but I didn't want that! You don't know what it was like!"

Pearl frowned, but softened a little when Yellow Pearl continued to cry.

"Actually, I do." she told her.

Yellow Pearl scoffed. "You think every gem will rise above the Authority as you have. You think all pearls can become what you are. But in the end, we can't hide from what we were made to be. We're still made to be slaves and we'll always need someone to tell us what to do."

O

"We'll need to find White Diamond's laboratory." Garnet told the other gems. "Spinel?"

She looked over at Spinel, who was studying her fingers. She looked up at the mention of her name with a small smile.

"You've been there." Garnet continued. "Is there anything you can remember about this place? Anything that might help us uncover its location?"

Spinel murmured thoughtfully. "I only went there once. I don't remember anything about it."

"Hm. We know that Steven is known to White Diamond," Peridot said, "But we don't know what she's planning!"

Steven thought about Diopside before he spoke. "Diopside said that she was tortured by White Diamond and forced to stay fused. Peridot, you called Garnet a war machine once. Is there a reason why Homeworld would make fusions force themselves together?"

Peridot grimaced. "Well, White Diamond's motives are usually unknown, even to the other Diamonds. But I know that Yellow Diamond started the Cluster based on White Diamond's research. She felt it was suitable to punish rebel gems."

 _White Diamond made her way through the facility and stood before the creature in the shadows. It began to sob softly._

 _"Please..."_

 _"Save your tears, Diopside. All I seek is information, and your suffering ends." White Diamond said. "Do you think me an impatient Diamond as my kin? Not at all. I have many, many millennia to discover more."_

 _"White Diamond."_

 _The Diamond turned and noticed Yellow Diamond there. She stared up at Diopside and grimaced with disgust._

 _"Ugh, it's disgusting," she snapped, "Why must you spend years here with that?"_

 _"Beauty is of little importance to me," White Diamond replied, "I seek only results and perhaps, more than that. Do you understand fusion?"_

 _"All of us do."_

 _"But do you truly comprehend it, my sister?" White Diamond asked, tilting her head like a curious dog. "A melting of forms. A twisting of the natural order. To the lesser beings of Homeworld, it is merely a taboo. As it should remain. But to us, I see opportunity. In the right circumstances."_

 _Yellow Diamond frowned curiously. "Is that so?"_

 _"Behold the fruits of my efforts." White Diamond gestured to Diopside. "Two beings permanently fused. Their rage and hatred can create a weapon. A force that will cripple multitudes. And what greater way to destroy the hope of those who defy us than to corrupt the very beings they love."_

 _Yellow Diamond chuckled. "Sister, such a cruel fate. We could stand to learn much from you."_

 _White Diamond's features remained impassive._

 _"Cruel? The universe has never been anything but cruel, Yellow Diamond," White Diamond reminded her. "Why should we be different?"_

 _Yellow Diamond considered her words. "I see. You're not wrong."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"It's alright to feel a little, you understand."_

 _"I feel NOTHING, Yellow Diamond. As it should be." White Diamond said, retrieving a tool from her table; a sharp scalpel, "For you see what emotion has done. What it allowed to happen."_

 _"Why not let us destroy the planet then?" Yellow Diamond suggested, with a chuckle. "Erase it all from existence? Those disgusting, organic beings the rebels loved so much will purely be an added bonus."_

 _"No. Simply destroying it will not be enough," White Diamond studied the sharp object in her hand. "And we will not be rid of the place where she was made."_

 _"We could - "_

 _"NO." White Diamond spoke firmly now, her wide-unseeing gaze focusing on Yellow Diamond. "You do not have my blessing to make such a decision."_

 _A decision of such magnitude did require the approval of ALL Diamonds. Instead, Yellow Diamond scoffed and just shook her head._

 _"This is why we never meet. You speak so decorously of evolution and change, yet you are blind to what needs to truly be done!"_

 _White Diamond watched as she departed with her pearl. She focused on Diopside now and calmly regarded the being._

 _"Shall we resume?" she said._

 _"You... You can pretend all you like, but we see it..." Diopside whimpered, the calm voice speaking. "It rattles you. You still feel, no matter how often you deny it...! They took Pink Diamond away and it fills you with so much rage. We know. We know what it's like to hate so much."_

 _White Diamond's serene expression never changed._

 _"That's why you did it, didn't you?" Diopside laughed dryly. "That's why you cut it away. You couldn't handle your emotions... what it was like...to suffer so much pain... They're not weak for having them. YOU'RE WEAK FOR TAKING THEM AWAY!"_

 _White Diamond lowered her arm somewhat. "It would seem you have yet to understand what true pain is, Diopside."_

O

 _Note_ \- Diopside derives its name from the Greek dis, "twice", and òpsè, "face" in reference to the two ways of orienting the vertical prism. Diopside was discovered and first described about 1800, by Brazilian naturalist Jose Bonifacio de Andrada e Silva.

The chapter title "Pearl Mentality" is a play on "Pack Mentality". Also, the OST "Fermata in Mistic Air" from Silent Hill 2 inspired the discussion between Steven and Diopside.

Diopside is a creation of two gems who hated one another, but learned to live together as a forced fusion. She was inspired by someone, but I don't really want to say who.


	12. Chapter Twelve:Pearl Mentality II

~O~

 **Chapter Twelve: Pearl Mentality II**

Yellow Pearl and Pearl spent some time talking together in that cave.

Pearl still kept her spear close at hand if necessary, but talking with another pearl was definitely...interesting. In a way, she missed it. Having gems who she cared for around was okay, but being able to relate to them was not something she could always do.

"...And what about Amethyst's?" Yellow Pearl grumbled. "Always messy!"

Pearl laughed and nodded. "Honestly!"

They shared a laugh together and for a moment, it almost seemed like just an every day scenario with an old friend. Yellow Pearl's smile disappeared a little.

"I don't know how a pearl could be her own gem," she said, with a frown. "I must admit, it's curious; how did you do it?"

"I had help," Pearl explained, "I was shown wonderful things from a wonderful gem. She told me what I could be. And I soon learned that there was more to life than servitude."

Yellow Pearl didn't seem to understand. "More to life than...this?"

"Well... Well, yes." Pearl replied, "Come on."

Yellow Pearl frowned, but followed her outside. She warily looked around, unsure of whether or not she'd see the corruptions. Pearl sighed, stared upwards before she gestured with a flick of her head.

"It's safe," she assured her.

Yellow Pearl followed her as they walked to a clearing that overlooked the woods. Pearl smiled and Yellow Pearl had to confess the sight was lovely.

"It is something." she admitted. "We don't have this on Homeworld."

"Exactly. This is one of the few reasons we sought to protect it."

Yellow Pearl frowned hesitantly.

 _Pearl stood beside Rose and they faced the wilderness together._

 _"There is more to life than servitude," Rose assured her._

 _Pearl looked at her with confusion. "What else is there?"_

 _Rose smiled at her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll show you," she said, "I'll show you the beauty of this world."_

 _Pearl didn't understand it. Earth was nothing more than a mud-ball to her filled with unappealing human life. But Rose saw more to it, which made it worth fighting for. So Pearl would be by her side and fight for her._

 _Was it her own choice? Or was it by the command of Rose, the gem she was made for? Pearl would spend thousands of years wondering that._

Meanwhile, Jasper had been thinking about Pearl's departure on her own to seek out Yellow Diamond's Pearl. It bothered her to a degree, but she did understand it. Sometimes, these things had to be done on your own. She knew this more than most.

Spinel was happily dancing with herself on the beach, kicking up snow and humming in tune with the music box that Jasper was playing.

"Amethyst!" Spinel called, "Come dance with me!"

Amethyst was sitting on the porch, reading from a magazine when she glanced over at Spinel. "Why?" she asked.

"Dancing's fun! Dancing's my favorite thing!" Spinel said, smiling. "Well, next to puppies and humans!"

Amethyst laughed a little and shrugged. "Uh, sure. I guess."

She wandered onto the beach and Spinel cheerfully took her hands and began to spin around with her. Jasper watched the scene and shook her head. Ridiculous.

Then again, it made her smile a little.

O

White Diamond knew how illogical it was to dwell on the past. She had even created a law that made such a thing forbidden among her court. Even upon her cutting away her emotions, her mind would go to her sister and what her purpose was.

 _"What is our purpose?"_

 _White Diamond didn't look up when Pink Diamond entered her court halls that morning. Such a visit from her youngest sister was surprising, but welcome. Pink Diamond had often bonded with Blue Diamond, but she would visit her for answers to questions that the others did not offer. Or didn't know of. As the eldest, White Diamond found herself responsible to educate her._

 _"Perhaps you could specify the meaning of your question." White Diamond suggested._

 _"I saw the murals," Pink Diamond told her, frowning. "Is that what we do? Do we destroy civilizations and species for our own benefit?"_

 _White Diamond didn't react to the near accusation for a moment. "You have seen things before you were meant to, I see." she replied. "I intended to explain these to you in our next tribunal."_

 _Pink Diamond exhaled. "No. Not at the next tribunal." she insisted, resting a hand on White Diamond's. "Please, just...talk to me."_

 _White Diamond stared down at the hand that touched her, then she pulled away gently. She turned and faced her youngest sister._

 _"Very well." she said. "What do you wish to know?"_

 _"What is my purpose on my colony?"_

 _White Diamond answered without hesitation. "To foster the generation of soldiers. It was believed that your natural congeniality could properly balance their growth in ways that my own teachings could not." she explained. "The soldiers you command - "_

 _"My gems." Pink Diamond corrected._

 _"The soldiers you command," White Diamond continued without pause, "Are the newest generation of servants to our authority."_

 _Pink Diamond seemed to consider her words for a moment. "You believe that chaos and order and somehow opposites."_

 _"Indeed." White Diamond said._

White Diamond stood before rows of gems who had been imprisoned before her; rebellious Homeworld creatures who had been driven by the Peridot's video feed. They trembled before her, no longer the fearless beings they had once been.

"Why do you tremble before me?" she asked. "I had assumed you possessed the courage of your convictions. You have fought bravely, and your battle prowess shall be remembered in future research. But know this; I do not abide treason."

No. She wouldn't abide treason.

Ever since Rose had destroyed her sister, she would never again allow the seeds of rebellion to grow. It would be ripped out of the earth before it had any opportunity.

 _White Diamond was standing by the window, leaning on it with one hand._

 _Blue Diamond stood behind her._

 _"White Diamond?" she said, quietly._

 _"I couldn't find them," White Diamond's voice sounded strained. "I searched everywhere but her shards are gone."_

 _"We will find them. We must."_

White Diamond addressed Homeworld that evening.

"Order. To some it is natural, like the flowing of space and time; to others, it is their very ruin." she began. Her visage appeared on screens and broadcast through radios. "The Rebellion lives; this video proves it. They are an infection. Their words and blasphemy seek only to separate us. They're discordant, disconnected from the reality of what their purpose is. And it is the Rebels who seek to undermine all that we have made.

I am certain they will call me many things; liar, dictator, persecutor. It is true that Yellow Diamond used many gems in experimentation. And it is true that they have suffered at the hands of her vengeance. But I do not desire such things. I desire nothing but evolution; a hope that every gem life-form will see themselves become better than they ever could.

It is the survivors who write the words of history on the walls. It is they who bend truth and logic to suit their agenda. They are Chaos and Ruin and we are Order and Logic. They may claim they fight with passion, inspiration and in the name of freedom, but I have dared lay my eyes upon these things. And I have witnessed the atrocities of it.

I was a Diamond of the highest Authority, but I was a sister, much like the rest of you. I was idolized and looked upon for wisdom and trust, but it was the spark of Rebellion rooted into one of her very own by Earth. And so, the beings who have kept you, preserved you, became the evil.

It has always been fascinating to me; this eternal comparison of good and evil. But who is worthy of judgment than those who shattered our dearest Pink Diamond? And what was it that corrupted Yellow Diamond? She had been driven by obsession for revenge, all at the thanks of these Rebels. This is why I have remained within the confines of my laboratory, seeking ways to finally put an end to this once and for all; to preserve the name of the gem race and to wipe out any threat that would bring us to ruin.

Perhaps they meant well in some point in history; perhaps they considered that destroying the Authority meant freedom and a certain sentience. Even now, they seek my voice among the silence. But don't think me vengeful. I extend my hand to help these rebellious gems find their true purpose once again. I say unto you, my gems, it is a privilege to be challenged by them this way; for with each challenge, we conquer and we grow stronger. Today, with the plenitude of my forces and my logical and material resources, we will become a formidable instrument for conquest and a certainty for victory.

Now, Homeworld, we remained silent and passive in the wake of this uprising, but no more. We must fight for the living, fight for the future, but also for the dead. We will rise so that the sacrifice of my sisters will never be in vain. Those who fell to chaos will be immortalized in the stones of our new order. And it is you who will rise above them, who will evolve beyond anything you were made for. And it is you who will stand eternal."

All across Homeworld, many gems cheered and chanted her name. Others had remained uncertain to her speech.

O

Yellow Pearl hadn't known what made Earth so special; why the Rebels fought hard for it and why they had died to protect the human race.

She was a pearl and so was this one. Nothing about what the defective one suggested made sense. Pearls were not supposed to be this way.

"Why did Yellow Diamond do it anyway?" Pearl asked, snapping her from her thoughts. "Why hurt Jasper? What did she hope to gain?"

Yellow Pearl sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know. Maybe Jasper was just an easy way for her to take out her frustrations. My Diamond's always been more...abrupt than most. Jasper was supposed to protect Pink Diamond. She saw her fail at it, so it was...easier I suppose."

Pearl scoffed. "Easier... Your Diamond was weak. She took out everything on a gem with no authority. One who was emotionally vulnerable and needed comfort."

Yellow Pearl laughed bitterly. "You think a Diamond needs to comfort us. Mere slaves?"

"I think we deserve to feel like we're worthy of it."

Yellow Pearl scowled at her, clutching her head with two hands. "Shut up! Stop trying to confuse me!" she shouted.

Pearl frowned. "I'm not trying to confuse you. I want to help you." she said. "That's why I came alone. Do you think I'd really waste my time saving you from a bear if I wanted to confuse you?"

Yellow Pearl seemed to think about it for a moment. Her eyes darted around; a nervous and cautious gesture.

"You're a pearl, just like me," she said, quietly. "It doesn't make sense..."

Pearl laughed a little. "Yeah, maybe. It didn't make a lot of sense for me at first too."

 _"This isn't what a Pearl's supposed to be..."_

 _Rose stood across from Pearl in the Sky Arena. "We've already established that you are more than what any Pearl is supposed to be." she assured her. "You are more. You are something special. Something no Diamond has ever made. That is why you are special."_

 _Pearl smiled a little. She lowered her eyes. "I'm not special..."_

 _"You ARE." Rose insisted._

 _She drew her sword from her gem and stood in a fighting stance. "Now, retrieve your weapon."_

 _Pearl hesitated. "It's not that good."_

 _"It's okay. It's a symbol and extension of yourself. Bismuth assures me that your spear is nothing ever imagined by a pearl."_

 _Pearl nodded. "Alright."_

 _She drew her spear from her gem and stood a few feet from Rose._

 _"I don't want you as a slave, Pearl." Rose told her. "I want you as an equal. A gem I can trust and rely on in battle; not walking behind me, or in front of me, but alongside me."_

Yellow Pearl observed a butterfly in silence.

"Sometimes it's confusion to change," Pearl told her, watching the butterfly with her. "But if given the chance, we can be better than we ever were. I think you can too."

Yellow Pearl faintly smiled. "I...I don't think anyone's ever had faith in me before."

"Well, like a wise gem once said 'You can't have met many nice gems before'." Pearl told her, with a gentle chuckle.

Yellow Pearl considered her words.

The sounds of snarling turned their attention toward the trees and throngs of corrupted gems began to pour their way out toward them. Yellow Pearl screamed in fright and Pearl quickly ushered her away.

"Hurry! We have to move!" she shouted.

Yellow Pearl followed her as they fled through a canyon. The corruptions were hot on their tails. Pearl jumped up onto a rock face and gestured for Yellow Pearl to jump up to her.

"Come on!" she cried.

"I-I don't know how!" Yellow Pearl cried, frantically attempting to mimic her jump.

Pearl had only a second to be confused by this, but didn't waste time and knelt down, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up with her. They were surrounded by the corrupted gems; sprayed with oozing fluid from their forms, swiped at by disjointed limbs.

"We can make it if we jump!" Pearl shouted, over the roar of their sounds. "Pearl, we can make it! You just have to..."

Pearl's voice faded in the back of Yellow Pearl's mind and her head began to ring, blocking out all other noise. She was frozen, holding herself and shaking as her frightened eyes focused on the horrific corruptions beneath them. She didn't feel Pearl shaking her shoulders in an effort to snap her out of it.

 _Pearl...!_

A flash.

Yellow Diamond commanding her.

Another flash.

Yellow Diamond backhanding Jasper. Yellow Pearl watching from nearby, holding her hands over her ears in an effort to block out the sounds.

"PEARL!"

Reality returned and Yellow Pearl was forced to look at a desperate Pearl, who shook her in an effort to get her to focus.

"Look at me!" Pearl cried, "Look at me!"

Yellow Pearl's eyes filled and tears poured from them. Pearl had forgotten the corruptions for a moment and her own eyes widened when the other pearl smiled now. She knew that from the look that greeted her, this pearl was gone.

"I understand now." Yellow Pearl said, so softly. "Thank you."

Before Pearl could react, Yellow Pearl seized her spear and forced it through her abdomen. Pearl's eyes widened and she gave a cry, moments as Yellow Pearl's form dispelled. She stood there, unable to process what had happened as Yellow Pearl's gem fell uselessly at her feet.

The sound of a warp pad activating nearby... The other gems hurrying to dispel the corruptions...

Pearl couldn't hear Jasper calling for her.

O

"I tried. I tried to help her."

Pearl watched Yellow Pearl's gem float harmlessly in the bubble that Jasper had made. They stood together in the Burning Room, observing the few gems lost inside bubbles. It put an interesting perspective on the whole thing.

Jasper had trapped gems. The Crystal Gems had trapped gems. Both ideas were different, but still the same somehow.

"I thought I could." Pearl continued, lowering her eyes. "I thought maybe there was a way to help just one. I've seen you the same, Jasper. Maybe..."

She didn't finish. Jasper sighed and shook her head. "You can't save them all."

"But I saved you."

"That's different."

"How is it different? I've seen you when you lost Her, Jasper. Yellow Diamond's Pearl looked at me the same way you had...from before." Pearl told her, furrowing her brow. "And I... I just wanted to make it better. I wanted to help her the way I had helped you."

Jasper looked at her before putting her arms around her, kissing the crown of her head.

"You can't save them all..." she said, quietly. "I learned that long ago."

Tears fell from Pearl's eyes. She wiped them with the back of her hand. She didn't want to accept that, but Jasper was right.

 _I tried._

O

 _Note_ \- Oh, just because I thought you guys should know, Moonstone's prophecy hasn't come to pass yet. If you thought it had in Lazarus, it hasn't. The ending was inspired by the song The Last Pale Light In The West by Ben Nichols.

Yellow Pearl tripping out from the sight of the corruptions was inspired by The Walking Dead - Season 4 OST - 4.16 - 03: Reckoning. The end part mostly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Special

**Jasper the Gay Dream** \- To ease your mind, no, it's not Jasper.

~O~

 **Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Special**

The house was being decorated with Christmas decor. Jasper was wearing Steven's scarf he had made for her and he was just delighted with it.

"Aww, you really do like that scarf!" he said.

Jasper huffed. "Maybe I do, so what?" she grumbled.

Spinel occasionally collected a few things while the others were decorating and talking. Connie looked up at Jasper while cupping the speaker of her phone.

"Daniel's got the statue ready to send out," she told her. "Should be here soon."

Jasper smiled her approval. "Good."

Spinel walked up to them. "Hey, do you have any leftover hamburger?"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, in the freezer?"

Spinel beamed happily. "Thanks!"

She walked passed them, rummaging through the freezer while the two continued to discuss the plan of reveal to Pearl. Jasper wanted it to go smoothly and had it worked out that Pearl would see the statue waiting for her at the beach.

"Well, if we keep everyone inside tomorrow morning, she shouldn't see it." Connie assured her. "She'll have pictures to take, I'm sure."

Spinel poked her head between them. "Hi, me again. Is there any rotten fruit peels no one's using?"

"What do you want with rotten fruit peels?" Jasper snapped, annoyed by the constant interruption. "That's disgusting."

Spinel made a face. "I'm working on something."

"Whatever. Check the garbage can."

Spinel did so without argument.

Jasper exhaled impatiently and looked down at Connie. "I hope this human delivers," she said, "I want Pearl's gift to be perfectly displayed. I don't want a single thing to go wrong."

"Jasper, it's Christmas tomorrow," Connie assured her. "Even if he might have problems, Pearl's still going to like whatever you give her."

Jasper seemed doubtful at the thought of problems. She hated having anything ruin a special gift for her consort. Everything had to be perfect to her.

Spinel approached again, holding up one finger. "I have ONE more question..." she said carefully. When the two looked at her, she clasped her hands together. "Just curious but... Do we have any glitter?"

They stared at her strangely and Spinel merely grinned in response.

That night, once the house was decorated, Steven struggled to find sleep. He was excited for Christmas, but had a lot on his mind regarding Diopside and White Diamond. Not to mention Yellow Diamond's gems still loose on Earth. So much for him to think about.

But tomorrow was Christmas. And as Pearl told him, "Everything needs rest".

O

"Merry Christmas!"

Jasper opened her eyes when she saw Steven's grinning face poke into view, heard the sound of his happy cry. She noticed Pearl was waking too.

"Well, yes, good morning, Steven." Pearl said, rubbing her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

Jasper straightened and stretched a little before standing. "So what else do you do on this holiday besides give gifts?"

Steven smiled. "Oh, that's right. I forgot that you've never actually been with us for Christmas day." he said. "Well, don't worry, Christmas is really fun. You'll like it."

His eyes widened with delight. "Oh! Pearl, can we open presents now? PLEASE?"

Pearl chuckled. "Alright, Steven. We can hand out gifts. But first, let's find everyone and bring them into the living room."

Jasper nodded and surreptitiously began to scoot away from them. "And I need to...do something," she said, "Something..."

She quickly made her way outside. She snatched Steven's cell phone and attempted to figure out a way to use it to call Connie. Her fingers were far too large to handle such a ridiculously small device. Instead, when Steven wandered outside in his winter-coat and boots, Jasper picked him up.

"How do you call Connie on this stupid thing?" she snapped.

Steven smiled. "Oh! Like this!"

He took the phone, scrolled down it a few times on a list of contacts before settling on Connie's name. He waited for the phone to dial the number before he held it up to Jasper.

"It's ringing. Just give it a minute and she'll pick up."

Jasper set him down. "Good."

"Is this about Pearl's present you made for her?" Steven asked. He smiled. "Connie told me all about it. It sounds really cool."

"Yes." Jasper said, distracted. "Let's hope this human delivers." Her face lit up when Connie answered. "Well? What of the human Daniel? Is he going to be here on time?"

" _He should be there in a few hours."_ Connie told her. _"He's an old man, Jasper; remember that. He can't move that fast."_

Jasper huffed impatiently. "Fine."

Later that afternoon, everyone opened gifts and exchanged some with one another. Steven sat beside Spinel as she offered him a present.

"Hey, Spinel?" he said. "Can I ask you something?"

Spinel nodded. "Of course."

"Did White Diamond and Pink Diamond get along?"

Spinel made a face. "Hard to say. They never socialized too much. Then again, White Diamond didn't do much socialization with anyone." she explained. "But...I mean, I know she did care about Pink Diamond in her own way."

"What do you mean?" Steven was curious.

Spinel laughed a little. "Well, when I was still serving Pink Diamond, they would talk together sometimes. White Diamond was always busy doing her own thing, but when Pink Diamond wanted to talk to her, she would drop everything to do it. She didn't do that for just anyone."

Steven frowned thoughtfully. It was hard to imagine White Diamond in that way. But then again, he'd felt the same about all Diamonds. They had proven themselves to be...human in a sense. Steven had always had the image that the Diamonds were heartless and cruel. But they had shown themselves being capable of more than that.

In their own way.

Amethyst tossed a wrapped parcel in Spinel's direction. "Spinel, think fast!" she called.

Spinel looked up, but the box smacked her in the face and knocked her over with a loud grunt. Amethyst cackled and held her sides.

"Why do you always end up catching stuff with your face?" she cried, grinning.

Spinel sat up and looked down at the package in her lap. She brightened and began to tear into it excitedly. When she reached inside, she pulled out a large, fluffy toy dog. Frowning, she turned it around in her hands for study.

When the toy barked, Spinel gave a cry and dropped it like a hot potato. "Ah! There's a dog trapped in there!" she cried, rushing into the kitchen. She returned with a pair of scissors in hand. "Hold on, animal! I'll save you!"

Amethyst stood up quickly, holding out two hands. "Whoa, whoa! Put down the scissors, Spinel," she said, "It's a toy. It's not a real dog."

Spinel looked confused. She set the scissors down and picked up the stuffed animal. "A toy?"

"Yeah. See, I know you wanted a real puppy and the toy store guy said that this is good for people who can't have any," Amethyst told her. She blushed a little. "I thought you'd like it."

Spinel seemed to be working the idea around in her head for a moment before she brightened. "So, it's like a real dog? Kinda?"

"Yeah. You can still pet it and everything."

Spinel raised an eyebrow and pet the top of the stuffed animal's head. When it made small whimpering sounds, she grinned.

"Oh! Okay, I see!" she said. "Thanks, Amethyst!"

Amethyst smiled. "No problem."

Spinel suddenly brightened. "Wait! I have your present too! Come on!"

She quickly rushed outside and around the house with the others following behind her. She approached a large, tarp-covered object and made a face.

"Now I feel bad since my present isn't as good as yours, Amethyst." she said.

Amethyst shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Spinel. It's Christmas. Nothing you make can really be all that - WHOA."

She stopped and her eyes widened in amazement when Spinel pulled the tarp aside, revealing a statue made up of food and other edible trimmings that had been formed in the shape of her person. It reminded Steven of the Statue of Liberty.

"Is that...hamburger?" Pearl asked, grimacing. "Spinel, is this what you were working on all night?"

Spinel beamed. "Yep!" she told her. "It's Amethyst made up of her favorite food!" She climbed the gooey statue and pointed at the hair made up of cotton candy. "I used cotton candy for hair since you ate a whole bag of cotton candy once."

Amethyst shrieked with delight. "Spinel, it's awesome!"

Spinel grinned with delight. "Really?"

"Totally!" Amethyst quickly rushed up to the statue of her and plucked one of the tiny candy buttons Spinel had put on the chest to form her gem. "Is this caramel?"

The others watched the scene with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Well, at least they're happy." Garnet quipped.

O

"Close your eyes."

Pearl raised an eyebrow and regarded Jasper skeptically when she made the suggestion. Jasper smirked with pride.

"Come on. Just do it."

Pearl chuckled and shut her eyes. Jasper took a moment to wave her hand in front of her face to make sure before she took her hand and led her down to the beach. When they were outside, Jasper gestured in front of her.

"Well, go ahead and open your eyes now!" she said, proudly.

Pearl did so and her features smoothed out in confusion. "The...sunset?"

Jasper looked completely lost before she looked and sure enough, there was nothing on the beach that she had expected. The human had no delivered as he was supposed to. She frowned angrily before giving Pearl a rather embarrassed smile.

O

"Where is he?"

Jasper paced back and forth while on the phone with Connie.

 _"Sorry, Jasper. Daniel called and said he was running late. His truck died on the highway."_ Connie said, _"I can have my dad call the tow truck - "_

"No. Just tell me where he is and I'll do it myself."

 _"Oh. Okay. I'm sure he'll be grateful. It's the highway a few miles from Beach City. He's not too far."_

"Good."

Jasper started to go, but paused and looked back at Steven, who had been standing there curiously the entire time as she had talked with Connie.

"Stall Pearl until I get back." she ordered.

She took off on foot to the highway that Connie had spoken of. Sure enough, she found the pickup truck in question parked on the side of the road with the human standing beside it. He seemed to be on the phone with someone and a tarp-covered object rested in the bed.

"Hey." Jasper snapped, walking over and grabbing his phone. "Turn that off. I'm taking you to Pearl myself."

Daniel laughed a little. "Really? You're going to push my truck all the way to your home?"

Jasper simply reached below the truck and started pushing. Daniel raised his eyebrows with surprise and amusement.

"Well, you are a strong young lady." he said.

"I'm much older than you."

When she worked on pushing the truck down the road, a soft snarl drew her attention to the left; a Cluster Gem stalked toward her, gurgling lowly. Daniel's eyes widened in horror.

"What is that?" he cried.

Jasper picked him up and set him in the bed of the truck. "Stay here." she ordered.

She charged for the Cluster Gem with a shout and Daniel watched with amazement. Punching, throwing and headbutting; Jasper was a force to be reckoned with. He cheered for her the entire time, rooting for every attack she threw out.

"Go!" Daniel cried. "Go! Go!"

The Cluster Gem turned toward him and gurgled, advancing slowly before Jasper grabbed it by its legs, tossing it to the ground and driving her fist directly into its form. Its body dispelled, leaving only the malformed gem lying there.

Jasper formed a bubble around it before looking at Daniel. The man grinned and clapped once. "That was AMAZING!" he exclaimed. "That form! You were an army girl, right?"

Jasper furrowed her brow. "Yes. I still am."

"I served in the army also." Daniel told her as she continued pushing the truck forward. "It's good to talk with someone who you can relate to in that way."

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I see you have someone special," Daniel continued, looking at the tarp-covered object in the truck with him. "To see her that way...oh my, the two of you must fit so well together."

Jasper murmured, a little uncomfortable with this conversation. She didn't like discussing her feelings with anyone like this, particularly a human.

"When my wife was still alive, she was there when I came home from across seas," Daniel continued, watching the skies as Jasper continued to push. "It was difficult, that transition period. Going from watching over your shoulder constantly to just walking to the mailbox was worse than anyone else could imagine. But she was there. She was awake when I was. She held my hand when I needed it."

Jasper was listening to him. Her eyes darkened somewhat.

"It's weakness," Jasper snapped.

Daniel laughed gently, glancing over his shoulder to her. "Not really. Having someone to help you doesn't make you weak, friend. It just means you have someone who walks by your side through the fire. Never forget that."

Jasper sighed. Well, she had to admit that felt like wise advice from the old man.

"Oh! This is where you live?" Daniel's surprised voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I always thought a government worker lived here or something."

Jasper pushed the truck across the beach and looked at him. "Now, I want you to stay out of sight." she said. "This is for Pearl and I want it to be special."

Daniel nodded. "That's okay. Could I watch from my truck? I love seeing the customers when they're happy with the commission. That's my favorite part!"

Jasper groaned with disinterest, but sighed. "Fine. Just don't let her see you."

Daniel smiled. "Will do."

It took a few minutes before Jasper led Pearl outside to view the statue. She hadn't seen it yet either, so it would be a surprise for her all the same.

"...Steven said you were getting something for me?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, now close your eyes. It's real this time."

A laugh. "Alright."

Jasper made her way to the tarp-covered statue and removed it. She grinned, pleased with the sculpture that resembled a near copy of her sketch. The human was quite skilled in the arts, even she had to admit to that. She turned to Pearl.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Pearl opened her eyes and when she saw the statue, she gave a startled gasp and her hands went to her mouth.

"Jasper, what... Oh my Stars, it's..." she began.

Jasper smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Steven told me a gift made this way was suitable in the art of Christmas gift giving. So I had a human make this for you. It's impressive, yes?"

Pearl began to tear up and Jasper's smile disappeared. "Wait, why are you crying?" she asked, "I thought..." She looked up at the statue, scratched the back of her head. "I thought that you looked like this to me and I just..."

Pearl shook her head. "No! No, there's nothing wrong with it, Jasper!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyes and attempting to assure her. "It's just... Do you really see me this way?"

Jasper glanced from the statue, then to her before she flushed a little. "Well, I mean... You're my consort. And I think you're..." She huffed, embarrassed. "Yes. I do."

"Aww... That is exactly what I love seeing." Daniel said, from the window of the car.

Jasper and Pearl looked toward him and the larger gem scowled. "I told you to stay hidden!"

Daniel grinned, laughing and Pearl couldn't help her laugh too. Jasper growled, irritated, but Pearl immediately put her hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Jasper relaxed a bit and murmured with discontent. But it seemed as if she was unwilling to be too annoyed when Pearl held her.

"Thank you, Jasper." she said, smiling. "I love it. I have something for you as well. Though not as grand as a statue, I think."

O

The stars that danced above them were actually quite nice. The music and the candles were pleasant also; Jasper didn't really care if they were not as grand as a statue. It was relaxing to lay in the pools with Pearl in her arms.

"Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wake up," Pearl told her. "And you're going to be gone again."

Jasper frowned a little. She was silent before speaking quietly. "Sometimes I think I'm still in that bubble, dreaming all the same."

Pearl looked down at their joined hands, gently caressing one another like two gems in the middle of fusion. She remembered how Jasper once had those green splotches and claws and now none remained. It was as if she'd never been corrupted from the start.

She was still so afraid that Jasper would drift away again.

Jasper watched her in silence before kissing the top of her head.

 _"One day, you'll find someone to complete you."_

 _"When?"_

 _"You'll know when you see them."_

 _Jasper and Pink Diamond spoke together than morning. The smaller gem rested at the foot of Pink Diamond's throne while she spoke._

 _"When you love someone, your world and everything in it changes." Pink Diamond assured her. "Lights become brighter. Sounds become clearer. All of it laid bare before you. The thing you once were? You are no longer than thing, because that other gem completes you."_

Jasper had never thought of love in that way. It was strange thinking of the idea that a Quartz like her would need anyone to complete her.

But it wasn't necessarily one she ignored either. Especially now when she felt happy with Pearl in her arms.

O

 _Note -_ I forgot to mention that Daniel was inspired by my great grandfather. Lord rest his soul. Always gave the best advice. This chapter was basically a break from the chaos of the previous ones.

Also, I feel like lines like his are important lessons for people to learn. The show itself seems to have dwindled in doing this a bit.


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Mir

**Ai Higurashi** \- Spoiler alert. Yes. :)

~O~

 **Chapter Fourteen: Mir**

Steven awoke to the sound of a soothing, gentle voice calling his name.

He blinked sleepily, rubbed his eyes and stepped outside. The porch was ice cold and made him shiver. He returned inside for his sandals before once more stepping onto the porch. Lion was out on the beach, watching the ocean.

"Lion?" Steven called. "Hey, Lion. Are you alright?"

Lion looked down at Steven when he approached. The enormous cat didn't seem interested in the question and instead only stared at him.

"It's cold out, Lion. Maybe we should get inside." Steven offered.

Lion stared at the ocean for a long time before raising one paw. When he stepped down again, a pink flower petal formed beneath his paw. Steven watched in shock as Lion started venturing forward onto the water's surface.

"Lion, wait!" he called.

But Lion didn't obey this time; instead he continued running across the surface of the water before vanishing out of sight through a portal formed by his roar.

The others quickly filed out of the house and rushed up to Steven.

"Steven! What are you doing outside without a coat?" Pearl exclaimed. "Why are you even outside to begin with?"

"Lion just ran away!" Steven cried, looking up at them.

They looked confused, glanced at each other before frowning.

"Wait, he did?" Amethyst asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him!"

Steven bent down, retrieving a rose petal lying by his feet. He looked out to the ocean where petals littered the water's surface. Well, Lion was leaving a trail. Maybe they were meant to follow him for some reason. Steven was familiar with Lion's odd behavior before.

"Alright, let's move." Jasper ordered.

"Jasper, it's really early..." Amethyst protested. She gave a yawn. "Can we go in a few hours?"

"No. Let's find the familiar." Jasper said, annoyed. "I think there's more to Steven's lion than we all think. And it's obviously important. Now let's go!"

"Alright, Gems; let's move out!" Garnet told them.

While they hurried to get ready, Peridot was wandering through Yellow Diamond's ship with Lapis and Spinel by her side. Spinel seemed interested in distracting herself with a flashlight and making laser sound effects.

"Spinel, do you remember anything that might be of use to us in our present situation, or will you continue to stand there and make those ridiculous noises?" Peridot snapped.

"Depends." Spinel said, smiling.

Peridot groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, there has to be information regarding SOMETHING about White Diamond," she said, scrolling through a few data pads.

"I don't think so," Spinel told her, making shadow puppets with the flashlight. "White Diamond didn't like Yellow Diamond too much."

Peridot looked a little surprised, turning to face her. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Spinel asked, looking at her curiously. "I'm surprised since you worked with Yellow Diamond."

"I'm not a messenger. I don't always speak to my Di - Wait, what do you mean 'White Diamond didn't like Yellow Diamond so much'?"

Spinel shrugged her shoulders. "I delivered a few messages for them." she explained. "White Diamond didn't think Yellow Diamond had the proper temperament for her position."

Peridot frowned, advancing in her personal space. "When did you hear that and why did you neglect to mention it?"

"Well, for one, rude green goblin; you never asked," Spinel argued, giving her a glare, "Two, I thought it was obvious."

 _Spinel wandered down the corridors of White Diamond's colony._

 _She frowned when she heard White Diamond's voice as she discussed something with another gem. Curious, she leaned forward a little._

"I was sent to deliver a message from Pink Diamond. I heard her talking with another gem. I didn't see who the gem was."

 _"...She's flawed. A flawed Diamond will break the chain of Order..."_

 _"What will you do, my Diamond?"_

 _"Observe. For the moment."_

"I didn't do or say anything. I'm not supposed to, remember? I'm only supposed to send a message. I didn't see the other gem."

Peridot frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe the Citrine was right and White Diamond wanted to take Yellow Diamond out of the picture. But for military control, that makes no sense. She only serves the cause of research and wisdom. There isn't any to be gained in warfare."

Spinel made a face. "No offense, but that sounds dumb."

"Don't educate me, Spinel!" Peridot snapped, pointing at her. "In a test of intellect, I would triumph over you in an instant!"

Spinel scowled and put her hands on her hips. "At least I'm not pretending to be something I'm NOT!" she countered back.

Peridot flinched, as if she was caught. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you last night. You didn't throw those fake legs and arms away." Spinel frowned at her. "That isn't you. I may be dumb, but I'm smart enough to be real."

Peridot opened her mouth to argue, but her words fell short when Lapis stuck her head in the room. "Hey, guys?" she said. "I found something you might want to see."

Peridot huffed, brushing passed Spinel roughly.

Lapis led them into another room where an enormous cage was. Bars had been bent outward, as if something massive had pushed its way through. Peridot's eyes widened and Spinel whistled loudly. She pointed at the cage.

"What do you think was in there?" she asked. "Nothing good."

Peridot smiled, annoyed. "No, it wouldn't be good, would it? What would sound good to you, Spinel?"

Spinel seemed to think about that. "Breakfast."

Peridot scowled now. "Shut up!"

Lapis bent down and retrieved a broken tablet. She switched it on and a static-filled image of a large, green and pink gem. She had long, pink hair, sunken pink eyes and a cold scowl on her wide features. If anything, she strongly resembled Jasper.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Peridot took the tablet. She tilted her head curiously. "Hm. Seems to be an old Aventurine. They were commonly used as fortune-finders on Homeworld. Though I haven't seen many of them these days. Before my time on Earth, anyway."

The gem in the image had her eyes wrapped up with a cloth, which was unusual for Peridot to see. But then again, it was possible she was next to be experimented on.

"If she's still active, she might come looking for us," Peridot said. "Regardless of her being imprisoned, most of the gems in my sister Peridot's 'care' seem intent on revenge. I mean, who can blame them, really? Still, we should be careful."

"Right." Lapis murmured, rather unconvinced.

O

The trail of petals went on for quite a while.

Lion had made his way through portal after portal; leading the gems on across the planet until they finally found themselves in a barren location. The ground was choked dry for miles and trees had fallen away into nothing more than bone-white stalks.

Steven looked around, unsettled. "Where are we?" he asked.

He heard a soft rumble and the others followed him as he quickly moved toward the sound. Steven suddenly stopped, giving a sharp cry.

"Steven!" Garnet quickly made her way to him and noticed that he had narrowly fallen into an enormous pit.

Jasper looked down into it for a moment before she noticed that Lion was resting on the other side. He seemed to look at the large pit rather ruefully. As if he understood the significance of what it was they were looking at.

"Lion!" Steven cried, rushing over to him.

The large animal seemed intent on ignoring him and instead just gazing into the enormous pit. Jasper wished she'd understood the significance of this place. Perhaps Spinel would. After all, the gem was much older than she was.

"Amethyst, get Spinel." she ordered. "Maybe she'll know."

Amethyst shrugged. "Alright. But it just looks like a big hole to me." she replied, approaching a warp pad.

A few minutes passed and Spinel was being led by her from the warp pad. Jasper was watching the pit and Lion's peculiar reactions the entire time.

"...Peridot's just being rude..." Spinel's conversation with Amethyst went by a few times unnoticed by her, until she gasped loudly.

The gems turned, stunned by Spinel's abrupt kneeling.

"This is the place!" Spinel gasped, her eyes misting. "The place where SHE emerged!"

"Who?" Pearl asked.

"My Diamond!"

Jasper looked stunned. She looked toward the pit and ran her fingers over the surface. Now that she had a good enough look at it, there were signs of exit marks too smooth and perfect to have been made by human hands. There was an aroma coming from the pit as well; Jasper hadn't noticed it until the wind blew around her.

It smelled like roses.

"Wait, this is Pink Diamond's...Kindergarten?" Steven asked, snapping Jasper from her thoughts.

Spinel nodded. A grin lit her face. "Yes! This is where she emerged from!" she exclaimed. "This here is where it all began!"

"Why would Lion take us here, then?" Steven wondered.

Jasper looked at Lion, noticing how the large familiar seemed intent on resting there at the edge of the pit. So it was true what she assumed about the creature. He had something to do with her Diamond after all. Perhaps always had.

"There has to be a way we can learn more," Jasper said, frustration in her voice, "Lion brought us here for a reason. He wants us to understand something."

Steven looked at Lion as the animal straightened. "Is there something you want to show us?" he asked. "Something that has to do with Pink Diamond?"

Lion regarded him silently for the longest time. He gave a yawn in response.

Spinel anxiously climbed to her feet. "Oh! I just remember a gem that could help!" she exclaimed. "They're called Spirit Quartz's and they can read energies of other gems! Or...something like that. I never talked to them personally."

Pearl frowned curiously. "I've never heard of those gems."

"Pink Diamond had only a few of them," Spinel explained, "They lived in one of her outposts. I think it was a place called..." She grimaced, closing her eyes in an effort to remember. "UGH, I know it. I know it. I've been there before...!"

"Come on, Spinel, you can remember!" Steven said, anxious.

Spinel's face lit up. "They would meditate in places called Bell Towers."

The gems looked at each other, confused. Well, this was the first time they'd heard of such gems. But most of Pink Diamond's kingdom had remained unknown to them.

"Well, that would be fine and well, but these gems may not even be around anymore," Pearl told her.

"That's what we thought before. But look at Spinel." Garnet pointed out, gesturing to the gem, "And remember Turquoise and her battalion?"

Most of them wanted to forget that had happened, especially Pearl. But perhaps it did make sense to consider the possibilities that some gems may have managed to survive the damage from the Diamonds. It was something that they couldn't ignore.

"So, wait a minute..." Steven looked up at Spinel in surprise. "Does that mean...Wait, how old are you, Spinel?"

Spinel began to count on her fingers. "Um... five...seven... Uh..." she mumbled. "Mmm..." She made a face and stared upwards before brightening. "Ah! Very, very old. Spinels were made before Pink Diamond's pearls. Because she needed messengers beforehand."

"Why?" Pearl asked. The idea was strange.

Garnet began to understand. "They didn't just send messages. They were her watchers..."

Spinel's smile thinned a little before slowly disappearing. Her memories were of Pink Diamond surrounded by other spinels. They were smiling together. Talking and sharing stories.

Her fellow messengers. Her sisters.

 _The Diamonds circled the place where she was to appear._

 _Music filled the air. A song by hundreds of pearls as they vocalized to welcome the new Diamond. Others played on instruments. The first thing a Diamond should hear was the welcoming song. Performed by the gems of the Authority._

 _White Diamond stood silently beside her two other sisters. This was a momentous occasion. The birth of another Diamond would be marked in their history._

 _When she began to emerge, White Diamond actually smiled. It was done in such a way that lit up her entire face. This was noticed by Blue Diamond. She chuckled a little and tilted her head._

 _"Sister, you're smiling." she said. "You've never smiled before."_

 _White Diamond continued to smile as she approached Pink Diamond - a gem whose eyes seemed full of wonder and curiosity at the world around her. When she noticed the other Diamonds, her face lit up with delight._

 _Gems around them looked awestruck by her presence and knelt down, lowering their heads; the new Diamond was worthy of all the adoration she was to be given. White Diamond herself had never seemed so pleased._

 _"Welcome, sister." Yellow Diamond greeted, equally delighted._

 _Pink Diamond smiled at them. "My sisters. It's good to see you."_

 _White Diamond placed an arm around her shoulders, ushering her to follow them. "Come. We have prepared much for your arrival."_

 _It was the first time that White Diamond initiated physical contact with another gem as well. Pink Diamond's birth had yielded change in most of them._

That night, Jasper couldn't help but spend her time in Pink Diamond's library, searching for answers that might help her understand Lion a little more. The creature had brought them to Pink Diamond's Kindergarten for a reason. It clearly had something to do with her.

Pearl walked into the library and when she noticed Jasper surrounded by books and scrolls, she sighed and approached her.

"Jasper, you've been here all day," she said, gently, "Come back to the temple and get your rest."

Jasper's face remained buried in a scroll. "I can't. There's something here. I KNOW there is."

"All things need their rest, Jasper. We can focus on this tomorrow if need be."

Jasper made a frustrated noise in her throat, but perhaps Pearl was right. If she spent so much time digging into the past, she'd probably just fall back into her old ways again; and looking for information the way she had done before didn't work well for her.

Rest was definitely something she needed.

Meanwhile, White Diamond was kneeling in her chambers, facing an open balcony.

"I saved them..." she whispered. "You know I saved them."

 _From what, did you save them from, I wonder?_

"Themselves." White Diamond said, still so quiet as she looked down at an object in her hands; a small music box which she gently caressed with one long finger. "So they can never feel the same agony of free will as I had. So they can understand what liberation in order truly means."

 _Order is your illusion. You have corrupted your purpose, White Diamond. It causes me pain to see you in such a state._

"Is our purpose not to survive? To evolve beyond our own weakness?" White Diamond said, still staring at the music box.

 _It's not just about living forever and evolving beyond what you see as weakness. The secret to life eternal is living with yourself._

A soft sigh.

 _You were many things, White Diamond. But cruel? Such is beyond your purpose._

White Diamond shut her eyes for a moment before she looked down at the music box. She lightly stroked it again, savoring the carved design of a rose.

"I was given this as a gift. Such a trivial thing. But I learned much from her and her gift of song. How strange that I would keep it long after I had changed."

 _Perhaps you need something to drive you._

White Diamond nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

Behind her, something rested their head across her back. Arms encircled her in an embrace, but it wasn't there. She knew it had to go away. As it always did.

The image of Pink Diamond would fade away in time.

O

 _Note_ \- The location I had gained inspiration from that Pink Diamond emerged from was Mir Mine, a location set in Mirny, Eastern Siberia, Russia. The OST that inspired the end of this chapter is "Aurora" - by Hans Zimmer.

The idea that Spinel was familiar with the exit mark was meant to show how old she was. The fact that she's older than all of them, but seems younger is a joke among myself and my work friends. I look younger than all of them, but I'm actually one of the oldest.


	15. Chapter Fifteen:The Bitter Season

~O~

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Bitter Season**

Valentine's Day was another day that Jasper didn't entirely comprehend, even with her second time experiencing it. She knew that it was a special day to spend time with your courted, but she didn't understand why humans didn't do that any day. Instead they devoted one day to treat their companions special.

But she didn't care too much about that when she was in the middle of a waltz with Pearl. They were practicing for a dance that evening at Mayor Dewey's Fundraiser. Jasper remembered how she loathed being anywhere near him.

"And...one, two, three..." Pearl coached, as they danced, "One, two, three..."

Meanwhile, Amethyst was attempting to work on a card, but constantly got the colors wrong with the pens she was using. She cursed angrily and eventually, Jasper approached her when she had taken a break from practicing her dance steps with Pearl. Steven had noticed this from the kitchen as he was retrieving a drink from the fridge.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked.

Amethyst huffed, frustrated. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone so I can work on this."

Jasper leaned over to read before she reached out and snatched the card. Amethyst gave a frantic cry and reached up to take it back, but Jasper held it out of reach. She struggled to grab at it a few times before eventually giving up. Jasper glanced down, smirked a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Give it back," Amethyst snapped, "Just... Give it back!"

"Who is 'My favorite Pink Bird'?" Jasper teased, with a chuckle, "Could it be for Spinel?"

Amethyst glared at her. "Stop messing around, Jasper. It's not like you haven't acted like a complete idiot before."

Jasper chuckled and shook her head. She handed the card back. "Well this is a really stupid way to get her attention."

"Well, I don't see you trying anything better." Amethyst snapped, still flushed.

Steven smiled brightly. "Amethyst, this is really great! You should just give Spinel the card and tell her how you feel!"

Amethyst groaned, burying her face in a couch cushion. "Can you guys just stop talking...?" she groaned, miserable. "I already feel stupid."

"Why? Spinel probably doesn't even notice." Jasper quipped.

"Amethyst, don't feel so bad," Steven reminded her. "It's okay to like her, you know. Plus, I think it'll be good for both of you."

Amethyst sighed heavily. "How do you know?"

"Because Spinel's probably never had someone care about her," Steven explained, "It's like Jasper... All it takes is a slow, direct approach."

Jasper made a face. "Did you compare me to Spinel?"

Amethyst huffed and straightened. "You're right. Forget the card. I'll just talk to her." she said. "Where is she?"

"Outside. I think she's cleaning the front porch." Steven told her, pointing.

Sure enough, Spinel was outside on the front porch, sweeping while singing a song out loud in a rather cheerful manner.

 _"Spinel's sweeping, yes it's true,"_ she sang, _"Spinel's sweeping, how about you?"_

Amethyst nodded and took a breath. "Okay, I'm going out there and I'm going to be real."

"Good luck!" Steven told her.

Jasper chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "This should be good."

Amethyst walked up to Spinel. "Hey, Spinel?" she said, "Got a minute?"

Spinel turned, smiled and nodded. She turned and stopped sweeping, leaning against the broom. "Hey, Amethyst. What's new?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to talk to you about something," Amethyst told her, rubbing the back of her head. She laughed nervously. "Wow, is it hot out here?"

Spinel made a thoughtful face. "No. I think it's cold by human standards."

"No that's not..." Amethyst uttered a frustrated sound. "What I meant was that I wanted to tell you something. I mean, say I know someone who...might like you."

Spinel looked a little confused. Then, she chuckled. "Well, I think everybody does." She furrowed her brow. "Except Peridot. That's debatable."

Amethyst grimaced. "No, I mean. Someone like-likes you." She tried to get the words out. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

Spinel nodded, then slowly shook her head. "No."

Jasper managed to chuckle a little and Steven made a face. "Come on, Jasper. Give her a chance. She'll understand."

Spinel's smile disappeared only a fraction. Then, she grinned. "Alright, nice one, Amethyst." she laughed. "I'm dumb, but I'm not THAT dumb."

Pearl approached Jasper and Steven, curiously watching the scene between Spinel and Amethyst. She tilted her head before looking at the two beside her.

"So what's going on with them?" she asked.

"Amethyst is trying to tell Spinel that she likes her." Steven explained.

Pearl watched the sight with amusement. She affectionately rubbed Jasper's arm. "Does this whole thing remind you of anyone?"

"Huh?" Jasper said, frowning. "Who?"

"She's just like you when we first bonded."

Jasper scoffed and rolled her eyes. But she glanced down at a smiling Pearl and barely managed a smile of her own.

"You're not dumb! I'm saying that someone like-likes you and it's ME!" Amethyst suddenly shouted.

Spinel gave a start and stared at her in confusion and shock. She didn't seem to completely understand for a moment. Amethyst mistook her silence as rejection and huffed, turning to go.

"This was a mistake..." she said.

"Wait, wait a minute," Spinel stopped her, leaning the broom against the wall. "Don't go." When Amethyst stopped and looked at her, Spinel genuinely looked lost. "You...like me? Like that?"

Amethyst scoffed and stared at her in disbelief. "Of course I do! That's what I've been trying to say!"

"Wow. Really?" Spinel's gaze wandered a little. She rubbed her arm once; a distracted gesture. It was an interesting change in her than none of them had seen before. "Huh. That's...new. I mean, I thought I liked you like that, but I thought I was being stupid again. I wasn't made to - "

Amethyst scowled at her, clenching her fists at her sides. "Stop calling yourself stupid!" she shouted. "You're NOT STUPID!"

Spinel flinched a little at her shout, surprise lighting her face. Needless to say, the others watching looked just as surprised. Amethyst was always open when she needed to be, but seeing her like this with another gem was a change in itself.

Spinel looked hopelessly confused. She glanced around a bit, her distracted and playful behavior gone from her face. "I'm sorry. It's just...no one's ever told me otherwise. I mean..." She rubbed her arm again, suddenly shy. "What do I do?"

Amethyst softened a little and shook her head. "You don't have to do anything, Spinel. Except for what you want to do. You're not an idiot and I don't care what Peridot or anyone else says about you."

Spinel seemed to think about that. She managed to laugh and Amethyst looked confused for a moment. Then, she frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Spinel smiled and stopped laughing for a moment. "No one's ever said that to me before. Thank you, Amethyst."

Amethyst blushed a little. "Yeah? Well, I don't say stuff I don't mean, Spinel."

"I guess you don't." Spinel replied, still smiling.

Meanwhile, the hulking form of Aventurine made her way through the mountains before stopping at a cliff that overlooked an entire forest. She took a deep inhale and showed her translucent teeth in a grimace before growling softly.

"I'll find you, Rose Quartz..." she hissed. "And Stars, you will weep."

O

Amethyst and Spinel sat together in her room and talked most of the day.

"...So you never had anyone like that?" Amethyst asked.

Spinel shook her head. She grinned and covered her mouth with one hand, giggling in a giddy manner. Amethyst chuckled and smiled at the sight.

"I was a messenger, remember?" she told her. "We couldn't have consorts."

"Was there ever a time when you wanted to be different?" Amethyst asked.

Spinel looked thoughtful for a moment. She blushed a little and chuckled. "Well, there was this ONE time..." she began. "But it's...silly."

"I doubt anything would surprise me." Amethyst remarked.

 _Spinel walked down the hallways of Pink Diamond's court that evening. She whistled cheerfully to herself before entering a training hall. She was looking around for signs of a Quartz soldier she needed to deliver a message to._

 _"Hello?" she called. "Anyone here? I have a message for a Jasper!"_

"No one was there, but I saw a cloak lying against the wall. I don't know why, but...I liked it. No one was around, so I tried it on. And I guess it made me feel...strong."

 _Spinel draped the cloak across her shoulders and studied herself in the mirror. She smiled and sat in a chair nearby._

"I don't know why I put that cloak on. It probably belonged to a jasper or gypsum. But I honestly felt really awesome when I did. I can't tell you what it was like, but I mean, I felt...better. Better than I was made to be. It was great."

 _Spinel stood up, posing with a sword. She grinned with pride._

 _"Stand and face the mighty Pink Spinel!" she bellowed, in a voice befitting a jasper._

 _She pretended to thrust the sword a few times, but lost her balance and stumbled, falling to the floor. When she straightened and looked around, a laugh escaped her._

"My chest hurt. I mean, I think it hurt. It felt like there was a butterfly there, just flying around."

Jasper had been listening to the conversation outside of the room. It made her think about how Spinel was clearly much different than she thought.

"So what happened next?" Amethyst was heard asking.

A small sigh from Spinel.

"Well, you popped out before you had the chance to know the gems of the Diamond you were made for, so..." Spinel began. She hesitated. "Well, let's just say that not all the gems of her court were...very nice."

Amethyst's smile disappeared.

"I liked everyone, but not everyone liked me." Spinel's voice had grown softer now and she lowered her eyes, tucking her hands into her lap.

 _Spinel happily hummed and twirled in the cloak before two gems stepped into the room; two pink tourmaline's._

 _Immediately, she wavered, dropping it onto the floor and straightening._

 _"What... Is that a spinel wearing your cloak?" one of them said, laughing._

 _It wasn't a kind laugh._

 _"I - I didn't mean to..." Spinel began._

 _The other tourmaline mocked her, sneering. "Why is it spinel's always talk so stupid?" she sneered. "Do you think it's how they're made?"_

 _Spinel frowned. "I'm not stupid."_

 _"You were MADE that way, messenger." the other tourmaline sneered. "No matter how many times you want to be one of us, it'll never change."_

 _Spinel bit her lip, attempting not to cry. She clenched her fists and glared up at them, forcing resolve in her voice._

 _"Well, at least I'm a nice gem!" she shouted. "I'm not trying to be mean all the time like you!" She turned to leave, ignoring their cruel smiles. "I don't know why I wanted to be gems like you! You're just cruel and heartless!"_

 _They continued to laugh as Spinel stormed away. She waited until she was absolutely alone in her room - a simple sparse chamber - before she started to cry._

Amethyst scowled. "They made you cry?"

Spinel shrugged her shoulders. She passed it off as nothing. "Well, I cry a lot." she replied, "I just cried over a sunset yesterday. I mean, yeah, that was a really pretty sunset."

Jasper remembered when she'd been treated in a similar way with the gems of Yellow Diamond's court. It seemed that even with a gem like Spinel, she held a grudge. Jasper knew what it sounded like.

But she was proven wrong when Amethyst asked another question.

"Didn't you ever want to prove those gems wrong?" she asked. "I mean, didn't it tick you off the way they treated you?"

Spinel sighed through her nose. "I don't have a lot of anger, Amethyst." she replied. She glanced down for a moment and she seemed to think about something before answering. "I'm just sad."

O

Priyanka drove Connie toward the Fundraiser that late afternoon. She was planning to arrive at Mayor Dewey's Fundraiser a little later after having homework to finish.

"So, do you know what you're going to give him?" Priyanka asked. "I really think he should be the one giving you a gift on Valentine's Day."

"I made a card, mom." Connie said, frowning with embarrassment.

"Well, did HE?" Priyanka asked.

"MOM."

"Alright, I'm just saying. I must be too old fashioned, I guess."

"That's a word for it..." Connie muttered, under her breath.

Something darted passed the car.

Priyanka quickly slammed on the brakes, moments as the front end of the car collided with something heavy that stepped directly in front of car spun end over end on its wheels all the while the two screamed the entire time.

A large hand slammed down onto the hood, sending the car flipping through the air and landing with a loud crash that resonated through the night.

Priyanka struggled to regain consciousness, just barely enough for her to watch as her unconscious daughter was being taken away by a large green and pink creature. Aventurine.

"They'll come for this one..." Aventurine rumbled, with a chuckle. "And then...then she'll understand what she lost."

Priyanka mumbled, disoriented as she attempted to stand. She lost conciousness once again.

The gems arrived at the Fundraiser and Greg was preparing his guitar on the stage. Pearl smiled at Jasper and gave her hand a little tug.

"We should go up there!" she said.

Jasper frowned. "Up on the stage? Why?"

"Mayor Dewey has an 'Amateur Song Contest'!" Pearl told her, holding up a flyer. "I mean, I'm hardly amateur, but think of how we'd sound together!"

Jasper made a face. "I don't sing, Pearl."

"Have you ever tried?"

Jasper gave her a funny look. "You're asking a warrior if she's ever sang before?"

Steven brightened. "Jasper, you totally should!" he exclaimed, "Pearl's an amazing singer and I know you two will sound great up there!"

"No. I'm not singing." Jasper snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm a warrior, not a courtesan."

Pearl gave her a look before approaching Greg. She whispered something in his ear and the other watched his face light up with surprise. He looked at her, said something and Pearl glanced briefly in Jasper's direction before nodding.

Steven looked down at his phone, noticing a few missed calls he'd made to Connie. This made him worried. Connie rarely never missed his calls.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Connie's not picking up. And she's late. Do you think something happened?"

Jasper shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she has other human things to do."

"Yeah, you're right," Steven said, stuffing his phone in his pocket. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid right now. It's fine."

"Being paranoid is smart." Jasper reminded him. "It keeps you alert to your surroundings."

The sound of Greg playing the guitar drew their attention to the stage. It was a familiar note that made Amethyst and Garnet smile. Jasper furrowed her brow and tilted her head as Pearl began to sing.

 _"What can I do_

 _For you?_

 _What can I do_

 _That no one else can do?"_

Amethyst grinned and looked at Spinel. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

Spinel brightened. Then, she made a face. "I can't dance, Amethyst."

"So what? Neither can I."

Jasper watched Pearl on stage, approaching closer to her. Pearl gave her an almost sultry smile and danced on stage to the song. She passed Jasper, giving her a lingering touch on her cheek that the larger gem tried to follow, but almost stumbled in the process.

 _"What can I do_

 _For you?_

 _What can I do_

 _For you?"_

She beckoned for Jasper with one finger and the larger gem couldn't resist following her on stage. Pearl continued to dance before her while singing and it was amazing how entranced Jasper looked by the display.

"Whoo!" Amethyst yelled, from somewhere in the room.

The other humans watching were dancing with the song and Greg praised her through the noise. Jasper picked her up in her arms and Pearl continued to sing.

 _"Jasper Quartz_

 _You are so much fun_

 _I hadn't planned_

 _On finding you quite this wonderful"_

Jasper smiled a little. She glanced briefly at the watching humans, but Pearl quickly averted her eyes back to her with a gentle finger and mouthed "Don't look at them. Look at me". A soothing gesture of comfort.

 _"What can I do_

 _For you?_

 _What can I do_

 _That no one else can do?_

 _What can I do_

 _For you?_

 _What can I do_

 _For you?"_

O

"Doctor Maheswaran!"

Priyanka regained her senses at the sound of Steven's voice. She opened her eyes and looked up into the various faces of the gems staring down at her.

"Wha..." she mumbled.

She looked around frantically before sitting up. "She took Connie!"

"What?" Pearl exclaimed. "Who? Who took Connie?"

Priyanka was almost in hysterics. "I-I don't know! She was tall, green and pink! She had..." She pointed at Jasper. "She looked a little like her! She ran in front of my car and... I don't know! She flipped it and took my daughter with her!"

"Alright, calm down," Garnet instructed. "We'll find her."

"You'd better find my daughter!" Priyanka shouted. "This is all your fault! She only took her because of you!"

Jasper's eyes hardened. "What do you mean? What did she say?"

"She said 'they'll come for this one'," Priyanka answered, "What else do I assume when she's being put in danger!"

"She'll get out of danger. She's done this before and she can do it again," Pearl assured her, "Remember how much she's grown."

Priyanka seemed to struggle to come to terms with that. Pearl was right about one thing, but it only made her wonder. Was this the life her daughter was going to grow into? Was she always going to have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life?

Jasper nodded her head. "We'll find her. But you need to tell us what this gem looked like."

"Like you, but she had her eyes covered." Priyanka explained. She wavered a bit, grimacing. Her skin was all green, but she had these odd pink tattoos on her arms and neck."

Jasper's scowl drained from her face. "Pink tattoos?"

The others looked at her. "Jasper? What is it?" Steven asked.

"I know that gem." Jasper said, rigidly.

O

 _Note_ \- I thought Aventurine could be voiced by Rachel Robinson, more specifically who voiced Fang from Final Fantasy 13. Also, Spinel's reaction to Amethyst telling her she liked her is literally how I act.

To be honest, I love the times when Amethyst gets serious. It shows growth in her character. The show is lacking that lately. Again.

Also, Pearl is singing an alternate version of "What Can I Do" for Jasper. I thought it would be a neat change.

ALSO. Sensual dances are one of my few weaknesses.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:Raising Vengeance

~O~

 **Chapter Sixteen: Raising Vengeance**

Connie stirred with a small groan.

She awoke to the smell of metal and water first. When she focused her eyes on the world around her, she noticed that she was in the ruins of Yellow Diamond's ship. She saw Aventurine standing by a table, working on something. The gem looked larger up close; she had bright pink tattoo-like markings along her green form. Also, it almost looked like she wore a peculiar collar around her neck.

Connie looked around and noticed that the sword was nearby, resting against the wall.

"Who are you?" Connie demanded.

"Who am I?" Aventurine turned and Connie noticed how her eyes were wrapped with a bandage. No, it looked more like a pink cloth. "I am a treasure hunter. No one special, really. But I was a gem who lived beneath Pink Diamond's heel. One that your merciful leader shattered senselessly."

Connie's eyes widened.

"She told me not to harm you. She told me...if I brought the half-one to her alive, she would take the dark sounds out of my head. She would replace them with bright lights and colors." A small, sorrowful laugh escaped her.

Connie looked at the blind gem for a moment, hesitant. "What about your eyes?"

A smile formed on Aventurine's lips. "There's nothing worth looking at these days. Don't you know that by now, human?"

"They'll find me." Connie promised. "They'll find me and stop you!"

"Good." Aventurine said, smiling wide. She displayed her translucent teeth. "I'm counting on it. And when I stamp out HER armies, I will crawl across their broken shards and when she finally, FINALLY knows what true suffering is, then she will have my permission to die."

Her hand raised itself and a large drill-shaped weapon appeared on her wrist.

"And you, human child; what purpose do you serve among them?" Aventurine asked, tilting her head curiously, "You have trained all of your days to be a warrior; you have become a fellow gem to these Rebels. But what do you know of war? What do you understand of its true horrors?"

Connie didn't answer. She didn't know how.

"A human who plays warrior, yet I sense you don't grasp the full severity of your cause," Aventurine continued, moving closer to the cell. "Never wanting to die, yet never understanding what it truly means to take a life. To know what it is like to bear the weight of loss."

Connie lowered her eyes a bit before answering. "But that's our choice." she told the gem. "We can either choose to fall or choose to rise above it. We don't have to be those people. We can be more."

Aventurine chuckled and shook her head. "You're unbearably naive, human. But I suppose you're not to blame for that. They've kept so much from you."

She turned to leave and gave a long, sad sigh. "White Diamond showed me the truth. Anyone who failed to believe in their cause disappeared. All of those Rebels. They say that they are here for peace, but we know differently. We've SEEN differently."

Connie watched as she walked out of the room without another word.

Meanwhile, Garnet was leading the group of gems on the search for Connie. Jasper explained to everyone how Aventurine had belonged to the same battallion as she had. On the fight for Homeworld. How they had bonded in their own way in an effort to avenge Pink Diamond.

"Nothing like family bonding." Amethyst quipped.

"Amethyst, don't make fun." Pearl scolded. "This is a serious situation."

"I KNOW!"

Jasper was focused on the situation at hand. She heard nothing else. To capture a human to use as bait was not the way of a warrior. She had known Aventurine when they were both transferred. Only she was sent to Yellow Diamond. and Aventurine to White Diamond Aventurine had disappeared years ago and Jasper had always assumed she'd perished somehow. But she had found her way back again.

"Drillers like Aventurines were used to locate suitable locations for Kindergartens," Jasper explained. "Before they started using Harvesters."

Pearl shuddered at the mention of 'Harvester'. Steven looked confused. "What's a Harvester?"

"A Harvester is a souless, engine that consumes 'flawed' gems and repurposes them into a new lifeform. Or...grinds them into dust." Pearl explained.

The others made disgusted shivers at the thought. Garnet even looked reasonably stunned by this information.

"They were built by White Diamond to ensure efficiency in the development of Kindergartens before Aventurine's were discontinued for other purposes," Pearl continued, "What those purposes are, I'm not really sure. I've never met one personally."

Garnet shut her eyes and focused on seeing Aventurine's location. Her future vision picked up a brief image of Yellow Diamond's fallen ship. An image of Aventurine smiling filled her head.

 _I know you can see me, fusion. White Diamond told me all about you. Come and meet me. Don't worry. The human hasn't been harmed._

Garnet looked at the others. "Aventurine is waiting for us in Yellow Diamond's ship. She knows we're coming."

Steven anxiously looked up at her. "Is Connie okay?"

Garnet sought to find Connie in her vision and sure enough, she saw the human sitting alone in a cell. She was unharmed. Aventurine was telling the truth.

She looked down at Steven. "Connie's alright. She's in a cell on the ship."

"Then let's go!" Steven cried.

O

Aventurine was sitting on top of the ruined ship, casually kicking her leg out every so often. Then, she lifted her head and took a deep inhale before smiling.

"You're here. Good." she said, jumping from the ship and landing onto the ground. "I've been waiting a long time for Rose Quartz to finally show her face." She gave a pleasured sigh. "Finally. The 'Killer of Diamonds'."

Pearl shook her head. "He's not who you think he is!" she insisted, the conversation all-too familiar to her, "His name is Steven! He's Rose Quartz's son. A treasure finder like you would know the difference. You can smell it."

Aventurine chuckled. "Well, you have nice manners for murderers." she said. "And liars." She pointed directly at Steven. "I know the scent of a Rose Quartz like no other gem. You may have your human pet, but all I want is this one."

Jasper smiled coldly in response. "Well, you can't have him."

Aventurine scented the air once before her smile disappeared. "I know that scent. Jasper. A very familiar Jasper. My...old friend."

Jasper's smile disappeared.

"Now I see that White Diamond's words were true. You turned your back on Homeworld, to the suffering of OUR race!" Aventurine snarled out, betrayal seeping in her words. "To the agony that we bear! You would join those deceivers?"

Jasper shook her head. "I was wrong." she said, calmly.

Aventurine jolted once, stunned to hear that. Needless to say, the others were equally as shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"I had every right to my revenge," Jasper continued, her breath shaking somewhat. "EVERY. RIGHT. But I was wrong. Hate... Hate is wrong and that was not what she wanted for us."

Pearl actually looked quite proud to hear Jasper say that.

"They are deceivers. They've brought about their own demise and they will surely take you with them," Aventurine said, "In respect for our friendship, I will offer you a deal. You have one last chance, Jasper. One chance before I shatter them all before your very eyes."

Jasper glanced back at Pearl once, then to Steven. They watched her worriedly. She seemed to think about something before she looked at Aventurine. Such a long time ago, she would have gladly taken her up on that offer.

"No." she said.

Aventurine nodded, surprisingly calm in the wake of her decision. "Then you die as you have lived: a coward."

Jasper bared her teeth in a snarl and the two gems charged at one another. Aventurine's drill appeared on her hand and she swatted Jasper across the face with it. Jasper's helmet appeared moments before she could take the full force of the hit.

"Go! Get Connie!" she shouted to the others.

Steven quickly hurried into the ship with Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst following behind him.

Jasper blocked punches from Aventurine, ducked from a swing of the drill. They were practically equally matched. Aventurine swatted her across the mouth, sending Jasper staggering back. Aventurine chuckled and crouched in a fighting stance.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see you!" she hissed. "Or did you forget?"

She stomped her massive heel down and her form resonated, picking up an image of Jasper through sonic waves.

"I see everything, Jasper. The way you parade that pearl around like a common courtesan, the way they act as if they're smarter than everyone else..." Aventurine hissed, advancing toward her. "You will pay for this treachery, Jasper. I promise you."

She dove through the ground with a shout, vanishing deep into the dirt. Jasper looked around wildly for signs of her to appear. She scowled, wiped her mouth on her arm before crouching low.

"Come out and fight me!" she shouted.

Aventurine's voice filled the air from below.

"A lost lamb without her shepherd. Haha. And they call us prideful."

Meanwhile, Steven and the gems hurried down the corridors, led by Garnet. She brought them into a room and Connie stood up when she saw them. She'd never looked more happy to see the others than right now.

"Connie!" Steven sighed, relieved.

"I'm okay, Steven," Connie assured him. "Let's get out of here."

Garnet seized the bars of the cell and twisted them so that Connie had enough room to squeeze out of the cell. They turned and ran down the ship corridors, back toward the battle between Jasper and Aventurine. When they stepped outside and saw her receiving blows from Aventurine's fists, Pearl moved to intervene, but Jasper snarled out.

"NO! This is between us!" she shouted. "Stay back!"

The sound startled them, and they could do nothing but watch the fight continued.

"But Jasper!" Steven protested.

Aventurine wrapped her arm around Jasper's throat, squeezing in a terrible headlock. Jasper winced, grabbing at her face and shoulders.

"She promised to put the colors and sound back into my head," Aventurine whispered, grinning down at the struggling Quartz. "If I brought the half-breed back to her. And you... You think you're saving me by stopping it?"

"Aventurine, let her go!" Connie cried. "We don't have to fight!"

Aventurine turned toward her, laughing. "We ALWAYS have to fight, human," she told her, "Always. That is our purpose. To bend one's purpose and to use their purpose to corrupt. THAT is true evil. And what do you hope to gain by denying me this right? Do you think you can stop the cold darkness in my head?"

No response from any of them. They could only watch and listen in shock and horror at the utter madness in Aventurine's voice.

"Will you care for me as you've done Jasper?" Aventurine asked, still holding the struggling gem in her arm, "Will you apologize for taking the one I was made for away from me?"

Her voice began to break and tears poured down her cheeks in rivers from beneath the blind-fold. Her voice shook out of her that carried all the sorrow and the bitterness she was carrying.

"Will you give her back to me? Will you keep the promise that was made?" Aventurine snarled out. "Will you do that?"

Silence from the others.

Aventurine made a bitter sound. "That's what I thought."

"Listen, whatever White Diamond promised you, she won't deliver!" Pearl told her, "Everything she says and does only benefits herself!"

"I don't care." Aventurine replied.

The gems looked startled by the response. Aventurine sighed heavily, as if releasing a great burden. "If it means avenging the death of my Diamond... If it means I can punish the gem who I once called friend..." She turned her head toward Jasper once at that. "If it means we can finally end this horror and bring back the light...then White Diamond can pull my strings as much as she wants."

Jasper grunted, drew her head forward before cracking the back of it against Aventurine's face. The gem gave a cry of pain, releasing her momentarily. Jasper gained the upper hand, punching Aventurine in the face over and over in uppercuts, jabs and several hooks.

Amethyst was cheering for her, but the others couldn't find joy in this victory. Jasper's features were filled with effort and conflict as she refused to allow Aventurine to gain the upper hand. When the gem attempted to swing with her drill, Jasper caught the end of it with both hands.

Aventurine gave a soft gasp of surprise. Even as the drill began to spin, Jasper gripped it tight, grunting with pain and effort.

"Not you..." Jasper snarled. "NOT YOU!"

She kicked Aventurine in the midsection, knocking her loose from her weapon. Aventurine stumbled back against the ship with a groan. Jasper tossed the drill aside and stalked toward the fallen gem.

"She will swallow your wickedness in a fiery torrent..." Aventurine whispered, "And an order of peace will replace the dark..."

Jasper scoffed and grabbed the gem by the front of her uniform, lifting her roughly. She slammed her against the ship and Aventurine began to laugh.

"That's the spirit!" she hissed. "THAT'S the Jasper I remember!"

"We change." Jasper told her, coldly.

"No. We cannot," Aventurine said, softly. "And that is the truest tragedy of our race. The universe changes, but we linger all the same. We do not adapt. That is what she wants from us. To change. To evolve. To become more than we dared to be."

"Speak with sense and I'll put you out of your misery!" Jasper spat.

Aventurine's head rolled a little. "Don't you see? You raise a vengeance greater than anything you've ever seen." She was silent for a moment, sighing. "She would have made it go away...if I just had the child..."

She slowly removed the blindfold covering her eyes and looked at Jasper with that familiar, dull pink stare. Unlike most gems, Aventurine's eyes were simply pools of color. They were made to be blind. But these looked different. At least, that was how Jasper saw it.

"You were my friend..." Aventurine whispered. Her forehead wrinkled with anguish. "We swore together than we would avenge her."

Jasper's features smoothed out. She shut her eyes briefly before shaking her head. "There's nothing to avenge. I promise you that."

Aventurine didn't seem angry about that anymore. She looked...tired.

"Shattered or not?" Jasper asked.

Aventurine chuckled. Then, she looked at Jasper almost pleadingly. "Shattered."

Jasper shook her head. "Wrong."

She looked down where Aventurine's gem was placed - a sharp, angled gem on her abdomen. She grabbed, twisted and dispelled the gem's form. The collar around her neck fell uselessly in the dirt and Jasper bent down to pick it up.

The others approached.

"Jasper?" Pearl said, carefully. "Are you alright?"

Jasper was looking down at the collar before she glanced at the gem in her hand. Her features were grave. She said nothing for the longest time.

"This gem was my friend," she told them. "And White Diamond used her. To get to me."

"Why do you say that?" Garnet asked.

Jasper held up the collar to them. "It's a tracking collar. It monitors everything the gem does. She's watching us right now."

The gems gasped collectively. Steven looked unsettled by the idea.

"Right now? She sees us?" he asked.

Jasper nodded her head.

On the other side of the small camera within the collar, White Diamond was indeed watching them from a small holographic display before her.

 _"White Diamond, you can continue to send your slaves to us, but we will NEVER fall!"_ Pearl shouted, as her face appeared within view. _"For ever one you send, we will rise victorious!"_

White Diamond's expression was constantly blank, but a single long, claw-like nail raked down the length of her armrest, leaving an ugly trail in its wake. An agonizing sound had also followed, making two gem guards cringe at it.

"Do you think she saw that?" Steven asked.

Garnet chuckled. "I think she got the message."

Jasper dropped the collar and shattered it beneath her foot with one vicious stomp, cutting out the video feed on White Diamond's end. She calmly watched the black screen before her for a moment. The gem beside her warily looked up.

"Interesting." White Diamond said.

"M-My Diamond?"

White Diamond simply regarded the black screen for moments longer, as if she was studying something that needed understanding.

"How...interesting." she repeated.

The gem didn't ask what she meant. But clearly White Diamond saw something that she did not. That was her way, after all.

O

 _Note -_ Jasper and Aventurine are almost dual opposites and I wanted to show how well she's learned. This chapter, particularly the fight scene between Aventurine and Jasper is inspired by the song "Enjoy the Silence" by Ki:Theory.

Aventurine's covered eyes are symbolic, if you haven't already figured that out. In fact, her entire character is a reference to someone in my life. I won't say who. The Harvester will become relevant later on.


	17. Chapter Seventeen:House of Horror I

This chapter may be upsetting. Just putting that out there to be safe.

~O~

 **Chapter Seventeen: House of Horror I**

Steven had been working all morning to figure out where White Diamond's laboratory was. He could only think of a few places that would be cold, but it did nothing to narrow it down for him. Her lab could have been anywhere in the world. Spinel wouldn't help him as she claimed not to remember where it was.

"Spinel, we really need to find Diopside," Steven argued, "If we can, maybe she can help us understand what White Diamond's plan is."

Spinel was occupying her time with a painting. She smiled and leaned back to study what she'd made; an odd splash of green and red with eyes.

"Wow! I think I'm getting better!" she said, "Amethyst was right; I can be whatever I want! Spinel's aren't artists, but look at me!"

Steven sighed and looked down at the painting. He frowned curiously before looking at her. "What's it supposed to be?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I had a dream about it." Spinel said.

Steven sighed, but looked outside to find Connie and Jasper training together. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Well, it's good to see Connie and Jasper training," he said. "I know she insisted on it."

He looked down at Spinel as she continued to draw.

"What are you making now?" he asked.

Spinel held up the picture; it was a crude drawing of her holding hands with Amethyst in a little field. Steven smiled at the sight.

"Aww, that's really cute, Spinel!" he told her.

Spinel blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Think Amethyst will like it?"

"I'm sure she will."

"I've...never had someone like me before," Spinel said, "I mean, is this what we're supposed to do? Give each other gifts and stuff?"

Steven shrugged. "You can do other stuff. Sometimes just sitting on the couch is great if you're together. Just look at Pearl and Jasper. They've come a long way."

Spinel looked outside and noticed Pearl walking up to Jasper and Connie with a few mugs of hot chocolate. Connie thanked her and took one. Jasper chose to chug down the entire contents of the cup in one quick guzzle. Pearl laughed and wiped something off of Jasper's face with her thumb.

"They sure have." Spinel agreed. She sighed ruefully and watched the scene before staring down at her own arms. "Wow, I wish I could be strong..."

"Why can't you?" Steven asked.

Spinel laughed. "I'm no fighter."

"You can be strong in any way," Steven explained, "The REAL way."

"What's the real way?"

"Whatever feels the right way to you," Steven continued. "Pearl taught me that lesson a long time ago. You can be strong, Spinel. In your way."

Spinel thought about that. "Hm..."

Garnet appeared in the warp pad and the two turned toward her.

"I believe I've located White Diamond's laboratory," she informed them. "It was hard, but I managed to find parchment of a map."

She held up a scroll in her hand and unraveled it, revealing several marked locations tagged with red circles. Only one was marked in Antarctica and Garnet indicated it.

"This is the only marked gem facility in a cold location as Spinel described." Garnet continued. "I believe that is where we're going."

Spinel stared at the map curiously. "Whoa, so you found a map? It's like treasure hunting!"

"In a sense," Garnet replied, attempting to be supportive. "But Spinel, you've been to White Diamond's laboratory. You surely know something about it."

Spinel made a face. She tried thinking, but every time she tried to remember, it wasn't like the static images when her gem had been cracked. It was different. She couldn't find the memory no matter how hard she searched.

It was like walking in a dark tunnel with no end in sight. No light to guide her.

"I'm sorry, Garnet." Spinel told her, making a face. "I was only there once. But I don't remember anything else about it."

"That's alright, Spinel." Garnet assured her. "You can come with us. Maybe when we get there, it might jog your memory."

Spinel nodded. "Okay."

Garnet looked down at Steven. "You'll need to stay bundled up on this trip, Steven." she reminded him.

O

The warp pad had been frozen.

Traveling through the snow storm wasn't the worst part for the group. It was struggling to see ahead of them. Spinel had frozen icicles on her nostrils, Amethyst had taken the form of a bear and Jasper's mane of hair was coated in snow. Pearl moved closer to her and Garnet held Steven to her chest to keep him warm.

"Are we close?" Steven yelled, through the blizzard.

"We're close!" Garnet yelled back.

True to her words, the towering form of a mountain appeared in their field of vision. Build into the mointain of ice was gem architecture at its finest; images of White Diamond had been crafted on either side of the massive double doors before them. Overall, it was fairly humble outside for a Diamond facility.

"Let's get inside!" Garnet shouted to the others. "Steven needs to get warm!"

Jasper made her way to the doors and grunted as she heaved them open. Almost immediately, Spinel froze where she stood. The others quickly filed in, but nothing Spinel wasn't moving. She seemed to stare at the door, almost confused.

"Spinel? Come on! Get inside!" Amethyst called.

Spinel shook her head rapidly, but quickly hurried inside with them.

The internal halls were pitch black, but Pearl and the others applied their gem's light to see. A fair amount of gem technology lined the walls, along desks and tables. But it seemed that most of it had been enchased in layers of ice.

This laboratory had been neglected for a very long time.

"Well, are you sure this is the place?" Pearl asked.

"Quite sure." Garnet replied.

They looked around the room they stood in. It looked like a security checkpoint of some kind, but a very old one. There was a glass chamber nearby where a clerical gem was likely to have been stationed. Old tablets and various other items littered the floor.

It seemed like long ago, they had left in a hurry. Most gems had to be quickly evacuated before the Diamond's had unleashed their weapon.

The whistling of the wind echoed around them, giving the dark room a very eerie feel. The sound of water dripping resonated in the distance. It was unsettling.

"I don't think I like this place..." Spinel said, uneasy.

"Spinel, stay close to me," Amethyst instructed. "I'll watch out for ya'."

Spinel managed a weak smile in response. But the look that crossed her face seemed to concern Amethyst a bit. Whatever was here, couldn't be good.

A soft sound of metal groaning in the distance made the gems look up quickly.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"It's the facility. It's old." Garnet reminded them. "Let's keep looking. I'm sure Diopside can't be difficult to miss."

The gems started forward, all the while studying their surroundings. It seemed that the deeper they got into the facility, the darker it felt. Jasper paused before a room and Pearl caught it.

"Jasper?" she said.

Jasper furrowed her brow. "I thought I heard something."

A scuttling sound. Like finger rapping on a counter top.

She looked up with a grunt of alarm as a disembodied white limb crawled across the floor. A white arm that Jasper immediately dispelled with a stomp of her foot. A single white shard laid uselessly in front of her in place where the limb once crawled.

Pearl's features filled with unease. "Shattered gem shards?"

Jasper picked up the white shard and studied it in her hand. She furrowed her brow. "Grey Star Sapphire." she said. "Some of White Diamond's lab workers."

"Were they here the whole time?" Steven had wandered up to them, curious by what had been going on.

Jasper wandered into the room; it was a storage hall. She noticed beakers, tablets and crates of items lining the wall. There was also a hammer lying nearby where other white arms surrounded it, squirming uselessly against one another.

They'd shattered themselves.

Jasper was familiar with the sight. She'd seen it enough in battle to know why gems did this.

"Let's get rid of these..." she said, softly.

"Right." Pearl murmured, quiet in the wake of this revelation.

They worked on dispelling the limbs, but Pearl paused when she noticed something on the wall. The others had started to file their way out, but Jasper stopped when she noticed Pearl wasn't following them. She frowned.

"Pearl?" she said.

"I'm...I'm coming." Pearl told her.

She glanced back at the message that had interested her. Scrawled in gem.

It read: "Forgive us."

O

The halls were expansive and seemed to go on forever. The walls were coated in ice and the floors slick with water. No one had seen anything out of the ordinary or any signs of Diopside. In fact, minus the shards they'd seen, the laboratory seemed abandoned completely.

"Maybe this wasn't it..." Steven said, defeated.

"It had to be. This is the perfect location, after all." Jasper replied. "Not many humans to pester White Diamond."

Spinel paused while they continued to walk. She looked around, furrowing her brow as she stared into a room filled with cages. Curiously, she walked inside and looked around.

 _A flash of slavered teeth._

Spinel flinched as she recoiled from one of the cages. She frowned and looked around, seeing images flash in her mind of twisted abberations; corrupted and non-corrupted gems alike in the throes of agony. Claws against cages.

"Spinel!"

She snapped out of her reverie and looked down at Amethyst, who had been standing there attempting to get her attention. The look on her face immediately put Amethyst on guard. Spinel looked...scared. But not like her usual fear that she'd seen before.

"Spinel, are you okay?" Amethyst asked. She took her hand and furrowed her brow. "Dude, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

Spinel shook her head. "I don't like this place..." she said, her voice soft and tight with fear.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. It's pretty creepy." Amethyst remarked.

Spinel whimpered now and her eyes began to fill. "I...I think I did something bad, Amethyst."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Spinel's eyes wandered and she bit her lip. "I've been here before. But something happened. I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to."

She whispered it under her breath, leaning close to Amethyst so that only she could hear her. Amethyst looked over her shoulder for a moment and she put her hands on Spinel's shoulders.

"Okay, listen," she said, evenly. "Whatever it is, we can all deal with it, Spinel. But you have to tell us what happened. We need to know what you know."

Spinel nodded, a hesitant smile lighting her face. Then, she saw another flash fill her head. An image of herself facing a cell and crying out in fright.

Static.

"Hey, Spinel? Amethyst?" Steven poked his head in the room. He looked around with unease before noticing Spinel's condition. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Spinel lied.

She was so terrible at lying. It was evidenced by her grimace. Spinel's were never good at lies. They were made only to speak truth and only to be truthful to themselves. Attempting to lie in any way went against her entire gem make.

"Spinel, you're lying," Amethyst said, frowning.

"N-No I'm not."

"You're doing it again!"

Pearl, Jasper and Garnet entered the room, having noticed that the others hadn't been following. Spinel shuddered, eyes wandering around like a frightened mouse. Jasper leaned down on one knee and faced her, gaze intense.

"Spinel," she said, harshly. "Tell us what you know."

"I-I don't..." Spinel wavered, her eyes filling. "I'm trying to remember. I know I've been here, but I saw something. Something I shouldn't have seen."

"You're not remembering anything because you repressed it," Jasper said, realization lighting her face. "Huh. Don't look at me like that. I know a thing about repressing memories."

Pearl made a face and looked away. She didn't want to go back to that place involving Jasper's dealings with Yellow Diamond.

Spinel looked down, features twisting before she nodded. "I...I was here. I remember coming here to find White Diamond. I had a message for her..."

Another flash of memory returned, unwanted.

 _Spinel wandered into the laboratory, confused to find no one present. She scratched her head and put her hands on her hips._

 _"Okay, well, no one's here," she mused, to herself, "Hm. Must be off on a break."_

"I...I walked down the hallways, but no one was around. I didn't know what else to do. I had a message to deliver from Pink Diamond. It was important...I think. I don't know, but the Rebels were really pushing hard. But it was really dark. I could barely see anything. I just..."

"Spinel, it's okay." Garnet assured her. "We can keep looking. You don't have to think about it anymore."

Jasper scowled at her. "If you continue to coddle her, she won't be able to confront the thing she's so afraid of!"

"It's not coddling, Jasper. We need to keep her focused."

Spinel seemed to hesitate even more, but nodded.

O

The gems wandered deeper into the facility, jumping every so often at the sounds of wind and metal groaning with age. Pearl sought to ease the tension with humorous stories. Jasper chimed in as well and they exchanged tales of battle and what they had seen.

"I don't want to be here." Spinel said. "I want to go home."

Garnet turned to her now. "Spinel, we need your help."

"No." Spinel said it with such force that it actually surprised everyone there. Never had she raised her voice and never had she looked at them with such...defiance. But the force was smothered with a shaking fear in her tone.

"Okay," Amethyst assured her, reaching out two hands. "Spinel, we can figure this out on our own. You can go home."

Spinel never looked more relieved than she did right now.

But it started a chain of arguments from the others - mostly from Jasper and Amethyst. She barely listened to them.

"I don't like this..." Spinel mumbled.

 _I don't like this._

Spinel paused and looked down a hallway, poorly lit by a glowing whiteness in the distance. She started to follow the others, but the voice repeated itself. It was so very familiar. A sound that gave her a feeling of content. Familiarity. She knew the voice from somewhere.

"H-Hello?" she called, hesitantly making her way toward the sound.

 _HelloHelloHello._

The voice seemed to parrot anything spoken from her, so Spinel cautiously continued to follow until she stopped in front of a dented doorway. The white light shined from below and she looked over her shoulder again before calling down, holding herself tightly.

"Hey. I'm... I'm here."

 _Ha-HAY. I'm here._

The voice... Why did it sound like...

Spinel carefully made her way down the stairs that led deeper into the facility. The ceilings were vast, fit for a Diamond to move around. The walls were cold and chilled, white metal chipped away from age. Spinel used her gem to be able to see better.

"Hey."

 _Hey._

Spinel paused once she reached the bottom step and she noticed an enormous set of double doors before her. Curious, she cupped her mouth and called again, noticing the white light glowing from the cracks of the doors.

"I'm Spinel, how are you?" she called, managing a weak smile.

 _I'm Spinel. How are you?_

It made her forget her fears for a moment and she couldn't help her giggle. Whatever it was, it seemed harmless to her.

"No, I'm Spinel." she said, to the door.

 _No, I'm Spinel._

Spinel made a face before she looked around. "Are you behind this door?"

 _Are you behind this door?_

"Yeah?"

 _Yeah._

"Are you in trouble?"

 _Are you in trouble._

The repeated voice didn't question as she had. It was more of a statement. Like an emotionless mimicry more than anything. Spinel looked around for some way to open the door before she noticed a piece of metal lying on the floor.

She placed it into the cracks of the door and attempted to use leverage to open it. Slowly, ever so slowly, the doors began to creak open. A wash of stale air passed over Spinel and she grimaced, waving a hand through her hair to be rid of the dust that had gotten on her.

It was dark inside this room, but Spinel's gem cast an eerie glow in front of her.

"Are you in here?" she called.

 _Are you in here?_

"Uh, yes?" Spinel said, frowning.

 _Uh, yes._

Spinel took a step inside the room. She passed an enormous cell where the walls had been lined with violent scratches.

Something moved in a cell next to her.

Spinel turned, cast the light into the cell. Her eyes slowly widened and she began to waver, fear and sorrow touching her face.

"A-Amethyst?" she called.

The others were looking for Spinel when they heard her call.

"Spinel!" Amethyst shouted, cupping her mouth. "Spinel, where are you?'

Spinel screamed.

 _"AMETHYST!"_

That spurred them on with Amethyst leading the way. They followed the sound of Spinel's scream to the stairway and quickly rushed down to find her.

"Spinel!" Amethyst called, "Where are you?"

Silence.

This began to worry Amethyst as she frantically searched the room for Spinel. The gems shined their gem light around before they noticed Spinel kneeling with her back to them.

"Spinel, are you nuts?" Amethyst cried, rushing up to her. "Why'd you go off by yourself like that?"

Spinel was staring into a large, expansive cell, her features blank. She looked like she was in shock. Amethyst frowned worriedly.

"Spinel?" she said.

"Spinel, are you okay?" Steven asked, approaching.

Amethyst waved a hand in front of Spinel's face, noticing no reaction to the gesture. Jasper grunted and also approached.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I thought they'd all died..." Spinel finally mumbled. "I thought my sisters were gone for good. But they've been here the whole time."

Amethyst furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

 _What do you mean?_

The echo came from inside the cell, which turned their attention toward it. Spinel reached one hand, palm out. After a few moments, a shaking, dull pink hand reached out to her. Spinel's eyes began to fill and a small sob escaped her.

Steven frowned and Jasper's gem shone light inside the cell.

She saw a large, pale pink form. A leg. Another leg.

And another.

And another.

An eye.

A few dozen eyes.

Rivers of tattered, pink hair.

Jasper's furious scowl slowly drained into a grimace of horror. She could hear equally disturbed sounds from the others.

What was housed within that cell consisted of a cluster mess of what could only be a collection of spinels.

O

 _Note -_ The metal noises they hear resonated was inspired by Silent Hill's atmospheric noises.


	18. Chapter Eighteen:House of Horror II

~O~

 **Chapter Eighteen: House of Horror II**

Spinel was sitting on the couch, staring off in a catatonic state. She hugged her knees to her chin and while the others continued to search White Diamond's laboratory, Connie and Amethyst attempted to get her to speak. But Spinel hadn't said a word since she returned. Garnet had poofed the cluster of spinels in the cell and assured her that they could rest.

"Spinel, no one's blaming you for what happened to those gems." Amethyst insisted. "You didn't put them in there."

Spinel exhaled quietly. "I'm a bad gem..."

"No, you're not!" Connie insisted. "It wasn't your fault!"

"No one's angry at you, Spinel." Amethyst added.

Spinel continued to sit there in silence. Connie and Amethyst put their arms around her. They didn't know what else to do.

Meanwhile, the others continued their search through the laboratory and came up to a large door, high enough for a Diamond. A mark on the wall beside the door looked similar to that of the crashed ship that housed the Centipeedles. Jasper ran her finger over it before she noticed a scratched message on the wall.

 _Through order we strive. Through madness we evolve._

She didn't know what that meant, but pressed her hand to the pad and the door roared open. It was dark in the room all the same. It felt colder here somehow, especially to Steven. He shivered and held himself, mumbling under his breath.

"I really hope we find Diopside soon. I'm l-losing feeling in my b-body." he stammered.

"I understand something of that."

The familiar voice of Diopside filled the air. The gems immediately stood at the defense and looked around, their light shining about before Pearl noticed an enormous, distended arm in the darkness, bound by a glowing chain. She focused her attention further upwards, finally noticing the mismatched face of Diopside staring down at them.

She gave a start and staggered back. It warranted no change in reaction from the enormous fusion. Perhaps she was used to horrified stares.

"Why are you here?" Diopside asked, her calm voice filling with a faint edge. Her gaze focused on Steven now. "I told you not to come here. I asked and you dishonored my request."

Steven looked down, ashamed for a moment before he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but we needed information. It's very important! We need to know everything about White Diamond. She's been sending gems to find us."

"And they're after Steven," Garnet added. "What we don't know is why."

Diopside's eyes narrowed and she straightened a little. The calm face rotated and the enraged face spoke now, snarling.

"IT LIED TO US! IT BROUGHT THEM HERE TO TRAP US LIKE THE REST!"

The calm voice rotated back, speaking evenly. "No. Perhaps I've been hasty in my assumption. Let's hear what they need to say." she said, "Let's see what they come up with. We've been here for thousands of years. What else is there to do?"

The enormous form shifted, rattling the chains that bound her.

"Before I speak with you, Steven, I must ask; what did you do with the Spinel Cluster?" she asked him.

Steven glanced up at Garnet.

"We've sent them somewhere she can rest." Garnet answered for him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't asking you," Diopside said, her calm voice still carrying an edge. "I was speaking to the half-one. I would rather you leave the room so that we can discuss what he wants alone."

"Who are you to give us any - " Jasper began, frowning.

Steven looked at the others. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Alright. But we're right outside." Jasper said, giving Diopside harsh glare.

Once they filed out of the room, Diopside looked down at Steven, lowering her head so that she was close enough to study him.

"You've come far and gone through great effort to find me," she said, "Though I truly wish you'd left well enough alone. Look at me. How can you even stand the sight of me? Knowing what I am?"

"That's not your fault," Steven argued, gently. "White Diamond did that to you."

The fusion sighed, straightening on her feet. The shackles that bound her ankles rattled with her movements.

"What can you tell me about White Diamond?" Steven asked.

"White Diamond. Well, there isn't much to say that you may not already know," Diopside began. "One of us served her."

Steven thought about that. "But what about me? What does she want with me?"

Diopside exhaled softly. "White Diamond has always sought answers to the universe. What do you know of the function of the Diamonds?"

"They...lead Homeworld?"

"Yes, but besides that." Diopside waited, but Steven still seemed uncertain about the answer, so she sought to explain. "Each Diamond serves their own purpose in the cause of Homeworld. Each one of them functions as an engine that keeps the machine moving. When one is broken, the engine falls apart."

Diopside used her larger, distended arm to demonstrate by drawing a complete Diamond symbol in the snow.

"White Diamond's purpose lied within Wisdom. The oldest and the strongest of them all. She balanced the Order of the Diamonds by maintaining clarity and reason."

"Yellow Diamond's purpose lied in Warfare. The Order needed one willing to make the difficult decisions involved in conquest. She was brash. Strong and willing to do what had to be done."

"Blue Diamond's purpose lied in Fate. Her gaze would see the most difficult paths, the constant flowing of the future. Her duty lies in what is and what will be."

Steven hesitated before questioning. "And what about Pink Diamond?"

Diopside looked down briefly at her etching of the Diamond insignia. "A Diamond who gave them what they lacked. Hope. Love. That was her purpose. And that was what drew White Diamond to her the most. You must understand, White Diamond could understand everything beneath a microscope, but it's love and hope that goes beyond her capabilities. Perhaps she thought Pink Diamond could help her."

She raised one hand and a stream of light was produced, forming the holographic image of a memory. Steven watched with worry, concerned what he might see.

 _Diopside groaned in agony._

 _White Diamond watched her silently as she loomed over her. "I know you're good gems. I know you've meant only the best. But I'm afraid you thought very little of these choices. There is one goal. One path. And that is Order."_

 _She turned toward a map pinned on the wall. Several locations had been crossed out. She raised her hand to an unmarked location; a place at the center of the Atlantic Ocean._

 _"I have always admired the art of their creation. The symmetry of their ways. The geometry of their beliefs." she said. "I wouldn't seek destruction of this world. In fact, I admire it. I understand what she loved about them. I see it."_

 _Diopside choked out a stream of blue ooze._

 _"Peace was our goal!" she hissed. "Please... Just listen..."_

 _"Oh, I have." White Diamond told her, turning to face her now. "And I don't think you grasp what peace truly means, Diopside. There can never truly be peace without war. The concept is something that seems to be quite confusing among human-kind. The creatures your Rebellion seem to value so much."_

 _Her voice seemed to soften now. Her eyes carried a glimmer of pain. It was a flash, but one that was gone in almost a second._

 _"You have someone in your life. You honor. You revere. The closer they are to you, the greater the pain, but not even I could have imagined such horrors. To do what you've done..."_

Steven couldn't believe what he was watching. He continued to stare with baited breath and glanced only briefly to Diopside before returning his gaze to the hologram.

 _"I could not have imagined such a fate for a beautiful being. Tell me, Diopside; have the gems truly suffered from the weapon? Has the corruption of their very being finally revealed what they truly are?"_

 _When she noticed the sorrowful grimace on the twin faces of the fusion, she nodded and made her way closer to her. "Good. It is good to see that the weapon worked well. Now, I want you to imagine, if you will, the agonized wailing of a dying God."_

 _Her fingers grabbed Diopside's gem situated on her chest and Diopside shrieked, dropping to her knees when a charge surged through her from White Diamond's hands. "Imagine the crumbling of a divine body, the twisting of a soul. Imagine dying. Imagine what it means to have your gem crushed over and over. Only then, will you have the right to say you know what true pain is."_

Diopside shut her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheeks. The memory changed now, revealing White Diamond standing beside her. She asked it again. Where the Rose Quartz's were being kept.

 _"I can't..." Diopside moaned, sobbing. "I can't..."_

 _"I told you, if you reveal to me their location, then your pain stops," White Diamond told her, "Do you believe that you can never truly suffer worse than I have made you suffer? That's the beauty of my work, Diopside; the old pain cannot be dulled by the new."_

 _"Please, no more..."_

 _"It only stops when you do."_

 _Diopside continued making sounds of agony before she lowered her head. "I-In the Tower. The Home of Bells... That's where you'll find them..."_

 _White Diamond nodded. Her features never changed. "Thank you, Diopside."_

 _She gave the fusion a gentle pat on her head, which made Diopside flinch. White Diamond turned to go, but stopped._

 _"I hope you understand that I take no pleasure in what has happened," she said. "I do it for the good of our race."_

Steven watched as the Diamond in the hologram departed. Then, it was over and Diopside turned to him. So that was what she wanted. There was no way to change her mind. She didn't do these things just to do them. She acted because she truly believed that what she was doing was right.

"White Diamond does everything for a reason," Diopside explained, "And as I've told you before, it will not stop. She is patient and will wait centuries for what she desires."

Steven considered this before he looked up at her.

"We can help you," he told her. "You don't have to be here alone."

Diopside chuckled gently. Then, she looked confused. "How strange, I laughed..." she said, "I haven't laughed in over seventeen centuries."

Steven didn't see why she laughed.

"I think White Diamond did well by us, in a way," Diopside continued, "We hated one another so much. We constantly fought each other, even in Rose's army. There was no pause in our squabbles. But now, we've learned to adapt to each other's presence. You truly can bond in the wake of suffering."

"I just wish it didn't have to be that way," Steven argued, quietly.

"Just because something is, doesn't mean it can be." Diopside reminded him. "Life isn't the paradise you wish it. There are no happy endings, especially in war."

Steven sighed heavily. "I know, I know..."

Diopside's features smoothed out a little when she sensed the despair in the boy. "I know you want to try, but there are some gems beyond convincing. And sometimes...you have to do what's necessary, no matter how horrible that may be."

Steven nodded, though he didn't want to understand it. He never wanted to go to any lengths the way his mother had. He wanted to do better.

"You really want to keep staying here?" he asked her, after a moment.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Steven turned to leave, but Diopside's voice halted him. "Wait. There is just one more thing..." she said. When Steven looked back at her, she curiously tilted her head. "How much do you trust your teammates? How good is their word?"

The way her voice trickled with near malevolence made Steven shiver. He frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Gems have done terrible things in the wake of fear; some do so to save themselves," Diopside explained. Her eyes seemed heavy and she looked piteous for him. "I hope you understand that."

Steven definitely thought about it.

"Now, I'm afraid you must go. And please, mind the Seekers." Diopside told him, glancing upwards. "They can be a bit...bitey."

Steven looked confused. "Seekers? What are Seekers?"

"Did you see those empty cells on the way down here to me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Diopside smiled thinly.

O

Steven and the gems made their way up the stairs, discussing what they'd learned from Diopside. Jasper had been more cautious about the Seekers that Steven described. She explained that they were earlier designs to the Onyx make that didn't quite develop properly. But White Diamond had a use for everything and Seekers made for useful fodder on the battlefield.

A weeping sound filled the air, drawing their attention toward another hallway. A pale, white form was sitting on the floor, bone-thin with tattered white hair. Long, bony fingers clenched shoulders and the figure began to sway a little.

"Hello?" Steven called.

The swaying stopped. Steven carefully approached, despite the warnings from the others. He frowned, reaching out to touch the shoulder of the figure.

Suddenly, the figure turned with a horrid screech and Steven recoiled with a shout, falling flat on his backside.

The creature was a gem given the familiar shape of an onyx stone on its forehead, but bore a resemblance to a corruption. It crouched on all fours and opened its mouth, revealing long, sharp teeth. It began to advance, but the others noticed more joined in, emitting a chorus of snarls and hisses.

"O-Okay..." Steven stammered, backing away.

The Seeker that he'd approached sniffed the air for a moment before gurgling. Its lips began to move, twitching as if it took great effort.

 _"Ste...ven..."_ it gurgled.

The others stood there in horrified silence. Jasper even looked disturbed by what she'd just heard. For a moment, nothing happened between the Crystal Gems and the Seekers.

"The corruption...spoke..." Pearl managed to get out.

The Seekers around the first one began to chant Steven's name over and over, advancing on all fours. Jasper's helmet appeared on her head and she charged with a shout, knocking them away before she looked at the others.

"Go!" she ordered.

They quickly rushed down the hall with the Seekers in pursuit. The creatures slid across the floor, snarling and teeth snapping. Jasper flung a desk behind her in an effort to slow them down. One of them collided with the desk while the others continued their chase.

Once they reached the outside, Jasper immediately worked on shutting the door. She grasped both ends and grunted as she forced them shut, moments as a hand from one of the Seekers lunged out passed her head. It tackled into Pearl, knocking her into the snow.

Jasper looked over her shoulder, quickly moving as Pearl struggled against the gem. She had her spear pressed into its chin, attempting to keep it away.

"Get off of me, you horrible... I'll destroy you!" Pearl shouted.

Jasper grabbed the Seeker, struggling with it in her hand. It snapped, screeched and thrashed wildly in her clutches before she crushed its form, dispelling the gem.

"They knew..." she snarled, panting. "They knew about Steven." She turned to face the others. "How did these things know who he was?"

"Jasper, we don't know," Garnet told her, "Let's just return to the temple and discuss it there. This is not the place for Steven to linger."

Steven was shivering and holding himself. Jasper looked down at him for a moment and realized that Garnet was right. They would discuss this later.

O

"Spinel, calm down!"

Spinel was starting to hyperventilate, moaning about how it was her fault. Connie was attempting to get her to 'find her calm place' as far as Jasper noticed from the kitchen. Connie was holding Spinel and looked at Amethyst.

"What does she like?" she asked.

Amethyst smiled triumphantly. "Puppies! She likes puppies!"

"Okay," Connie looked at Spinel, attempting to calm her. "Imagine puppies!" She made grand gestures with her arms. "A...A sea of puppies as far as you can see! You're swimming in the puppies! They're fuzzy and soft! They make you happy!"

Spinel continued panting, clutching at her chest.

Jasper approached them and scowled down at Spinel. "Spinel, stand up." she ordered, speaking in a tone she'd use to address her troops.

Connie and Amethyst stared at her in protest.

"Jasper, be easy," Connie said, "She's freaking out."

Jasper held up a hand in her face, interrupting her. She glared at Spinel sternly. "Spinel, I gave you an order. Now STAND."

Amethyst glared at her now. She rose and gestured to Spinel. "Do you really gotta be like that with her right now?"

Jasper ignored her and her stare intensified. "Spinel. Stand. NOW."

Spinel gave a moan of protest, but did as Jasper asked and shakily stood on her feet.

"Now. I want you to march in place and count to ten."

"W-What? Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just follow an order!"

Spinel continued to whimper, but did as Jasper asked and began to march in place. Amethyst and Connie watched the scene with a mixture of disgust and confusion. This felt cruel, even by Jasper's standards. Amethyst glared at her furiously.

"Spinel, stop doing that!" she snapped, "She's being a clod. You don't have to listen to her."

Again, Jasper ignored the accusations and watched as Spinel continued counting to ten as ordered. She took a few deep gulps of air and Jasper's eyes softened only the slightest. She remembered how Pearl had taught her this. How hard it had been all the same.

"Count your breath." she said, evenly. "Keep counting."

Spinel gave another pitiful sound, but managed a weak smile and did as she ordered. When Amethyst and Connie realized what Jasper was doing, they also seemed relieved.

Later that evening, Pearl and Jasper spent their time together on the roof of the temple, watching the stars above.

"I'm getting soft..." Jasper murmured.

Pearl shook her head. "I don't think that's true. You have something to protect, and in my experience, that can make you strong."

Jasper made a thoughtful sound. "Yeah. Years ago, I would have screamed in Spinel's face to toughen up. Now I'm helping her the way you helped me."

Pearl rubbed her arm gently and leaned against her. "I'd say you're doing exactly what you should be doing," she told her, with an affectionate smile. "You're following Pink Diamond's tutelage and I think she'd be proud of you?"

"You really think so?" Jasper suddenly seemed doubtful.

Pearl chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know so."

Jasper thought about it. Her mind wandered to Yellow Diamond's 'way of education' and Pink Diamond's. Sometimes it conflicted her. One side wanted her to be strong by hurting others, and the other wanted her to be strong by saving them. It was a struggle she knew she wasn't going to always win, but if she tried, that was important.

At least, that's what she was slowly learning each day.

Maybe that was important too.

While they were talking, Amethyst was looking around the house for Spinel. When she heard soft crying from the stairway closet, she opened the door and found Spinel sitting inside, buried beneath rows of board games.

"Spinel..." she said, with a sad sigh.

"It was my fault..." Spinel mumbled, wiping her eyes. "My fault they were like that."

Amethyst frowned at her. "Spinel, White Diamond did that to them. You didn't."

Spinel seemed to think about something before she clenched her teeth and began smacking her head against the wall with grunts of frustration. Amethyst reached out and put two hands on her head.

"Hey, stop that!" she hissed. "Stop doing that. Stop it."

Spinel continued to cry softly, hiding her face in her arm. Amethyst crawled into the closet with her and shut the door. Only the faint glow of their gems lit up the closet.

"Why do you keep saying it's your fault?" Amethyst asked.

"They're my sisters." Spinel said, wiping her eyes. "I'm supposed to be there for them. I wasn't. I wasn't..."

Amethyst sighed and was silent for a moment, thinking about how she once blamed herself for what had happened with her, and her own Prime sisters.

"Spinel, I know it's not much, but you have me," she assured her. "And we'll fix your sisters. I promise. They wouldn't want you beating yourself up over what happened."

Spinel sniffled a little before she laughed softly. "Yeah, they wouldn't..."

Amethyst chuckled. "Well, look at that, I got a smile out of you after all."

Spinel sputtered another laugh and hid her face in her hand.

"We'll get through this, I promise," Amethyst assured her. "And when we find White Diamond, we'll kick her butt for every single one of your sisters."

Spinel smiled and put her arms around her.

For the moment, they were quiet.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Spinel asked, softly.

"Sure. But between you and me, the top of the fridge is the best place."

O

 _Note -_ Diopside centured in the cold of Antarctica is a reference to the Divine Comedy, one of my favorite narrative poems, if you haven't already figured that out. When Diopside warns Steven about "trusting", that is a reference to the Circle of Treachery.

Also, the Seekers were inspired by the demons in Constantine. (The Keanu Reeves one).


	19. Chapter Nineteen:Gem Picnic

~O~

 **Chapter Nineteen: Gem Picnic**

 _"Why did you neglect to mention this?"_

 _White Diamond barely reacted to the mild accusation in Yellow Diamond's voice. She turned to face her sister properly._

 _"I understand how fusion is taboo - as you've so made it to be - but evolution is necessary to create stronger, greater generations of gems," White Diamond explained. "Everything has it's uses, sister. Everything."_

 _Yellow Diamond's nose curled with disgust. "Even the broken remains of the Rebellion? I'm for the punishment of these Rebels, but butchering them and putting them back together is abhorrent, even for you."_

 _White Diamond calmly turned to a console that displayed information of her test subjects. "Your concern is noted, but if we are to achieve great glories in the pursuit of wisdom, we must all be prepared to do...abhorrent things."_

 _"And what about the Rose Quartz's?" Yellow Diamond asked, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm amazed you've spared them. One Rose Quartz spoils the bunch. They should be shattered."_

 _"Blue Diamond desires them," White Diamond explained, "And her will to continue Pink Diamond's legacy is logical, albeit misguided."_

 _"I've told you the planet should be destroyed!" Yellow Diamond insisted, "There's a sickness on that world! It's what polluted our dear Pink Diamond!"_

 _White Diamond didn't reply for the longest time. Yellow Diamond smiled, satisfied almost with her lack of response, as if she'd triumphed over her older sister at last. Instead, White Diamond turned to face her entirely._

 _"What happened to Pink Diamond was monstrous, but there are other ways to ensure that it never happens again," White Diamond said, her voice suddenly harsh, even if for just a fraction. "Now leave me to my work."_

Garnet and Pearl were discussing what they had learned from White Diamond's laboratory as well as the matter involving the Seekers. So far, they'd become suspicious of the fact that mindless, broken defects of Onyx's could somehow know who Steven was.

White Diamond hadn't visited Earth in so long. It made no sense.

"What do we do about this, Pearl?" Garnet asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Pearl sighed. "Don't say it."

"Say what? I'm just thinking what you are."

"It's no one we know." Pearl immediately hardened her voice. "I know what you're assuming."

"Pearl, I'm only being cautious."

"Well, don't. We don't know that it's one of us."

While they discussed these uncertain matters, Jasper was training with Connie and Steven that morning at the Sky Temple while Amethyst and Spinel watched from the stands. Spinel seemed to consider something before she stood up.

"Okay, I want to do it." she said.

Amethyst looked at her curiously. "Do what?"

"I want to train," Spinel told her. "I want to fight. Like you."

"Really?" Amethyst looked surprised.

Needless to say, the others did as well. They'd stopped training long enough to hear her. Connie leaned on her sword a little and tilted her head.

"Spinel, are you sure?" she asked.

Spinel nodded, attempting to stand as tall as she could. "Yeah, I wanna be strong like the rest of you guys. For me and for my sisters!"

Jasper chuckled a little. "Alright. Well, do you think you can even start by showing us a weapon?"

Spinel looked confused.

"A weapon?" Jasper repeated, as if Spinel should have known that. "You've seen Quartz's battle each other in training halls, right?"

Spinel nodded. Then, she made a face. "I don't know if I can make a weapon."

"And look at Pearl." Jasper pointed out. "She made a spear that would bring down legions of Homeworld soldiers! I'm sure you can."

Spinel smiled. "Alright. I'll try."

She shut her eyes and focused her gem as hard as she could. Nothing happened. A frown and she tried again.

"Okay... any second..." Spinel said, grunting with effort.

Jasper made a face and rolled her eyes. She looked around the temple, distracted momentarily before she spotted an image of Yellow Diamond sitting on one of the rows. She gave a start and staggered back, drawing the attention of the others.

"Jasper!" Steven exclaimed. "What is it?"

Jasper looked around, frantic. But Yellow Diamond was gone. What was that? Why had she seen that image of her?

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." Jasper said, immediately on the defensive. "Let's get back to training."

O

It had taken almost all morning, but Spinel was still incapable of producing a weapon. She was about to give up on the idea when Priyanka entered the temple, holding her phone in her hand. It halted everyone and they stopped what they were doing to look at her. She looked breathless and frantic.

"Sorry for not knocking, but I have to find Greg Universe!" she said.

Greg was in the kitchen passing around slices of pizza when she said his name. "I'm Greg Universe." he joked. "What can I do you for?"

"Listen, I've called every single performer, musician I can find in the yellow pages!" Priyanka told him. "But everyone in town is booked solid! I need someone to perform at my company picnic!"

Greg smiled. "Company picnic, huh? Sure, I can do that for you. It'll give me a chance to work on some new songs."

Priyanka sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you!" she said, "You are a literal lifesaver, Mr. Universe. The picnic is in a week. Do you think you can have enough material to charm groups of families, some of which involve my supervisor?"

Greg smirked and gestured to himself. "You're talking to a guy who's charmed crowds of ladies in less time flat. I got this."

Priyanka nodded her approval. "Good! Good, I expect my coworkers and supervisors to be impressed. My job is on the line!" Then, her phone rang and she quickly answered. "Speaking." Her eyes widened as she walked out the door. "No, no, you listen Stromberg; you tell the petting zoo that we are NOT backing out! Those goats are going to be there even if I have to put you in a goat suit myself!"

The others listened to her ranting as she disappeared down the steps. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, a picnic," she said. She smiled. "Well, that sounds reasonably tame."

Greg made a face. "I wouldn't be so sure." he told her. "These things have been known to be violent."

Jasper smiled her approval. "Well, I'm impressed. The humans know how to have fun after all."

Amethyst raised a hand. "I'm in!"

Greg looked surprised for a moment before he smiled. "Alright. We can all pitch in and make this a picnic they'll never forget!"

O

The sounds of kids running around screaming echoed all around them. Jasper looked quite annoyed by the sight and she gave Greg a dirty look. The others were holding dishes of food in their hands and even Greg looked surprised by the level of energy.

"You tricked me again!" Jasper snapped. "This isn't violent! It's...well...annoying at best."

Steven smiled up at her. "Come on, Jasper. They're just kids."

"I've seen human children, I don't like them." Jasper quipped. "They're disgusting."

Pearl made a face. "Well, if we're going to do this for Connie's mother, we can make the most of it." she said. She looked around, noticing several humans gathering dishes of food onto a table. "Ah, well, I'll see if I can put these plates of food on the table."

Jasper didn't like being around human children; far too noisy and far too nosy. Her experience at the mall certainly proved that enough. But if Pearl could tolerate them, then perhaps she should. Greg was busy carrying his music equipment onto a stage.

"Wow, a paying gig for the first time in months!" he said, smiling. "And look at all these families!"

Steven helped carry a speaker onto the stage. "Are you sure you can do this, dad?" he asked. "I mean, a lot of these people seem pretty important."

"Trust me, Steven; your old man's got this."

"Okay, dad." Steven said, with a laugh. "I'm gonna go check on Jasper."

He wandered over to Jasper, who stood by the petting zoo. Immediately, the animals began to move toward one side of the fence, as if drawn to her. She made a face and Steven laughed at the sight.

"Pearl's right; animals do like you," he joked.

Jasper made a face, then she chuckled a little. "It did make collecting my army easier." she replied.

She looked through the crowds and noticed, much to her horror, Yellow Diamond standing there once again among them. She merely met Jasper's gaze and smiled thinly before looking down at a human child reading a book.

Jasper recoiled, rubbing her eyes with two hands. Steven noticed her condition and frowned worriedly. "Jasper, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Jasper growled, holding her hands to her eyes.

Static filled her head.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Steven didn't seem entirely convinved, but his attention was diverted when he heard Spinel talking with Amethyst. They seemed to share a joke and laughed together before Spinel stuck two forks in her nose and imitated a walrus.

Well, it was good to see her doing better.

Once Greg was finished setting up his equipment, Priyanka approached him, forcing a grin on her face when she noticed her supervisor stepping out of his car.

"Greg, do you see that man there?" she asked, pointing.

The man in question seemed to have a permanent frown etched on his face. His gray hair was receding and he wore a dark brown suit. Overall, he didn't seem like the kind of guy you disappointed; at least, that was how Greg saw it.

"Yeah? He looks...fun." Greg said, also trying to smile.

"That is my boss and he's left me in charge of the company picnic. Everything has to go off without a hitch. So you understand how important this is." Priyanka told him. She chuckled and gave Greg a pat on his shoulder. "No pressure."

Greg stood on the stage as she walked away, suddenly quite nervous. "Alright then..."

O

The gem was Howlite.

White Diamond had found little in the use of them. They originally started as entertainers on Homeworld, though she had no need of them herself. Comical, otherwise pitiful clowns. But as she knew, madness had its uses and THIS particular Howlite was necessary for her next plan.

Blue Diamond expressed her displeasure as they observed the Howlite in the room from behind a window. The gem was tall, slender and not physically imposing by any means. She had short, spiked hair that was decorated with bells. Her wide, gray eyes filled with delight. She was dressed in a tight black body-suit that had been painted with absurd colors of her choice.

Chaotic.

"I cannot see the purpose of a Howlite." Blue Diamond stated, frowning at White Diamond. "And you of all gems using one?"

"Everything serves a purpose," White Diamond reminded her. "This particular Howlite is special. I have...groomed her as I have others. You will notice that this Howlite is in possession of a familiar."

It was true; Blue Diamond noticed the crouched, bear-like creature that resembled Earth's animals sound asleep in the corner.

"This is another one of your tests, I see," Blue Diamond said, staring at her sister rather guardedly.

"Affirmative." White Diamond replied, never breaking her gaze from Howlite. "Perhaps you'd be more convinced if you witnessed a demonstration."

She looked toward Howlite and raised one finger. At the silent gesture, the gem smiled and turned on her heels, giving a dramatic bow before two amethyst's rushed into the room. Howlite chuckled at the sight of them and the familiar beside her gave a bored yawn.

"Oh, look at this, Sidero; these two gems want to play rough," she said, with another laugh, "Well, let me show YOU rough."

The amethyst's charged at her with yells and Howlite spun on her heels, flipped and ducked from every attack the larger gems threw at her. She flipped gracefully over one of their shoulders and rolled; it was fluid and timed almost too perfectly for a gem of her make. The bells on her uniform and hair jingled loudly with her movements.

"Alright, since you're playing too loud, I'll show you how LOUD I can be!" Howlite told them.

They grunted with frustration and lunged at her again, but she raised the palm of her hand, revealing a small device build into a glove. It released a sonic wave that sent both quartz's falling to the floor with shrieks of agony, holding their ears.

Blue Diamond reacted with surprise. "The suppressor on Yellow Diamond's ship..."

"Developed by myself." White Diamond explained. "It was a useful tool in mass control of quartz gems, but I felt that a certain...change was in order."

Howlite smiled down at the writhing amethyst's. "Come on, now. I thought you quartz's were made of tougher stuff than that!"

"Howlite." White Diamond said.

Howlite gave her a fleeting glance before nodding. "As you command, my Diamond."

She heightened the power of the glove and the amethyst's continued to struggle with groans of pain before the light in their eyes faded. The life in their expressions was reduced to a relaxed, hypnotized stare and they slowly rose to their feet, in a perpetual trance.

"I see you've combined this element with that of the Heartstone," Blue Diamond remarked. "Extraordinary."

"The information we've received from our messenger on Earth has proven useful."

"And I trust you know how this will end. She will continue to offer you the information you need if you continue to ensure Earth will be unharmed."

"Affirmative. I am a Diamond of my word."

Howlite had begun to command the amethyst's to do ridiculous things; dancing like fools, smacking each other and running into walls.

Blue Diamond found the new device interesting, but something certainly felt wrong about this.

O

A few humans were playing a game of volleyball.

Jasper watched them curiously, observing as the ball was smacked back and forth between the two groups of humans. Garnet had taken to playing with them and seemed to be enjoying herself. She looked over at Jasper with a smile.

"Hey, Jasper. Want to join us?" she asked.

Jasper frowned thoughtfully before she chuckled. "Fine."

The game went well with Garnet on one human team and Jasper on the other; unfortunately, Jasper had gotten entirely too into the competition and ended up spiking the ball so hard, it formed a crater on the opposing team's side.

"Yes! You've been conquered!" Jasper bellowed, with a gleeful grin. "Never again will you best me!"

One of the humans looked at Garnet skeptically. "Is she always like this?"

Garnet shrugged with a chuckle. "Let her have her moment."

Meanwhile, Spinel was making an effort to produce a weapon, but to no avail. She huffed, frustrated before noticing a few humans walk by with painted faces. She gave a yelp when one passed her looking more like a turtle.

"Ooh, is this war paint?" she asked.

"Uh...no."

Amethyst wandered over to Spinel who had decided to get her face painted. She sat down beside her and didn't notice what Spinel was painting on her face.

"Hey, how are we doing, Spinel?" she asked.

"I feel...better." Spinel said, with a smile in her voice. "I think I'm okay. Oh! Look at this!"

She turned, showing her painted face; she was Lion. She smiled brightly.

Amethyst sputtered a laugh. "Alright, scoot over. I'm next."

That evening, Greg was performing a song and everyone had begun dancing to it. The dancing was wild and Pearl seemed to be having fun doing it. Jasper watched from the sidelines and Pearl beckoned for her to join in. Jasper managed a weak smile and shook her head in response.

Pearl looked disappointed for a moment before she wandered over and took Jasper's arm. The gem refused for a moment, blushing slightly with embarrassment. She noticed Spinel and Amethyst dancing in the crowd too. They looked ridiculous, but didn't seem to care.

That somehow seemed to give Jasper an incentive. She would not allow herself to cower away while Spinel and Amethyst bested her.

So she allowed Pearl to dance with her in the center of the crowd. "What do I do?" Jasper yelled through the music.

"JUST DANCE WITH ME!" Pearl yelled back. "Don't think, just move!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, amused by her change. Usually, Pearl didn't seem to be for this sort of thing, but she certainly tried. So Jasper took her hand and they began dancing. The elated grin on Jasper's face was addictive and Pearl couldn't help her delighted laugh.

Well, perhaps these picnics weren't so bad if they always ended like this.

O

 _Note_ \- Here, have a fun chapter since my last couple of ones have been sad as hell. I haven't really felt inspired to write lately, but I thought I'd push through.

Howlite by chemical composition, howlite is a calcium borosilicate hydroxide. It was first discovered at Tick Canyon in Southern California in 1868. It was named after Henry How (1828-1879), a Canadian mineralogist who first described it. Howlite is typically white or grayish white with fine grey or black or brown veins, often in a web-like pattern. It is opaque with a sub-vitreous luster sometimes described as porcelaneous. It is usually found in borax deposits in the desert clays of California.

Also, I thought Howlite could be voiced by Jessica Straus, who voiced Sasha from Infamous. Also, she was partially inspired by Clopin from the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Her theme was inspired by "Protect the Seal" from Silent Hill 3.

Sidero, her familiar is also an inspiration of the use of bears in circuses.

The end was inspired by the song "Firework" by Katy Perry. I kinda had a neat idea that Greg might sing it. LOL. Don't judge, he'd rock at it.


	20. Chapter Twenty:Barely Gripping Reality

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty: Barely Gripping Reality**

Howlite wandered into Yellow Diamond's ruined ship, whistling loudly while kicking debris aside. Sidero rumbled with boredom and poked his nose in a room.

"Well, they've certainly let this place go, eh, Sidero?" Howlite remarked.

There was a shuffling and Howlite looked up in time to see a Citrine quickly rush through the ship. Howlite tilted her head as the larger gem suddenly looked quite relieved to see her.

"Oh, thank the Stars!" Citrine cried. "You've come for us at last!"

Howlite laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I'm not here for you." she said.

Citrine looked confused, struggling to catch her breath. "W-What?"

She noticed an odd collar around Howlite's throat; the bells jingling from her skin-tight uniform and hair. The cut of gem on her forehead. It took her a few moments before she realized what the gem was. Howlite smiled brightly when Citrine's confusion seemed to deepen.

"Wait, are you... You're a Howlite, aren't you?" she said. "You're... I know your gem cut. You're just clowns. Entertainers. Why would White Diamond send you?"

Howlite chuckled and raised her hand, producing the device she had used on the amethyst's. "Well, when my Diamond told me she needed information, I just couldn't help but play the game." she said, with another cruel laugh. "Now, you will tell me all I need to know about our special little mud-ball that calls itself Steven Universe."

Citrine scoffed. "I don't know anything about it. It all happened so fast. If it's a gem you want, seek out those Crystal Gems. The Rebellion is still alive and well. I'm sure White Diamond would be interested in knowing that."

"No. You don't assume to know the will of my Diamond, quartz warrior," Howlite told her, smile disappearing slightly. "Now, tell me what you know. And DO speak up. She's watching, you know."

Citrine looked down at the collar around Howlite's neck and paled slightly.

"Wh-What...?" Citrine gasped.

Howlite's grin was mildly manic now. "Come on, 'mighty warrior'," she said, "Are you going to tell me what I know? Or am I going to have to resort to turning up the volume to make you a little more...obediant?"

She raised her hand and waves of sound filled the air, causing the Citrine to immediately buckle to the floor with a wail of pain. She clutched at her ears helplessly.

"Alright, you're really loud," Howlite said, shaking her head with dismay. She made a face. "Honestly, I have no idea how Yellow Diamond put up with any of you."

She turned a dial on her hand and the sound amplified. Citrine clutched and clawed at her ears before she finally quieted and the same deadened stare appeared on her face as it had the amethyst's. She stood up and straightened before Howlite.

"Alright, good girl. Now tell me what you know." Howlite said, with a smile of approval.

"The half-breed destroyed Yellow Diamond. She plummeted into the Earth after corrupting herself." Citrine replied, in a monotonous drawl.

"How many?"

"I don't know. It was chaotic."

"Do you know where I may find them?"

"They reside in a base that bears the image of a fusion." Citrine continued, perpetually deadpanned in her speech.

"Hm, I see. Well, since you're boring, I'll have to find myself fun elsewhere," Howlite said. "Now, dispel your form for me."

Citrine's hand extented and she produced a large axe. She raised it to herself before Howlite stopped her with a hand up.

"Wait!" A smirk lit her lips as she watched Citrine halt in her act. "I have a better idea. Why don't you come with me? Let's work wonders together."

Citrine's axe disappeared and she followed Howlite and Sidero as they wandered out of the ship.

O

Jasper was reading a book when Steven walked into the house. He was missing his slippers and Jasper didn't notice something was wrong until she heard the slam of a refrigerator door. She looked up from the top of her book, raised an eyebrow at the huffing and puffing from him.

"Stupid Kevin..." he grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. She leaned to one side when she noticed his bare feet. "Where are your...shoes?"

"It's nothing." Steven said, that same frustrated glare lingered on his face.

"If it's nothing, then you won't have a problem telling me."

"It's just Kevin. He threw my sandals in the sewer."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. She was confused. This seemed like a simple solution. "Then why don't you just crush him? You've done that with your enemies before."

"No, no. I can't just do that." Steven argued, "My dad says people like Kevin aren't worth it. Plus, I could really hurt him anyway and that wouldn't make me any better."

Jasper scoffed, shaking her head. "Please. Your 'dad' doesn't know anything when it comes to a direct challenge." she said.

She turned to go. "Maybe I'll just talk with this human Kevin and we'll get your sandals back."

"Jasper, no. It's not worth it."

Steven followed her out the door, but Jasper assured him she was just going to talk.

O

Kevin twirled his keyring on his finger, whistling while stepping into his car. He started the engine and pressed down on the gas pedal, but the sound of tires squealing made him frown. He brought down the window of his car and looked down, noticing that the car was not going anywhere. Almost as if it was stuck on something.

Kevin scowled and pressed the gas pedal harder, but looked in the rearview mirror and gave a startled, frightened cry.

Jasper smirked back at him from the mirror, her fingers clutching the back of the car and denting the metal, preventing it from going anywhere. Kevin's eyes widened and he gave a yelp when Jasper dropped the car with a loud crash.

She wandered over to the driver's side and he locked the door. But Jasper simply reached out, snatched the door off of its hinges and seized him by his shirt collar, yanking him from the car.

"Ah! Put me down!" Kevin shouted, kicking his legs out uselessly.

Steven had just made it to them and he was panting breathlessly. "Jasper...wait..." he groaned out, "It's not...worth it."

Jasper exhaled impatiently and looked back at him. "Just give me a second, Steven."

She looked at Kevin and spoke severely, her voice dropping to that very familiar pitch that Steven recognized. When he first encountered her and she looked at him on that beach with such hatred and disgust. He knew what it meant.

"I find your decision to do what you did to him unacceptable," she hissed, with menace, "He's stepped on the front lines and saved your worthless lives time and time again, even when you never even deserved it. Your world nearly crumbled and he chose to endanger himself. All for you. You stupid, worthless thing."

Her features smoothed a little and Steven suspected she was speaking more for herself that time.

Jasper pointed at him without looking away from a frightened Kevin. "If it wasn't for this gem and the life I owe to him, I would be handling this a lot differently."

Kevin looked at Steven, a small whimper escaping him.

"You DON'T look at him, you look at me." Jasper snarled now and Steven was worried that Jasper might actually hurt Kevin. "You will NOT cross paths with him. Now or ever again. And if you do, I hope you're prepared to fight. Because that is the only way you ever mark your worth in this universe; only THEN, can you say you have value."

She opened her hand and dropped Kevin to the ground. He whimpered and rushed for his car, immediately driving away. Steven and Jasper watched him go. Steven looked up at her warily.

"Um, thanks." he said. "But I'm glad you didn't hurt him."

Jasper scoffed. She looked at him skeptically. "You don't always have to be nice to everyone," she told him, "Not everyone deserves it."

Steven shook his head. "That's not true. Everyone deserves kindness, Jasper."

Jasper thought about that, but said nothing more. She looked down and noticed her hand began to shake a little. Instead of letting Steven see it, she shut her eyes and grasped that hand in an effort to calm herself. She didn't know what was wrong. This almost felt like her corruption...

 _"As a Diamond, we provide safety and protection. And in the end, they provide their lives."_

 _Pink Diamond wasn't sure she followed the logic of White Diamond's words. Jasper had been standing nearby, listening to the conversation. Pink Diamond had requested to speak with her eldest sister for advice and council._

 _"A life should not be disposable," Pink Diamond argued gently. "A life is a life. All of it is precious. They should not be toys we can break at a snap of our fingers if they displease us."_

 _White Diamond seemed to consider what she was saying for the moment. "It is still the way things are," she explained, patiently. "As a Diamond, we provide all for Homeworld. We do this, even if it is never appreciated or even loved. Our purpose is not to give love, my sister. Our purpose is to rule. As it always is. As it shall always be."_

 _"Everyone deserves kindness and love, White Diamond." Pink Diamond reminded her. "Everything and everyone is worthy of it. Regardless of who or what they are."_

 _Pink Diamond rested a hand on her shoulder and White Diamond looked down at the touch. She seemed almost confused by it. Jasper knew that White Diamond rarely allowed anyone to touch her. But Pink Diamond seemed permitted to do so._

 _"Perhaps I have much to learn as well." White Diamond admitted._

 _Pink Diamond chuckled warmly and leaned her head against her arm. "That's alright. I have much to learn, too."_

O

Spinel was still struggling to produce a weapon that afternoon.

She sighed and looked toward Jasper, Pearl and Stevonnie with disappointment. "Maybe I'm just not meant to make a weapon." she said.

Jasper frowned and stood up, approaching her. "You're trying too hard." she said. "You think you can just make a sword or a spear because you want to?"

Spinel thought about it and seemed confused. "Isn't that what we're trying to do?"

"You think you can just close your eyes and make what I make?" Jasper asked, pacing around her. "The problem is, you're trying to be like everyone else, but you're not."

Spinel grimaced and the guilty look on her face was all Jasper needed to know.

"Well, how do you do it?" Spinel asked.

"I use my emotions." Jasper told her. "I push all my anger and all my pain into the pit of my gem and I let it drive me. That's what you do."

Spinel made another face. "Well, I'm not really an angry gem."

Jasper looked at the others, raising her eyebrow before she punched Spinel in the abdomen. The gem gave only the highest of yelps before collapsing. The others winced and Pearl shook her head.

"That's a little extreme, Jasper." she said.

Jasper shrugged her shoulders. "It's the only way I was taught."

 _"Please tell me you're joking."_

Jasper ignored Yellow Diamond's voice in her head. She pretended like she didn't see her sitting on the rows of stone seats, languid and bored. Jasper blinked rapidly, struggling to ignore the distant static sound in her head before she looked down at Spinel, who made an effort to stand.

"Well? Are you angry now?" she asked. "What do you think being a fighter means, Spinel? It's not joking. It's not stupid games. It means you have to be willing - absolutely willing - to stand up and take the hits while still going!"

Spinel smiled, nodding her approval. She seemed stirred by her words. "Okay, okay!" she said, anxiously. "I'll try again!"

Jasper nodded in acknowledgement and backed away so that Spinel could close her eyes. She noticed the gem was in deep focus - which was an unusual change to her behavior - so clearly her words had some form of affect.

Spinel remembered the laughter. The mockery even as she made her appointed rounds. How they'd called her 'stupid'. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, but she knew that being angry would just make her like them. She didn't have it in her.

There was a glow and Spinel looked down in surprise when her hand began to produce a weapon. She cried out frantically and danced in place.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm doing it!" she cried. "I'm making a weapon!"

"Focus, Spinel!" Pearl cupped her mouth and yelled to her. "Hold onto it!"

Spinel anxiously focused as hard as she could. The others watched with curiosity, wondering just what Spinel would produce.

A slingshot.

Stevonnie laughed a little when they noticed the slingshot-like weapon appear in Spinel's hands. Jasper wasn't sure how to think of that, but Stevonnie spoke before she could.

"A slingshot. It's definitely you, Spinel." Stevonnie said.

Spinel grinned, delighted. "I...I did it! I made a weapon!"

"That hardly qualifies as - " Pearl had started to argue, but Stevonnie gave her a look that made her smile painfully. "Well, if you're happy with it, Spinel, then it's all you."

Spinel gave an excited sound and danced in place a little before she pulled back the slingshot and pretended to aim it at a statue. Before anyone realized it, a silver and pink ball of energy formed in the cradle of the weapon and launched itself into it, shattering the stone to splinters.

Pearl gave a cry and Jasper laughed her approval.

"Not again!" Pearl yelled, "Stop ruining the ruins!"

O

Jasper should have told Pearl about it. She should have told her what she was seeing and the static in her head. She hadn't been seeing it much today, but her vision of Yellow Diamond being around was unsettling. But there was no reason she needed to tell Pearl that. Why have them coddle her? She'd dealt with this in a different way, but she still dealt with it.

Spinel was outside chasing Amethyst, occasionally shooting at her with the slingshot. She rolled her eyes with a mixture of amusement and disgust. Like one of those freshly emerged gems with so much energy. She couldn't blame her all that much. It was exciting to be able to do something like that.

More static.

Jasper shut her eyes with a distressed sound. She could hear haunting whispers in the back of her head. Her hand began to shake again and she held it out, fingers stretched. Her eyes widened and she began to hum the melody of the music box to calm herself.

It must have worked because she could feel the shudder in her form lessen and the static fade. Maybe this was serious. What if something had gone wrong with the 'cure' made by the Peridot from her Kindergarten? She had to talk to someone.

Jasper decided to wander to the barn where she found Peridot alone, busy working on a robot. When she heard Jasper emerge, she whirled with a startled sound before frowning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Don't you gems have anything better to do than bother me?"

Jasper looked around. "Where's Lapis?"

"Out. She needed to go for a 'fly' by herself," Peridot quipped, "Whatever. At least it gives me some time to work on my robots."

"I wanted to talk to you." Jasper said.

Peridot looked surprised for a moment before she shook her head. "Isn't that what Pearl's for? Go bother her."

Instead of arguing, Jasper promptly walked over, pushed Peridot's work out of the way, drawing an annoyed screech from the smaller gem. Jasper simply took a chair nearby, pulled it up beside her and sat down. She stared at her with such seriousness that Peridot immediately knew something was wrong.

"I need to know what you used to bring me back from my corruption," Jasper said, firmly. "And I want to know everything right now."

Peridot looked troubled for a moment before she turned her chair toward another table. She had left her sister Peridot's tablet nearby. She gathered it up and held it to Jasper.

"It was a song," she told her, quietly and a bit warily. "She claims to have had it work only on one other gem. But she said there may be some kind of...side effects. We don't know what they are exactly, but... Is that what you barged into my barn for? Are you having...problems?" She gave a laugh. "Well, more than usual?"

Jasper was silent. She contemplated telling her, then felt foolish. Her pride kicked in and told her to stay silent. But then again, Peridot was many things, but even she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Maybe she should mention something...

"No. Just...uh...thought I'd ask." Jasper said, standing and leaving the barn.

Jasper had a nightmare that night while she slept beside Pearl. She saw herself running through the battlefield of Earth.

 _Gems destroyed around her. She tiptoed over their fallen bodies, tore her gaze from wide, unseeing eyes and tormented wails. Jasper noticed it then. They weren't afraid or in pain from the battle._

 _It was her._

 _She looked down and noticed that her hands were an enormous set of claws. She tried to scream, but all that emerged was a full-throated roar. When she turned around and swung her claws, she had buried them deep into Pearl's form._

 _Her eyes widened in horror and Pearl stared back at her with agony and confusion. Jasper attempted to catch her, but her body had swelled to twice its normal size and she was nothing more than the slavering beast she had once been._

 _Looking up, Jasper saw a creature crouched over her; a yellow, bird-like monstrosity that seemed to move and bend to reach her._

 _Arms twisted. Head shuddered before it formed the cackling visage of Yellow Diamond. Her chest heaved with horrible, deep, mocking laughter that had Jasper howled with rage and pain. She dove at her, claws swiping at her face._

Jasper awoke from her nightmare with a horrified, choked groan. Pearl sat up, awokened as well by Jasper's distressed movements. She frowned worriedly and reached out, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jasper, are you alright?" she asked.

Jasper wiped her face with one shaking hand. More static in her head.

"Yeah. It was just a dream." she mumbled. "Just... Just a dream."

"You're shaking." Pearl looked concerned. "You were crying too."

Jasper looked embarrassed. "No, I wasn't."

"You were saying 'I'm sorry', over and over."

A sigh from Jasper. She shook her head a few times and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands before she looked at Pearl, tired.

"It's fine. It was just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep."

Pearl didn't seem so sure, but nonetheless rested her head across Jasper's chest and fell asleep beside her.

O

White Diamond wandered into the room she loathed.

It was a place where she had first learned of when it happened.

 _White Diamond's general quickly made her way into the hall where White Diamond had been cradling a scroll in her hand. She had been focused on a gem weapon when she looked up at the sight of her general wandering in. She had her helmet cradled under her arm and her eyes were filled with anguish._

 _White Diamond knew that look well._

 _She gave an acknowledging nod to the general before the gem quickly departed. White Diamond turned, clutching the scroll so tightly in one hand before she let it fall to the floor._

 _Energy from her very being surged and everything in the room exploded around her, carrying the strength of her grief and pain._

White Diamond shut her eyes.

Apophis was there beside her and White Diamond gave the familiar a gentle caress with one hand, meeting the great beast's gaze before she turned, departing the room. It took only moments before Apophis opened his mouth and ignited it in a blast of white flame.

While this went on, Blue Diamond had been in her chambers, continuously weeping for the loss of her sister. Her familiar and her pearl stayed by her side, offering only the slightest of comforts.

 _For her. Always._

That was the only thought that went through White Diamond's mind as the remnants of the past burned behind her.

O

 _Note -_ Like most gems, Howlite is a victim all the same. But she's also an asshole. LOL. The end of this chapter was inspired by the song "Acid Rain" by Lorn.

Also, Spinel's weapon being a Slingshot seemed fitting. And Jasper's reasons for what she's experiencing will be better explained later.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One:A Fool's Errand I

**NikkiFiresong -** I considered a boomerang, actually. LOL. It was a hard choice. But I think a slingshot better represents her character as she is now. As for Jasper, if you remember in my last fic, the Peridot who devised the cure mentioned side-effects and possible flaws to it. But no, she isn't going to suffer. Not much.

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-One: A Fool's Errand I**

Howlite wandered down the street, whistling casually with Sidero and Citrine beside her. They received odd stares from humans they passed by. Howlite was asking questions about Steven; she produced a holographic image of him from her watch.

"Excuse me, do you know this mud-ball?" she asked. "You seen him anywhere? No?"

Howlite stopped a man. "Hey, you. Am I not speaking the right language, here? I'm looking for a human half-breed. Can you kindly point in his general direction?"

The man frowned. "Get lost, freak."

Howlite faked a laugh. "Wow! Freak!" she said, slapping her thighs. "And they told me you humans would be easy."

She looked at Sidero and Citrine with a shake of her head and they continued walking through the street. They left the small down and ended up in a wheat field. Howlite stopped to notice a flower and she picked it, staring down at the small pink petals before crushing it in her hand.

The sound of children laughing made her curiously look up. She noticed two human children in the distance, happily playing together. For the moment, Howlite couldn't resist her smile. A rare, genuine smile that was followed up with a soft chuckle.

A fill of static in her head made her grit her teeth and sigh. She resumed her cold expression and scoffed, looking at Sidero and the entranced Citrine.

"Honestly, can someone tell me what these Rebels love about these...squirming little things?" Howlite asked them. "I mean, really."

"Why don't you ask us yourself?"

Howlite turned and noticed Garnet, Pearl and Jasper standing there with their weapons at the ready. She smiled, almost too cheerfully. Sidero growled softly, claws digging into the ground.

"Well, look who it is!" Howlite said, delighted. "You know, I thought you rebels would be easy for me to find, but you wouldn't BELIEVE how hard it was. I had to go through this tall, large drink of water - " She gestured to Citrine and gave her a rough, mocking pat on her cheek. " - Who wouldn't know a good laugh if it hit her."

Garnet frowned. "A Howlite. An entertainer of Homeworld. She's nothing more than a common fool, gems. Not a threat to us."

Howlite gave a bark of laughter. "Hah! As common as they come and as easy to break as any." she told her. Her voice dropped lower now, bordering on menacing. "But hey, at least I know well who I am, Rebels. I make gems laugh. I put on shows. But you? You steal lives."

Jasper furrowed her brow.

"That's right. She told me everything," Howlite said, gesturing to the collar on her neck. "And man, I thought my jokes were bad!"

Pearl scowled at her. "This isn't a joke!"

"Oh yes, this IS a joke," Howlite assured her, with a cruel smirk. "And I'm here to deliver the final punchline. After all, I was made to put on a show. And that is what I'm going to give my Diamond. A show that will finally bring a smile to her face!"

O

Garnet punched viciously at Howlite, who flipped end over end to avoid them. Her bells jingled loudly with her erratic movements. She flipped across Garnet's back before propping herself on her shoulders, perfectly suspended there.

"Oh! Fusion, I have a joke for you; stop me if you've heard this one..." Howlite said, with a grin. "A fusion walks into a worship hall..."

Garnet scowled furiously and swung her fist, catching Howlite on the arm. The other gem wrapped her legs around her head and countered Garnet's attempted toss by flipping the larger gem through the air. Garnet quickly recovered, landed on her hands and flipped right back onto her feet.

Howlite continued with the jokes. "...Ah, as it turns out, one of the fusions is a Howlite like myself..." she said, grinning and ducking from Garnet's fists. "The fusion looks at her Diamond and says, 'Excuse me, my Diamond, but does this fusion feel a bit funny to you'?"

Garnet's scowl deepened. "This is no time for stupid jokes!"

"You're right!" Howlite said, with a gasp of false alarm. "How stupid of me. Perhaps a visual display of comedy is in order, yes?"

She brought her mallet down and duplicate versions of herself began to appear, circling Garnet and laughing in a chorus of mockery. Garnet looked around wildly and Howlite smiled, backing away while her clones began to do battle with the fusion.

One of the Howlite clones grinned at Garnet. "Excuse me, I have to control the other nitwits."

She wandered to three of them and swatted them with a stick. "Stand still, you fools! We have a fusion to defeat! Now, take up arms!"

Jasper had struggled with Sidero and Howlite took the opportunity to focus attention on her. Jasper flung the familiar aside.

"Ah, yes, Jasper, is it?" Howlite said, glancing sidelong to Pearl as the other gem attempted to keep Citrine at bay. "Well, my Diamond's told me so much about you. You see, I know what you are. A warrior. The finest cut of any quartz. I mean, what could little old me do against you?"

Jasper glared at her. "You're not taking Steven."

"AND..." Howlite continued, as if she never spoke. "How could I stand against you?"

She frowned coldly and slapped Jasper across the face with the end of her mallet. Jasper lurched once with a grunt of pain and attempted to lash at her, but Howlite always kept well out of her way; she jumped and flipped with all the skill of an acrobat.

"I am an entertainer. A fool by all rights; but you will learn what true strength of will means... And the will to control others." Howlite's voice changed now, gone of all humor. Her wrist produced the save device. "Do you remember the Heartstone? And the sound weapon in Yellow Diamond's ship?"

Jasper's eyes lowered, staring at the strange device. Howlite smiled up at her. "It was originally a device of White Diamond's make. You see, she believed that all things could be controlled in the right circumstances. The will to silence a quartz soldier like yourself."

Jasper furrowed her brow, taking a step back. "White Diamond knew," she whispered. "She told you about the Heartstone..."

Howlite looked surprised for a moment, then she chuckled softly, tilting her head with a curious smile. "Oh. You really have NO IDEA, do you?"

Pearl kicked Citrine across the face before turning her focus to Jasper.

"I know you're the same as me," Howlite told the larger quartz. "I know you still see things."

Pearl frowned at Jasper and noticed she had refused to look at her. "Jasper, what is she talking about?" she asked.

Jasper shut her eyes, gave a soft sigh.

"She won't tell you, little pearl." Howlite told her, with a chuckle. "But a gem who was once corrupted knows the signs of one struggling to grip hold of her reality. That's the side-effect to being cured, I'm afraid. Voices in your head," She gestured to her head with one lazy finger. "seeing things that aren't really there."

Jasper ignored the stare from Pearl and glared at Howlite, demanding information. "How do you know anything about being corrupted? You're a Homeworld gem."

Howlite smiled, shaking her head as she toyed with the device on her wrist. "The Peridot from Era-1 Beta cured you with a song, did she not? She also claimed there was only one other gem she had 'cured' from corruption. Would it really be so surprising that the gem she cured was me?"

Pearl noticed that Garnet still struggled with the Howlite duplicates. She had almost taken the last one out before having her glasses smacked off of her face. Jasper turned to Howlite with confusion.

"That doesn't make sense." she snapped. "If you were corrupted, then that means you'd have to be an Era-1 gem."

"Not necessarily." Howlite said. "White Diamond researches ways to change and evolve the modern gem race. Would it truly be surprising that she'd do that to her own?"

She looked down at the device on her wrist. "Well, I'm getting distracted. Back to business. Now let me show you that even a fool like me can control a gem like you."

Howlite pointed the device at Jasper and Pearl could only watch in horror as the sounds produced from it caused her to buckle to the ground.

"Stop!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

Howlite smiled. "See, my Diamond has a thing when it comes to controlling wild quartz's like Jasper here; a new idea, if you will. To keep nasty little things like you on a very tight leash."

Jasper winced and clawed at her ears, rolling around on the ground while Pearl desperately tried to help her. She didn't know what to do.

"No...!" Jasper groaned. "I won't!"

Howlite smiled, impressed with the effort. "She's a strong one, but the wrath of my Diamond is stronger..." she said, watching Jasper fight against the sound. "And only when you've suffered at the sight of one you love crumble in ruin will you truly know what pain means."

"Jasper, what's she doing?" Pearl cried, "Jasper!"

"P-Pearl...I can't..." Jasper groaned out, with great effort.

She slammed her head into the ground over and over, in a futile attempt to silence the noise that pierced the depths of her gem.

Jasper clenched her teeth, clawing at her head before she finally stilled and sat straight up. Her yellow eyes were blank, deadened by the command of the sound. Garnet punched out the final clone of Howlite and looked over at what was going on. Her eyes widened.

"Jasper!" she shouted.

Howlite chuckled. "Jasper's under my command now." she told Pearl. She pointed at her now. "And now you'll see the true test of strength; my Diamond's command over others."

Jasper turned toward Pearl and the gem's eyes widened when she began to advance. Her helmet appeared on her head.

"J-Jasper?" Pearl gasped, "Jasper, what are you doing?"

"She's no longer yours." Howlite said, with another cruel laugh. "She belongs to me."

"Jasper, please. Don't do this!" Pearl begged, clutching her spear tightly to her chest. "Don't listen to her! Fight it!"

Jasper's blank, deadened stare never wavered. She raised her fist and dove at Pearl, but was seized by Garnet. She gave a shout of effort and flipped Jasper back. Howlite laughed gleefully and turned to Citrine.

"Let's bring this one back to the ship. We can get whatever we need from her. She will tell us exactly where we can find the mud-ball." she ordered.

Citrine charged for Garnet and Pearl.

"No!" Pearl shouted, desperately trying to fight back Citrine while Jasper started to leave with Howlite. "Jasper, please, stop! You can't!"

Citrine swatted at her head, knocking her to the ground. Garnet tossed Sidero aside and rushed to charge at Howlite, but the gem simply produced multiple clones of herself once more. The duplicates chuckled and surrounded them. Pearl frantically shot blasts from her spear in a mad effort to reach Jasper.

"JASPER!" she shouted.

Howlite whistled calmly and laughed up at the entranced Jasper beside her. "How DO you put up with that voice?" she asked, laughing now.

She looked over her shoulder. "Sidero? Come along!"

The great bear familiar quickly followed behind her, leaving the two gems alone to battle with the clones.

O

The return home was a particularly somber one.

Everyone gathered in the living room that night while Pearl explained to them what had happened. She was anxiously determined to find Jasper at all costs. Garnet assured her that if Howlite wanted Jasper destroyed, she would have assured she'd done so right there.

Peridot seemed interested in going through a tablet of information. "Well, I might have something that COULD help us." she told them. "I have a video document of my sister peridot's experiment and it's true. The Howlite was on the list."

She turned the tablet around so the others could see. The Peridot on the screen was visible and she looked as exhausted as they remembered her being.

 _"Test subject Howlite. Facet-2 Cut-4YD. My first attempt at reversing damages of an Era One gem have shown outstanding results. However, the test subject has reported auditory and visual hallucinations. It would seem that my cure still needs refinement."_

On the hologram, the Peridot seemed to stare at someone off screen. _"Howlite? Howlite, if you want me to help you, you need to talk to me and tell me what you're feeling."_

A choking sound. _"She's here! I see her!"_

 _"It would seem that there are lingering effects to the corruption. I will continue to monitor the howlite for future observations."_

Peridot ended the video and Pearl looked horrified. "Is that what's been going on with Jasper?"

"I don't know," Peridot said, "She came to me earlier before you confronted Howlite. I think she was trying to tell me about it. Oh, but you know how her pride is. She's never one to admit a moment of weakness."

Pearl shook her head. "I-I don't understand! Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she didn't want to worry you." Steven suggested, smiling weakly.

"Steven, this is ridiculous!" Pearl snapped, "There's nothing she can say or do that would make me want to ignore whatever she's going through! We need to find her and snap her out of that trance Howlite has her in!"

Peridot frowned curiously. "Trance?"

"It's a device she has on her wrist," Garnet explained. "She claims she can use it to command quartz gems and place them under her spell."

Peridot seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yeah, I know what she's talking about. It's a weapon of sound that was being developed by White Diamond in an effort to keep possible renegade quartz's under control. I'd heard about it in rumor. A lot of gems questioned the morality of such a weapon."

"Well, of COURSE they would!" Amethyst snapped. "You can't just wave a magic wand and MAKE gems follow you!"

"That doesn't matter to the Diamonds, remember?" Peridot snapped. "We're disposable tools for their will. That's what it is on Homeworld."

"Regardless," Garnet rose. "Jasper can't be very far. I think if we're to find her, all quartz gems should remain home."

"Wait, I'm half human!" Steven offered. "Maybe it won't affect me!"

"Steven, we can't risk it."

"But Jasper's been taken because they want me!" Steven snapped, "And we need to rescue her! We can't hide away."

O

Jasper sat in a chair on Howlite's ship as she began to work on communicating with White Diamond. She waited eagerly with the communicator in hand before a white screen appeared. Shortly afterwards, White Diamond's visage was within view.

"Howlite Facet-2 Cut-4YD reporting, my Diamond!" Howlite greeted. "I'm here to tell you things have been going smoothly! The weapon you've given me has worked wonders and I - "

 _"Have you retrieved the half-bred specimen?"_ White Diamond asked, without falter.

"Oh! Well, no, but I have the Jasper who took Yellow Diamond's life!" Howlite said, turning the screen to focus on the entranced Jasper. "She can lead us to the base the rebels live!"

 _"Bring back the life form of mixed origins. Priority One. All other priorities rescinded."_ White Diamond reminded her.

Howlite seemed disappointed. "But I - "

 _"I repeat, all other priorities rescinded."_

Howlite gave a sigh, but nodded. "As you command, my Diamond." she said.

White Diamond nodded an affirmative before she seemed focused on another screen. " _The half-bred specimen will adapt remarkably to our atmosphere considering its nutritional requirements. The only thing we don't know about is how it continues to exist as it is. This must be investigated if I am to continue my research. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, my Diamond..."

 _"Good. Report to me when you've retrieved the specimen."_

She canceled the video feed before Howlite could continue. She sighed and lowered her head.

"She didn't even smile. Not a single one..."

Sidero had been sound asleep the entire discussion. When she sounded distressed, he opened his eyes and looked up at her with a grumble. Howlite exhaled and slapped her thighs, depositing the communicator back into the console of her ship.

"Alright, so here we go..." she said. She pulled up a seat in front of Jasper. "Now, where do you Rebels live?"

Jasper responded, slurring her words. "A temple. In Beach City."

"Ah! Beach City. So does the mud-ball named Steven Universe live there?"

"Yes."

Howlite smiled her approval. "Good. Well, that wasn't hard, was it?"

She stood up and returned to her console, typing in a few keys that brought up a map of the Earth. Jasper continued sitting quietly the entire time.

"It's all about pleasing the ones we belong to," Howlite said. "Always."

 _Pre-War_

 _Era-One_

 _The performance was led by Howlite and multiple clones of herself. She comically ordered them to stand straight and not embarrass her in front of the Diamonds, who watched the show from their respective thrones. Other gems in the audience clapped and laughed._

 _"Alright, straighten up, you collection of clods!" Howlite commanded, swatting at her duplicates, "We have a show to perform!"_

 _Pink Diamond chuckled with amusement and clapped. White Diamond simply raised an eyebrow and looked quite bored._

 _Howlite appeared beside her. Then another and another. They sang and danced all the while White Diamond recoiled slightly with a disapproving frown. Pink Diamond laughed with delight and White Diamond made a face, wiping off her shoulder pauldron and rerebrace when ribbons of plastic fell on her from Howlite's appearance._

 _The gem was fond of using ribbons and smoke in her performances, that was quite obvious._

As happy as she was doing what she loved, White Diamond never smiled for her. Never seemed pleased.

So it became her obsession. Her flaw to please her became the only thing that drove her to do whatever it took to please her.

It was why she willingly put herself on White Diamond's table.

O

 _Note_ \- Jasper's going to be okay, you guys. I promise.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two:A Fool's Errand II

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: A Fool's Errand II**

Howlite made her way into Beach City with Jasper and Sidero beside her. She noticed the temple in the distance and smiled her approval. She gave Jasper's shoulder a pat.

"Alright, good." she told her with a chuckle. "We've found them. I suppose you quartz's are good for something after all."

Once she approached the beach, she was greeted by the Crystal Gems as well as Connie and Steven. Howlite smiled with almost relief when she noticed Steven. It was there in a flash, but Steven had caught it enough to look a little confused by it.

"Now then, would we like to do this the easy way, or the FUN way?" Howlite asked, with a smirk.

The gems charged at her and Howlite laughed.

"The fun way it is then!" she hissed, producing multiple clones again.

Jasper's helmet appeared on her head and she turned to Pearl, who flinched back with pain. Howlite smirked at her and gestured to Jasper.

"Jasper, you love this pearl, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered emptily.

"Would you die for her?"

Pearl withered at the question and Howlite seemed to savor every bit of it. The worst part was also knowing that White Diamond clearly watched them from the tiny camera on the collar. Jasper answered again without hesitation, still fully under the spell of the Homeworld gem.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because my life is forfeit. She is everything. I am nothing."

Howlite smirked at a distraught Pearl. "Well, I think she's decided, hasn't she?" she said. "Now, Jasper; die for your pearl."

Jasper charged for Pearl without question. Pearl ducked to avoid her fists and raised her spear to block a kick. The force sent her sliding across the sand and stumbling backwards.

"It's...just like when we first met, isn't it, Jasper?" she panted, with a weak laugh. "Remember? We were always trying to kill each other."

Jasper lunged, catching her spear and yanking it from her hands. Her wide, deadened stare fixed on Pearl and she grabbed her by the throat, pushing her hard into the sand. Amethyst quickly moved in to save her from the larger gem.

"Pearl!" she shouted.

Howlite smirked at Amethyst and pointed the device at her, releasing waves of sound that had her crumbling to the ground with screams of pain.

Pearl squeezed her eyes shut, struggling against Jasper's grip. Stevonnie moved to aid her, but Jasper swung her free hand, backhanding the fusion hard enough to send them flying. Pearl opened her eyes, groaning as she met Jasper's emotionless gaze.

"You... it's not your fault..." she mumbled, "She's making you do it. You wouldn't hurt me... you wouldn't hurt us. That's not who you are anymore."

A Howlite clone watched the scene, chuckling with amusement. "She can't hear you, little pearl. She's under my command."

Pearl ignored her, reaching up and gently touching Jasper's cheek. "Whatever you're seeing. Whatever you have going on, we can deal with it together. You don't have to feel alone, Jasper. You don't have to _fight_ this alone."

Jasper's eyes seemed to flicker back and forth between enthralled and normal.

Pearl smiled tearfully when she noticed the internal battle going on. "That's it. You're strong, Jasper. You can fight this! Come back to me!"

Jasper's mask of apathy changed and she grimaced now, struggling within herself. Her hand loosened on Pearl's throat and she recoiled a little, hissing out her name before moving away, holding her head in two hands. Howlite raised her eyebrows, impressed by the sight.

"Wow! Still resisting!" she said, "She did tell me you were a strong one."

Jasper staggered toward her, reaching out with one hand, but Howlite turned up the settings on the device and Jasper buckled once more, struggling to resist. Howlite laughed with delight and shook her head, watching as Jasper smashed her head over and over into the sand in a futile effort to reject the noise.

Meanwhile, several clones of Howlite circled Spinel, laughing mockingly at her. She groaned uneasily, clutching her slingshot close to her chest.

"A spinel, really?" one of them sneered.

"A gem too stupid to know her own touch stump from her gravity connector?" another hissed.

Spinel pursed her lips and her eyes filled slightly. Then she scowled and furiously launched energy blasts from her slingshot directly at one of the clones. The shot caused the rest of them to vanish and the real Howlite to clutch her head with a wail of agony.

Garnet looked up in shock as Howlite clutched her face, staggering back. Spinel smiled with pride and pointed at her.

"Who's the dumb gem now?" she shouted back.

Howlite clutched her face, wailing with rage and pain. "AHH! That's not possible!" she snarled, spitting, "No one's caught the real me! NO ONE!"

Spinel laughed, feeling quite bold. "Well, I mean... I just did."

Howlite snarled again and produced several more clones. They circled Stevonnie and pointed their devices at them.

"Now, you're coming with me!" she spat. "Whether you want to or not!"

Stevonnie winced, bracing themselves for the sound.

O

Nothing.

Howlite looked confused and angry. "WHAT? How is this possible?" she gasped. "You're a quartz! You should be falling to your knees by now!"

Her comical tone had changed now; to a shrill screech of rage and confusion. She looked at Garnet and the others.

"What are they? _WHAT ARE THEY?_ They're not gem or human!"

Stevonnie seemed bothered by this presumption given the withered grimace on their face, but Garnet spoke before they could. "Howlite, enough is enough! You can't win against us! No matter how many of you you make!"

"No!" Howlite bellowed, frantic. She shook her head rapidly, backing away as the gems advanced slowly. "No! I will NOT go back without the mud-ball! I can't!"

Jasper struggled several moments more before she shook her head. Her eyes returned to their strong, vibrant yellow and she glared at Howlite. Taking her hand, she grabbed the device and crushed it in her hands. Howlite gave a shout, but Jasper punched her in the abdomen, sending her flying backwards into the ocean.

Sidero quickly roared out and rushed into the ocean to her. Jasper looked around wildly. She noticed Pearl and moved to help her stand.

"Pearl!" Jasper exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Pearl nodded and rose. "I'm fine, Jasper."

Jasper's features were grave, filled with torment. "I was still aware, but I had no control..." she said, softly. "I knew what I was doing, but I - "

"Jasper, it's okay!" Pearl tried to assure her, putting her arms around her. "It's okay! It's okay..."

Howlite drifted on the surface of the water while Sidero swam toward her. She gently reached out with two hands and smiled down at her familiar. The creature's eyes focused on her, narrowed into tiny pinpricks. Howlite chuckled gently, stroking the animal's face.

"She'd be angry with us, wouldn't she?" she asked.

Howlite could hear the sounds of Stevonnie unfusing and she noticed the two unfused figures making their way toward Jasper and Pearl. They didn't seem interested in her any more. For the moment. They would surely come and ruin her the way they ruined so many Homeworld gems.

Howlite's eyes widened and she turned in the water, clutching Sidero's face so gently. The bear shut his eyes for the moment as she touched her forehead to his.

"Let's be whole again, Sidero." she said, with a dry, rasping chuckle.

The others looked up in shock at the sight of Howlite beginning to fuse with Sidero. Pearl's eyes widened and she gave an alarmed gasp. Jasper furrowed her brow, clenching her fists.

"She...She's fusing..." Pearl exclaimed, "...with her familiar?"

The glowing mass of two fusing beings lit up the sky before vanishing into the ocean waters. Everything that followed was silent for several long, tense minutes.

"Maybe she's gone?" Steven suggested, smiling weakly at the others.

Another bright glow resonated from the ocean before an enormous claw shot up. Those on the beach could only watch in shock as a new gem form rose up from the water with a deep, unsettling chuckle.

Unlike most gem fusions they'd seen, this one looked more animal in appearance. She bore a resemblance to Howlite; the same jingling bells, dark uniform and eyes. But she was larger, her arms ending in huge clawed hands and her legs dangerous talons.

"Oh no." Spinel muttered, warily. "This isn't good."

The fusion looked right at them and opened her mouth, letting out a loud, powerful roar that sent waves upon waves at the group. They were forced back by the strength of it and the windows of the temple were shattered.

Jasper shielded her eyes with one arm and looked up with a startled sound when the fusion was upon them almost instantly. She reached out, swiped up Spinel, Amethyst and Pearl up with one massive hand and...

...began to juggle them.

"What the..." Steven cried. "Is she juggling them?!"

The fusion grinned toothily down at the helpless gems as they bounced wildly in her claws.

"Put them down!" Garnet ordered, "NOW!"

"Okay!" the fusion hissed.

She tossed the three gems hard, sending them flying through the air. Jasper jumped quickly, grabbing Pearl in one hand and Spinel in the other. Garnet jumped and caught Amethyst, moments as the large Homeworld fusion charged them.

Pearl and Jasper took each other's hands and formed Carnelian. Immediately, both enormous fusions collided with each other, grappling in the sand. Carnelian looked toward Steven and Connie, struggling to fend off the Homeworld fusion's snapping teeth.

"Go!" she shouted. "Spinel, get them off of the beach!"

Spinel saluted them and scooped both humans into her arms. "Hold on, little humans!" she yelled.

In a blur of pink, she quickly rushed away, moments as the Homeworld fusion was thrown into the ocean with a brutal fling of Carnelian's arms. Another glow beside them and Sugilite was suddenly there, grinning and cracking her fingers.

"Hey! Carnelian!" she shouted. "Save some Homeworld clod for me!"

Carnelian chuckled and gave Sugilite a playful punch before both gem fusions stood at the ready, watching as the Homeworld fusion rose from the water.

"Come on, Homeworld crust!" Sugilite taunted, flexing her arms. "Try and control ME!"

The Homeworld fusion smiled and gave a deep, menacing chuckle. She looked toward Carnelian and spoke evenly.

"You still see it, don't you?" she asked. "The sin that haunts you the most. You're the same as me, Jasper. It's just easier to hide it, isn't it? After all, it's what we deserve."

Carnelian grimaced a very Jasper grimace. Pearl spoke more through the fusion now.

"Jasper, it's okay... Hold it together..."

The fusion smiled, quite unfazed by being outmatched. "Alright, let's give Homeworld the show of a lifetime!" she bellowed.

O

Sugilite charged, swinging her flail. The Homeworld fusion jumped, running along the weapon before spinning through the air and kicking Sugilite in the face. The blow knocked her visor off and the Homeworld fusion laughed, leaping and bouncing from her.

She began to shimmy, arms outstretched at her sides. "Haha! Aww, come on! You can do better than that!" she sneered.

Sugilite snarled with effort. "Oh, I'll SHOW you just what I got!"

Carnelian started forward, but stopped.

"Jasper, what is it?"

"I know. I know how we might get through to her."

"Really? Without fighting?"

"Oh, we'll still fight. Make no mistake about that. But I know one of her weak spots."

Sugilite swung her flai, kicked out her legs all the while the Homeworld fusion ducked and danced, taking her less seriously than she should have. It only served to enrage Sugilite, who was constantly kicked and tossed into the sand.

"Hey! Howlite!" Carnelian shouted. "A word!"

The Homeworld fusion crouched over Sugilite, smiling wickedly. "Is it sorry?" she asked. "Perhaps a plea for forgiveness?"

Carnelian's gaze narrowed.

The Homeworld fusion advanced, stepping over Sugilite's shoulders to approach Carnelian. Sugilite started to advance, but Carnelian raised a hand and surreptitiously shook a finger at her. Sugilite frowned, blinking in confusion.

"I know why you did it." Carnelian told the Homeworld fusion, "I get it."

The Homeworld fusion's smile disappeared only a fraction. "What do you mean?" she asked, suspiciously. "Did what?"

"Put yourself on White Diamond's table," Carnelian continued, with a frown, "I understand. Yeah, you had me under your control, but I could still hear everything. You wanted to make her smile, do anything to please her. Even if it was the most horrible thing you could think of."

The Homeworld fusion snarled now, clearly affected by her words. "Shut up."

Carnelian smirked at her, raising her fists. "Let's dance, Bozo."

The two fusions charged for each other. Carnelian kicked out her multiple legs, wrapping them around the Homeworld fusion's body and sending them falling to the ground.

"UGH! You stupid, insolent brat!" the Homeworld fusion snarled. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Carnelian grinned down at her. "Not a comedian, that's for sure."

That seemed to enrage the Homeworld fusion because she slammed her head into Carnelian's dislodging her. The fusion flipped backwards, glaring furiously at Carnelian as she stood up.

Carnelian smirked. "I knew it. I was right. You only did this to get a smile or two out of White Diamond," she said, "I got news for you, Howlite; she has no sense of humor. She wouldn't know what a smile even was!"

"Shut up!" the Homeworld fusion shouted, charging for her.

Sugilite started to laugh. "Aww, I think you hurt her feelings, Carnelian!" she sneered.

Carnelian ducked from a flurry of kicks from the Homeworld fusion. She shot Sugilite a look. "Sugilite, I can handle this!"

She grabbed the Homeworld fusion's arm as she lunged, catching her in a gruesome headlock before frowning down at her.

"Enough. Stop fighting it." she ordered. "White Diamond is only using you to further her own agenda. She doesn't care if you live or die. I know something about this, Howlite. You would have done anything and taken any beating - Stars, even LOVE it sometimes - if it meant you earn favor."

Carnelian's features smoothed out sadly. It was clear who was speaking the most through the fusion given the very Jasper-ish expression.

"Bad attention is better than none at all, right?" she continued. "That's why we always do anything for them. So we can forget our failures. So we can finally earn redemption."

The Homeworld fusion grunted, struggling against her before separating into Sidero and Howlite. Howlite looked around, seemingly disoriented.

More static.

Howlite's wide, unsettled gaze wandered and it began to confuse the others. Jasper approached and seized Howlite by her uniform, lifting her up off of the ground.

"Now, tell us what you know before I make your disappearance easier." Jasper commanded.

Howlite laughed, her head rolling on her shoulders. "Oh please. Don't you see what's happening already?" She grinned, mockingly and proud. "A storm is coming. I just hope you're ready for it."

She continued to laugh and Jasper scowled, shaking her. "Hey! What do you mean 'a storm'?" she demanded.

"Believe what you want, Jasper; I've done my part," Howlite said, laughing softly. "I've done what she wanted. I was the test subject to her plan. I've made her proud at last. At LAST."

She giggled constantly now and Jasper grimaced, dropping the gem to the ground. The laughter continued for a few minutes more and Howlite's grin eventually disappeared, replaced with a look of pain. Her laughter transformed into soft sobs and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Steven was making his way toward her before anyone could stop him. He put his arms around the gem and the others made startled sounds.

"Steven, wait!" Pearl cried.

Steven ignored her and gave Howlite a tight embrace. He didn't know what compelled him to do it; she had tried to take him away, back to White Diamond. She had done everything to warrant defeat, but he had only wanted to hold her.

She didn't react to the embrace. She acted as if Steven was no longer there.

"I did good..." Howlite laughed, still crying, "I did what she wanted..."

Steven began to cry with her.

"So why am I crying?" Howlite asked, staring skyward. "Why doesn't it feel good?"

Sidero draped himself across Howlite's lap and huffed softly. She continued to cry. Jasper frowned and knelt down beside Howlite.

"Howlite." she began.

Howlite lifted her eyes to Jasper. They were wide, distant and empty. She managed a small hiccup and grinned at her.

"H-Howlite's not here right now." she said, choking out her words. "If you have a party planned, please deliver the appropriate request to her manager, Crazy Lace Agate."

She managed a sorrowful giggle.

"Howlite!" Jasper spat, more insistent.

"Howlite's not here right now." Howlite repeated, completely gone. "If you have a party planned, please deliver the appropriate request to her manager, Crazy Lace Agate."

Steven looked at her worriedly and noticed that she wasn't looking at any of them anymore. She continued to repeat that phrase over and over, tears still soaking her cheeks. She was gone. She had snapped.

"We can't leave her like this. Howlite!" Connie was there, trying to help the gem regain her senses, "Howlite, please..."

The gem continued to repeat the phrase as if she was a broken record.

"We need to poof her. She's beyond our help," Pearl said, quietly.

No one saw fit to argue with her. Instead, Jasper stood up before Howlite and reached up to her forehead, toward her gem.

A harsh twist and her form was dispelled. Sidero laid down beside the gemstone while the others could only watch.

"So what do we do with him?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"Familiars don't need food or sleep." Garnet reminded her. "We should let him stay with her."

And that was how it went; Sidero was bubbled into the room with Howlite's gem cradled in his great paws. Jasper stood alone, watching the bubbled creature with a frown.

Eventually, Pearl entered the room and looked up at her. "Are you going to talk about what's been going on with you?" she asked, evenly.

Jasper murmured half-heartedly. She'd been distracted by Howlite's words. The thought of near threat approaching like a storm was just part of being a warrior. Of course, this wasn't news; she was aware that White Diamond would send many more. But it was the odd way that Howlite had phrased it that bothered her most, as well as the fact that she had come back from corruption with the same issues as Jasper.

And also, she had fused with her familiar, something Jasper had never seen before. Her last words had been "Let's be whole again". It was just too much to think about.

"She was like me," Jasper said, quietly. "She saw things."

"Peridot said you came to her," Pearl replied, frowning, "What could you have asked her that you couldn't ask me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"A part of being together is taking the good with the bad, Jasper. Remember, we're in this hand-in-hand. I don't want you to forget that."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Jasper thought about how the human she'd helped on the highway had talked about it. She remembered how he'd assured her that loving someone meant dealing with issues together. It didn't make you weak. But she was a quartz. She should have been able to soldier through these burdens.

She sighed. "I don't know..."

Pearl looked disappointed by the answer, but only for a moment. She took her larger hand in hers and gently kissed her arm.

"It's alright, Jasper. We'll figure this out together." she assured her.

Jasper murmured an affirmative.

O

 _Note_ \- Also, imagine Howlite dancing a club shimmy dance. LOL. She's gone but I hope that doesn't deter you guys. I have more gems I'm gonna introduce who will stay with the group.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three:Jasper's Day Out

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Jasper's Day Out**

It was a cold, early morning when she went for a walk.

Jasper remembered the walks she would take with Pink Diamond; how when she was troubled, she could go to her for advice or council. Pink Diamond always stopped what she was doing to speak with her, despite her own busy schedule. Jasper still missed her so much...

It was hard to return to "normal life" when she was was brought back from corruption. Sometimes she thought about how strange it felt never returning to Homeworld. A part of her felt like an exiled gem, a traitor.

No. She had learned much from her experiences. She was no traitor. Pink Diamond would have forgiven her for this...

She looked over and noticed Nanefua Pizza wandering around a parking lot. Frowning, she contemplating ignoring the human for a moment. But she remembered her being tolerable and quite kind, so Jasper decided to indulge her curiosity and wandered over to her.

Nanefua looked up and smiled when she saw her. "Ah! Jasper!" she said. "Nice to see you."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my phone. Ah, my son insisted I have one if I'm going out by myself," Nanefua said, peering underneath a car.

Jasper sighed, glancing upwards before she lifted the car. Nanefua smiled brightly when she noticed the phone lying there.

"Ah! Thank you, Jasper." she told her. "You're quite handy to have around!"

She chuckled a little, then tilted her head with concern when she noticed Jasper's distracted frown.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?"

Jasper sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, perhaps distraction could use company." Nanefua suggested, with a smile. "I was just going to the park. Perhaps you need someone to talk to."

Jasper wanted to argue the human's impudence, but she remembered how Nanefua had seen more to Pearl and herself before they had even fused. Perhaps she had more of an intellect than Jasper had always assumed. She was, after all, still learning.

"How have things been with Pearl?" Nanefua asked, when they made their way into the small, humble park.

"It's been good." Jasper said, after much hesitation.

"Hm. Well, hopefully it will be better."

The human seemed to know more than she let on, but she didn't pry into Jasper's business. The gem appreciated that.

Jasper looked around and noticed humans in the park. Some were smaller ones playing together on the swings, others were adults talking with each other. It was a calming sight. She also looked up as a butterfly passed, landing on a nearby flower.

The two took a seat on a bench and Jasper silently watched as the small human began to feed some seagulls that had flown nearby; she broke off a piece of bread every so often and tossed it to the ground. Jasper watched the animals and continued to sit quietly.

"You know, it was scary for me too." Nanefua said.

"What was?" Jasper asked, frowning down at her.

"I traveled here with my son a long time ago from Ghana. It was hard adjusting to our new life." Nanefua explained. "Every day was a struggle to acquaint ourselves with this strange, new world. But we made it work. The challenge was the best part."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. That sounded ridiculous.

"How could struggle possibly be good in any way?" she snapped.

Nanefua chuckled. "Well, when you go home to your family at the end of the day. Everything else is just...well, speed-bumps on the road of life. You hit them, and its rough, but in a second, those bumps are far behind you."

Jasper thought about that.

Nanefua smiled and held out a few pieces of bread. "Would you like to feed them?"

Jasper looked a little lost for a moment before she shrugged, took the bread and began to throw pieces of if onto the ground. The seagulls moved closer to her, pecking away at the offerings. She managed a small smile at the sight.

O

Jasper wandered down the streets, thinking about the small human's words. They held some merit, she had to agree. But she was still growing used to Earth and all its surprises. It felt not too long ago that she'd attempted to destroy the Crystal Gems.

A flash of static and Yellow Diamond's illusion appeared once again on the side of the road. Jasper shut her eyes, feeling her hands slowly start to shake. She hummed the music box melody to herself in an effort to ignore the image.

 _This is too great a burden for you. I think you know that, Jasper._

Jasper continued to walk and Yellow Diamond appeared every so often in flickers of static. Jasper shut her eyes and focused on blocking out the image.

"You're not real..." she whispered.

 _Oh, you say I'm not real, yet here I am._

Jasper clenched her teeth, holding her head in both hands. "Shut up..." she snarled, "Shut up..."

 _You can't save them any more than they can save themselves. You know this. Am I an evil Diamond as they say, or did I simply give what was meant to be given? Did I not offer what you earned?_

Jasper looked up and noticed Yellow Diamond standing in the middle of the street, watching her with a smile on her face. Her cheeks were cracked in the same way they'd been when Jasper had been taken control of by the Schorl. She tilted her head, regarding Jasper with contempt.

"I already told you, I didn't deserve that!" Jasper hissed, glaring at the illusion. "I know I didn't! I didn't fail! I was worthy of love!"

Yellow Diamond scoffed with amusement. _Is that what they tell to a parasitic being who only exists because she took the strength of her sisters? Oh, I know about that too. How your creation marked the weakness of those in Beta. You take more than you give, Jasper. I merely put you in your place to remind you of what you are._

The reminder of her sisters struck Jasper hard. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and shook, lowering her eyes.

 _I am what keeps you up at night. I am the thing that haunts every corner of your mind._ Yellow Diamond continued, advancing toward her. _I am -_

The sounds of screaming filled the air, snapping Jasper from the horrible image. She looked up sharply and noticed smoke rising from the trees. Curious, she quickly made her way toward it and found several humans attempting to put out a fire from a burning house. A few humans were crowded nearby, horror on their faces.

Jasper looked confused. Why weren't these stupid humans doing anything to help?

A small human child was standing beside his parents, crying about how his dog was still trapped inside. Jasper watched the sight and failed to notice the small animal on the third floor of the house, struggling in an effort not to fall from the gutter.

The human Sadie was there and looked up with a gasp. She noticed Jasper and pointed. "Jasper!" she cried, "Look! Look up!"

Jasper looked up, moments as the frightened dog was sent falling off of the gutter with the humans screaming in alarm. She reached out two hands and caught the animal. Its fur was seared in a few places and it was shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

While the humans battling the fire seemed to have it under control, Jasper walked up to the humans with the dog in her hands. She licked her lips, grimaced a little and offered the animal down to the smaller child. The boy looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you." he said.

The two parents nodded their heads. "Yes, thank you." the mother told her.

Jasper hesitated before responding. "Yeah... You're welcome."

Sadie smiled at the sight and gave her a playful elbow while Jasper watched the humans depart. "Wow. Guess we were lucky you were here, huh?" she said.

Jasper murmured a grunt in response.

"Well, how's things with Steven?" Sadie asked, wanting to break the ice a bit, "I heard a lot was going on with you, too. I hope everything's okay over there."

Jasper sighed impatiently. "Does he tell every human he meets EVERYTHING that goes on?" she snapped, annoyed by the idea.

Sadie laughed a little. "Well, only the interesting parts, anyway."

Her phone rang and she quickly answered it, holding up a finger to Jasper. She frowned and noticed Sadie's face light up with surprise.

"Oh! Hello, Steven!" she said. "...No, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I... Yeah, yeah, she's here with me."

Jasper stared at her curiously. "What does he want?"

Sadie covered the phone's receiver by resting it on her chest and looked up at her. "Steven wants to know where you are and if everything's alright."

"I'm just...walking and thinking." Jasper said, hesitantly. "I'll be back later."

Sadie nodded. "Okay."

She began to talk with Steven while Jasper walked away.

Meanwhile, Spinel was practicing with her slingshot while Amethyst and Garnet approached her. She didn't notice them until Amethyst spoke her name. Spinel yelped, whirling and firing a shot from her weapon. Garnet calmly reached up and caught it in the palm of her hand.

Spinel grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Good shot." Garnet remarked.

Spinel smiled now. "Thanks."

"Spinel, we need your help again," Garnet said, "We're looking for origins of the Spirit Quartz. Do you know where they had been stationed here on Earth?"

Spinel licked her lips thoughtfully. "Hm. Well, the only place I can think of is the Island of Bells."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Island of...Bells?"

Spinel smiled, nodding. "Yeah! It's supposed to be this magical place for all Spirit Quartz's." she explained. "Well, not magical but... Anyway, it's really cool. We have to go there."

Garnet nodded her approval. "Alright. Where is it?"

Spinel thought about it with a murmur. "I think somewhere in the middle of the ocean." She seemed to think about that before brightening. "Oh! I know exactly where it is!"

Amethyst chuckled and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Good work."

Spinel blushed and made the most ridiculous sound before giggling.

As they started walking away, Amethyst looked at Spinel curiously. "So hey, how did you know which Howlite was the real one?"

Spinel frowned thoughtfully and looked at them. "Wasn't it obvious?"

Garnet and Amethyst stared at her in surprise.

O

Jasper continued to think about it some more as she made her way toward the barn. She could see the temple in the distance. She thought about how her decision to be there and how far she'd come from betraying Homeworld. Once more, she felt torn by this decision; though Pink Diamond would have wanted her to be happy, she still felt lost.

"You got a lot on your mind, huh?"

Jasper looked down, noticing Peridot walking up with her hands behind her back. She sighed, looking up toward the temple again.

"It's none of your concern," Jasper said, mildly agitated.

"Well, I mean, if you say so," Peridot quipped.

They were both silent for a while and Peridot found that this was actually pleasant by comparison to when they had traveled in the ship together.

"Hey, come on, I have to show you something." Peridot said.

She wandered into the barn and Jasper reluctantly followed. She noticed Peridot make her way around a makeshift wall before she gestured for Jasper to follow her. Jasper groaned with disinterest, but decided to do so anyway.

She found Peridot sitting in an area surrounded by papers, her projects as well as her ridiculous sculptures. Jasper didn't see what the point was, but Peridot gestured to a nearby chair for her to sit in. Jasper attempted to, but it was quite small for her.

"Look, I get it, you know; it's confusing," Peridot said, "Freedom has a price. I'm starting to see that every day. But just because you feel alone, doesn't mean you have to be alone. You have Pearl now. And you make things better for each other."

Jasper rolled her eyes. She was bored and quite tired. Most of all, she didn't find a speech from the other gem wanted. "What's the point of this speech, Peridot?" she asked.

"The point, Jasper, is that this is what living is like now," Peridot argued, "No matter what you've done then, that doesn't count. You can't keep eating yourself up about it. And you can choose to move on."

"Yeah? And do you expect me to just accept whatever you give?" Jasper said, with an edge in her voice, "Did you think I'd forget about what you did in the canyon? How you turned your back on me?"

Peridot sighed, leaning back in the chair before she nodded. "I said I was sorry for that, Jasper. Come on, I'm trying to be the bigger cut of gem here."

"I didn't ask you to." Jasper said, starting to rise. The chair she sat in had stuck to her thighs and she growled with effort to remove it.

"Hey, look, I have something for you." Peridot told her, reaching behind her to her tape recorder. "It helped me when I was here when I couldn't talk to the others."

Jasper stared down at the offering with a frown.

"Lapis broke my other one," Peridot continued, "But this helps, trust me."

Jasper continued to look at the device and raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You really have a listening problem." Peridot remarked, with a snort. "Stars, not much changed on that end, huh?"

"So what's your point, Peridot..."

"Just use it. Speak into it when you feel angry or upset." Peridot urged. "Use it to talk about things you can't talk with anyone else."

Jasper sighed, but decided that perhaps Peridot had a point. Maybe there was a use for this device.

"Hey, if there's anything I learned from my time on Earth, it's this; don't microwave CD's, the fifth season of Camp Pining Hearts is garbage, and DON'T DWELL ON THE PAST. No matter how much it makes you want to cry."

Jasper stared down at the offering for the longest time.

O

The gem stood alone on the temple hand, sitting against the dryer for a while in silence. Instead of listening to the whispers and static in her head, she pushed the button to begin recording her thoughts.

"Log...I don't know. It's been difficult assessing my life lately. I don't even know where to begin. I've been seeing a lot of Yellow Diamond lately. She... She appears sometimes to me when I'm alone. I've been corrupted twice and came back from it twice. Some might think I'm strong. Heh... The things they don't know about me..."

While Jasper talked alone above, activity continued as normal inside the house; Amethyst was playing a game of checkers with Steven, Connie was showing Spinel a yo-yo and she seemed quite delighted by it. She tried to swing it, but ended up hitting herself in the face.

Garnet was in the middle of studying a scroll laid out in front of her in her room and Pearl was trying to help her uncover the location of the Island of Bells.

"I'm stuck here, marooned on a dead planet with gem Rebels who I once called enemies. There's...the fusion. She's strong, I respect that. But she's lost, like the rest of them. I'm still trying to understand how they do it. How they find meaning in a leaderless world. Somehow, she manages. Then... Then there's Spinel. A messenger of Pink Diamond. She had one purpose and that was deliver messages. But yet, she's found a way to do something more."

Below, Spinel was cheering for Amethyst and picked her up, giving her a hug and dancing around with her. Amethyst blushed and laughed. The others joined in soon enough.

Pink Diamond's message to me was clear, but I still feel so lost. Did I really do the right thing? Did I make the right decision to side with them?" Jasper sighed once, shut her eyes but continued. "I'm with someone. I've made my choice, but I still feel as if I've betrayed everything I once stood for. But then I look at her... You know..."

Jasper smiled a little, chuckling.

"Pink Diamond used to tell me 'My Jasper, when you know when you're truly happy, you'll feel something. It will change the way you feel, the way you perceive your whole existence. And when that happens...I want you to hold onto that. For so long as we have that one, single glimmer of hope, we can always find a light in the dark'."

She sighed, looked down at the device in her hands. Looking around, Jasper made certain that no one else was around before she pressed the button and continued.

"It's difficult to be strong, even for jaspers. Even for me. But I know I have to."

A static wave passed behind her closed eyes again. Yellow Diamond was sitting nearby, lying like a contented lioness on one of the many digits of the temple's hand. She smiled at Jasper, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

 _"How long could you go on like that, Jasper? Will you succumb to insanity as the Rose Quartz had? Will you become a beast like the rest of the damaged horde?"_ A mocking laugh.

Jasper ignored her.

 _"If you thought I was a monster, you have yet to see the worst from the eldest. Beware a Diamond bearing a grudge."_

Jasper knew that. She wasn't stupid. Yellow Diamond had been a creature of vengeance in her own way, but White Diamond was unknown to her. Well, unknown to most gems, anyway.

 _"Freedom costs a heavy price. You know that."_

She did.

Jasper sighed, shut off the recorder and joined the others below. She didn't speak for the rest of the night and decided to rest.

O

 _Note_ \- I'd like to think that Jasper having a moment of contemplation and clarity after learning what she did is a good way to remind her of how precious Earth still is. Also, I kinda miss the Pizza family. They were so great in the older episodes. Instead, we get more of Ronaldo and his lame ass. :/


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four:Mixed Messages

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Mixed Messages**

Connie knew she shouldn't have kept it.

It was a bad idea.

She sat alone in her bedroom, staring at the diamond-shaped communicator that she had taken from Yellow Diamond's ship; she'd offered to help Peridot search the ship earlier that morning and took the device before anyone would know.

 _Early that morning, Peridot had returned into the room, moments as Connie took the communicator and hid it behind her back. She raised an eyebrow curiously when she noticed Connie's almost forced smile._

 _"Did you find anything?" she asked._

 _Connie shook her head. "No. Uh, nothing. Nope."_

 _Peridot exhaled. "Fine. There's a library further down in the ship where Yellow Diamond collected a lot of documents in her travels. We can look there."_

 _"Of course." Connie answered._

 _Peridot murmured thoughtfully, still watching her with a frown before departing. Connie placed the communicator in a pocket on the shoulder bag she had taken with her, before she followed Peridot down the dark corridors._

 _"I didn't expect you to volunteer to join me on this trip," Peridot said._

 _Connie sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Things seem a little...tense at Steven's. I figured this would be a good way to spend my morning."_

 _Peridot nodded her head, features clouding with thought. "A lot goes on when you miss a day with us. But...that's to be expected. As a human with educational responsibilities, you can't be here for every little thing we do."_

Peridot had been right about that. Connie wanted to be more involved in gem activity rather than school, but her mother would never allow that. She had never told her about the battle, but sometimes she had dreams about it. Nightmares that kept her up at terrible hours of the morning. Fortunately, it didn't affect her work at school, but she knew it wouldn't be long before her mother figured something out.

Connie hesitated for a moment, studying the communicator before she wandered into her closet. She ran her fingers over it a few times before turning it in the middle. Startled, she watched as it began to glow with soft white light and produce a miniature screen.

It took a few moments before an image of a pearl appeared on the holographic screen. This pearl looked almost liked Pearl herself, but she was pale, like that of a ghost. Her hair was bone-white and her eyes were emotionless pools of silver. She wore a long, flowing cloak and her chest was adorned with jewels. Far too elaborate for a simple pearl.

 _"You have reached the White Diamond command center. Who am I adressing?"_ the pearl asked.

Connie couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

The pearl tilted her head calmly. There was so much manneurism of White Diamond to her gestures, it was as if she spoke to White Diamond herself. But Peridot said that pearls were made for their 'masters'. Connie swallowed thickly, attempting to form words.

 _"I repeat, who am I addressing?"_ the pearl repeated.

Somewhere in the room the pearl stood in, White Diamond spoke. _"Pearl. Who is speaking through the communication channel?"_

 _"It is a human native, of Earth, my Diamond."_

 _"I will speak to the human."_

The screen moved and a white hand took hold of the communicator. Connie watched, awestruck as White Diamond's visage appeared in the screen. She didn't seem interested in her, nor surprised by the idea that she was able to reach her.

 _"I neither know, nor care who you are."_ White Diamond told her, evenly. _"But here, on Homeworld, I am the Authority. Do you understand? I know not how you've come to own one of my - "_

"M-My name is Connie." Connie told her. She attempted to try another tactic. "I was... I was just..."

White Diamond seemed to look down at something for a moment before she looked back up at her. _"Yes, I see now. You're the human the Rebellion has kept with them. A sort of pet, I assume?"_

Connie shook her head. "No. I'm a warrior."

 _"I see. Yes, you're the warrior from my reports."_ White Diamond nodded her approval. _"I understand you've faced many of my forces and have risen victorious. An excellent endeavor for one of your race. It isn't often a native being could impress me."_

Connie shifted a little where she sat. It felt...surreal to be talking with White Diamond. But she had questions and so many of them. She thought that maybe she could simply find a way herself while the others put for effort to seek answers to Pink Diamond.

"You want to destroy us." Connie said, "Why?"

White Diamond tilted her head. _"Destroy you? What need would I have of extinguishing the humans of Pink Diamond's colony? What am I to gain from such an endeavor?"_ She looked down at something again and returned her emotionless stare to Connie. _"Your species knows much more of death and destruction than my own. While it has made for excellent research, I have no need to act when you do so to your own."_

Connie scowled now. "What makes you an expert on us?" she found herself shouting. She couldn't help herself.

White Diamond's visage disappeared, replaced with images of war, familiar sights of destruction throughout history. Connie knew what these were; she'd been in history class at school long enough to understand what she was doing.

White Diamond's image appeared again. _"Human kind...you understand_ _more about war and treachery of the spirit than most gem rebels. I admire the strength of your denial, regardless of how misguided that is. Your wars are arrogance, just as the very one Rose Quartz began had been."_

"I don't see how destroying our planet is going to fix ANYTHING!" Connie snapped.

White Diamond's features changed only the slightest. She furrowed her brow for a moment. _"Why would I want that?"_ she asked. _"Why would I lay siege to the last thing that belonged to my sister? It was to be the perfect handiwork of a perfect being, who valued your lives so much. She was Love and Hope, but I am not. I am Order. And Order will prevail."_

Connie withered a little at her words. Each sentence felt punctuated with carefully veiled rage. But she sought to understand a little more. She wanted to.

"So what do you want with Steven?" she asked. "Why do you keep sending gems to Earth if you don't want it destroyed?"

 _"That is but one test of many,"_ White Diamond continued, _"The one who calls itself 'Steven' is a fusion of two beings, a creature of mixed origins that will prove useful to me when the time comes. I assumed you knew, after all. I've been watching for some time now."_

Connie was silent, considering what she wanted to say next. She was surprised that White Diamond was still speaking with her at all.

 _"Have you heard the story of my sister's fall?"_ White Diamond asked.

Connie sighed, nodding. "Yeah. That's what started the whole rebellion."

 _"But did you hear it from our side? No, I don't assume so. That's the fascination of war, human; it is told by its survivors. Truth and logic are swayed, tales are woven to justify the murders. That is how it is and how it will be for millenia to come. Would you hear me?"_

Connie hesitated, but nodded in response.

 _"Good. I will tell you how it happened."_ White Diamond continued. _"The war began at the hand of a single Rose Quartz, one with a tongue of a serpent. She had used her ability to charm gems to create a following, one that SHE believed would liberate Homeworld from our tyranny. But I ask you, human; is it an act of a tyrannical being to preserve Order and Wisdom? Or is it a being driven by madness and obsession who is the true evil?"_

Connie didn't know.

 _"What is it that drives them? There is nothing among them but bitter sorrows, broken leadership and crumbling ruins of a life once lived. They murdered purity. They took from Homeworld Hope and Love. To want a Diamond dead, it takes a gem with a truly evil heart."_

Hearing this from White Diamond conflicted Connie only the slightest. Because despite her emotionless manner of speech and her never-changing expressions, she could still somehow hear pain in White Diamond's words. Loss. The Diamonds were just as much of victims as the rebellion had been. But none of them could see that.

 _"As it is, I was designed with a single purpose; that is to preserve our existence through Order. Through Wisdom and Logic. As I see it, it is a basic principal of the universe; actions create reactions. Once, the rebellion looked to Rose Quartz for hope and freedom, and I will take from them that hope and leave only horror."_

"But they're sorry!" Connie insisted. "I know you're upset and I know losing your sister hurt you, but these gems are different. They're not like Rose. They don't want any more fighting. They just want to live in peace."

White Diamond stared at her, though she seemed disappointed more than anything now. _"Am I to simply turn a blind eye to murder? The most grievous sin? You misunderstand my actions, human; I seek not revenge. Revenge is an act driven by emotion and lack of logic. I seek only to balance the scale and give what was earned."_

"I'm sorry."

White Diamond stared at Connie, who began to cry a little.

"I can't imagine what that's like, losing someone you love." Connie said, her voice shaking out of her. She didn't know why she was crying now. Maybe a part of her didn't want this and maybe a part of her felt true genuine sympathy for White Diamond. "I know that you feel hurt by it and I know you want to hurt others, but there are really good gems here. Gems who want to do better. Hurting them won't bring her back."

White Diamond stared at her in silence for a moment before she continued. _"I see you are kind, human. I see you mean well."_ she said. _"But I can do nothing with words. I cannot fix what was broken with a simple 'sorry' and a pass of my hand. I am doing this for us - for our kind. Rose Quartz is the reason for this chaos. It is she who destroyed hope and reason. And it is I who will fix it."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

 _"For the same reason you wished to speak to me; the same reason you have hidden this from your comrades. I wanted to understand."_

Connie didn't know what else to say.

 _"Farewell. I have duties to attend to, but I am certain we will meet again. After which, I don't think this discussion will matter."_

And with that, she ended the communication before Connie could ask so much more. She stayed in the closet for a few hours.

O

Connie couldn't come over for training that following day. Or the next. Or the next after that one.

When Steven received the call, it had concerned a few of them as Connie hadn't come over for the passed several days. She claimed she had a lot of work to do with school and at home, but Jasper seemed to sense something else behind her motives.

"We should go over to her house." Steven suggested. "Something feels wrong."

Jasper nodded her head. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

At the Maheswaran residence, Priyanka was walking passed the front door when an orange fist came through it. She recoiled with a yelp and Steven opened the door, grinning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Jasper knocked too hard."

Priyanka groaned with irritation, but didn't seem entirely bothered. "I assume you're here for Connie?"

"Yeah. She hasn't been answering my calls. I was really worried."

"Well, she's been keeping herself busy with painting lately." Priyanka assured them. "She's..." She seemed hesitant now, reluctant to tell them the issue. "My daughter's always been a special case, but she's been having a difficult time lately."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Priyanka folded her arms across her chest.

Jasper wasn't sure that she liked the accusation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I allowed her to do these strange little games with you because it was what she wanted," Priyanka explained, frowning now. "But when my daughter is kidnapped, is losing sleep and wakes up in the middle of the night pacing around the house; I have to step in, regardless of how she may feel about me later."

"Wait, wait, please explain what's been going on." Steven pleaded. "I don't understand. She's seemed fine when she's been with us."

"She's a strong child, Steven; she always has been. But this has been going on for months now."

Jasper looked thoughtful, furrowing her brow.

"Do you know what she did last night?" Priyanka asked them. When they didn't answer, she spoke and her voice shook a little. "She crawled into our bed. My daughter hasn't done that since she was little. So whatever you have going on, it's affecting her. I tried to be understanding and I tried to give her her freedom - "

"Can we talk to her?" Steven asked, "Please?"

Doug entered the room and noticed the situation. He exhaled and Steven noticed that the man was starting to look even more gray than usual; his hair was tinted with little flecks of white. It looked like he hadn't even shaved much recently. So much seemed to have changed behind closed doors.

"I'll talk to her." Jasper said.

The three looked up at her with surprise. "Really?" Steven asked.

"Yeah."

The Maheswaran's led Jasper to Connie's room and found her sitting on her bed, doing her homework. When she noticed them, she looked a little surprised.

"Jasper? Steven? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're worried, Connie," Steven said, walking up to her. "You've been gone a long time."

"Steven, it's only been a few days..."

"But something's bothering you. I can tell."

"Steven..."

Jasper looked at the others and scowled. "Everybody...out!" she ordered.

"What?" Priyanka exclaimed, "I won't have you telling me what to - "

"It's fine. This is something only we'll understand. Now go and let us talk alone."

Steven wasn't too sure what Jasper meant exactly, but no one wanted to argue with her and decided to file out of the room. Connie exhaled and Jasper looked around, noticing that the human had taken to making drawings and tacking them to a corkboard. Some of them looked like scenes from a battle.

Oh, the battle with Yellow Diamond.

It proved Jasper's suspicions to be correct; the human Connie hadn't gone out of it unscathed. It seemed as if it haunted her all the same.

"You have nightmares?" Jasper asked.

Connie hesitated before she responded. "Yeah."

"Hm." Jasper contemplated telling her about her own. "So have I. About the battle?"

Connie didn't want to tell her the nightmare she had last night. The one that had her crying in her parent's bed. It had been brought on by her talk with White Diamond.

"Sometimes." she finally said.

 _Connie was making her way through a battlefield, holding her sword. She looked around, horrified to see familiar faces frozen in stone. Their expressions were locked in a permanent twist of anguish and fear, hands poised to their heads to defend against an invisible force._

 _The battlefield looked much like the one from the fight with Yellow Diamond and her forces, but something was different about this. Connie stepped on something and looked down, noticing that she'd crushed a sling shot with her foot. She bent down, picked it up and noticed, much to her shock, that it was Spinel's weapon._

 _"S-Spinel?"_

 _A soft sobbing sound and Connie looked over, noticing a gem sitting in the battlefield. It looked almost like Amethyst. Cautious, Connie approached and reached out with one hand._

 _"Amethyst?" she said._

 _"It's not her..." Amethyst whispered, "It's never her. Just go away."_

 _Connie's eyes widenened and she gave a soft cry of despair when she noticed one of the faces was Steven. Just as she reached out, a shadow loomed over her. She turned, coming face-to-face with White Diamond. The gem looked different here; her eyes were wide, filled with a wild ferocity only seen in animals._

 _"It is finished." she said._

 _She raised her scythe over her head, blocking out the face of the moon behind her. Connie gave a cry and shut her eyes tightly with two hands to her face._

"How do you deal with it?" Connie asked, shaking her head.

Jasper sighed. "I don't. I just use it."

"Use it?"

"Yeah." Jasper said, standing. "You think the universe stops for any one of us?"

"How? HOW do you use it?"

Jasper made an impatient sound. "I don't know exactly how, you just USE it." she insisted. "You just push all your fear and all your anger into one big ball and you let it GO."

She punched her fist through the wall to emphazise her point, making Connie jump from her seat.

Jasper looked at her fist in the wall, then to Connie. She rolled her eyes at her own error before continuing. "The point is..." she said, "You use that to fuel you in battle. White Diamond may threaten us, but I've learned something from being with you Rebels. My Diamond wanted gems to live free, and freedom comes with a price. If fighting to keep my freedom is what she wants, then I will fight until the end. You should be ready to do the same."

"But we might lose our friends," Connie said, averting her eyes. "We almost lost you. I don't know if I want to see anyone else lost."

Jasper's features smoothed out slightly, lips parting in surprise. She exhaled softly and shook her head. "You're a part of our war now. Losing is a part of the battle. But we won't die Rebels and we won't die Crystal Gems. If we die, we die free gems."

Connie didn't seem convinced.

She thought about telling Jasper what she'd talked about with White Diamond. She really felt she should have, but she couldn't.

 _I don't think I can do this._

The following day, Connie, Steven, Pearl and Jasper went to the store. Connie had to convince her parents that the trip was just to get some snacks and nothing more. Her parents were reluctant, but Connie insisted that she needed to get out to breathe a little.

While inside, Pearl and Jasper went down an aisle filled with junk food and Pearl began to chastize her.

"Honestly, Jasper, you are just as bad as Amethyst," Pearl quipped.

"I am?" Jasper shot back, too amiable to really be angry, "Well, you sure seem alright with that hot chocolate."

"To be fair, I agreed to try it once. I don't like human food but I have to admit, it wasn't bad."

A chuckle from Jasper. "That's because I made it."

"Well, that too. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Who says my feelings get hurt that easily?"

"Must I remind you of how Greg's car ended up on the roof when you lost a game of checkers again?"

Jasper murmured with half-amusement and half-disgust, rolling her eyes. Pearl leaned up and kissed her cheek with a playful laugh.

Connie wandered down the aisles and arrived at a series of shelves lined with television screens. She stared up at them as they played different shows, movies and news broadcasts. People passed her, frowning curiously at the small girl as she seemed frozen, watching them blankly.

Everything seemed to slow down, but Connie felt her thoughts racing faster.

And faster.

And _faster._

The TV began to display images of White Diamond. Then of her pearl. Then of Howlite jugging and laughing. Another of Onyx marching passed her peripheral vision.

Finally, her eyes rolled in her head and she passed out onto the floor.

O

"Connie? Connie!"

Connie awoke with a groan and looked up at Pearl and Jasper. Steven was at her side, patting her hand worriedly. A man she'd never seen before was with them.

"Whoa, what happened?" Connie asked, sitting up and holding her head.

"Connie, you were on the floor and this man found you," Pearl told her, gesturing to the man, "He's a doctor. You were fortunate he was here."

Connie made a small face before she nodded to the man. "Thank you, sir."

"Connie, what happened?" Steven asked her, worriedly. "I was so scared."

Connie blinked, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "I don't know. I was standing in front of the TV's over in the aisles and then, it just felt like everything was slowing down, but my heart was going on Fast Forward."

"Sounds to me like your friend had a panic attack," the man told the others, "Maybe we should call her parents?"

"Good idea." Pearl said.

The other two looked surprised.

"Look, if something's really wrong with Connie, then her parents will know what to do with her," Pearl reminded them. "And if we can't figure it out, they will know best."

Steven gave Connie a hug. She returned the embrace, but looked up at Pearl and Jasper. They didn't know what else to say to help.

O

 _Note_ \- I'm advancing the plot, you guys. I promise. It will all add up in the end. Connie's dream was inspired by a nightmare I had recently all the same. The track Dark Souls III Soundtrack OST - Father Ariandel and Sister Friede boss fight theme inspired the dream sequence from Connie's nightmare. Give it a listen.

Also, I really think Connie would be more affected by what happened. People who deal with anxiety, panic attacks and such I made this to help them cope in a way.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five:Island of Bells

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Island of Bells**

The gems were standing in a field where towers of bells had been placed. They were on an island surrounded by water as far as the eye could see. Spinel had decided to laugh and reach out with two hands to gesture around her.

"The Island of Bells!" she cried.

"I wonder why they call it that." Pearl quipped, surreptitiously.

Pearl, Steven Amethyst, Jasper and Garnet were with them. Lion was tagging behind and sniffed around, ignoring the chatter by the others.

"Have you asked her yet?" Garnet asked, looking down at Amethyst while the others began to talk.

Amethyst blushed a little. "No. I mean, do you just walk up to a gem and just ask 'Hey, wanna fuse'?"

Garnet stared down at her silently and Amethyst huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You know what I mean."

"Amethyst, you've fused many times." Garnet pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's different when you..." Amethyst's blush deepened and she hid her face in her hair. "When you like somebody a lot."

"Just walk up and ask. You have little to lose." Garnet assured her.

Amethyst huffed, thinking about the suggestion. Then, she nodded and murmured, determined. While they were talking, Steven and Spinel were taking a moment to look at the various sizes of bells around them.

"So, you've been here before, Spinel?" Steven asked.

Spinel smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I had to deliver a few messages back and forth for the Spirit Quartz's. They're not a social bunch, I'll tell you that much."

"Why's that?"

Spinel shrugged. "They're into that whole 'peaceful silence' kind of thing. I dunno."

Jasper sighed, staring skyward. "What makes you think we'll even find one here?"

"It's a long shot," Garnet agreed, "But we've met gems who've survived the battle before. Maybe there's a slim chance we'll find one. Or the location of one."

Spinel stepped up to an enormous brass bell and stepped beneath it. "Whoa! Hey, guys! Hey, look at the size of this bell!"

"Spinel, please be careful," Pearl said.

"Pearl, I'm older than these bells. I'll be as careful as a puppy in - " Spinel patted the bell, but her light gesture caused it to snap from its post and fall to the ground with a loud crash.

She winced, shut her eyes before opening one and smiling sheepishly. "Oops."

"Spinel, honestly!" Pearl protested, "That's a gem relic!"

"It's a BELL, Pearl." Spinel argued back. "You can always have bells. In my defense, that was probably going to fall, even without me."

Pearl groaned and rolled her eyes.

Amethyst wandered over to another bell, following Spinel as she studied it. "Hey, Spinel?" she said.

"Yeah?" Spinel stuck her head in one of the bells, giving a soft 'ooh' at the sight.

"Hey, I was wondering if you've ever...uh...thought about fusing with me." Amethyst seemed shy about the question.

Spinel abruptly knocked her head into the bell, drawing a wince from Amethyst. She reached up with two hands and held her head, grimacing in pain as she looked at her.

"Uh, sorry." Spinel said, laughing weakly. "I just thought for a minute there, you asked me to fuse with you."

Amethyst looked a little confused. "Yeah. I... I did."

Spinel started laughing again, as if the idea was utterly silly. When she noticed Amethyst looked dead serious, her smile disappeared and now she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, you're not kidding." she said.

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Well, no, no, I didn't mean to make you mad - " Spinel sought to explain. "It's just..." She was silent for a moment and looked confused now. "You really want to fuse with me? A lowly Spinel?"

"I don't think you're lowly or stupid!" Amethyst snapped at her. "That's..." She blushed a little. "That's kinda why I wanted to fuse. I wanted to show you... You know..."

Spinel thought about that. She chuckled. "This is loony."

"What? Why?"

Spinel laughed a little more. "Well, not you. I mean, the whole deal is kinda loony. I never would have thought a Spinel would be...well...wanted like you want me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm as dumb or crazy as they say, huh?"

Amethyst laughed now. "You're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Spinel knelt down so she could properly embrace Amethyst at her level. "Maybe we will, if you want." Spinel told her, cheeks blushing bright pink. "But...not now. I'm not..." An awkward giggle. "I'm not ready yet."

"Alright. That's fine with me." Amethyst said, smiling.

Spinel actually looked quite relieved and Amethyst gave her a kiss on the cheek. The gem flushed again and giggled, embarrassed.

"Hey, guys!" Steven called, cupping his mouth.

The two looked over and noticed the others starting to approach a tall white-blue tower made up of bells.

"Are you coming?" Steven yelled.

"Yeah! Hold up!" Amethyst yelled back.

They quickly rushed to follow the others inside the tower.

O

The tower was quite a sight.

It was filled with ancient statues of gems, walls painted with images of gem history, and various bells littered the tall ceiling over their heads. Even old tarps and rugs still lingered in what was surely once occupied with Era One gem life.

"Wow, this place is OLD." Amethyst remarked.

"Well, what we're looking as is an Era One Bell Tower." Pearl explained, wandering around the great hall. "I've heard of them in rumor, but I was never able to stand in one myself. The architecture predates most of us."

"Not me." Spinel said, smiling up at one of the tapestries. "I remember sending a message to the gems who made this place. It was REALLY cool."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Appropriate choice of words, Spinel."

"Thanks!"

Pearl groaned, rolling her eyes.

Amethyst looked up at Spinel curiously. "Whoa, so what was it like seeing all of those places being built?" she asked. She grinned, punching her palm. "Did you get to see stuff knocked down?"

Spinel beamed, delighted by the attention. "Well, all that and more." she told her. Then, she raised an eyebrow and tapped her chin. "I delivered a message to a Flint who worked here before Bismuth's started being used."

Hearing the mention of Bismuth made Steven's heart sink a little. Sometimes, he still wondered how the life with the gems would be if she had been here. He wandered over to Jasper, who seemed interested in a table covered with various statuettes.

Jasper furrowed her brow.

"What is it, Jasper?" Steven asked.

Pearl noticed it too, what Jasper was looking at; the larger gem ran a finger over a shelf and looked down at it. The shelf had been cleaned recently and Pearl herself took notice. She looked at Garnet and the gem nodded her head.

"Someone's cleaned here," she told the others. "Be ready."

Spinel laughed, leaning on a shelf. "What are we ready for? The cleaning gem?"

The sounds of footsteps caused every head to turn toward a door. A few moment passed and it opened, revealing a large, purple gem in robes. She had short violet hair that covered her eyes and a pointed gem on her shoulder. She had large, puffy cheeks and was walking barefoot across the stone.

"Wha..." she gasped. "Who are..."

Then, she lifted her bangs and looked toward Jasper, Pearl and Spinel. Her eyes were purple.

A grin lit her face and she laughed with joy. "Oh, my Stars!" she cried. "I cannot believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes!"

The gems looked at one another, confused by her excitement. Then, the large gem quickly walked over, grabbed Pearl, Jasper and Spinel into her arms in an embrace. Spinel laughed, delighted by the hug while the other two looked at Garnet in disbelief.

"Garnet, what's going on?" Pearl demanded, "What is this? Who is this gem? Explain why this is happening to us!"

Spinel continued to laugh before looking at her and answering for Garnet. "This is a Spirit Quartz, Pearl! The one we were looking for!" she said. "And they like to hug! A lot!"

"So I can see..." Garnet quipped, chuckling.

"I..." A grunt from Pearl and she grimaced a little from the tight embrace from the larger gem. "I thought we'd never find her!"

Spirit Quartz set them down, smiling brightly. "Well, I never thought I'd see another gem come through here! I'm happy to meet gems still alive from the court of Pink Diamond!"

"How do you know who we are?" Jasper asked.

Spirit chuckled at her. "Do you know what I am? I can feel the energy of the gems in this room." Her eyes landed on Steven. "But you? You're different."

Steven smiled, embarrassed. "I get that a lot."

Spirit approached him, kneeling down. "Ah yes, you are VERY different." she said, scrutinizing the boy, "I see. You possess the energy of a Quartz, yet...not."

"I am half human." Steven offered.

"Ah, yes, I see..." Spirit tilted her head curiously. "What an oddity you are. Hm. Well, if you'd be comfortable with it, I'd be delighted to talk with you about your existence. Maybe we can discuss some things about - "

"Spirit, how are you still here?" Pearl was curious and interrupted her before she could finish. "After the damage by the Diamond's, we assumed most of gem life had been corrupted."

"Yes, I remember that." Spirit stood up with a sigh, "What had become of the war and the fight for Earth. Honestly, I didn't expect to survive the damage. But this island itself protected me. You saw the bells outside, correct?"

A few nods and murmurs in response.

Spirit looked at Spinel and made a face. "One of them that YOU so kindly broke. I heard the sound from quite a distance."

Spinel huffed, putting her hand on her hips. "Well, how'd you know it was me?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

Spinel gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Amethyst giggled a little in response.

"The bells do more than just supply me with music and pleasurable sounds," Spirit continued, regarding all of them. "They protected me from the Diamond Song. After the battle, I simply...went to sleep to collect my thoughts."

"Sleep?" Steven asked.

"Indeed. Well, perhaps what a human might consider to be sleep. It was a period of silent reflection on my part."

Garnet looked at her now. "Spirit Quartz; as Pearl said, we didn't expect to find you here." she told her, "But since you _are_ here and well, we needed you for a very specific request."

Spirit tilted her head, but nodded. "Yes, of course. I suppose discussions can come later. Time to resume my duties. What is this request?"

"We may believe that our Lion holds some connections to Pink Diamond. We were hoping you could Read him and find out for yourself."

Spirit looked toward Lion - just taking notice to the large animal there, and suddenly gave a frightened shriek, falling flat on her backside. The others looked stunned by this reaction and Spirit quickly climbed to her feet, moving as far away as she could from him.

Lion's ears simply flicked in response and he rumbled.

"Ah! Keep that creature away from me!" she shouted.

They watched as she quickly rushed through the door she came from and slammed it behind her. After sharing a few looks, Garnet decided to take the initiative and approached, knocking once.

"Spirit Quartz, uh...would you care to explain?" she asked.

"That creature is radiating pure sorrow, pain and wrath!" Spirit yelled, from behind the door. "I want nothing of it in my head!"

The others looked back at Lion, who seemed quite content on nibbling at a few frayed ends of a wall tapestry. They didn't see what Spirit was seeing, but then again, she was a gem who felt the energy of all things. Perhaps there was more to it than they originally thought.

"Uh, he doesn't look sad or in mad pain to me." Spinel said. "Then again, I don't speak Lion."

Jasper scowled, pushing passed them before glaring at the door. "We came all this way to uncover the truth about Lion and my Diamond's involvement with him!" she spat. "Now, you WILL open this door and help us! Stars help me, I'll - "

Pearl exhaled and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper, that isn't helping..." she said, gently. "Maybe we should try another approach."

"I COULD kick the door down..."

"No, not that."

Pearl looked at the door and sighed, speaking evenly. "Spirit Quartz, I don't know what you sense in Lion; come to think of it, none of us know anything about him even after all this time. But we have our suspicions that he has something to do with Pink Diamond. We didn't think we'd find you here." she said. "But we need your help. We need to know if you can somehow help us understand. Please."

Steven piped up too. "Please, Spirit Quartz."

It took a few moments before the door opened. Spirit looked out at them, giving a soft sigh of embarrassment. "Very well. Forgive me, I forgot myself for a moment. I shouldn't have behaved like a wild, upstart Ruby." She looked at Lion and gestured to him. "Please, come here, creature. Let's have a good look at you."

Lion looked down at Steven and he led the animal to the gem. Spirit raised one hand to his head and gently rested it there. She lowered her head and was silent before her gem began to glow faintly with soft, violet light. The others watched with bated breath. It took almost too long for Spirit to search mentally for what they sought for.

"What's she doing?" Steven whispered to Spinel.

"Looking." Spinel whispered back.

"For what?"

Spinel looked fascinated, but shrugged her shoulders. They continued to watch Spirit as she continued resting her hand on Lion. Then, fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks. The others looked startled now by this reaction.

"Spirit? Are you okay?" Pearl asked, worried.

"What do you see?" Garnet asked her. "Does he have something to do with Pink Diamond?"

Spirit gave a soft, shuddering breath. A smile lit her lips and she rubbed her eyes on her robe sleeve. "It can't be, but it is..."

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked, anxiously.

"This animal doesn't have anything to do with Pink Diamond." Spirit told them. "He IS Pink Diamond."

O

 _Note_ \- Spinel not being ready to fuse just yet was put there as an important message; that sometimes it's okay to not be ready for those things. I wanted that kind of positive message for my readers.

I thought Spirit Quartz could be voiced by Beth Fowler, who portrayed Sister Ingalls from OITNB.

Spirit Quartz is an unusual member of the Quartz family - a community within a stone. Its core, a larger, candle-shaped crystal with a faceted termination point, is encrusted with hundreds of smaller crystal termination points. Also referred to as Cactus Quartz or Porcupine Quartz, it is found only in the Magaliesberg Mountain region of South Africa, first appearing around 2001. Most Spirit Quartz is Amethyst, though Citrine, Smokey, and White Quartz are also mined.

In the metaphysical world, Spirit Quartz is a crystal of Harmony and Alignment. It takes all the crystal energies of the main stone and amplifies them over and over again in all the tiny points, each reflecting light back and forth to one another so all can bathe in the combined radiance of the whole.

Spirit Quartz was inspired by my grandmother. One of the most important people of my life.

I ended it there to keep you guys wanting. LOL.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six:Heart Still Beating

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Heart Still Beating**

No one moved.

Jasper's eyes were wide and she looked as still as a statue. She didn't breathe, she didn't speak. In fact, Pearl had begun to worry that Jasper was somehow frozen by this news. She raised one hand and rested it on her shoulder, somehow snapping Jasper from her trance.

"What? Are you sure?" Garnet asked, speaking for everyone else.

Spirit smiled sorrowfully, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Whispers. Soft melodies of a broken heart..." she mumbled, speaking nonsense as she appeared to be so shaken by the emotions of Lion. "There are two voices... HIS voice, and...hers..."

"But how?" Steven asked, shocked. "How is she Lion?"

"I...I don't know..." Spirit said, keeping her hand on the animal's head. "I will try... To connect with this faint, distant energy. If you'll permit me."

"Yes!" Jasper gasped, eyes brimming. "Talk! Do whatever it takes!"

Pearl nodded in agreement. "Please, do what you need to!"

Spirit acknowledged with a small sound and leaned her head forward, pressing it against Lion's. It was strange how he was so calm during all of this. There was an intensity in his stare that seemed to resonate power; Steven had seen this many times before, but it just felt different.

He felt a shudder down his back, imagining how many times he'd been present in Lion's realm and somehow, still in the presence of Pink Diamond. It was unnerving and exciting all at once. Maybe now he could finally get answers from her.

"Pink Diamond... I can feel her energy," Spirit whispered, "Oh... Stars help me, it's so wonderful to hear her voice again..."

Jasper took Pearl's hand in hers, possibly as a comfort and Pearl smiled tearfully, patting her shoulder. Jasper shut her eyes tightly, rubbing them with one hand to keep herself from crying in front of them again. But she couldn't help it. Being near her Diamond again, even in this form was heart-wrenching. She never imagined it would be like this.

"Pink Diamond, I speak to you with the authority befitting your very being..." Spirit spoke, her voice shaking out of her. "Please, I humbly ask for a sign. A whisper of your soul."

A moment passed and Spirit seemed to shiver before responding.

"Hurt... Sadness... Loneliness..."

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, anxiously.

"A gem's emotions in their energy..." Spinel explained. "She's hurt...but she's sad and alone."

"Well, can we do something?" Jasper started to pace; she did this when she was nervous and desperate, "Can we get her out of Lion? Can she talk with us? Spirit, talk to her! Tell her that her jasper is here! Tell her that we want to help her!"

Pearl tightened her hold on Jasper's hand.

Spirit sighed, but addressed the invisible force again. "Pink Diamond, I am with gems from your court; your Spinel, a Renegade Pearl and your Jasper. These gems miss you very much and they love you dearly. Is there a message you want to give them?"

It took several agonizingly long minutes. Spinel had started to cry and Amethyst comforted her with an embrace. Jasper received the same by the others; hugs and comforting pats. Spirit's hopeful smile slowly began to disappear now. It was like watching an emotional symphony slowly play across her face; she suddenly seemed heartbroken.

"...I see..." she said.

"What? What is it? What did she say?" Jasper asked, suddenly feeling frightened by the change in Spirit's tone.

Spirit sighed, turned her face to them and her eyes were wide now. She looked distraught by what she had just heard.

"She said...'no'."

Jasper looked at her with furious disbelief and Spinel's voice was suddenly small in the room. She looked hopelessly confused all the same.

"No?" she asked, softly. "What does that mean? Why does she say 'no'?"

Spirit looked at Lion, who shut his eyes now. "She doesn't wish to speak. To any of us." she told them. "She's distant; swathed in stone. She's hidden herself from my sight. She speaks no longer."

"But why?" Pearl was starting to cry all the same. It didn't seem fair.

"I-I don't know." Spirit said, her voice shaking out of her. "But she refuses. I'm sorry."

They looked at one another, uncertain of what to do next. It was Jasper who spoke, her voice shaking out of her with hurt and betrayal.

"You're sorry?" she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You tell me...that my Diamond...doesn't want to speak to me...and you're sorry?" She laughed bitterly before her face hardened. "You don't know what sorry is."

"Jasper..." Pearl began, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reason for this."

"No. I understand. I get it now." Jasper's voice was like a quiet storm. "The Peridot on the ship, she was wrong. My Diamond won't speak to me because she blames me. She hates me for what I allowed to happen. All of this is my fault. I was a fool to think otherwise."

"Jasper, that's not true!" Garnet cried.

"Isn't it?" Jasper said, turning to her. "Isn't this proof enough? She's been here this whole time and I never even knew. But now I do; she hates me. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Jasper, no, that's not - " Pearl started to reach for her, but Jasper was already leaving the tower.

Pearl followed her and the others could still hear her calling for Jasper to stop and talk with her. They turned to Spirit, who rubbed her eyes with one hand. She lifted her bangs and regarded them with sorrowful eyes. She seemed apologetic to what had happened.

"Forgive me. I hadn't intended - I was simply translating what I was hearing from this creature..." she said. "I thought that - "

"You told us the truth." Garnet said, stopping her. She regarded Lion, who seemed interested in pawing at his tail now. "Yet there is one thing I cannot understand; if he is truly Pink Diamond, then do they both live in one form?"

Spirit made a face. "It's much like having two voices in your head. He is possibly completely unaware of when she may take over. They may come as blackouts. Moments of contemplation. But she is there. Within him as a whisper."

Garnet sighed and looked at the others. "I wish we could have learned more."

Spinel was being comforted by Amethyst. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We go home." Garnet told them. "And we try to figure this out on our own. Spirit Quartz was helpful in finding out what we needed, but we have to do the rest of this on our own. We'll find a way, Spinel; I promise you."

Spirit took a step foward, reaching out as they began to depart. "Wait, might I ask you for something before you go?"

"I suppose." Garnet replied.

"I understand that it would be presuming upon our meeting, but could I accompany all of you?" Spirit asked her. "After all, I would like to offer more of my services in the company of my fellow gems."

Steven seemed doubtful. After all, he'd been cautious lately. "You do?"

Spirit nodded her head. "I have never left this tower in such a long time; but it would do some good to see the world and how much it has changed." She read their suspicious looks and sighed, hanging her shoulders. "You do not trust me, I understand given the circumstances, but I only want to help. After knowing what I know..."

Spirit looked at Lion. "I don't know what Pink Diamond has done and what has happened. But knowing what I DO know about him... I can't sit by and do nothing."

Steven looked up at Garnet. "Garnet? What do you think?"

"I could ask you the same." Garnet said.

Steven sighed and the group made their way out of earshot while they talked about Spirit. Amethyst seemed okay with it and Spinel was also not opposed. Garnet looked down at Steven.

"Spirit Quartz would be useful to have on our side," she told him, "She can see into the past and relive them for us as needed. But what bothers me is that I can't see any future with her. Nothing about her crosses any possibilities in my Future Vision."

Spirit stuck her head between them. "That's because Spirit Quartz's are made to be precise opposites to a Sapphire or any particular Seer gem type." she explained to them. "We see the past, but that it something you cannot do. In other words, we contradict everything that you are."

"I don't like that." Garnet frowned.

"I can't imagine why. You contradict me and I don't dislike you."

Garnet pouted a little, annoyed by the somewhat coy response. Spirit looked down at Steven now and crouched a little to meet him at his level.

"What is your answer?" she asked.

Steven frowned thoughtfully.

O

Many faces stared at them.

Spirit Quartz marveled at Beach City with wide, delighted eyes. She waved at a few staring humans and chuckled, amused.

"My, there are so many natives!" she exclaimed. "I think they may have multiplied in greater numbers since Era-One!"

Steven grimaced and Garnet looked down at him. "Can you keep her under control while we look for Jasper?" she asked him.

Steven sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I think I can handle it. Just find Jasper and wait until I get back home. We can all talk later."

Garnet nodded. She quickly jumped off to the beach and made her way back to the temple. Steven looked over and noticed Spirit occupying herself with a car. She studied it with fascination and ran her fingers over the metal.

"Joy was given to this," she remarked. "What wonders humans can create!"

Steven looked at her curiously. "You can feel things from cars?"

"No. Well, not just that," Spirit turned to face him, "As a Spirit Quartz, I am able to sense the past through objects themselves, as long as something of great emotional drive was present."

Seeing that Steven looked a little lost, she sought to explain better. She looked around and picked up a piece of paper from the sidewalk.

"For example, say you had this paper with you when you...say...experienced great emotional sorrow. I would be able to sense the emotions, pinpoint it precisely and witness exactly what occured there."

Steven looked impressed. "Whoa! I think I get it now!"

Spirit chuckled gently, nodding. "Well, perhaps you could help me better understand you?" she suggested. "After all, I've never seen a half-breed such as yourself. You must do..."

She trailed off and looked toward Lars, who had been standing outside the Big Donut. She heard his wolfish whistles to passing women and furrowed her brow, a little taken by the behavior. As an older gem, such lewd attitude seemed inappropriate.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Steven followed her gaze. "Oh! That's Lars. He works there. He's a nice guy when you get to know him."

"Nice? I'm a bit confused," Spirit definitely looked it. "Has the definition of 'Nice' evolved in human passing? Perhaps I should speak with him. I am, after all, ignorant to human customs."

Steven didn't seem to object, so Spirit made her way to Lars. When he noticed her approach, he chuckled, raised an eyebrow and took a sip from a soda cup.

"I'm not looking for spiritual enlightenment, lady," he said.

"That's fine. You certainly don't seem the sort." Spirit quipped. "Tell me, human male. Why do you insist on shrieking such untoward things to females of your species?"

Lars blushed a little and frowned indignantly. "What?"

"Is it perhaps a mating ritual?" Spirit asked, genuinely curious. "Does your high-shrieks and nasal-filled words work as a means to entice a female?"

Lars looked completely flustered now. He sputtered a few words and glared down at Steven.

"Hey! Tell your weird grandmother to - " he began.

"I can assure you, I'm no one's - " Spirit started to argue, but Steven took her hand and gently started to pull her away.

O

After searching for hours, Pearl could see the shape of Jasper at the very top of the temple. She made her way up and found the gem sitting beside the washer and dryer, watching the ocean before her. She sighed and slowly approached.

"Jasper?" Pearl said. "I really hope you don't make a habit of running off like that. I don't know if I could handle another disappearance."

She laughed nervously at her joke, but noticed nothing but dead silence from the other gem. Pearl walked up and sat down beside her. She looked at Jasper and saw that her face was still streaked with tears. The heartbreak of it was enough to make Pearl's heart clench.

"I don't understand..." Jasper began, her words grating out of her. "Was it all a lie? Did that peridot on the ship just give me something fake to comfort me?"

Pearl exhaled gently, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Jasper, I don't have all the answers for you." she replied, carefully. "But if that truly is Pink Diamond within Lion, I'm sure she has her reasons for not wanting to speak to us. I don't think any of them are because of you."

Jasper looked at her, like a child who had been slapped for no reason. "She's been with us the whole time. And she never wanted to speak with me. Maybe she really does hate me for what had happened to her. Maybe she never wanted to talk because she knows it's my fault..."

"Jasper, look at me," Pearl ordered, taking her face in both hands and turning her head so she had no way to look anywhere else. "Stop that. I want you to stop blaming yourself for this. You can't change what happened. None of us can. But I can promise you what you CAN change; how you feel and how you focus on the world. It is NOT. YOUR. FAULT."

Jasper sighed, reaching up to hold the hands there at her face. She shut her eyes and fresh tears began to fall now. Pearl leaned up and kissed her on her gem.

Jasper didn't want to return to the others just yet. Not with the storm raging in her head. She saw the static and heard Yellow Diamond's voice. Her hands began to shake and Pearl noticed it when she felt the slight tremor's on her shoulders.

 _"You know it's so simple when you truly understand your purpose, Jasper. We all get what we deserve. Didn't I teach you that?"_

Pearl noticed the rapid blinking in Jasper's eyes and she cupped her face. "Jasper? Look at me. She's not really there..." she whispered. "Count with me, okay?"

Jasper nodded and did as she said, counting along while Yellow Diamond's cruel, smiling visage appeared in her field of vision.

The stress put on her mind caused this. And being with Pearl helped ease it.

If only until the static returned again.

O

Steven and Spirit Quartz sat down on the beach and Steven had spent a good hour explaining everything to her about his birth, what had happened and everything that was going on. Most of his discussions involved Rose and how he felt weighted by the sins of her past. Spirit had been listening silently, taking in it all.

"I see. So much has happened in my absence." she said, furrowing her brow.

"I just don't know who I'm supposed to be," Steven told her, with a sigh, "I still feel responsible for my mother and the gems she hurt. I still don't know why I'm here and I don't know if I'm good enough to do what everyone expects me to do."

Spirit frowned. "I think for a child, you put entirely too much expectation on yourself." she explained, "You are young and you should never carry the burdens of your mother. As long as you spend your days trying to do good, then that should be enough. Everything else will fall together eventually."

Steven smiled a little, relieved by her wisdom. "You're really smart, Spirit."

A chuckle from the larger gem. "It comes with the make, naturally." she teased. "But honestly, boy; you have more on your plate than you should. Don't forget that besides leading them, you are still a child. That in itself is so easy to forget for your kind, it seems."

Steven nodded his head. "Thanks, Spirit Quartz. I think I needed to hear that."

"Good. Now, may I meet the rest of your group? This Peridot sounds like quite a character."

"Sure!"

Steven and Spirit made their way to the barn. Spirit seemed particularly intrigued by the various decorations and "meepmorps" by Peridot. She smiled, delighted.

"Ah, this is the craft of a peridot, no doubt." she said. "I've always found their meticulous nature to be endearing, despite their lack of appreciation for spiritual enlightenment."

She stopped in front of the culmination of Peridot's tape recorder and ran her fingertips over it. A soft, sympathetic sound escaped her.

"Sorrow. Confusion." Spirit mused. "Ah, a flicker of curiosity."

"Hey!" Peridot was standing in the barn now, scowling. "Steven, who's this touching my stuff?" She advanced. "I don't want you - " Her eyes widened and she withered a little. "A Spirit Quartz!"

Spirit smiled when she saw her. "Ah, so you're the peridot I've heard about."

She walked up, gave Peridot a tight embrace as the gem struggled and cried out in angry protest. Once Spirit was done, she set her down and Peridot huffed with annoyance.

"Steven, can I have a word with you?" she snapped.

"Uh, okay."

Steven followed the gem outside, and Spirit simply occupied the time by observing her surroundings and occasionally commenting on what she saw. Steven looked at Peridot and frowned at her. She seemed...bothered by something.

"I don't think having a Spirit Quartz around is a good idea," Peridot told him.

"Why?"

"Because they don't just see the past, Steven. They can also understand emotions, even if someone is a master of lying. Do we really need something with that kind of power running around?"

Steven looked over his shoulder before staring at her worriedly. "Something else is bothering you. Not just Spirit."

Peridot continued to scowl until her features smoothed out. "Honestly, Steven; it's Lapis."

"What? What's wrong with Lapis?"

"Nothing! That...I know of. I mean, she seems...distant with me." Peridot looked a little hurt now, but she attempted to keep it hidden. "These passed few weeks, she's just felt...different. I don't know. Is it me?"

Steven looked worried. "Peridot, no! It can't be you! If it was, she wouldn't still be with you."

Peridot sighed. "I mean, I know I'm not the most easy gem to get along with..."

"Peridot, listen to me," Steven encouraged, "Have you stopped and talked to her?"

"Well... Well, no."

"Talk to her, Peridot. I mean, how do you know until you do?"

Peridot still seemed hesitant, but nodded. "Okay."

As if on cue, Lapis was flying overhead and landed in front of the barn. She smiled when she saw Steven.

"Hey, Steven!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

Steven gestured to Spirit, who was making her way out of the barn. "We've found the Spirit Quartz Spinel told us about. She's just meeting everyone."

Lapis looked at Spirit and held out a hand. "Hi."

Spirit didn't take the offered hand this time. She stared at Lapis in silence, an unusual change to her quick embrace with Peridot. Lapis frowned and lowered her hand.

"O-kay..." she muttered.

"Well, we should get back to the temple," Steven told them. "Jasper's really in a bad way, so we're hoping we can sort everything out."

Steven and Spirit departed. The larger gem seemed momentarily distracted by something and looked back once more at the other two.

The walk home was slow. Steven was asking many questions regarding the Diamonds as well as White Diamond's intentions. Spirit sighed quietly as he talked about how horrible she was and how many gems suffered because of her.

"Steven, it is so easy to judge someone by their actions without first understanding what brought them to that place," she explained. "I knew White Diamond... For a time."

Steven stopped and looked up at her in surprise. "You did?"

"I did. Steven, you must understand that the Diamonds could not be seen vulnerable. White Diamond was certainly put at the highest expectation of this." Spirit sighed sadly. "She wasn't just a cruel dictator as you see her, she was a victim all the same."

Steven looked surprised to hear that.

 _Spirit Quartz made her way down the halls when she heard the sound of something heavy striking against metal. Something being broken by heavy blows. Curious, she followed the noise, and found White Diamond standing before an enormous device, smashing it to bits with her scythe. Her features were ashen and her cheeks streaked with tears._

 _Spirit was stunned, but kept herself hidden when Blue Diamond quickly made her way inside the room._

 _"Sister! Sister, what are you doing?" she cried._

 _White Diamond buried her scythe in the device one final time before staggering back. Blue Diamond took her hand, feeling a tremble there._

 _"Sister, you're shaking..."_

 _"I failed. I do not fail, yet I failed to save her..." White Diamond's voice shook out of her like a storm and she continued to repeat it, as if she was trapped in the thought. "I do not fail... Yet...I failed to...save my sister..."_

 _Blue Diamond carefully put an arm around her. Tears fell from her eyes._

 _"This... I don't want it..." White Diamond whispered, "This...thing inside of me."_

 _"That's pain, sister. You are allowed to feel it."_

 _"I WANT it out of me."_

Steven looked thoughtful for a long time. His eyes slowly widened as he contemplated Spirit's story. "That's what she does, then."

"They call it 'Purging'," Spirit told him, "Sometimes it's referred to as 'Cutting' a gem. A tiny cut. A simple thin trim and that is all it takes to keep a gem from feeling. And these leftovers? Where do you think they go?"

Steven looked confused.

 _Apophis loomed over Spirit Quartz, regarding the gem beneath his feet with a sharp intellect. White Diamond stood beside her familiar, ran her fingers over his sides before she met Spirit Quartz's stare. It was empty. No emotion. Nothing._

 _"You have done well, Spirit Quartz. I thank you for the return of the Rose Quartz's who have sought sanctuary on this island." White Diamond said._

"I met the eyes of the beast that stared down at me," Spirit continued, gravely. "My hand touched his sides, felt the energy and then..."

She trailed, off, her eyes wide and her features shaken.

"Then what?" Steven asked.

Spirit lifted her head and her eyes were suddenly haunted. "I saw it. I saw her inside of that creature. All of her rage. All of her hate. Pain... It manifested itself into something more. An unholy thing that cracked the very self of White Diamond."

Steven looked horrified now. "Wait, she...takes parts of gems that feel emotion and she stores them inside her familiar?"

"Yes. I could see... Stars, I saw what she was within Apophis..." Spirit's eyes were still wide, her voice almost shaken. "If she fuses with that thing in any way. All of that emotion stored inside will become hers again. And you will see the true face of White Diamond; the horror that has festered for five thousand years."

Steven couldn't believe his years. "I didn't know gems could fuse with their familiars."

"It's not a common practice, but some have done it to get in tune with themselves. You understand how familiars are made, yes?"

"Pearl explained it earlier. They have to be mentally close...or something?"

Spirit nodded. "Yes. In a sense, they do. Familiars were not simply made to look pretty in courts and expansive halls. They can be fused with to allow their makers the change to experience themselves in another way. Oh, it's a complicated process. Perhaps we could explain it when we return to the temple."

"Okay."

Later that night, Steven visited his mother's room while the others retired. He wandered into the clouded domain and looked around with a sad sigh.

"Room? I want to speak to..." he began. "I want to speak to Pink Diamond."

The room responded.

Steven looked up, watching as the clouds swirled and bent before him. A tall shape began to form with pink hair...long robes...

Then, a pair of eyes opened and Steven looked awestruck as Pink Diamond now stood before him.

O

 _Note_ \- My grandmother was a good listener and one who gave excellent advice for me. Spirit's line about "trying to do good" is what she used to tell me, word-for-word.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven:Lion 5-Documentary

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Lion 5 - Documentary**

Steven stared up at Pink Diamond with a mixture of unease and amazement. She calmly knelt down and studied him curiously, but with no ill-intent. She looked...kind. Steven had seen the other Diamonds and she seemed more maternal and welcoming.

"Uh...hello." Steven said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello." Pink Diamond answered.

"Are you...really Pink Diamond?" Steven asked.

"I am."

Steven looked surprised. "Really?"

"A part of me lingers here." Pink Diamond explained. "Within this temple. No, within this very room. It is what keeps the room of Rose Quartz powered. I deliver joy, happiness to those who wander in here. But with a cost."

"So is that why the room only responds to me?"

"Correct."

Steven's eyes widened when something occured to him. "Wait, a part - You mean, like...shards?"

He shuddered at the thought. Pink Diamond's shards being scattered in more places than one filled him with a sickening sensation in the pit of his belly.

Pink Diamond nodded her head. "I am a Diamond, Steven Universe. Our strengths go beyond most of the shattered ones. Rose kept me here perhaps as a means to speak with me. To...seek a connection to the very soul she had broken."

"You know my name?"

"I was within your familiar for a long time." Pink Diamond continued. "I've learned so much about you and the world of humans." She smiled a little. "More than what I had learned long ago. I delight in you. You're so strange, yet so fascinating. I loved your kind as much as my own."

Steven lowered his eyes, somewhat intimidated so suddenly. The idea that he was speaking to a Diamond - even a remnant of one - felt so strange. So surreal. His father had spoken to Blue Diamond, sure; but he wasn't entirely prepared himself.

"But why?" he asked. "Why did you give your life for us?"

Pink Diamond's smile disappeared. She sighed, shut her eyes. "My sisters didn't see the beauty of this world. I had tried to make Blue Diamond see it, and for a time, it seemed to work. I thought, perhaps, if we could all find ourselves on mutual ground, your kind would be spared from ours."

"I guess they didn't listen, huh?" Steven said.

Pink Diamond shook her head. "Not very well. Can you imagine what it must be like to be the youngest? To be seen as naive and too idealistic?"

Steven laughed a little. "I think I can."

Pink Diamond raised an eyebrow before she laughed softly. Her laughter rang out of her like brass bells. Steven could see how her presence was able to affect others; she had a kind and loving way about her in every gesture, every laugh and every word.

"I gave my life so that your kind would have a second chance," Pink Diamond explained. "I knew that my sisters would leave if they saw how great the Rebel Cause truly was. But I did not intend for this. Any of this. Seeing it through the eyes of that lion has hurt me. I never wanted anyone to suffer."

"Is there a way? A way to...fix this?" Steven asked.

Pink Diamond seemed to understand what he asked. "Perhaps. But I will not see you do this. Make the universe new for the dominion of the future. Do not waste your days seeking the return of the past."

"But Jasper... She misses you. Why wouldn't you talk to her?"

"Jasper has done so well. She's healed and she's found love within your circle of Rebels. I cannot stand in the way of that."

"But she thinks you hate her!"

"I don't!"

"She doesn't know that. She really thinks that the message you left for her to find was a lie. Jasper's healed, but she's still struggling every day to do the right thing. But she needs to know how YOU feel about her. She needs to know that you don't hate her."

Pink Diamond sighed, shutting her eyes. Her features pinched in sorrow.

Steven shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide."

He turned to go, but Pink Diamond's voice halted him. "Wait."

Steven stopped, turned and looked at her. Pink Diamond nodded her head, smiling sadly. "You're a wise being. I should not make such a choice that would harm the gems of my court. And it would not do to have Jasper feel the way she has. Bring her to me."

Steven smiled and made his way out of the room. He found Jasper asleep on the couch; it had been pushed up close to the fireplace. Jasper's arm was thrown over her eyes and she had the music box cradled into her hand.

"Jasper?" Steven said. He gave her shoulders a little shake. "Jasper."

The gem stirred with a grumble. She opened her eyes, frowned at Steven and sat up. "Steven. What do you want?"

"I want to show you something. Come on."

Jasper looked confused. She sighed, standing before sitting the music box onto the couch. "Steven, I don't want to hear it."

She looked so drained; from sleep or from the new knowledge regarding Pink Diamond. Maybe both. Steven took her hand and led her to Rose's room. Jasper looked a little confused at first, but said nothing until they stepped into the cloudy realm.

Pink Diamond was nowhere to be seen.

"What is this?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"My jasper..."

Jasper's eyes widened and her breath shook out of her. Steven took a step back and looked beyond Jasper. Pink Diamond stood there, hands crossed in front of her.

Jasper stood there, shaken. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her lower lip quivered and she looked more vulnerable than Steven had ever seen her.

"Is it..." she gasped.

Pink Diamond reached for her. "Come to me, my jasper."

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. She made her way to Pink Diamond and into her arms. Steven watched with a tearful smile.

"Forgive me..." Jasper groaned, in her arms.

Pink Diamond looked down at her sorrowfully. "No, forgive me. For hurting you."

"I don't understand," Jasper said, looking up at her with hopeless confusion. "You wouldn't speak to me. I thought you hated me."

"No! No, not at all, my jasper." Pink Diamond held her close. "I saw through the eyes of the one you call Lion. I saw the wonderful changes you made; how you had moved on front the destructive path of war. If I had made myself known... I couldn't bring you back to that place. I love you too much to condemn you."

Her words ached the younger gem. Jasper looked at her curiously now. "Am I... Are you here?"

"I am. A fragment of me resides within this room. Rose Quartz kept me here for solace and communication." Pink Diamond explained. "You could thank the little half-one for bringing me out."

Jasper looked down at Steven and actually smiled. It was the purest smile she had ever had. "Thank you."

Steven nodded. "It's what friends do, Jasper."

"I have never been more proud of you, Jasper." Pink Diamond told the gem in her arms, giving her a warm, maternal smile. "You became everything I had hoped for. You found the love you've always deserved, as I knew you would."

Jasper smiled tearfully. "Thank you, my Diamond!"

"Please. Bring Spinel to me as well. I certainly missed the sound of my free-spirited messenger." Pink Diamond looked at Steven as she said this.

O

Spinel and Jasper both were held in Pink Diamond's arms, tearfully overjoyed to be with her again, even in such a short amount of time. Outside of the room, Steven was discussing his experience with the others, who were stunned the entire time.

"I had no idea Rose powered her room with one of Pink Diamond's shards." Pearl exclaimed. "This... This means we've had a Diamond-powered temple the entire time and never even knew!"

Garnet looked at her. "There's so much we're learning every day."

"I was thinking of taking the shard from the room," Steven told them.

They looked surprised by this decision.

"Steven, if you do that, then your mother's room would collapse." Amethyst pointed out, worried. "You won't be able to go back in there anymore."

"My mother's history should be exactly what that is," Steven reminded them. "History. We can't keep dwelling on the past. Not when White Diamond and Homeworld's plotting. Plus, Jasper needed this."

Garnet walked up, knelt before him and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's quite the decision, Steven; you know you'll have our full support."

Steven sighed. He walked into the room and watched Jasper and Spinel happily share stories with Pink Diamond about their travels and exploits. Spinel grinned, pointed at Jasper and it was even more heartbreaking to see Jasper actually grin and pat Spinel's shoulder, like an old war comrade.

Later, Steven searched the temple with the others to find the shard that powered his mother's room. Spinel climbed strings of stone before she found exactly what they were looking for; a pulsing pink shard nestled in the wall.

"I found it!" she said.

Jasper and Steven climbed up to her position and Steven gently placed his hands over the gem shard. He shut his eyes before looking back at Spinel and Jasper.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If I take this shard out, neither one of you will be able to talk to her the way we did again."

Spinel looked at Jasper. The two gems seemed to think about this for a long time.

"She shouldn't be used as a tool for anyone's well-being," Jasper said, harshly.

Spinel agreed. "Yeah. It's not right." she added. "Who cares what we think?"

Steven still seemed hesitant for a moment. Finally, he sighed and nodded, reaching down and pulling the shard from its entrapment. Immediately, the sound of whirring down filled the air. The other gems standing before the door to Rose's room watched as the light from it darkened.

O

That evening, everyone sat in a circle in the living room, discussing their next move. In the center of them was the bubbled Diamond shard.

"So what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"I have an idea..." Spinel told them.

"You do?" Pearl looked dubious.

"Yes." Spinel thought about it, then sighed, leaning into Amethyst's shoulder. "No, it's a dumb idea. Sorry. I have nothing."

Amethyst patted her cheek in response. "That's okay."

"I had one." Steven said. "It's really crazy, but I think it could work to stop White Diamond."

They looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and amazement. "You do?"

"Yeah. White Diamond wants revenge for the Rebellion and the shattering of Pink Diamond," Steven explained, "So what if we..."

It took a few stares and frowns from them before Garnet seemed to finally get what Steven was suggesting. She shook her head.

"No. That's not happening."

Steven frowned at her. "What? Why?"

"Steven, if we could SOMEHOW restore Pink Diamond's gem, we don't know what that would do." Garnet argued. "Bringing another Diamond back into this world would have consequences. Consequences I shouldn't have to explain."

Steven agreed to a point. He wasn't sure why he'd even suggest it. After all, a shattered gem was destroyed forever. But there HAD to be a way to fix this; if White Diamond was truly seeking revenge for Pink Diamond's destruction, he had to believe that once she learned about her still-half existence, she'd lose interest in Earth entirely.

"We have to think of something. White Diamond isn't going to stop." Steven said, with a sigh.

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised by your suggestion, Steven." Spirit told him.

"What? Why?"

"To plan on restoring Pink Diamond would be not only a great step, but one of great faith." Spirit explained. "Would you be ready to do something like that?"

Jasper looked at her now, thrown. "You're talking as if restoring a gem is possible."

"It is."

The room was filled with a collection of gasps and wide-eyed stares. Spirit looked at each gem before chuckling softly.

"Forgive me, I often forget that such knowledge is lost to most gems," she explained. "But Rose Quartz's weren't just made to be the warriors of Pink Diamond. They were created to restore and heal broken gems."

"That isn't exactly news, Spirit Quartz." Garnet said.

"No. Just just with healing tears. It is only a Rose Quartz that can truly restore a shattered gem. Why do you think Blue Diamond kept the others for so long? She believed that once they found Pink Diamond's shards, they MIGHT be able to restore her to the form she once was."

"We aren't seriously considering this, are we?" Pearl exclaimed.

Jasper frowned at her. "And if we are?"

"Jasper, you can't honestly believe bringing Pink Diamond back will change anything." Pearl argued, "That was the whole point of the war. She was destroying this planet!"

"She didn't WANT to!" Jasper shouted back, "I thought you understood that!"

"Regardless of what she wanted or didn't, it still happened!"

Steven walked between them with two hands. "Guys, don't fight!" he pleaded.

"Jasper, you know as well as I that I would support anything you wanted," Pearl continued evenly, "But this obsession isn't healthy. I learned long ago what that kind of want turns a gem into and we can't entertain it. We risk you going back to the way you once were."

Jasper had been rubbing a finger across her lip, but when Pearl said those words, she stopped and looked up at her from the tops of her eyes. The stare was entirely too calm for what they expected from her. The others had grown silent, stunned by Pearl's words.

"Is that what you think of me?" Jasper asked, quietly. Her voice was surprisingly even, but her eyes were filled with hurt.

Pearl realized what she said and quickly worked to correct herself. "Jasper, I didn't mean it like that." she stammered.

"If you didn't, then why did you say it?"

"I meant that I wasn't wanting you to drag yourself back into the place you used to be! It was self-destructive and I don't want that for you!"

"No, you just don't want that for YOU." Jasper snapped, rising. "Steven has a good chance of restoring my Diamond - never mind that she sacrificed herself for YOUR freedom - and you're so afraid of that!"

"Jasper.." Garnet began. "Even if we WANTED to restore Pink Diamond; we don't even know where her remaining shards would be. Spirit claims that Lion IS her, but we have nothing else to go on. We couldn't return her to the form she was even if we had any interest in doing so."

Jasper sighed, then regarded Pearl with disappointment. "I thought you..." she said. "I really believed..." Another bitter sigh. "I suppose it doesn't matter what I thought. You've already decided and I'm just one gem."

She turned to go, but was stopped by Pearl. "Jasper, wait!" she insisted.

"I'm going to my Diamond's library to find out what I need," Jasper snapped, looking back at them with glossy eyes. "Since I won't get cooperation from the rest of you, I'll find it on my own. No one speak to me for the rest of the day."

Pearl started to follow, but Spirit rested a hand on her shoulder. "I will speak to her." she offered. "Wait here."

Jasper exited the house with a huff and leaned against the railing. Spirit approached her and was silent before she looked at the other gem.

"Jasper, don't leave in anger," she said, gently. "You won't forgive yourself."

"I don't get it. They took my Diamond from me and now that there's a chance to bring her back, they won't even..."

"Old wounds of war run deep with them, even after five thousand years," Spirit offered, "Try to see it from their side too. It's true that Pink Diamond willingly gave her life to save Earth, but the others are still coming to terms with what they have learned. They don't truly mean you ill-will. Healing takes time. For all of us."

Jasper gave a long, exhausted sigh in response.

Spirit looked at her and then to the moon. "Is her court still here?"

"What?"

"Pink Diamond's court. Is it there?"

"Yeah."

Spirit hesitated for a moment before she looked at her gravely. "Take me there?"

Jasper didn't seem interested in doing so at first. She licked her lips, frowned thoughtfully before nodding her head once.

O

Spirit and Jasper entered the forgotten court of Pink Diamond. As soon as they passed the broken doors, Spirit froze, giving a long, shaking sigh.

"Oh my..." she said. "This place is filled with so many colors...sounds and feelings... They're swirling violently, like a finger in the water. Angry. It's cold, like the icy chill of a winter's storm... Raging..."

Jasper frowned at her, making a face. Somehow, Spirit's bizarre manner of describing things and feelings was...difficult to hear.

Spirit raised a hand toward Pink Diamond's broken throne. She shut her eyes before recoiling with a sharp gasp.

The sensations were pain. Nothing but raw, burning pain.

"It happened here..." she whispered, shaken. "A sliver of acceptance... She...wanted to die?"

Jasper felt relief after hearing that. Perhaps her assumption regarding the peridot's recording was incorrect after all.

"Yes, I see. Humanity was worth much more to her than the others," Spirit smiled now, as if pleased by this, "A good Diamond she was. We were not worthy of her."

Jasper had a feeling that Spirit Quartz wanted to say something else. "You're holding back something." she said.

"Indeed I am. Something I couldn't speak of to the others. Not even Steven. I trust he is friends with them all, but something troubles me about one of your companions. Something I know you would not speak of to them."

Jasper furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"One of the gems in your company does not sing the bright song as the others. This one is cloaked in fade and dark," Spirit explained. She looked concerned. "I recall a discussion with Moonstone once before regarding 'one who would act against the waves, but with good intentions'.

Jasper stared at her, eyes widening. "Wait, you know about Moonstone's prophecy?"

"I do. It was one she'd shared with White Diamond's court before the Corruption." Spirit told her. "But she never told you the prophecy that we have heard long before you encountered her corrupted form."

Jasper looked curious now. "Well? What is the prophecy?"

Spirit inhaled slowly. "White Diamond had become obsessed with it and I have reason to believe it involves Steven Universe. Give me a moment..."

She cleared her throat, speaking evenly.

"At the end of Order, Hate and Madness will grow, and consume Wisdom in the form of a beast. A shadow will blanket the universe in a song of pain. The first sign will appear on Earth and shield them as the armies of Light and Order clash with the fallen. The Sign will rise with two worlds on their shoulders and herald a new age."

Jasper thought about this for a long time. She tried to consider exactly what the prophecy spoke of; her eyes slowly widened in realization.

"White Diamond believes it's Steven."

"Yes. This is why she knew about him long before you'd even met the Rebellion." Spirit explained, with a sad smile. "It also means everything she has done up until this point has been a test to confirm this. We must protect Steven from her."

Jasper frowned intensely. Then, she nodded her head. "We will. White Diamond will not have him."

The two began to depart from the forgotten court.

"White Diamond will fall on her own," Spirit said, sadly. She seemed to have no pleasure in this. "The prophecy suggests it. When I saw her, I felt emptiness; a cold silence, but a scream for release."

Jasper considered her words for a moment. "She... She wants death." she said, her eyes widening in shock at the revelation.

"Yes..."

"Why? Why would White Diamond seek her own destruction?"

"Because, Jasper... for someone with no forgiveness in her heart...White Diamond is living a worse existence than death. I did say that she is her own victim. She hides behind that veil of unfeeling as a small, weeping child. Don't forget that I see a gem for what they truly are."

"I don't - "

"You must understand; White Diamond does not fail, but she failed to protect her sister and it destroyed her most. She failed to bring order to a dying world. What work is made to ease her burdens..." Spirit sighed heavily. "White Diamond was closest to Pink Diamond. Deep down, I believe she still understands right from wrong."

Jasper frowned. "Then why does she still do what she does?"

"Sometimes what the heart might know, the head will always forget."

Jasper began to understand. Pink Diamond was White Diamond's tether to the universe; not just to Jasper herself. She had maintained a balance among all of them, but to White the most. Order could not function without Hope. White Diamond's logic had turned to hate. Everything she did was fueled with the need of vengeance, whether she would acknowledge it or not.

Jasper returned to the temple and Pearl was waiting in the kitchen.

The two started talking at the same time, apologizing to one another. Pearl assured her that if there was a way, they would take it.

Pink Diamond had given them a chance at life. They would return the favor.

O

 _Note -_ I chose the name "Apophis" for White Diamond's familiar for a reason. Apophis (as I've said before) was the ancient Egyptian deity who embodied chaos and was thus the opponent of light and Ma'at (order/truth).


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight:Harvest Moon I

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Harvest Moon I**

Steven awoke the next morning to the smells of pancakes. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and was amazed to find Pearl and Spirit working on cooking. Spirit had seem delighted by the whole concept of it and Pearl was equally happy to teach her.

"Ah, Steven!" she greeted, "Good morning. We've been spending some time together in the kitchen, as you can see."

Steven looked around with surprise at the various breakfast foods laying out. Most of them were pancakes topped with fruit and other different trimmings. Others looked like waffles and cakes. They had made so many and they all looked quite good.

"Wow. I'm glad to see you guys getting along." Steven said.

"Oh, Steven; why wouldn't we?" Pearl asked, with a chuckle. "Spirit is one of the few gems who appreciates cleanliness and cooking."

"It's good and quite fun." Spirit agreed.

"Can I try a piece of cake?"

Pearl sighed. "Steven, not for breakfast."

"Oh come now, Pearl; let him try at least one. It won't hurt." Spirit cut a slice of cake for Steven and passed it to him with a smile. "Try it. Tell me what you think."

Steven grinned and took a bite from the cake. His face lit up with delight. "It's really good!"

Spirit smiled her approval. "Ah, good. I had hoped it would be."

Steven set the plate down and looked around. "Where's everybody else?"

"Well, Garnet says she saw something," Pearl explained. "Something in her Future Vision. She didn't explain what it was, but it sounded really important. She says she'll be back shortly. Jasper's working on research at the library."

Steven thought about Connie and how he'd been unable to call her the passed few weeks. Her mother had forbid them from meeting until she was sure that Connie would be alright to do so again. Steven was unaware of the panic attacks and how bad they'd really gotten up until she had fainted in the store. He only wished that she could have told him.

Spirit looked at him, reading the sadness in his stare before she sighed gently. "Steven, sometimes the truth is hard," she explained, "But I don't believe she meant harm."

"What do you - Oh, I guess you can sense my feelings, huh?"

"I can. Yours sings louder than most."

Steven laughed a little. "Really?"

"Yes. Each living being has its own song, colors and light." Spirit continued, with a smile. She glanced up, her smile disappearing slightly when Peridot and Lapis entered the house. "Some clothe it in shadow..."

"Steven! You have to come quick!" Peridot exclaimed, panting anxiously. "Garnet's found something!"

"What?" Steven asked, worried. "What is it?"

"We found...a Harvester!"

O

Garnet was standing before the ruins of a warship when she heard the sound of approaching gems. Jasper had joined them, having a faint argument with her.

"...I'm sorry I made a joke about the shoes..." Jasper quipped.

"No, I don't think you are."

Spirit managed a small chuckle. "You two really do make quite the pair." she remarked. "Two songs, one a strident snarl in the wind; the other is a soft melody with the occasional broken note. Together, the song is complete. It's lovely."

Jasper and Pearl stared at her strangely. "Thanks. I...think." Pearl said.

Garnet looked at them when they approached. "I found a Harvester. The good news is, it's been shut down, inactive even before the war began. We should make sure it stays sealed up."

"Why did you call us all here if you could just seal it up?" Pearl asked.

Garnet looked at Spirit. "I have a feeling about something here. I don't know. I thought that we could look around for a bit before we do."

Spirit was the first inside the ship. She looked around, her brow furrowing. She ran her fingers across the old, ruined metal; it was caked in rust, covered in dirt and plants. The others were starting to look around too and Jasper approached her.

A sigh from Spirit. "Run from them. I have to run. I shouldn't be here..." she mumbled, as if reciting the thoughts of someone else. "'The Rebels are here! Oh Stars, have mercy; I didn't know what they were doing. Please!"

"Spirit?" Steven asked, eventually joining her. "Are you okay?"

"There's pain here." Spirit replied, features wrinkling. "But confusion. They didn't understand because they found out too late. This ship was lost. But many things were lost here. It belonged to a researcher class. Peridots."

Pearl looked worried. "What happened to them?"

"They were... They were hidden deep below. They were punished anyway," Spirit answered, sorrow lighting her face, "A mass. So many voices chanting, 'Save us. We didn't know'. It's so loud. I don't... I don't want to hear it."

Steven shuddered. _The Cluster._

The Cluster where he had spoken to probably millions of gems; Spirit knew about them and having the reminder was painful.

"Come on. Let me show you the Harvester." Garnet said, gesturing for them to follow.

They did and walked deeper into the ship. The air was heavy below - stale and bitter from years of neglect. The chamber they entered was filled with old, Era-One machinery. Some of it had been destroyed by battle and others still looked as new as the day they were made.

Spirit ran her fingertips over one of the consoles and furrowed her brow.

"Whoa..."

The sound of Steven's mystified voice filled the air, turning their attention toward him. He was facing a caged, metallic creature that had been clamped down to the floor. It resembled the lizards of Earth, but with no back legs.

It had rows upon rows of sharp teeth, suitable for crushing rocks and debris. Its silver body was covered in plates of jagged armor, which was able to protect its frame from underground burrowing. The long, scoop-like talons in its two front legs were suitable for excavation as well.

"Whoa, is this a Harvester?" Steven exclaimed. "It's HUGE!"

"Yes. They were tools created by the older gems of our history," Spirit explained. "Powered by a single shard, these creatures were capable of destruction. But all for the creation of Kindergartens. They know no other will."

"So if it's powered by a gem shard, doesn't that mean there's a soul inside of it?" Steven asked.

Spirit raised a hand to the Harvester and there was a moment of silence before she looked down at Steven. She slowly shook her head.

"A shard can be but a fragment of energy. A whisper of light. Too far gone to know itself. I would not worry, Steven; what it once was is long gone."

Pearl watched the Harvester in silence. She seemed troubled by something as well.

"Someone was here..."

Spirit's voice pierced the silence once more.

"What?" Garnet said, walking up beside her. "Who?"

"Clothed in shadow. I can't see them."

"Maybe it was one of Yellow Diamond's gems," Pearl suggested. "We still don't know if we've found all of them. A lot of her gems escaped the battle, as you all recall."

Spirit knotted her brow. She didn't respond to that.

"Well, we should seal up this ship." Garnet told them. "Just to be safe. A Harvester this old can still be activated. They can level mountains in a matter of minutes. We don't want that near any human-populated areas."

"Good idea." Pearl agreed.

They sealed up the ship before departing. Steven asked questions regarding the Harvester and Spirit patiently explained them to him.

"So, who made them?" he asked.

"They were constructed by the early peridots." Spirit explained. "Overseeing them were the Flint. The Flint themselves were stones who actually mentored many of the construction crews on Homeworld and the various colonies owned by the Diamonds."

"What are the Flint like?"

"Boorish, unrefined and rather rude."

Steven looked at Spinel, who whispered side-long to him. "The Flint and Spirit Quartz's don't get along." she reminded him.

"We COULD if they'd learn to speak appropriately and not in decibles that can level entire universes." Spirit quipped, annoyance in her voice. "They have no respect for our ways and mock us at every turn."

Steven tilted his head. "Have you tried talking to one?"

"Well, not me personally. But many of our sisters have done so during the construction of our tower. One would assume such painstakenly delicate crafting could also be put to use learning manners."

Spinel chuckled and Spirit frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Spinel said. "I mean, just because someone says bad things, doesn't mean you have to think bad things too."

"I don't THINK bad things," Spirit argued, huffing.

"Gems shouldn't dislike other gems because of what other gems say," Spinel told her. She laughed again. "Come on. Even I'M not that dumb."

Spirit considered her words.

"There is an intelligence to you, Spinel. Perhaps the wise must still learn." she said.

O

Jasper and Pearl sat side-by-side on the beach, watching the setting sun.

"Do you think we'll be able to bring Pink Diamond back?" Jasper asked.

Pearl hesitated before responding. "I don't know. Such a thing has never been done for any gem. Well, as far as we know."

Jasper sighed and Pearl leaned her head against her arm. The larger gem looked down at her, smiled and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Jasper. I just remembered something." Pearl said.

"What?"

Pearl smiled. "This is where we first met."

Jasper furrowed her brow. "Really? How do you know?"

Pearl gestured out to the ocean. "I remember this exact spot. When you showed up with Peridot and Lapis at your sides. One doesn't forget that. Each detail. I am a pearl, you know. Attention to detail is what we do."

Jasper grunted a response, then she too smiled a little. "What did you think when you first met me?"

"I don't know. I mean, a Rebel gem like me against a gem from Homeworld? Well, anyone's first thought is to fight." Pearl replied. She chuckled. "But you were strong. Intimidating. I think I saw a little of me there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were lost. When you called me the same, I could see it in your eyes first. You do a lot of projection."

"Ahaha. So you do."

"Fair enough."

Jasper looked down at her, chuckled and kissed her gently on the crown of her head. Pearl looked up at her now.

"Would you change anything?" she asked.

"Anything?"

"Yes."

Jasper took a moment to think about it before she chuckled softly. It was hard to imagine her existence without Pearl by her side. How their company had made one another better gems because of it. Many things she regretted, but certainly not that.

"No." she said.

Pearl seemed satisfied with that response. "I've made a lot of mistakes, Jasper; but you were not one of them."

They leaned forward to kiss, but Spinel suddenly appeared between them with a broad smile on her face.

"This is really romantic, huh?" she joked.

The two parted, frowning down at her.

"Spinel!" Pearl protested. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. Amethyst says she's working on something and I'm not allowed back in the house for ten minutes." Spinel said. "And Peridot said that if she had to look at me for five more minutes, she'd blow the barn up."

Pearl made a face. "Well that seems mean, even by her standards."

"She's got a lot happening on her table," Spinel said, shrugging. "I don't know..." Then, her face lit up. "So, what are you two doing?"

"Well, Jasper and I would love some privacy, Spinel..."

"Okay. Privacy. No problem!"

Spinel scurried off and eventually, Pearl and Jasper laid down in the sand, watching the stars above. They were taking turns describing what they saw in the passing clouds.

"That one looks like two quartz warriors wrestling!" Jasper said, with a laugh.

Pearl chuckled. "That one looks like a bird."

Jasper laughed now, shaking her head. "I've never done this before."

"Really?" Pearl looked at her with a curious smile. Then, she returned her gaze to the sky. "I used to do this all the time with Steven when he was a baby. Sometimes I needed to understand him more than the others. He really enjoyed this game."

"It was hard, I take it."

"Yeah. It still is."

Jasper sighed, but seemed to agree. "I can see that."

Pearl leaned closer to her and Jasper put her arm around her shoulders. "So do you still think we could travel the stars sometime?" Jasper asked. "Just you and me?"

"Maybe when this is all over...we will." Pearl assured her.

O

Spinel's eyes were covered by Garnet's hands. Amethyst was leading her through the house.

"Are your eyes closed?" Amethyst asked.

Spinel smiled. "Well, I can't see passed Garnet's hands, so I don't have x-ray vision." Then, she raised her eyebrows. "That I know of."

"Pearl and Jasper gave me this idea, so I...hope you like it." Amethyst said, with a sheepish smile.

Pearl and Jasper were standing beside each other to watch; Pearl had her arm wrapped around her larger one and smiled, leaning against her shoulder. Jasper just chuckled softly and gave Amethyst a small wink.

In front of them was a large cardboard box.

Garnet pulled her hands from Spinel's eyes and the gem looked around before her eyes settled on the box in front of her. She frowned curiously and looked at Amethyst.

"A box?" she asked.

"It's inside the box." Amethyst said, with a small laugh.

Spinel grinned. "Oh. Right."

She quickly made her way to the box and eagerly opened the lid. It was filled with packing peanuts and she gasped with delight, scooping them up in her hands.

"Oooh, packing peanuts! I love these!" she exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Spinel, no. Look..." Amethyst helped her by rooting through them. "There's a gift for you in there. I found it in the Diamond Library."

Spinel furrowed her brow before she reached into the box and removed an old cloak. She gave a surprised gasp and turned it in her hands for study. The markings of Pink Diamond looked fresh and new, as if someone had repaired them recently.

"Yeah, I did the stitch work." Amethyst said, with a sheepish laugh, "Pearl helped a little, but I...kinda wanted to do it."

Spinel looked amazed, almost near to tears. "I'm..."

"Come on, Spinel!" Steven exclaimed, from the couch. "Try it on!"

Spinel blinked, surprised and Amethyst stood on the table to help her into it. The gem did a little twirl to look at herself. She grinned, as if ecstatic.

"Wow, you look great!" Amethyst said, with a smile. "Those needle pricks were totally worth it."

Jasper and Pearl beamed a little.

"Well, you look delightful, Spinel," Pearl added, "While Jasper and I were reading, we came across that cloak. It belonged to a jasper, but we thought that after your story, Amethyst wanted to do something nice for you. It was so cute, I just had to help."

Jasper gave a laugh. "Quartz sisters look out for one another."

Spinel looked down. "Hey, does..." she began. She seemed to stifle a few chokes. "...anybody got a mirror?"

"A mirror? Sure. Hold on." Amethyst quickly rushed off into her room. She returned moments later with a mirror in hand and held it up to Spinel.

"Oh. Oh wow..." Spinel took the mirror and wiped her eyes.

"Spinel?" Amethyst looked worried. "Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just thought..."

"No, you didn't upset me." Spinel wiped her eyes again. She beamed happily. "It's really great that you made this. Thank you, Amethyst."

She began to dance happily around the room before picking Amethyst up and dancing with her. Jasper and Pearl looked at each other, shrugged and began to dance with them too. They laughed together the entire time. Garnet smiled her approval and high-fived Steven.

"Knew that would work." she said.

O

That evening, the sealed ship was ripped open forcefully.

Footsteps filled the air as a figure entered, carrying a bubbled gem shard in two hands. The figure approached the gem Harvester, typed a few keys on the console. The shard was carefully placed within the center chamber of the Harvester's head.

The computer screen lit up with information and hands meticulously worked to activate the machine. The Harvester's eyes lit up with yellow light and metal groaned; the jaws of the creature groaned, sending showers of rust raining down.

Claws dug deep into the metal floor and a piercing screech filled the air. The sound reverberated through the skies. The Harvester's claws began to dig into the ground below before it vanished.

The figure stood before the enormous hole before walking back outside.

The trap was set.

Meanwhile, everyone within the temple continued to share stories, completely unaware of what had happened.

O

 _Note_ \- I should mention that my grandmother was an amazing cook, so Spirit's delight with cooking comes from that. LOL.

The ending was kind of inspired by Bob Marley's "Everything is Gonna Be Alright".


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine:Harvest Moon II

**Ways -** Yeah, I did have a hard time with that chapter; I dunno why, but I know exactly what you mean.

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Harvest Moon II**

Jasper flipped Spinel onto her back.

"Ow..." Spinel groaned.

Jasper sighed, shaking her head with disappointment as she paced around the gem that morning. They were training that afternoon in the Sky Arena while Pearl, Steven and Amethyst watched them from the stands. Steven was reading a book on familiars.

"We've been working on this all morning, Spinel." Jasper snapped.

"Hey, come on. Maybe she just needs a break for now." Amethyst pointed out, approaching the scene between them. She smirked and cracked her knuckles before shifting into Purple Puma. "Come on, Jasper; let's rock and roll!"

The two took turns wrestling with one another. Steven paged through the book before stopping at a picture of the strange familiar he'd seen before. The one that Jasper wasn't too sure about. Pearl took the book from his hands and frowned.

"What is this?" she asked. "It's... It talks about fusing with familiars in corrupted forms."

"Corrupted? I didn't know familiars could be corrupted." Steven said.

"They can't. At least, not as we know," Pearl explained. "When Spirit told us of what would happen should White Diamond fuse with her familiar, I didn't really see what she meant. Not at first. But now I think I do. White Diamond would use this as a last resort. All of those horrid feelings kept inside of Apophis would become hers. She'd become the very monster she truly is inside."

"But Spirit also said she's a victim, Pearl."

A sigh from Pearl now. "Steven, that doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter what she is or what she's suffered. The point is that she's going to do terrible things. The needs of the many outweighs those of the few. We can't forget that."

Steven sighed, disappointed. He was hoping that he could do more to save what was left of the Homeworld gems as well as Earth. After learning so much from Spirit and the Library, he didn't want any more lives to be ruined.

All because of his mother.

Granted, her actions had been noble, for the most part; and even Pink Diamond had been the one to choose her own fate, but so many had still suffered because of this. So many lives were lost. He was hoping that there didn't need to be more.

Later that day, the gems returned to the temple and Steven found Spirit sitting on the roof. He climbed up to meet her and found that she was meditating. Jasper and Pearl were on the beach, dancing together. It seemed like Jasper still had a difficult time with human dances.

"They're precious." Spirit remarked.

Steven chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, but they weren't always like that." he explained. "For a while, all Jasper wanted to do was hate us."

"Understandable given the circumstances..."

On the beach, Jasper laughed and Pearl shared in her amusement. They held one another and shared a kiss. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that Jasper had once tried to destroy them and now here she was in Pearl's arms.

"Spirit?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about White Diamond?"

Spirit sighed sadly. "Steven, it does no good to dwell on what had once been. It will only hurt to do so." she told him. "I see the past, hear the sounds of those within and speak the truth. It's not a burden I would want for anyone."

Steven nodded. That made sense. "Yeah, maybe. I think about the past too much." he agreed. He looked up at the stars. "My mom kept this terrible secret from everyone and even if it was what Pink Diamond wanted, she still did things that hurt a lot of gems. You can't take that back."

Spirit shook her head. She rested her arm on Steven's shoulders to comfort him. "Don't think about the things you couldn't control, but rather the good you can do now." she assured him. "You are not Rose. You are something entirely new. You are Steven Universe and you are master of your own fate."

A smile lit Steven's lips. "Yeah. I guess so."

O

White Diamond stood before the enormous pillar, designed with markings of her visage. She ran her fingers over it before shutting her eyes.

 _"Pink Diamond."_

 _White Diamond walked down the great halls of Pink Diamond's court, searching for her sister. She furrowed her brow when she found her kneeling in front of an enormous pink statue bearing the image of a rose._

 _"This is certainly an interesting sculpture, sister," White Diamond said, running her fingers across the surface. "What is it?"_

 _Pink Diamond brightened with delight. "I had the Flint commission this for me! Watch! Please stay and watch with me!"_

 _White Diamond raised her eyebrows a little as Pink Diamond touched a few keys on a console; the sculpture was mechanical in nature, it seemed. The petals of the device opened, glowed with soft, pink light and immediately a gentle, soothing melody began to play._

 _"Ah, I see..." White Diamond replied, "You've crafted a...musical instrument of sorts."_

 _Pink Diamond chuckled. "Not just a musical device, sister. Come! Sit with me!"_

 _White Diamond took a seat on a nearby bench beside Pink Diamond and was bemused by her younger sister's excitement. It took a few moments, but the soothing melody from the device filled both Diamonds with a sense of content._

 _"It's wonderful. It's intended to bring gems together; to give them the hope that they need," Pink Diamond told her._

 _White Diamond furrowed her brow, as if confused by the device. She leaned her head to one side, like a scientist trying to understand a particularly confusing test subject; such was how she was. Pink Diamond folded her arms across her chest, chuckling softly at her eldest sibling's confusion._

 _White Diamond raised an eyebrow, cracking only the smallest of smiles. "This will not catch on, sister."_

 _"Give it time." Pink Diamond assured her, as they rose and started to depart. "Music is healing. After all, you told me that gems are made of light and sound. What if this song could be something used to nurture and heal others?"_

 _"If it does so, I will applaud you for your insight and cherish the idea of being wrong." White Diamond replied._

 _A laugh from Pink Diamond. "Did my dear eldest sister just make a joke?"_

 _White Diamond raised an eyebrow. "I would have you come to my laboratory. I have a gift for you. Yellow Diamond would have provided this offering, but she is currently busy in other affairs. Come with me."_

 _Pink Diamond started to follow her and they passed a fountain. White Diamond stopped her and gestured to the fountain._

 _"No. Clean your hands of that dust before you enter," she chided gently._

 _Pink chuckled and ran her hands through the water before playfully splashing White Diamond with it. So affectionate and so utterly ridiculous at times. Such a strange change for a leader of the Authority. Still, it made White Diamond smile sometimes._

 _"Honestly, you should put more of that effort into ruling your people, not in these games." White Diamond said, as they passed through the halls of her laboratory._

 _"Games are fun, dear sister. And was it not you who said I am to be more congenial in my affairs?"_

 _"Ah. I suppose I did say that..."_

 _White Diamond led her toward a corner where an enormous pink lion was resting. It was beautiful; it had a thick, flowing mane adorned with jewels and his claws glistened like the finest marble. Two whip-like tails swayed back and forth behind him and his eyes were a fiery pink._

 _"His name is Buer. He is a familiar befitting your status as a Diamond." White Diamond explained. "And he belongs to you now."_

 _Pink Diamond brightened. "Thank you, sister! I had hoped one day to have a creature as you and the others do. He's perfect!"_

 _"Good. I had hoped such a beast would be satisfactory to your needs." White Diamond said. "Yellow Diamond had taken great care in overseeing its creation. I am far too busy to design such things."_

 _Buer gave a low, rumbling purr and rubbed against Pink Diamond's hand. White Diamond watched the sight for a few moments before Pink Diamond spoke, her cheerful demeanor gone for a moment._

 _"Sister, I assume you know it is possible to reverse the damage done by corruption."_

 _White Diamond nodded. "Yes. I am aware of such a thing. However, you must also remember that a beast, no matter how mindless, will die and give way to a successor. And what that successor will learn will prevent such tragedies from happening with their generation."_

 _"But if we can heal the sick - "_

 _"If you are looking for certainty, Pink Diamond, I cannot help you." White Diamond said, as if this was common knowledge that her sister should have known, "It is a simple principal of the universe. The weak perish in place of the strong. This is to make every generation greater than the next. We must evolve to perfection."_

 _Pink Diamond frowned at her. "Then what becomes of the perfect? When we are all the same ascended beings, what else is there to be? There is no beauty in perfection at the sacrifice of individuality. What makes us who we are is what makes us perfect."_

 _White Diamond stared at her silently and Pink Diamond sighed. She gently ran a hand over Buer's mane and shook her head._

 _"I feel as if my words fall on deaf ears." she said. "Is it not my purpose to create hope and love? If it is pushed aside, how am I to grow?"_

 _White_ _Diamond's brow knotted. "Perhaps I was wrong in my assumption. You are a compassionate being and the universe itself often spurns such a thing offered freely. I would never comprehend hope and love for certain, but I thank you for it."_

Such a strange gift.

White Diamond remembered her sibling well in the way that she had offered wisdom, even to her. She remembered how strange it had been to be given such an offering of hope and love, but it had been needed most in her.

Such a pity those things had to be removed.

As the Rebels proved; it was a weakness she could no longer have.

O

Several workers were busy that morning.

They were busy in a quarry, digging and drilling away. One of the workers reached for a thermos when the ground below him began to tremble. He furrowed his brow, watching as the thermos was rocked a little toward the edge of the table before falling entirely.

He stood up, yelled at another worker in Spanish, to which the worker replied in confusion.

Within the quarry, the ground split and the Harvester's body emerged with a piercing roar. The workers scrambled to get away, screaming in terror. The Harvester burrowed back underground before surfacing again, jaws shredding rocks in its path.

Spirit was in the middle of meditating that morning on the rooftop. The sounds of hammering drew mildly annoyed grunts from her. A few bangs and the roof shook. She gave a yell and lost her balance, falling from the roof and onto the porch.

Spinel was busy trying to fix the screen door. She had a few nails she held in her mouth and was wearing a utility belt. When Spirit had fallen, she gave a startled sound and moved to help her.

"Whoa, are you okay, Spirit?" she asked. "Hey, it's not good falling off the roof like that. You can't fly. Believe me, I tried."

Spirit huffed, brushing out the wrinkles in her robes before she stared at the smaller gem skeptically. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. OH! I'm fixing the screen!" Spinel told her, beaming with pride. "I was training in the house and one of my slingshot fireballs went right through. I broke it, so I thought I'd fix it!"

"Well..." Spirit smiled a little. "That's quite thoughtful of you, Spinel. I trust Steven will appreciate the effort."

"Yeah. I mean, it only makes sense, right? We should fix the things we break."

A chuckle from Spirit. "Yes. You're right, little messenger."

Spinel's features lit up. "Oh! I just remembered! I promised Steven I was going to bring back a souvenir from France!"

Before Spirit could say anything on that, Spinel quickly vanished in a high-speed sprint. She returned not even a few seconds later with a miniature Eiffel Tower in her hands. She beamed happily and wandered into the house. Steven was in the middle of eating breakfast when Spinel approached.

"Hey! I have a tiny Eiffel Tower!" she announced.

Steven grinned and took the offering. "Wow! Thanks, Spinel!" Then, he looked at her curiously. "Wait, do they have Cookie Cats in France?"

"I'll check. One second."

Spinel sprinted out of the door, narrowly bumping into Pearl as she passed. She returned - once again almost bumping into Pearl while carrying a few bags of Cookie Cats.

"Yep, they do!" she said.

Steven laughed. "Awesome! French Cookie Cats!"

"Spinel, I'm assuming you paid for those." Pearl said, folding her arms across her chest.

Spinel chuckled. "Actually, I found a guy just throwing these out. I asked if I could have them and he said 'no'. Then, he said 'what for' and I said there's a boy in America who loves these and it would be a waste to throw them out. So he said 'whatever, weird pink woman; just take them'."

Steven was already eating the ice cream treats before Pearl could say anything more.

While this was going on, Garnet was watching the ocean from the beach. She could see the presence of the Harvester within her future vision. Her eyes widened in horror.

"It...can't be!" she exclaimed.

She made her way into the house and looked at them frantically. Pearl looked up at her and the others had stopped what they were doing all the same to pay attention.

"Garnet?" Pearl said, worried. "What is it?"

"The Harvester!" Garnet cried. "It's been activated!"

"What?" Pearl exclaimed.

"We have to go. NOW!"

O

The Harvester emerged from the ground with a loud, bellowing roar.

The gems had pursued the creature through the jungles of South America as it devoured earth and stone in its wake. It left enormous tunnels through the ground that seemed to go on for miles. Spinel peered down one of the tunnels, whistling loudly.

"Wow, this worm can really eat." she remarked.

Jasper scowled. "We need to stop this thing. Come on!"

They followed the trail of destruction and found the Harvester burrowing its way underground nearest a cliff-side to escape the gems. A whip snapped through the air and Amethyst was already wrapping it around the creature's arms, preventing it from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" she taunted.

The Harvester reared back, snapping the whip before slashing through the air, narrowly missing Spinel in the process. The gem laughed with glee, standing there perfectly straight.

"Aww, come on! You almost got me!" she teased. A set of claws came down and Spinel vanished in a blur of pink, appearing on the other side. "Oops, miss me! Now ya' gotta kiss me!"

Pearl shook her head, taking Spinel's arm and pushing her aside. "Spinel, as proud as I am to see your confidence in higher form today, this is not the time!"

The Harvester screeched out and Steven had to hold his hands to his ears. The sound was terrible. Jasper charged into the fray, scooping him up moments before the creature could dive at him.

"Jasper!" Steven cried, when she swung to avoid the Harvester's claws and teeth.

"Keep focused!" Jasper shouted, over the noise. She punched the Harvester with one hand. "We need to take this thing down!"

Garnet's gauntlets appeared on her hands and she punched the Harvester's sides. It screeched out again and Steven's eyes widened when he felt a flash of pain fill his head. A white, hot agony that he'd only experienced with the Cluster.

"Garnet!" Steven cried. "Garnet, wait!"

Pearl was crouched on the Harvester's back, stabbing it with her spear. It staggered, gave another wail and attempted to flee over the edge of the cliff to escape its attackers. Pearl tried to leap from it, but she fell right over the edge.

Jasper's eyes widened in horror. "Pearl!"

She rushed to the edge and found Pearl gripping a root that stuck out of the ground. Jasper reached down to grab her and the others hurried to help. The Harvester was clinging to the side of the cliff all the same. It shrieked out and its mouth lashed out several tendrils that wrapped around Pearl's body.

"Ah!" Pearl cried out.

"Hold on, Pearl!" Spinel shouted. "We'll get you out!"

Jasper clenched her teeth, struggling to pry Pearl from the tendrils. "Pearl! Pearl, come on!" she shouted. "You can do this! FIGHT!"

Pearl struggled, attempting to slice herself free with her only good hand and spear. The others were nearly pulled off of the edge with her. Pearl winced, noticed this right away before looking up at Jasper. The larger gem's eyes widened when she read a resolution in Pearl's stare. A peaceful smile lit the smaller gem's lips.

"Jasper. Look at me." she said, panting breathlessly. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Don't you dare!" Jasper shouted, when Pearl raised her spear toward the root. "PEARL!"

Pearl swung her spear, cut the root and she plunged to the bottom of the cliff with the Harvester. She gave her comrades a salute before turning in mid-fall, plunging directly into the Harvester's waiting jaws with her spear.

The creature screamed out in pain before they vanished into the trees below.

The only sound left was Jasper screaming Pearl's name.

O

 _Note_ \- Yes, Pearl used a Star Trek quote. LOL. Also, don't kill me yet. Pearl's not gone. I promise. Also, notice Spinel has a little more confidence than she did originally? YES. And I would have really wanted to see a more familial way about the Diamonds. Make them as typical as any other gem in that regard.


	30. Chapter Thirty:In Like Flint

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty: In Like Flint**

"She hasn't moved from that spot."

"I'm getting worried."

Jasper had remained on that cliff's edge ever since Pearl vanished. Night was starting to fall and she hadn't moved an inch. Though the others tried to talk to her, she responded with nothing but a blank, empty stare devoid of emotion. It was as if the whole thing had put her in a state of catatonic shock.

Spirit had arrived at the scene and when she saw Jasper, she quickly rushed up to her and cupped her cheeks, bringing her eyes level with hers.

"Jasper, look at me." she said, her voice shaking. "Look at me, please."

Jasper heard nothing more but a sharp ringing in her ears. She saw the shadows of her lingering doubt in the corner of her eyes. She felt the shaking in her hands and the whisper of Yellow Diamond's cruel laughter muffling the concerned noises of her friends.

 _"Aww, what did they do, Jasper? What did they do to Pearl?"_

Jasper continued to hear the sharp ringing. Her world spun and the shadows bent wildly into horrific, cackling images. Her hands moved to her face and she pulled at her eyelids, shaking violently.

Horrible giggles.

Cruel laughter.

"Jasper, Stars..." Spirit whispered, almost at tears. She put her arms around the gem and tried to comfort her.

Steven was crying softly. "Pearl... She can't be gone! She..."

Garnet looked down the cliff, ignoring her own tears. She felt a shake in the air, a tremble of energy that could have only belonged to a living gem. Through her Future Vision, she could see a glint of it. Pearl's image was clouded in smoke, as if something in the area kept her from seeing her comrade's image, but that was still a hopeful sign.

No, Pearl was still alive.

"We'll find her, Steven. She's still here...in some form." Garnet assured him. "Regardless, we can't give up hope now. Our teammate is out there and she needs us."

What if what she sensed was a shard? What if the Harvester had -

"Steven, Spirit...I want you to take Jasper back to the house and try to get her back to us," Garnet told them. "Amethyst, Spinel and I will spend the rest of the night looking for Pearl." Her voice dropped to a softer, uncertain pitch. "We'll find her. Spinel's fast and can cover more ground."

"You got it." Spinel said, saluting.

"Okay, but Stars, I pray you find her." Spirit said, looking down at Jasper with a sorrowful grimace.

Spinel called for Pearl loudly while speeding through the jungle, nearly tripping over a few vines in the process.

"PEARL!" she hollered, "Pea - OW, Capybara - PEARL! Where are you? It's Spinel, your lovable messenger gem!"

Amethyst cupped her mouth and yelled as loud as she could. "PEARL!"

Garnet studied the ruins of the Harvester where it was clear that Pearl had cut her way through with her spear. Steven looked up at her with a tearful expression on his face.

"I heard it." he said. "The Harvester was in pain. It was confused."

Garnet clenched her fists. "Someone used a gem shard to power this thing. Someone set it free to hurt the humans." she growled. "Someone is going to regret this."

"But...Pearl...?"

"Steven, we have to keep our heads together," Garnet assured him. "I can sense Pearl is still alive. If..." Her voice shook a little. "If she's... We can fix it. I know we can."

"Garnet, you said - "

"We CAN. FIX. IT."

Garnet's voice was quiet, but her words were firm enough to silence Steven from arguing any more. It seemed as if she was looking to convince herself all the same. He'd hoped they could find Pearl and everything would be fine.

Spinel rushed up to them, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Anything?" Garnet asked.

Spinel straightened, look at her sadly and shook her head. "I thought I saw Pearl, but it was just a Llama." she replied.

Amethyst eventually joined her. "We looked everywhere." she said, hesitantly. "Garnet..."

"We'll keep looking." Garnet told them. "Understood?"

O

Pearl felt a haze of agony through her entire form.

She was drifting gently down a stream, her face partially submerged in the water. The sun was high over her head, which meant she'd probably been out for an entire night. Her mind wandered immediately to Jasper. Stars, she had to find a way back.

She abruptly sat up, coughing water from her mouth.

"Ugh..."

Pearl had absolutely no idea where she was or how far the stream had taken her. She looked around, dazed by the intensity of the sun and the loud sounds of the jungle around her. She started walking, her form exhausted.

Where was she going?

What direction was she even moving toward?

Pearl was so tired from the fight with the Harvester. She'd cut her way through its metal frame just as they had fallen to the bottom of the cliff, but she didn't remember how she'd ended up in the stream. It hadn't been enough to dispel her form, clearly. That was a surprise, but one she hadn't wanted to think about right now.

A strange sound drew her attention toward a cave. Curious, Pearl limped her way inside and was impressed by the columns and walls of glowing blue stone and crystals. They seemed to have grown over what looked almost like the metal frame of a gem ship.

Wait, gem ship?

Pearl turned frowning before she stepped onto a pressure pad. Almost in seconds, the walls near her opened, sending out ribbons of sticky tar that wrapped around her body, trapping her where she stood. She gave a yelp, struggled and squirmed. Her spear had fallen out of reach and she huffed with irritation.

"Great..." she muttered.

There was a sound of approaching footsteps and Pearl looked up, eyes widening as a silver, panther-like familiar emerged from the shadows, snarling. She recoiled as far as she could, struggling with her feet to keep the creature at bay.

"Oh no!" Pearl cried, kicking her legs out. "Get away from me you slavering - "

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Steel, take a number, all right? Let's see what I got in my trap before you start tearing into it again."

Pearl looked up at the sight of a large, heavy form silver gem walking out of the shadows. She was wearing an apron adorned with markings of the Diamond Authority and had tattoos on her left arm. Markings that had no meaning to Pearl. She didn't understand them. The gem's eyes were a strong brown and she had short, silver hair. Her gemstone was sharp, pointed and angled on her chest.

A Flint.

Pearl couldn't believe her eyes.

It wasn't possible that a Flint still existed here on Earth, especially after the Diamond Song. But Pearl was starting to learn that many impossible things had begun to be possible these days. She had so many questions on her mind and before she could talk, Flint did.

The large gem smiled, shaking her head with mock pity when she saw Pearl trapped. "Well, you can't be one of hers. Her spies don't just walk into my traps like that. I expected another animal or something. But I caught a fancy slave instead."

Pearl glared at her, all questions lost in place of her indignance. "I'm no one's slave!" she shouted. "I am my OWN GEM!"

Flint smiled a little, tilting her head. "Maybe you're not a slave now, but every pearl belonged to someone. Stars, even I had a pearl until I pardoned her."

She drew closer to Pearl, studying her curiously. "Yeah, I think I remember you. You're one of the rebel gems. Don't look at me like that, bean-pole. I'm not allied to the Diamonds or the rebellion. Look around..." She gestured with a sweep of her hands. "I might have trust issues, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, I got that by the traps," Pearl quipped.

"Like it?" Flint said, with a smirk. She tapped the sticky webbing once. "Made this myself. Sticks worse than any glue and bonds instantly. I call it Silly Putty."

"Humans have a name for that already."

"Huh?"

"Humans. They have something called 'Silly Putty'."

"Oh. Well then they must have stolen it from me."

This was a pointless conversation and one Pearl felt reminded her of one she'd have with Amethyst. Well, Flint's were kind of like most Quartz soldiers; they had all the obnoxious manner of one, the pride and the boasting, but without the rank.

"Were you the one who brought that Harvester to life?" Pearl asked, watching her warily.

Flint bent down to retrieve Pearl's spear. "I was going to ask you that, actually." she said, pointing the tip of it in Pearl's cheek. She frowned suspiciously. "That thing was Era-One and it was sitting collecting dust for thousands of years; really old model from the Way Back Days. How do I know you didn't bring it out of that ship just to hunt me down?"

Pearl winced in pain, trying to tilt her head away from the point as much as possible.

Finally, a grin spread out across Flint's face. "Hah! Oh, wow. You should really see your face right now." she joked.

Pearl's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

Flint gave a loud belly laugh and cut Pearl free from the trap. She collapsed onto her hands and knees before rising.

"Seriously, I'm just messing with you," Flint remarked, still laughing. "I knew who you were before you stepped into my cave."

"So wait..." Pearl was trying to collect her thoughts. "Those traps were just a joke?"

"Oh no. I keep those traps in case White Diamond sends her spies after me. It's been known to happen a lot." Flint explained. "You guys catch the corrupted ones, but I'm the one who's been keeping the real top pebbles off my radar."

Pearl followed her as she led them through the crystal caves. "You've been here all this time? How are you still standing?"

"Oh, well, what's all around us? Yeah, I made this shielded plate to protect me from the corruption song." Flint tapped the wall with a single knuckle and the sound resonated around them. "It kept me snug and safe."

"But I still don't understand why you hid away while you're fellow gems were out there being destroyed by the Diamonds!" Pearl snapped, glancing down at the familiar beside her.

Flint snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "Someone had to stay behind and fix the mess she started."

Pearl frowned curiously at that, carefully watching as Flint led them into an enormous chamber. She looked around, marveling at the rows of technology, contraptions and television screens lining every inch of the room. Most of them were playing shows and movies that Pearl had seen Steven watch before.

She had amassed quite a collection of many things. Pearl was reminded of Amethyst, but Flint was a neat hoarder; she had things labeled and stacked carefully in categorized places.

"Home sweet home!" Flint announced, gesturing around her.

"Wait, you said something about what SHE started." Pearl said, regarding the gem, "What did you mean by that?"

Flint laughed quietly and gave her a funny smile. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smarter one." she teased. "Do you remember how they said the Diamond's made the song? Nah. That was all me. My sisters and I made it."

Pearl looked shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, well; the Diamonds are always too busy to do their own killings and corruptings so they gotta have us, right?" she said. "Listen, when I made that Music Box, I didn't know what they were going to do with it."

"Wait, wait..." Pearl was trying to fathom what Flint had just revealed to her. "You're telling me that the 'Toymakers' of Homeworld are responsible for making one of the most dangerous weapons that the Diamonds possess?"

"It never USED to BE a weapon!" Flint argued, though her voice stayed calm and even, "When I was comissioned to make it for Pink Diamond, it was meant to bring peace. The sound it made could calm wild beasts the size of this planet! It was one of my greatest creations. And THEY used it to make those freaks of nature you see out there!"

Flint huffed, gesturing to a partially deconstructed device in front of her. It had several wires attached to it and Pearl thought it looked like Peridot's old ship. She was struggling to comprehend this revelation. Flint had made the weapon specifically for peaceful intentions - or so she said - and the Diamonds had used Pink Diamond's gift as a meant to avenge her in some abhorrent way.

How entirely poetic.

And morbid.

"So I see," Pearl said, "You think that sitting here, watching your silly human cartoons is fixing what was broken? You could have come to us! We could have found a way to stop this long ago!"

Flint rolled her eyes before gesturing to herself. "I know what kind of game you rebels play." she replied. "A gem with no markings to Homeworld and none to Rose Quartz? You would try to shatter me before asking questions. No, I had to do this myself. But when you decided to bring that Era-One stone eater to my front door, I guess everything had to change."

She smiled now. "I saw the jasper with you. Nice catch, by the way. Didn't think a pearl had it in her."

Pearl blushed a little, giving her a look.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. The bigger the better!" Flint joked, with a laugh.

"Can we stop talking about MY particular tastes and get back to what YOU'RE doing?"

"Right."

Flint looked down at the device she was working on. "I've been trying to replicate what I've made before," she explained, "The song was made originally to keep gems at peace until the Diamonds twisted it against its purpose. But if I could create a counter-song..."

Pearl's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait...counter-song?"

"Yeah. But it's missing an important piece that I'd used before when I first made it. An important part that I'd given to Pink Diamond should the original end up lost or damaged."

Pearl thought about it for a moment. She remembered Jasper's music box that Rose had left for Steven... Suddenly, it all made sense why Rose had given Steven the box and why he was meant to give it to Jasper. It wasn't a music box after all. It had been a part for a greater tool.

"Flint, I might know what you're talking about." Pearl told her. "But before I start assuming, tell me; what does this part look like?"

Flint turned toward a large chalkboard nearby. She picked up a piece of chalk from a tray and began to sketch up the part she needed. Pearl's eyes slowly widened. When Flint was finished, the sketch was a perfect replica of Jasper's music bot. She sighed, set the chalk down and looked at Pearl curiously.

"Okay, that's a weird look." she remarked.

"I know where that part is."

O

The sounds of their voices faded through a haze.

Jasper continued to stare off in a catatonic state. She could hear haunting whispers of her frayed mind laughing back at her. The others had tried to speak to her when they returned to the temple, but Jasper had done nothing.

Spirit had held Jasper's head in her arms and began to hum a song to her, attempting to soothe the gem with a familiar lullaby. She swayed gently back and forth on the couch. Steven watched Jasper worriedly before looking up at Spirit.

"What's that song you're singing?" he asked.

"An old lullaby that my Agate used to sing to me." Spirit explained, her hand petting Jasper's head gently, "When we're taught to find peace and solace in ourselves, we must also teach to others. Jasper's song is twisted and mired in shock. I'm trying to help her find her way out of the dark."

Steven sighed sadly. "Garnet will find Pearl. I know it."

Spirit looked down at him, hesitant. "I hope so."

The sound of a roaring wind filled the air and it was enough to snap Jasper out of her haze. Her eyes widened and the others looked surprised to see her rush out of the house. Steven and Spirit followed her, shocked by the sudden change. Once they were outside, they froze, noticing an enormous ship approaching through the clouds.

"Uh, Spirit?" Steven cried, over the loud sound. "What's that?"

Spirit shook her head, picking him up and holding him protectively close. Steven didn't argue with the embrace. Spirit glanced at him with worry before he noticed the odd way that Jasper had been watching the ship.

"Jasper?" Spirit called.

The ship was made of silver and white spikes; a terrifying image to both Spirit and Steven. But Spirit knew exactly what sort of ship this was. She knew that it belonged to gems of White Diamond's court and she knew not to expect anything good from it.

"They found us..." Spirit whispered.

The ship drifted toward the beach before landing. A triangle-shaped door roared open and two bone-white shapes stepped out. Steven's eyes widened in shock and Spirit was equally frightened by the sight of the gems.

Four Obsidians followed the Homeworld gems.

Onyx's.

Like the one that Steven had met before, they were visually the same, with minor differences to their gem location and hair. But he would never forget the blank, deadened stares on these warriors of White Diamond. He noticed there was a thin, white cap over their gemstones, which was clearly a change made by their maker.

One of the Onyx's looked around before meeting Jasper's stare. She tilted her head slowly, almost as if curious by her presence.

"We seek the one who calls itself 'Steven'." she said, in that same flat, monotone voice befitting a computer. "Produce him."

"No, you don't." Jasper replied, her voice harsh and grating, as if she had been running for days. "You don't seek him. You seek me. You will take me in his place. He's not the one you want from the prophecy. It's me."

The request had stunned Steven and Spirit. It was so sudden, but Steven was aware of what she was doing. He gasped loudly.

The Onyx's watched her silently. It was difficult to decide who was more surprised by this; them or the two gems standing behind Jasper.

"Jasper, don't!" Steven cried, attempting to reach her; Spirit held him back. "Please, Pearl's alive! I know she is! Garnet will find her and it'll be better! I promise!"

He managed to get free from Spirit and rushed up to Jasper, holding her leg as if it would somehow keep her from leaving. Jasper stared down at him, the gaze was hard enough to buckle steel. Her eyes were glazed over, her stare vacant of emotion. It had never hurt him more to see her like this. Not since the battle at the Beta Kindergarten.

She smiled, but it was forced. Then, she reached down and ran a hand over Steven's head. He looked stunned by the returned affection and looked up at her with tear-streaked eyes.

"Her final wish...and mine."

Jasper picked Steven up, set him down and followed the Onyx's toward the ship.

"No..." Steven groaned, making his way toward Jasper again. "No, you can't... Stop!"

Jasper stopped walking and the Onyx's waited by the door of the ship. Strangely enough, they did not speak or attempt to stop what was happening. Jasper simply stood with her back to Steven, head hanging low. It was hard to watch. So strong and so powerful; yet now, she had never looked so broken.

"Please don't go away. Please?" Steven begged, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I know Pearl's okay! I know you don't have to go for me! I don't want anyone else to sacrifice themselves to keep me safe! You DON'T HAVE TO!"

Jasper was silent, still keeping her back to him.

Finally, when she spoke, it carried the weight of all of her grief. "I'm sorry, Steven. But I do."

Without another word, she followed the Onyx's onto the ship. Spirit watched, also at tears as the ship started back up and roared into space. Steven sat there on the beach, crying softly.

No matter how many times he looked at the beach, she wasn't coming back.

O

Flint and Pearl made their way through the jungle toward a warp pad. Flint had explained that she knew where one was located and that it was what she used to salvage from gem facilities.

"Well, so that explains why so much research and supplies had gone missing." Pearl said.

Flint nodded. "Hey, a gem's gotta do what a gem's gotta do."

Pearl didn't argue with that logic.

"Okay, so when we get there, I'll do the talking," Pearl told her.

Flint laughed, nodding her head. "Oh, I can just picture it now," she joked. She made her voice high and mocking. "'Uh, excuse me, everyone', I'm back from the dead, so now I have a gem with no ties to Homeworld and to us in my company'!"

Pearl rolled her eyes and the blatant insult. "And this is exactly why I'm the one talking."

Flint laughed again and gave her a playful swat to her shoulder.. "Come on, I'm just messing with you. Lighten up a little."

"Flint, the situation isn't exactly in our favor right now."

The abrupt sounds of heavy shuffling through the jungle made them both stop dead in their tracks. Pearl looked around warily and Flint began to sniff the air. She smirked and looked at the smaller gem with amusement.

"Well, I think someone's ghosting us." she said.

Pearl readied her spear and she looked down when Flint prepared a weapon; a Bo Staff. She looked surprised to see any creator like Flint with a weapon like that. The larger gem smirked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"What? You think a 'Toymaker' can't throw down with the big ones?" she joked.

Pearl huffed with annoyance before she stood next to Flint, back-to-back. "Alright, get ready."

"Always."

The two waited in tense silence as the trees shook. They parted and corrupted gems surged out of the brush, roaring loudly. Pearl's eyes widened when she noticed they looked like the cluster gems they'd faced off before.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Flint hissed, smirking.

She pointed the staff's end at each gem; five of them she counted.

"Eeny...meeny...miny..." she counted.

One of the cluster gems charged for her and Flint smirked.

"Moe." she finished.

She swung the staff, smacking it hard against the cluster gem's bloated midsection. Pearl ducked from the next gem that jumped at her, slicing through its form. It took very little time to dispatch them all and when they were done, Flint raised a hand to slap Pearl's in a high-five.

"Nice! Up top!" she said.

"Up top? What do you - ah." Pearl slapped her a high-five and laughed.

As they continued on, Pearl was curious by Flint's fighting style.

"So, who trained you?"

"What?"

"Who trained you to fight?"

"No one. I trained myself."

"Really?" Pearl looked impressed.

"Yeah. Humans have the greatest tv shows. I learned from watching them."

"Ah. I think Steven would like you..." Pearl quipped. "Still..." She chuckled and regarded the gem with amusement. "You fight well for a Toymaker."

"And you fight well for a pearl."

Pearl smiled. "Fair enough."

Her smile disappeared when she thought of Jasper. The worry for her love began to nag away at her; she'd seen the way Jasper looked at her before she fell into the Harvester in an effort to save the others. She had to get back to her soon.

Meanwhile, Jasper had been silent during the entire trip. The Onyx's were discussing something nearby while their Obsidians were standing beside the doors.

 _"How much longer can you keep this up, Jasper?"_

 _"Aren't you tired? Don't you want it to be over?"_

Yellow Diamond was sitting beside Jasper, regarding her with that same languid grace she was famous for. She smiled and reached down, resting a hand on Jasper's head. She seemed quite happy to witness such defeat in the gem.

It didn't take long to reach Homeworld.

It never did.

O

 _Note_ \- I thought Flint could be voiced by Elizabeth Rodriguez, who portrayed Aleida Diaz on OITNB. Flint is one of my favorite OC's, tbh. Flint herself uses a lot of human-based slang given the fact that she watches TV a lot.

The title of this chapter is a reference to the 1967 movie of the same name. Also, I like to come up with theme songs for my OC's. Flint's I thought would be Eurythmic's "Sweet Dreams". It's just fun to think about. LOL. I thought that one of the Onyx's could be voiced by Ellen McLain, who voiced GLaDOS from Portal.

I should mention too that the cave Flint lives in was partially inspired by the real life Cave of the Crystals in South America.

The end of this chapter was inspired by Kaleo's "Way Down We Go". So you know, the plot is gonna start rolling fast now.

I've been having a really bad few weeks lately and a lot of stuff is going on, so I've devoted plenty of time to writing and it seems to be helping a bit. Writing usually does. Thank you guys for your patience. Bear with me.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One:Family Matters

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Family Matters**

The sight of Pearl arriving at the temple had many in tearful disbelief.

She was embraced by all of the gems and they tried talking over each other. Pearl looked around for signs of Jasper, but could not see her anywhere.

"Pearl!" Steven cried, tearfully. He hugged her legs. "We're so glad you're okay!"

"Jasper! I need to talk to Jasper!" Pearl told them. "Where is she?"

The gems looked at one another, their features suddenly changing at the mention of the gem's name. Pearl's eyes widened when she read their expressions and she began to panic. Her chest constricted and for a moment, she feared the worst.

"Pearl...Jasper returned to Homeworld," Garnet explained, quietly. "Spinel, Amethyst and I were searching for you and Homeworld gems showed up here unexpectedly. She surrendered to them. I should have been here to stop her."

Pearl looked as though she had trouble processing what Garnet had just said. She slowly shook her head and felt a new pain in the pit of her belly.

"No..." she said, her voice breaking, "No, why did you let her go? WHY?"

"Pearl, there were two Onyx's and there was no way that Spirit and Steven could have taken them on by themselves," Garnet explained, "We had a difficult time taking down just one. I wouldn't have wanted them to try and take on White Diamond's elite on their own."

"But what about Jasper?" Pearl cried, "What about what SHE'S going to suffer? They take her back to Homeworld and she's..."

Spirit looked toward Flint and her lips curled slightly. "I see you've found a Flint."

Flint met her gaze and smiled mockingly. "Ah, a Spirit Quartz. If you had your way, we'd all be praying that Jasper came back."

Steven looked at Spirit and Flint. "Do you know each other?"

Spinel leaned down to him, whispering at the corner of her mouth. "Spirit's and Flint's are known to not get along very well..."

"Pearl, explain how this Flint stands before us." Spirit said, frowning at Pearl.

"I woke up in the jungle after destroying the Harvester," Pearl explained, "I found her cave after wandering into a few...well-placed traps. But never mind that. We need to get to Jasper!"

Flint looked at her with dismay. "What do you plan on doing, anyway? Storming all of Homeworld?"

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Pearl snapped back, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're right, we do." Flint told her. "But right now we need a plan."

O

Jasper could see the glow of the city.

It was so strange to her; being gone from Homeworld for so long, one would assume the sight of the planet would bring her great joy. Instead, it felt like she was returning to Earth again. A sickness filled her and she could only regard her home planet with emptiness.

The Twilight City, the Great Diamond Spires and the Amphitheater were all places that she could see from the ship's window. She wondered what was happening on Homeworld now that the news of the Rebellion had spread here.

The ship approached a docking bay and they filed out of it, welcomed by a Gray Star Sapphire. Jasper regarded her before remembering the shattered remains of her sisters from the abandoned facility in the Antarctic.

"We are blessed to witness your return, Onyx's," the Star Sapphire greeted, bowing her head once. "White Diamond is looking forward to meeting the forsaken Earth jasper."

Forsaken?

Star Sapphire looked at Jasper with a silent, curious wonder. It seemed as if she marveled the almost broken manner in Jasper's expression; the lost, glazed-over stare in her eyes. Whatever the case, Jasper was a curiosity to her, and a concern to many others.

"White Diamond beckons. Come."

Star Sapphire gestured for Jasper to follow her. Numb, she made her way through the docking bay. White Diamond's citadel wasn't far. Jasper had never been inside the small city, but she had heard stories about what to expect.

 _"Look at this. My dear sister seeks you out."_ Yellow Diamond walked alongside Jasper. _"I wonder what she will do. Remember how you believed me to be cruel? Hah. White Diamond makes me look like a patron of generosity by comparison."_

Jasper knew that. All gems knew that.

When they entered the vast sanctum of White Diamond, they noticed that she was standing with Blue Diamond, speaking quietly. Jasper's eyes wandered around the impressive halls of the eldest Diamond; statues of her image, stained glass windows of moments in gem history that she had played a part of. It was as Jasper imagined it would be.

White Diamond bid her sister away before she turned, regarding Star Sapphire and Jasper. Her gaze didn't change as always.

"Jasper. You stand here before me." she said.

"I do, White Diamond..."

White Diamond moved slowly toward the two gems and Star Sapphire immediately saluted, bowing her head in respect to her. Jasper didn't salute. She felt too tired to do so.

"Have you come to surrender?"

"...Yes..."

"Pity. I have yet to experience the unconditional surrender of your gem make until this particular point," White Diamond replied, as if this knowledge was of no consequence, "But I express my contentment, despite the lack of the hybrid."

Jasper glanced up at her partially in confusion.

"Oh yes. Your arrival guarantees that the others will surely come for you," White Diamond said, her gaze unwavering, "Your need to silence yourself will bring destruction to the remaining rebellion. Perhaps if not for your broken emotional state, you would have considered this."

Jasper chuckled quietly. "No... They won't come for me."

"How do you know? As I have witnessed from my eyes on Earth, they seem to love you a great deal. And what I know of love is this; it can easily be severed."

Eyes...on Earth?

"Come. You will set the example tonight."

Before Jasper could think through the haze of confusion and pain, the two Onyx's made their way toward her, taking her arms.

"You may as well just kill me here."

White Diamond had started to depart, but looked down at Jasper curiously. "Pardon?" she asked.

"Because I'm already broken," Jasper whispered, with a cold, bitter laugh, "Nothing you do or say to me will change that. There's nothing more you can take away from me."

"Your bravado is fascinating, albeit misguided. No, I have seen broken gems," White Diamond said, studying her like a peculiar insect. "I have witnessed them stand at the precipice and beg me for mercy. I have looked into the eyes of the fallen and seen that spark still there."

She gestured for the Onyx's to follow with Jasper.

As the gems made their way out of the great halls and toward the Amphitheater, White Diamond continued to speak, almost with a lazy, contented grace.

"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability?" she said, "You rise, only to fall. You, the mighty, fierce rebellion who were once whispered as a terrible fear among the gems of this world. I was made into this existence to preserve. To bring order in an orderless universe. By my side, I would be aided with hope. And the rebellion denied that to me. So it leaves me to deny them the very same."

Jasper didn't speak. She simply waited. For death, for salvation. For anything.

"Saving the misbegotten things that walk on the surface of the Earth is such a costly endeavor, especially for us; we are a race doomed to extinction, so we must bring about the end of another species to preserve our own."

Jasper could hear the roaring of spectators who had no doubt come to witness her arrival in the arena. She was pushed through a cage and into the vast pit, kicking up several clouds of dust in the process of her stumble.

She looked around at many expectant, cheering faces. Blue Diamond was now sitting in her throne, watching the sight gravely. Near her stood her familiar, as quiet and stoic as she herself. White Diamond took her place in her throne and Apophis approached, calmly draping his head across his master's shoulder. White Diamond reached up, stroking the great beast's chin.

Jasper lifted her weary eyes toward the gems in the stands once more.

"Behold the gem who passed through corruption!" White Diamond declared, pointing at Jasper. "Behold the image of chaos that would challenge the order of Homeworld!"

Jasper furrowed her brow at her.

"Gems, I ask, who do you serve?" White Diamond shouted.

"HOMEWORLD! HOMEWORLD!"

White Diamond regarded Jasper once more. "I ask, who do you serve, Jasper?"

Jasper didn't reply for the longest time. She simply shook her head. "I serve Pink Diamond now and forever. You may shatter me if you wish, that will never change."

White Diamond looked beyond Jasper toward a set of double-doors across from the gem. She pointed one finger and the doors roared open. Out of the shadows stepped an Aventurine. A mighty gem that bore an eerie resemblance to the friend Jasper had once known.

The gem revved a drill with an agressive grin on her face.

"Very well. Begin." White Diamond ordered.

O

Pearl held up the music box before Flint.

The larger gem smiled brightly, taking it from her hands. They were standing out on the beach, surrounding her device she had promised would reverse the effects of corrupted gems. When Steven had inquired about shattered gems, Flint didn't seem so sure.

"It hasn't been designed for that, but who knows?" she said. "We could definitely try!"

Steven looked toward Lion, who had been sitting by the ocean, watching the waters with a solemn intensity. He approached the animal and sat down beside him. Lion regarded him and gave his cheek a little bump with his wet nose.

Steven laughed sadly and patted Lion's head. "So if we do this... If we make you... Pink Diamond again..." he said. "Will you...disappear?"

Lion didn't answer, of course.

He gave Steven a little grumble and bumped his cheek again.

"...Perhaps if the Flint weren't so eager to mock us, we could find a common ground!"

Hearing Spirit arguing with Flint drew Steven and Lion's attention toward the others. It seemed that Flint had been poking fun of Spirit. It was strange seeing a change to the gem, but as Spinel had said, the two didn't get along.

"No, sweet-heart, something tells me that's not it." Flint said, blowing her a kiss in mockery. "You do more 'spirit healing' than dealing with reality. It's not how the universe rolls."

"We could experience such contentment if we learned to release our horrible feelings," Spirit argued, with a frown, "But you insist on..."

She trailed off with a sigh when Flint moved her hand like a talking mouth, clearly bored with her. Spirit glared at her and scoffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Honestly! You are just childish!" Spirit cried, "But it is fitting for a 'Toymaker'!"

Steven frowned, walking over to them. "Guys, come on! Please stop fighting. We have to get to Jasper and save her! Can you please just stop arguing and put your differences aside for now?"

"Forgive me, Steven. I lost my way for the moment," Spirit said, with a sigh.

Garnet looked at Flint. "Do you have what you need?"

"Yeah. I think so. I just need to..." Flint clutched the music box tightly and cracked it open, revealing a small pinkish-red piece within. "Ah! Yeah, that's what I need!"

Pearl had flinched at the sound and watched as the music box's remnants littered the ground. She numbly bent down to retrieve one as Flint fitted the part into her machine. She smiled her approval, clapping with delight.

"Ah! It fits! Finally! I have all the pieces to - " She cut herself off when she noticed Pearl's sorrowful expression. Her smile disappeared a little and she sighed heavily.

"Flint, are you saying you can actually reverse the effects of corruption with this?" Steven asked, staring at the device curiously.

Flint smirked and nodded. "That's right. I just need a test subject."

Steven thought about it for a moment. Who could he cure first?

Then, his eyes widened when he remembered exactly who he wanted to heal.

O

The three Centipeedles had awoken by the sound of the door roaring open. The gems filed their way inside and stood at the ready if need be. Centi gave a chattering hiss and made her way toward them. Steven held up two calming hands.

"Centi, it's me!" he said. "It's Steven!"

Centi made her way toward him, clicked a few times before she seemed to understand. She gave a soft, chittering purr and rubbed her head against him.

Flint looked impressed by the appearance of the Centipeedles. She smiled a little. "Wait, are these really the lost Nephrites? I never thought I'd see them again!"

One of the Centipeedles made its way toward her and she chuckled, reaching up to scratch its head. It seemed quite calm in her presence.

"Are we sure we should use them first?" Pearl asked, worried.

Flint nodded and gave the Centipeedle a lingering pet across its head. "Well, we need to be sure." she said. "And it should work...probably."

Steven looked up at Centi, concerned. "Centi, listen; we think we might have a way to make you the gem you used to be. But we need to make sure you're okay with it."

Centi leaned back, chittering once before she nodded her head. Flint turned to the device, started it up with a few keys pressed. She smirked, placed her hand over a hand-print panel and the machine lit up with bright, pink light.

The others watched with awe-struck silence. Lion's eyes were wide and he gave a soft, grumbling sound. The sound that echoed from the machine gave the same haunting melody from Jasper's music box. Centi backed away a little, chattering a few times before she shut her single eye.

Peridot looked star-struck. "Oh, my Stars!" she exclaimed. "Is it working?"

Centi's form began to ripple and the other Centipeedles behind her began to change as well. Their bodies glowed with white light. The others could only watch with bated breath as the forms of the gems before them were rippling in multiple shapes, as if they struggled to find themselves once again.

"Come on..." Flint whispered. "Come on!"

Limbs formed again, then hair. Steven's eyes widened in shock and amazement as Centi began to take the form she had once been when he tried to help her a second time. Her gem was placed on her forehead and her eyes appeared once again, two pools of bright green.

Behind her, the two other Centipeedles had seemed to be reverted to the same exact form. They stared at one another, touched each other's faces and hair, silent and awestruck by the return of what they had once been.

Grins formed on their faces and they began to laugh with pleasure, embracing one another. The others could only watch in shock.

"You're the same!" Centi cried, her voice startling herself. She gasped, grabbing her throat once. "I can talk again! WE can talk again! Stars, is it true? Are we the same?"

"It...worked!" Flint gasped. She grinned and gave a glorious whoop. "IT WORKED!"

"It worked..." Centi repeated the words. She looked down at Steven, seemingly haunted by the sight of him. "Steven."

He tearfully rushed to embrace her and she smiled, returning the gesture.

O

Jasper grunted sharply as she was thrown into the wall.

The Aventurine chuckled rushing for her and slamming her elbow into her midsection. Jasper felt the world spin through a haze of pain.

The crowds roared, chanting for more. Blue Diamond watched the sight gravely and White Diamond showed nothing in her gaze. She watched as Jasper was pinned beneath Aventurine's boot, saw the glitter of defiance still there.

White Diamond raised a hand and the crowds had grown silent.

"Who do you serve, Jasper?" White Diamond asked.

"P-Pink...Diamond!" Jasper spat out.

White Diamond lowered her hand and gestured for Aventurine to continue.

Every gem that Jasper fought she struggled to fight back. As it continued, she had proven herself to take every single one of them on. Jasper saw Yellow Diamond standing there again, arms behind her back. She smiled as she watched her.

 _"How long can you keep this up, Jasper? It won't just wear at your body. It'll wear at your mind. Didn't I tell you?"_

Jasper panted, struggling to catch her breath. Her legs shook as another gem entered the arena; an enormous Topaz. One of Yellow Diamond's gems who had no doubt sought refuge among the remaining Diamonds.

 _"Do you mean to fight every gem on Homeworld? My dear sister has more at her disposal than you know. This isn't about her. This is about sending a message. You are a symbol of hope to many. When you're lying broken and shattered, the hope that you once were will be gone."_

Once again, White Diamond asked who Jasper served. And once again, she proclaimed Pink Diamond's name.

So it continued.

Again.

And again.

Jasper laid on the arena grounds and Yellow Diamond laid right beside her. She chuckled as they observed the blackness of the sky above.

 _"Don't you just love the sound of nature?"_

Meanwhile, Connie was standing alone in her room that evening, watching herself in the mirror. She looked around at the paintings and drawings she'd made. Then, she stared down at the diamond-shaped communicator still resting on her table.

She frowned.

It was such a frightening thing; fighting against a gem matriarchy for control of the universe and their fate. But Connie knew that she had to help Steven. After what she had heard from White Diamond, she had to tell them.

She gathered the sword from her closet, her bag and climbed out of her bedroom window. Scaling down the length of the drain pipe, Connie gave her home one fleeting glance before rushing off into the night.

 _I'm sorry, mom...dad..._

O

 _Note_ \- I thought "Centi" could be voiced by Martha Mackintosh, who voices Company Captain Yorshka. I'm assuming that most theories regarding Centi's true identity would be Nephrite. They make a lot of sense and it is a nice idea.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two:Not a Judas

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Not a Judas**

"How long?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. I thought if I talked to her..."

"Connie, do you have any idea how dangerous this was?" Garnet said, as they gathered in the kitchen. "Why did you think talking to White Diamond was a good idea? Why didn't you come to us? This was dangerous and - "

"I KNOW that!" Connie cried, glaring up at her. "I already knew it was bad the minute I took that thing from Yellow Diamond's ship!"

Steven embraced her. "Connie, I'm just glad you're feeling better!"

Peridot scoffed and took the communicator from Connie's hands. "That's it. You're not coming with me to her ship anymore!"

Connie frowned at her before she returned her gaze to the others.

"There was something else White Diamond said to me. It's made me think almost all night over it." she continued. "We talked one last time before I came back here..."

 _White Diamond watched Connie through the communication._

 _"The eyes on Earth have yielded me much about you," she said, "The one who calls itself Steven; he has amassed a following."_

 _"A following?" Connie asked, warily._

 _"Indeed."_

 _"They are our friends."_

 _"Friends. Such a naive sentiment." White Diamond said, shaking her head. "The hybrid's efforts will fail, in time. And you. You are being used as they often use whatever gem suits them. The Pearl? Was it she who taught you that your life is worthless? Was it she who filled you with those notions of panic?"_

 _Connie smiled sadly and shook her head. "You're wrong."_

 _"Am I? What do you hope to gain in our battles, Connie?" White Diamond asked, seeing how her words had begun to affect the human. "They weigh the value of the lives in their company each day. Your life is forfeit to them."_

 _White Diamond moved across her chambers, watching the human. "What did they promise you, human? To stand equal as one of them?"_

 _Connie seemed to be ignoring her now. She considered White Diamond's words about "eyes on Earth". What did that mean?_

 _"You wish to save your species," White Diamond continued, "You do not wish to die, yet you do not know what death truly means, do you?"_

 _Connie snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the Diamond in the holographic screen._

 _"But you have nice manners for an animal and you have been proper upon speaking," White Diamond told her, "A rarity that I would find conversations such as these pleasing. It's been long since I've engaged one with such insight."_

 _"We won't stop fighting you." Connie promised, scowling tearfully._

 _"And that, I understand. So you must understand that I will never stop." White Diamond raised her hand. "The universe will feel the purge. And there will be a cry unlike anything you have heard; the song of suffering and despair will play loud across the cosmos and only then will they understand what true pain is."_

"Purge?" Peridot asked, worried a little. "What do you mean by 'purge'?"

Connie shook her head. "I don't know. Believe it or not, that wasn't the first thing that bothered me. White Diamond said she had 'eyes on Earth'. Guys... I think someone's been spying for her, sending her information about us."

"Who could do that? Who could give her information about us so quickly and quietly without us knowing?" Garnet wondered.

All eyes fell on Flint and she scoffed at their suspicious stares. "Oh, please!" she snapped, "I've been fighting off White Diamond's spies since I ducked for cover in that cave. Don't even."

Connie sighed, looked toward Pearl; the gem was sitting by the window, silent. Her gaze was filled with sorrow. She stroked the window with two fingers, clearly imagining her lost love were there.

"How long has it been since Jasper's been gone?" Connie asked the others.

Spinel shook her head. "A while." she replied, sadly.

Flint was pacing around the room, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She was trying to come up with an idea to get to Jasper.

"Anyone have any ideas?" she asked, looking at them. "Anyone?"

Spinel walked up to Pearl, watched as she tried to hide her tears behind her hand and gently patted her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry," she assured her. "It'll be okay."

Pearl frowned at her. "How do you know that?"

"I don't. But...friends tell each other that, right?"

Pearl scoffed, looking away from her. She tucked her knees close to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Easy for you to say. You still have Amethyst."

"Yeah, and you still have us." Spinel argued, gently. She watched Pearl silently for a moment before she exhaled. "Hey, I may not be all that bright, but at least I have friends. At least I know what's important. And what's important is we sticking together."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Well...you're starting to make sense these days, Spinel."

The gem laughed a little. "I know, scary right?"

"What about the Homeworld warp?"

"No, it's no good. Garnet destroyed it."

Flint had questioned the others about ways to reach Homeworld quickly and was shut down by Steven who reminded them that Garnet had acted to keep Homeworld gems from reaching Earth. Flint seemed annoyed by that.

"Wow. Rebels break everything, don't they?" she quipped. "Lucky for all of you, I can fix it."

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Really. I'm a Flint. We can fix anything."

Spirit had been stirring tea in a cup. "Except their personalities..." she quipped, surreptitiously.

Flint stared at her skeptically before swatting the cup from her hand. It shattered to the floor and Spirit stared down at it ruefully before frowning up at the gem.

"You are childish!" she snapped.

"Aww, sweet talk will get you nowhere, robes!" Flint sneered, blowing her another kiss.

"Enough!" Garnet ordered, slapping her hand on the table. "We have to plan and we have to prepare for the possibility of battle with Homeworld, and you two can't stop fighting with each other for two seconds!"

The two gems looked at each other before sighing. Flint huffed once, but didn't seem interested in arguing further. She looked toward her machine that had been used to return Nephrite to what she once was.

"We can get our army," Garnet said, evenly. "The problem won't be having the numbers, it's the leadership. Will they follow Steven?"

"Wait, me?" Steven looked stunned.

"Steven's a Crystal Gem," Lapis said, "But he's not Rose. Those Rebels followed Rose Quartz. What are they going to do if they see him?"

"The Rebellion will follow," Garnet argued. "They will see change. They will see strength in all of us. That is what inspired them."

"Even so, we don't have a Rebellion." Flint pointed out.

"Yeah, we do."

O

Flint stared up in awe at the sight of the thousands of bubbled gems in the Burning Room. The others stood nearby beside her device. Lion watched the bubbled gems intently.

"Whoa." was all she could said. "That'll work."

Lapis seemed intrigued all the same. "So this is where the magic happens..."

Flint made her way to the device and began to power it up. "Alright!" she said. "Give me a gem and I'll work my magic!"

"We can't waste any time doing these one-by-one," Garnet told her. "We'll use as many as we can."

"Garnet, are you sure?" Amethyst seemed to doubt the plan. "I mean, not all of these gems were with Rose, remember?"

"We don't have time to waste, Amethyst. We have to take that chance."

They looked to Steven, perhaps for some kind of rebuttal or agreement on the matter. Steven knew it was a great risk, but Jasper needed them and now was the time to act.

While they planned their otherwise mad battle strategy, Jasper had been sitting alone in the cell, still listening to the chanting outside in the arena. The cell was dark and the water they'd splashed on her just dripped silently from her cheeks and hair.

 _"Jasper..."_

Jasper flinched a little.

 _"Jasper, what's wrong?"_

Her hands shot up to her ears with a sharp groan, as if she'd been burned.

 _"Did someone upset you?"_

The same questions. The same haunting sounds in her mind. Jasper bared her teeth with a snarl of rebuke, attempting to fend off the voices.

Several hallucinations of gems surrounded her; all faces she knew from before. Each gem had been seen in her time being controlled by Schorl. They chuckled, watching her with dark expressions on their faces. Behind them stood Yellow Diamond, who watched her with a calm, passive smile.

 _"They won't come for you. You watched as Pearl fell to her death and you watched as Pink Diamond perished. It's a vicious cicle with you, it seems."_

Jasper clawed at her head with a growl. She began to sway back and forth.

 _"You want to die, but you still want to fight. Such is the way of things. Such is the way of your kind."_

O

The two bubbles that housed Turquoise and Beryl were placed on the beach. Steven looked down at them, wondering what would happen once they were cured. Would they be grateful and not attempt to kill them this time?

Then, he saw Moonstone's gem, remembering how she'd given him a prophecy.

How had it all come to this?

Here he was, planning on leading a gem army to Homeworld. He wasn't sure if he could do it. And if White Diamond was planning something that would affect the whole universe, would he be strong enough to do what had to be done?

The gems watched as Turquoise and Beryl frantically embraced one another, tearful and overjoyed. Steven walked up to them cautiously and Turquoise laughed, happy to see her beloved. Beryl looked much different from being what she was when Steven encountered her. She resembled Lapis, but with reddish skin and longer hair.

"Beryl...am I dreaming?" Turquoise asked.

Beryl smiled, gently brushing a tear from her eye.

Turquoise noticed Steven and smiled thinly. "Well, we meet again." she said, rising.

"You're not curious by how we fixed all of you?" Steven asked her.

"No." Turquoise replied.

She looked up at the sight of Flint shaking hands with several healed, disoriented gems. They seemed uncertain of their surroundings and unsure of what was going on.

"For the longest time, I wasn't certain that such a cure existed," Turquoise said, glancing down at Steven briefly, "But it would seem that I was wrong. A Flint had been responsible for the weapon and it was a Flint who saved us all."

She chuckled softly, as if the thought amused her.

"Turquoise, I'm sorry for..." Steven began.

Turquoise knelt down before him. "For the battle?"

"Yeah, that and what happened with my mom."

Turquoise looked at Beryl, who embraced her once more. She laughed gently and returned the embrace. "Little half-breed, you need not apologize for the sins of your predecessor. What Rose Quartz betrayed was not your burden to bear."

"You seem different from when we last met."

"Yes, well...perhaps it has much to do with that device the Flint created." Turquoise said, looking up at the machine. "Ah, a Music Box. I'm familiar with such a thing. It was said that many gems could experience contentment just by listening to its gentle melody."

Then, she noticed Lapis and an odd look came to her face.

Pearl paced nervously, failing to notice Turquoise advancing onto Lapis. "Okay, we can do this," she said, "Once we figure out how to activate the Homeworld warp, we can get to Homeworld and save Jasper!"

Before anyone could react, Turquoise moved onto Lapis, reaching into her belt and placing a device directly onto her gem. Everyone scattered with startled sounds and Lapis gave a cry, looking over her shoulder helplessly at the metal spider-like cap that had been placed over her gem.

"What?" she cried.

Turquoise grabbed her by the shoulder, pushed her back until she was up against the house. Steven gasped in shock.

"Turquoise, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Turquoise's weapon appeared in her hand and she leveled it beneath Lapis' chin. The gem watched her with wide, frightened eyes.

"It took but a moment to remember you, Lapis Lazuli." she said, with a thin, cruel smile. "Yes, you were there. At the Sea Spire. You'd tried to silence me when I learned the truth about you. This was before you were put in the mirror after escaping me."

Pearl looked at Lapis, stunned. "What is she talking about, Lapis?"

The others were equally on guard, weapons drawn. It seemed as if they were ready to stop Turquoise, but as soon as she had started talking, her words filled them with doubt now.

"I think you have me confused with someone else!" Lapis spat, struggling against her.

"If I were you, I'd keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, my dear," Turquoise said, smiling coldly now, "We're both gems of Blue Diamond's court. But do you know what a gem like me does? Ah, yes, you seem to remember now. A Turquoise functions as a guard for diplomats and high-ranking gems and that means we must be able to sniff out a liar and a potential assassin."

Lapis looked around warily and everyone seemed to be watching her now. "She's lying! I don't know her!"

The panic in her voice made Garnet frown suspiciously. Pearl seemed to be reaching for her spear, but hesitated. Peridot seemed worried and looked at her for an explanation.

"Hah, well, you're quite good at your craft, Lazuli," Tuquoise continued, "Yet these poor fools trusted you and you've been feeding White Diamond everything she knows. Yes, I noticed it the moment I saw you. A gem who visits White Diamond's court gives off an unusual smell; it's clean, sterile and not like the other halls of the Diamonds."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked, fear in his voice.

"She was charged once with the most grievous sin on Homeworld - I believe the Ruby and Sapphire know exactly what sin that was," Turquoise explained, "She fused with another gem type, which of course is an offense only worthy of being shattered."

"How would they have known something like that?"

Turquoise looked toward Spirit, who tensed a little. "Gems like that Spirit Quartz are rendered obsolete on Homeworld.

But instead of shattering her, White Diamond offered an alternative; seek out the gems on Earthand return in the guise of an innocent. Oh, she plays it well, but not well enough for one trained to seek out a liar."

The horror on their faces had Lapis flinching away.

"You tried to silence me when I learned the truth," Turquoise said, with a chuckle, "Yes. Your manipulation of water is formidable, but that little toy on your back? That'll shut you down quickly. But believe me when I say that had you attempted such a thing on Beryl, I would be handling this in a different way.

"You see, Lapis; there are many things in this universe that I cannot abide by and a liar is one of them. Someone who says one thing and means something else entirely. I suppose that was where my hatred of Rose Quartz began." She looked down at Steven and her gaze was piteous now. "She doesn't care about you. She only cares about herself."

"Lapis? Is this true?" Peridot asked, her voice small.

Lapis shook her head rapidly. "She's lying!"

"Is it. TRUE?" Peridot demanded, her voice shrill with panic.

The fact that Lapis hesitated to respond gave them all the answer they needed. Turquoise set her down and her sword vanished.

"Lapis, you...you've been helping White Diamond...?" Steven's voice sounded so hurt, so confused.

Lapis looked toward Peridot. "Come on, Peridot, you can't believe this, can you?"

She started toward her, but both Spinel and Amethyst stepped in her way. Spinel scowled at her and Amethyst's whip appeared in her hand.

"Don't even try it!" Amethyst threatened.

"You guys don't understand," Lapis said, "She told me that all of it would go away; my suffering, my crimes. She would completely clear my name and I could be welcomed home. I HATE it here! I hate Earth and everything in it! I just...wanted to go home."

Steven looked hurt. "Even... Even after everything we did together?"

Lapis seemed determined to convince him. "No! Steven, I cared about YOU! That's why I wanted to help White Diamond. She promised me you'd be safe if I gave her information about the others. It was NEVER about you!"

Everyone began to talk over each other and Garnet could only listen in silence for a few short moments before she scowled, speaking well over them.

"Enough!" she shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to her and Garnet approached Lapis. She stared down at her, lips forming a thin line. Finally, she spoke.

"I get it." she said.

Lapis looked confused.

"I get why you did it." Garnet said, evenly. "But since you've been a good friend to Steven - whether or not that's even true either - you have the chance to stop working for her and work for us. You can start by telling us what her plan is. What is this 'purge'?"

Lapis looked away from her. "I don't know..."

Pearl's spear appeared in her hands and she pointed it at Lapis. Her desperate, shaking voice startled everyone there.

"You had BETTER start remembering!" she shouted.

"Pearl, wait," Flint assured her, "Look, I love to bring down a traitor as much as the next gem, but we don't need her. I can find out White Diamond's plan myself. All I need is to find Pink Diamond's court and access her terminal files."

Pearl glared at Lapis, still shaken and near to tears. "Right..."

And so, the two gems departed, leaving the others behind. All they could do was look at Lapis silently, unable to fathom what she had truly been a part of all this time.

O

 _Note_ \- I know there are lovers of Lapis out there in the fandom world and before you guys hate me, best believe that she's not going to stay this way. Trust me, I had a feeling something was up about her in the show, but she will redeem herself in this fic. I promise. Connie and White Diamond talking was made while listening to the Silent Hill 3 OST - "Maternal Heart". It's dark, eerie and I feel is fitting given the situation.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three:Last Day on Earth

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Last Day on Earth**

Pearl didn't like returning to Pink Diamond's court.

Even thought Flint was with her, she still felt more alone than she ever had in her life. Jasper was on Homeworld and surely being interrogated by White Diamond. Pearl was familiar with the brutality of the Diamonds. She knew what Jasper would be put through.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Jasper," Flint said, snapping her from her thoughts, "But we're going to get her back. I promise."

Pearl sighed, but didn't respond.

Flint gestured for her to follow and they approached a doorway blocked by rubble. "It should be through here. Hang on a second." Flint said.

She drew back her leg and gave the rubble a vicious kick. Pearl ducked as bits of rock flew passed her head and she grunted, raising her arm over her head. Flint walked into the darkened room and Pearl followed behind her.

The room they entered was filled with rows of consoles, monitors and equipment. Even when Pearl served the court, she wasn't familiar with this room. Then again, Rose never ventured into the technological part of Pink Diamond's court.

"Hm..." Flint mused, looking around. "I know that it's got to still be working... Hold on, give me a second." When she spotted a particular monitor, she grinned. "Yes!" She clapped her hands. "Thank the Stars, it's still here!"

Pearl followed her as she approached the console that connected to the monitor. "What's special about this particular console, Flint?"

"My sisters and I would use it to keep track of our commissions and communicate with our superiors. But there might be a few projects here that the Diamonds left before the war," Flint explained. "This might actually have some of the confidential files on it. If White Diamond had anything commissioned, it would be sent through here."

Pearl sighed her relief. "Good! We need some good news."

Flint cracked her fingers with a smile and began to type into the keypad. Sure enough, the screen lit up and several files were pulled up for her to look at. She furrowed her brow and searched through each one quickly, murmuring 'no' every time she did.

"Wait, hold up." Flint said, frowning when something caught her eye.

She returned to a file and brought up a blueprint of intricate pillar designs. Curious, Flint ran through the data. Pearl caught the look and suddenly felt the change in the air.

"Flint?" she asked, "What is it?"

"I've seen these pillars before," Flint told her, a strange, unsettled look touching her face, "They have them on every colony on the gem star map. The Diamonds use them to keep in contact with one another. My sisters developed these, but these blueprints don't look right for that. They're...different."

"So, what does that mean?"

Flint studied the schematic for a long time, then, her eyes widened in horror. "She wouldn't..."

"Flint, tell me what's going on!" Pearl demanded.

"I originally designed the Communication Pillars for the Diamonds. With the right tuning, White Diamond could keep in contact with every colony. But she...she wouldn't use them for that. Not if..." Flint flipped through the files again and when she found another, she gasped. "Oh Stars..."

There it was. A detailed message regarding "The Purge". White Diamond had set it in place in the event of an uprising on other colonies. The pillars would send the Corruption Song not just on Earth, but it would be amplified to the point that ever gem on every colony would be corrupted in a matter of hours.

And White Diamond could start all over again. A clean slate. She would be able to change every gem as she pleased and reprogram them as she had her Onyx's.

It would be over.

"We need to go. NOW." Flint ordered, quickly hurrying to make a copy of the information onto a tablet. "The others need to see this."

O

"What do we do with her?"

"I know what we should do..."

"Turquoise, no."

Turquoise, Steven and Spinel watched Lapis from a distance while Garnet had attempted to get the other gems in order; she revealed what had been going on and what they would soon expect in the attack on Homeworld. Many gems seemed hesitant on the idea while others were ready to fight once more.

"She poses a threat to us, Steven," Turquoise reminded the boy, "We should use her to set the example among the rest."

"No. That isn't what we do," Steven told her, frowning. "I know that's what you might be used to back then, but we don't do that. We don't do what the Diamonds do and hurt others. There are other ways we can solve this. Lapis is just as much of a victim as the rest of us."

Tuquoise didn't seem so sure. But instead of arguing with him, she wandered over to Beryl and Steven watched her features soften. The way she looked so lovingly at her; it reminded him of Pearl and Jasper and how they desperately needed to get her back.

Then, he heard the familiar voice of Bismuth and felt himself freezing. After all, she was one of the first gems who had started his questioning of his mother and everything she'd done. He saw Garnet move first, but Bismuth held out two hands.

"Hey, come on now, take it easy," she assured her, "Garnet, it's me. I know what happened and I know it was crazy. I promise I'm on the level now."

Garnet furrowed her brow, her gauntlets at the ready.

"Man, I have so much to catch up on." Bismuth continued, laughing sheepishly. "Where do I even begin?"

"Start with an apology, then go from there," Garnet answered, evenly. Though her voice certainly carried with it a veiled threat.

"Ah, your...your Ruby is...showing?"

Bismuth tried to ease the tension, but Garnet wasn't smiling. A sigh from the smith. Well, it would take a while to be forgiven.

Flint and Pearl arrived, making their way through the crowds of gems until they found Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Spirit and Spinel. They gathered away from the other gems so that they could communicate on their own.

"Okay, we found what I was looking for and it's not good." Flint told them, gravely. "White Diamond's planning something bigger than all of us."

"Bigger?" Amethyst asked, surprised. "What could be bigger than all of this?"

Flint produced the tablet she'd compied the information to and switched it on. The others gathered around to watch.

Meanwhile, Jasper continued to battle gem after gem produced to fight her. She was lying on her side, dizzy from the pain and exhaustion. Through the haze, she could still see White Diamond watching her from the stands.

"Who do you serve, Jasper?" she asked.

"P-Pink...Diamond..." Jasper mumbled, blinking slowly.

There would have been a day when White Diamond would have found such loyalty admirable and worthy of acknowledgement, but Pink Diamond was gone and this error in judgement had to be rectified.

"Continue." White Diamond said.

Jasper struggled to focus her vision and she saw a hallucination of Yellow Diamond once more. A smile lit her face.

 _"It only stops if you do, Jasper. You know that as well as I do."_

Jasper grunted, rising on shaking legs. "I'm not giving up. I'll NEVER give up..."

 _"You want to end it. That is why you came here. Now that Pearl is gone and the Rebellion has deserted you,"_ Yellow Diamond said, with a chuckle, _"And yet, you still fight? Why? Why fight anymore? What is left for you?"_

O

After the video had been played for the gems, there had been an eerie silence across the beach. Connie looked at Steven worriedly.

"I don't believe it. She...she would really go that far?" she asked.

"White Diamond's lost all sense of reason and logic," Tuquoise told them. "This is proof enough that we must act before she destroys us all."

"We need to get the Homeworld warp up and running," Flint said, determination in her shaken voice; the news still seemed to haunt her. "Once we do, we can send our armies through and we can take out the Central Control Pillar before she activates it."

"How are we even going to get the warp up?" Amethyst asked, "Garnet smashed it."

Steven spoke now. "I can fix it."

The gems followed him to the Homeworld warp. It was hard to believe that once, they were standing here when Peridot appeared. So much time had passed...

Steven looked back at them. "Okay, here we go."

He licked his palm, coating it generously in saliva before placing it onto the ruined warp pad. The others watched silently; some of them looked confused by Steven's actions and Garnet sought to explain while Steven waited.

"It's not working..." Steven said, panicking.

He licked his hand again and slapped it down, but once more, the healing spit didn't work. Steven grew frantic, attempting it over and over again. He started to cry and Pearl immediately knelt down to put her arms around him.

"It's all my fault!" Steven cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's MY fault Jasper's gone and it's MY fault we're never going to get to Homeworld and stop White Diamond! And-And every gem in the universe is going to be corrupted and I can't do anything to stop it!"

It all came streaming out in hysterical bursts and hiccups. Garnet also knelt down to hold him in her arms. Spinel and Amethyst joined in after a few moments.

"Steven, it's okay." Spinel assured him.

"No!" Steven wiped his eyes. "No, it's NOT! It's too much! I can't do it alone!"

"Steven, don't worry," Amethyst assured him, "You're not alone. None of us are letting you do this alone."

"That's right." Garnet added, "We're a team. And we will DO this as a team. None of this is your fault, Steven."

Steven continued to cry for a few moments before he managed a smile. "I love you guys..."

"We love you too." Pearl told him, with a tearful smile.

Steven took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked down at the ruined warp pad before licking his hand and placing it down onto the ruined device. It took a few moments before the cracks began to close. The gems watched with surprise as the warp began to regenerate before their eyes.

"It's...It's fixed!" a gem in the back exclaimed, "He IS like Rose..."

Steven stared at the warp for a few moments before he turned and faced the watching gems. So many expected a lot from him; he was to take up the mantle of his mother and lead them to Homeworld. To fight a battle most of them would likely perish in. Steven felt his heart racing at the thought. He thought of his father and how he would miss him. But his dad would try to stop him. He would try to convince them that there had to be another way.

There was no other way.

"Gems...I don't know what to say," he began, "I know you're probably expecting a big speech. I'm sure mom probably gave a lot of them."

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The gems didn't reply, but waited expectantly for him to continue.

"Look, I don't want you to fight for me," Steven continued, "I don't want you to fight because of my mom. I want you to fight for yourselves. This isn't about one person, this is about all of us. If you fight, you fight as FREE gems. But I'm not going to ask, you choose."

The silence that fell across the Homeworld warp was unnerving. Pearl glanced at Garnet and the fusion shrugged. Finally, Turquoise stepped forward, producing her sword. She smiled and knelt down on one knee before Steven.

"You have my sword." she said.

"And my axe." a gem added, kneeling.

Steven looked amazed as many gems in the crowd began to proclaim their loyalty to him. They beat their weapons into the floor and chanted his name in a glorious war chant. Steven looked at the others and managed a sheepish smile. Connie flashed him a thumbs up.

"This is it, gems," Garnet told Steven and the others, after the chant died down. "This day, we take the fight to Homeworld. But we have one gem we're forgetting about."

"Who?" Pearl asked.

O

Diopside lifted her head, reacting to the sight of the Crystal Gems entering the chamber. She calmly rumbled and seemed a little surprised to see them.

"Ah, you've returned," she said.

"Diopside, we know what White Diamond did to you, but it doesn't have to stay this way," Garnet told her, "We're going to stop White Diamond on Homeworld. She's planning to corrupt gems all across the universe and we could use your help."

Diopside reacted slightly. "Ah, the Purge. I wondered how long it would take..."

"You knew about it?" Steven asked.

"Did you forget, half-one?" Diopside asked, with a small chuckle, "I was her favorite. I learned much about her while underneath her knife."

"Then you can help us." Pearl continued. Her eyes filled. "They have Jasper. She surrendered to White Diamond to save Steven's life."

Diopside's head rotated to the grimacing, enraged face. "We will help!" she snarled. "But when we do, we are the first to charge!"

The head rotated to the peaceful face and she chuckled. "Yes. You have done it. You've calmed her." she said, "Very well. Free us."

Pearl looked at the heavy chains that bound Diopside and she swung her spear, slicing through the chain. Garnet smashed her fists down onto the other and Amethyst cracked her whip against the remaining two. Diopside groaned and stretched, flexing her distended arm before looking skyward.

"Today, Diopside joins the battle..." the grimacing face snarled.

O

Flint produced a diamond-shaped communicator and offered it to Steven. "While I'm here, I'll keep talking to you with this," she told him, "I'll give you instructions from Earth, but it might cut out, so speak loud and clear."

Steven nodded. "Thanks."

Flint looked at Spirit and exhaled, rolling her eyes. "I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?"

Spirit smiled thinly. "Suppose you are."

Steven looked down at the Homeworld warp and took a deep breath. He took Connie's hand and they stepped into it.

On Homeworld, two Amethyst guards standing at the Homeworld warp watched as it lit up. They immediately stood at the defense with their weapons at the ready. When Steven and Connie emerged as Stevonnie, they smiled.

"Hi." they said.

The Amethysts were joined by several more gems, who didn't seem certain about what they could do regarding the presence of the human fusion.

"How did you get through the Homeworld warp by yourself?" an Amethyst demanded.

Stevonnie smiled thinly. "Oh, I'm not by myself."

Behind her, Diopside surged through the warp, her eyes flashing. The screams that emerged from the gems did not sway her. She charged with a bellowing roar.

Meanwhile, Flint and Spirit could only watch the Homeworld warp pad in silence. Neither one of them could even find it in themselves to argue with each other. They simply gave the most fleeting of glances before Flint quickly activated her diamond-shaped communicator.

"Hey, Stevonnie!" she said.

It took a few moments before she could see the sight of battle. The image shook and Stevonnie's face appeared. They gasped, panting as they fled. Behind them, Flint could see Turquoise emerge from the war with a smirk on her face. She drew her sword and it crackled with electricity.

"Okay, Flint; what am I doing?" Stevonnie cried.

"I have a map, hold on..." Flint unrolled an enormous, ancient map of Homeworld on the floor beside her. "Oh, you're not gonna like it. White Diamond's citadel is where the pillar is going to be. Assuming this map holds up to modern gem architecture."

"Alright, I'll chance it!" Stevonnie said, about to end the connection.

"No, wait!" Flint insisted. "It's not that simple. Her city is guarded by Onyx's and every nasty gem you can think of! You can't do it by yourself!"

"I'm not by myself, Flint." Stevonnie assured her. She ended the conversation and looked at Pearl. "Let's find Jasper."

Flint stepped back a bit, conflicted by the words from the fusion. She sighed, glanced partially at Spirit, who seemed oddly silent to the whole thing. She regarded Flint impassively for a few moments before resting a hand on her back. Flint actually tensed at the gesture, looked at her for a second before she quietly chuckled.

Then, she looked toward Lion, who gave a quiet rumble. He seemed to look at the device she'd used to regenerate the fallen gem army.

 _Soon._

O

 _Note_ \- Personally, I feel like there needs to be more representation of plus-sized awesome characters in this show. Flint was made specifically to fit that role.

I kinda had a hard time with this chapter, but here it is.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four:What We Really Are

_The title was inspired by Pearl's words of "What we Really Are" during the older promo._

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: What We Really Are**

Pearl pinned down the Star Sapphire with her foot.

She leveled her spear in the gem's face and watched her reach up with two hands beseechingly. "Please!" she begged, "Don't hurt me!"

"The Jasper who came here from Earth. Where is she?" Pearl demanded, her eyes wide and fierce, "Speak! I will tear through the legions of Homeworld to find her!"

"She-She's in the arena holding cells!" the Star Sapphire told her, shuddering with fright. "Please, I don't want to fight you! Don't hurt me!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will if I have to!"

"I'll take you to her!"

Pearl kept her spear leveled with Star Sapphire's head as they made their way toward the Amphitheater. There were presently no gems guarding it, which told Pearl that they had probably already received news of the assault at the warp.

Which also meant that White and Blue Diamond surely did as well.

They entered the dark cells and Star Sapphire led Pearl to where Jasper was being kept. The larger gem was leaning against the wall, her arms kept in glowing shackles. She looked rough; her uniform was covered in burns and scratches from battle.

Pearl's eyes widened in horror and she quickly rushed into the cell once Star Sapphire immediately deactivated the lasers.

"Jasper!" she cried.

She rushed inside, knelt down before Jasper and quickly struggled to lift her head to meet her eyes. Jasper's eyes blinked slowly and she looked exhausted. The once bright luster of her gem now looked dull in the dim light of the cell. She mumbled, as if delirious.

"Mm, no, I told you I won't..." Jasper grunted, "I'm not surrendering to you."

"Jasper, it's me!" Pearl cried, "I'm here! I'm here..."

Jasper furrowed her brow, chuckling bitterly. "No, no, no..." she said, shaking her head in rebuke, "No, I watched you die... The-The Harvester... You won't trick me!"

Pearl looked at her, near to tears. "Jasper, it's not a trick! We're here! We came back to save you! Look at me, please!"

Jasper blinked rapidly, struggled to look at Pearl. "Pearl...?" she mumbled. A tired smile lit her lips. Then, she reached up with two shaking hands and took Pearl's head in them. She laughed weakly. "Pearl? You're here? You're alive?"

"Yes! I'm here!"

Jasper smiled brightly, as if she couldn't believe it. "I thought I'd lost you again," she groaned, caressing Pearl's cheeks with two hands.

Pearl looked at her, studying the damage she'd been dealt from constant fighting. She knew what White Diamond had put her through; fighting in the arena to break her down mentally and physically. White Diamond was aware of how fighting was what Jasper knew most.

"She tried to get me to surrender. But I didn't. I gave her NOTHING."

Pearl still looked horrified by the damages Jasper had suffered; but the pride that returned in the larger gem's stare and the utter pleasure she took from her lack of surrender was admirable.

"Jasper, we have to move. Can you walk?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah."

Pearl quickly snapped the chains on Jasper's wrists and helped her stand. Star Sapphire raised two hands before they could depart.

"Wait, please...if you would give me a moment," she said. "Listen, we've seen what had happened to Yellow Diamond. We know what she's done. Your battle against her...what you two have done...it changed things on this planet; things we never believed possible."

Pearl frowned at her. "We don't have much time. Step aside."

"I know. We don't. But I need to say this before you do," Star Sapphire said, "There were gems here who stepped up, inspired by your actions. They believed in the freedoms that you do all the same. Many were shattered by White Diamond; Blue Diamond herself has remained silent to all of it. But know that you have allies here. More than you believe."

Pearl and Jasper looked at one another.

"Then let them fight for their freedom," Jasper told her, with a smile.

Star Sapphire nodded her head once.

She would deliver the message.

O

The fusion of Pearls stood before the approaching group of Homeworld gems. She raised her hands, and a flash of light burst from them, blinding the charging army. They cried out in pain, doubling over and holding their eyes.

"I did not wish to fight, but it seems there is no other choice." the fusion said.

Stevonnie rushed through the crowds of frantic gems in an effort to reach White Diamond's citadel. There was an explosion near their heads and they looked up in time to see a building swaying from the result of a gem's weapon attack.

They gasped, looked back toward Spinel, who was throwing shots from her slingshot into the battle. "Spinel!" Stevonnie shouted, pointing. "We got gems in there!"

Spinel looked up, eyes wide at the sight of gems screaming as they slapped at the windows. Non-combatant gems.

"I'm on it!" she said, vanishing in a streak of pink light.

Spinel ducked into each room in the collapsing building, grabbing every gem that she could and placing them out of danger nearby. Once she was sure that every gem was out of the building, she dusted her hands off and smiled at them.

"You can thank me later!" Spinel told them, "Bye!"

She rushed to return to her comrades, but noticed Amethyst flung from the battle with a cry of pain. Spinel's eyes widened and she quickly rushed to catch her.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Spinel cried.

Amethyst ended up colliding with her and the two gems fell flat into the ground. Spinel groaned and Amethyst quickly moved to help her stand.

"Are you okay? That was quite a catch! Thanks!" Amethyst joked.

Spinel laughed weakly and stretched. "Yeah, I'm good. Just hurt my pride..." She looked back and winced, "...and my butt."

Amethyst looked around, observing the destruction and chaos of battle. Spinel shut her eyes, rubbing her head. Amethyst caught the move and took her hand.

"Hey, come on, Spinel. We can do this," she assured her.

"I don't know if I can." Spinel looked down at her, eyes brimming. "Amethyst...I think..."

Amethyst looked confused by her tears. "Spinel?"

"I think I'm ready."

"For what?"

"I'm ready to fuse with you."

Amethyst's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean..." Spinel laughed weakly and gestured around her. "We may not get another chance. And me? Well...will you still like me after?"

The sad look on her face twisted Amethyst inside. She quickly put her arms around Spinel and couldn't stop her tears.

"Even long after." she told her.

Spinel brightened and chuckled. "Okay."

O

Lapis watched the battle away from Flint and Spirit. Peridot was making her way toward the warp pad and refused to look at her. She was carrying a table in her hands.

"Okay. If I can somehow get this broadcast to the gems of Homeworld, they can see what White Diamond is planning," she said, her voice quiet, "I'll get it to the communication hub as fast as I can. Maybe... Maybe I can convince my sisters to help."

Flint looked down at Steel. "Hey, go with her," she ordered, "Keep her safe, yeah?"

Steel gave a long yawn and followed Peridot to the warp. Lapis watched her warily.

"Peridot..." she began.

"Well," Peridot took a deep breath and refused to look at her. "Here I go!"

She raced into the warp, leaving Lapis in stunned silence. Flint glanced back at her for a moment before she resumed her attention to the holographic screen in front of her.

"You have a chance, you know." she said.

Lapis looked up with a surprised sound.

"You have a chance to fix it, just like me," Flint told her, "Instead of sitting there feeling sorry for your mistakes, you can get out there and help them. You can fight."

Lapis didn't seem so sure. Flint turned to her, walked up and turned her around with one hand. Lapis made a startled sound when the larger gem yanked off the device keeping her from using her abilities. Lapis turned to her and Flint simply stood her ground, waiting for a fight, if need be.

"Make your choice, water butterfly," she said, with a small edge. "Them?" She produced her Bo Staff and stood strong. "Or me?"

Lapis regarded her, then looked at a wary Spirit; she glanced at the warp pad before nodding an affirmative. Her watery wings stretched out from her gem and she dove through the warp. Spirit watched her go and turned to Flint, who sighed with relief.

"Whew! Thank the Stars!" she muttered, "It was feeling pretty cramped around here."

"You gave her a chance. I'm impressed." Spirit remarked, smiling. "I thought your gem make couldn't see beyond their own wild behavior."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you don't know what you're talking about after all."

Spirit murmured thoughtfully. Then, she felt herself rather ashamed. She exhaled quietly and watched the gem for a moment.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Huh?" Flint was focused on the screen.

"I said, I'm sorry."

"I still didn't hear you, what?"

Spirit huffed. "I'm SORRY."

Flint grinned at her. "Yeah, I heard you the first time, Robes. Just wanted to milk it."

Spirit raised an eyebrow before laughing quietly. Then, she looked over at Lion, who seemed to watch the holographic display gravely. Her smile faded a little.

O

White Diamond was aware of the arrival.

She stood before the pillar, pressing a few keys that displayed a timer for four hours before the charge was complete. That was how long she had until the pillars would send for the signal to purge everything. Once that happened, she could reprogram the gems as she saw fit. As she saw logical.

"They'll understand," she murmured, to herself, "Once this is finished, they will understand. They will see the light of my words. They all will."

There was an explosion to the left of her tower and she furrowed her brow, approaching the glass window. Several gems were making their way up the streets and had fired a few shots from their weapons in her direction.

Pity.

Outside, Pearl and Jasper were making their way back to Garnet and the others when they heard the sound of the approaching Homeworld gems. Many of them were unfamiliar, but they were marching forward with weapons in hand.

They were ready to fight.

Pearl faced them, awestruck. "All of you, really?"

"You inspired us." a peridot said from the group. "You gave us hope that we have a choice. We decide our fate, not the Diamonds!"

Jasper and Pearl looked at one another, smiling.

"Well?" Pearl said, "Are you ready to lead them?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Meanwhile, Stevonnie made their way through the chaos of battle, speaking with Flint through the communicator.

"Alright, Flint; where am I going?" they asked.

Flint was tense. The whole situation worried her. "White Diamond's citadel - " She cut herself off and looked toward the warp pad as several Homeworld soldier began to pour through. She bit back a curse and clutched her Bo Staff. "Hold on!"

Stevonnie looked worried. "Flint! Flint, what's happening?" they cried.

"Nothing!" Flint grunted, kicking out her foot into an amethyst's midsection. "Just got Homeworld clods coming through the warp! I got it!" She looked back at Spirit. "Hey, Robes, take over, will ya'?"

Spirit watched her worriedly, but made her way to the console, looking at Stevonnie. "You may find heavy resistance there. White Diamond's Onyx soldiers were trained at her citadel. Be careful, please."

Flint ducked from a punch and slammed her Bo Staff across the amethyst's face. Several more gems of every shape and size began to pour through; agate's, jasper's, tourmaline's...

Flint wiped her face with one hand. "Alright," she laughed, "NOW it's a party!"

O

Stevonnie made their way through a building to hide from the Homeworld gems. "Okay, this is bad..." they mumbled.

They heard a banging sound and quickly rushed forward, passing a cell that housed White Diamond's pearl and an Onyx.

"Wait!" the pearl cried, jumping to her feet. "Wait, please!"

Stevonnie froze on a flight of stairs and turned, noticing the two gems reaching for her pleadingly. Something was wrong about the Onyx; this one looked nothing like the one they'd fought before. It certainly didn't seem emotionless.

"Please, help us!" the pearl begged.

Stevonnie hesitated, started to go again before they sighed and made their way toward the cell.

"What are you doing in there?" they asked. "Wait... Aren't you White Diamond's pearl? Why does she have you in there?"

The pearl shook her head. "She was convinced I would betray her. She's planned on reprogramming me and Onyx here. Onyx didn't want to go through her training, so she's scheduled for the same."

Stevonnie frowned. "So what do you want me to do? I can't just trust you."

"I understand. But we can help!" the pearl insisted. "Just give us a chance! We can get you through a passage beneath White Diamond's tower!"

"There's a passage." Stevonnie didn't buy it for a moment.

"Yes! It was built for White Diamond to come and go without being seen by the masses." the pearl explained. "Built long ago to transfer supplies to and from her tower without interfering with traffic above. If you let us out, we can take you to her."

Stevonnie sighed, considering it. "Why help us? What do you gain from it?"

"Her plan. We know what she's going to do. This affects us all." Onyx told her. "We can't let her purge us and reprogram every gem as she sees fit. She thinks she's helping, but she's cracked. We can't let it happen. Please."

Stevonnie glanced up, listening to the sounds of battle outside before they frowned. "If you try to trick us, then you're on your own."

They raised their sword and cut through the power box supplying energy to the cell. Immediately, the two gems stepped out. White Pearl looked at Stevonnie and gestured with a wave of her hand.

"Quickly! We don't have much time!" she said.

"Why?" Stevonnie asked.

Then, they felt it; a humming sound beneath their feet. Stevonnie looked down and noticed the horrified look on the pearl's face now.

"She's already activated it! We don't have much time! Hurry!" she cried.

They made their way back outside and the sounds of approaching footsteps made them look behind them. White Diamond was approaching, rounding the corner in battle armor. She'd reformed her being for combat and was clutching her scythe in one hand.

Her shadow loomed over the gems and they watched her with horror.

"Oh no..." Stevonnie gasped.

White Diamond calmly regarded them for a few seconds more before she brought her scythe down in a brutal swing. The gems scattered as it split the ground beneath their feet. Onyx produced a spear and began to fire round after round at her.

White Diamond's cloak hummed with electricity and she began to spin on her heels, deflecting each shot with expert precision. The Onyx continued to fire in a desperate attempt to wound her before White Diamond swung her scythe through her form.

The others watched in horrified silence as the Onyx's face suddenly went slack in pain. She looked down at her body as it began to flicker with light, crackling as if she were a television gone static. Stevonnie could only stare in muted shock as the gem began to crumble apart like glass.

White Diamond watched her calmly before turning to the others. She noticed Stevonnie and tilted her head.

"And now, you're finally here," she said, "Does it please you, half-breed, to know that you alone will bring chaos and destruction to our race?"

"You think corrupting every gem who had nothing to do with the war is the answer?" Stevonnie demanded, noticing that the pearl had hidden behind them, "They had NOTHING to do with us! Don't hurt them!"

White Diamond sighed, shaking her head and wiping her scythe on her robes. "Don't you see? Are you blind to the seeds you've sown? Yes, as a Diamond, we are often faced with ugly choices in our lives. One crack, one fatal flaw would bring our race to extinction. I am saving them from their worst enemy; themselves."

"I won't let you! Gems deserve the right to choose!"

White Diamond raised an eyebrow. "You don't understand what we truly are, do you?" she said, "Look around you. We are not the friends you have come to love. We are not the peaceful beings you have in your company. Whatever a gem chooses, they will always come back to war and conquest. To deny a gem their true existence is cruel. To keep them from their purpose takes one with a truly evil heart."

Stevonnie thought about her words for a moment. "I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Of course not. No one really means to kill." She was silent for a moment, clenching her scythe tightly. "To preserve you, to understand you is an act of love; and I don't love you. I do not cherish you. I am not my sister; the very being you chose to destroy and burn to cinder."

Stevonnie gestured for the pearl to stand aside. "I don't want this." they said, voice shaking.

"If that were true, you would not stand before me," White Diamond told them. She looked up toward her tower, as if in a state of peace. "Do you know what I was meant to be? Logic. Order. I was meant to bring wisdom to the new world. They once looked to me and saw strength. Now, they will see the creature you have wrought."

She swung her scythe in a blinding dash and Stevonnie quickly sprinted away, terrified. White Diamond calmly pursued her into the city.

"Why do you flee from me?" she asked. "Ah, I see. You're returning to the others. Good. Give them hope and courage. I will take that from them first."

Stevonnie was rushing as fast as they could, desperately attempting to contact Flint. "FLINT!" they shrieked. "White Diamond's on my tail!"

No response.

Flint was laying on her side, panting and holding a small grenade in her hand. She was surrounded by jasper's, who pointed their weapons at her.

"Justice is inevitable, Flint," one of them said.

Flint laughed weakly. "Hey, you know what this is? It's a little toy I cooked up just in case you Homeworld clods found a way to me. It'll turn us into those freaks of nature. The Corrupted Ones?"

The jaspers didn't seem to believe her.

"Ah, you don't believe me, huh?" Flint laughed, glancing over at Spirit, who warily watched her. "All I gotta do is push this button and we're all gone."

One of the jaspers suddenly seemed uncertain now. "Don't push that." she said, her voice shaking.

"Hold it together, you idiot! She's bluffing!" another spat.

Flint started to toss it to the ground and the gems fled through the warp with frightened cries. Flint tossed the grenade to the ground and Spirit squeezed her eyes shut tight, anticipating the worst. When the grenade cracked open, a tiny explosion of confetti emerged.

Flint grinned and started laughing weakly. "Hah. Suckers." she sneered.

Spirit made her way to her and shook her head, helping her stand. "You idiot." she muttered, "You almost had even me believe your trick."

Flint chuckled. "I'm just that good."

They both looked toward Lion, who watched the device that had been used to cure the other gems. He looked at them and then gestured with a flick of his head to it. They seemed to comprehend for a moment what he was trying to say.

"Do you think..." Flint began.

Spirit approached Lion, knelt down and placed a hand over his head. She was silent, seemingly in a trance before she looked at Flint.

"She says she's ready." she said.

Flint struggled to keep her balance. "We don't even know if it'll work."

"We have to try. She says she's willing to stop what she started." Spirit told her. She looked at Lion sadly now. "He's going to disappear. He won't be the same as he was."

Lion rumbled quietly and bumped noses with her. Flint sighed heavily. "He'll understand." she replied, referring to Steven. "This may be the only way to stop it."

"Alright." Spirit stood up and backed away as Flint approached the device. "Let's pray."

Flint started up the machine, pressed a few buttons and turned several dials before aiming it at Lion. He calmly closed his eyes, moments as the device was fired.

O

 _Note_ \- The first fight with White Diamond was inspired by the Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - "Gehrman, The First Hunter".


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five:Lazarus Rising

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Lazarus Rising**

Blue Diamond watched the chaos below from the glass windows of the communication hub. Her pearl stood close beside her, holding herself nervously. Blue Diamond shut her eyes with a quiet sigh.

"So this is how it ends..." she said, quietly. "The age of the Diamonds is over. We are lost."

Meanwhile, Stevonnie was running and managed to somehow bump into Peridot. They cried out and Peridot gave a frightened screech. Steel chuffed out an annoyed grumble. When Peridot realized who it was, she sighed with annoyance and clutched the tablet tightly in hand.

"Oh! Oh, it's you." Peridot huffed. "I thought you were an Emerald. I have one as my manager and they're as brutal as they sound."

Stevonnie frowned at her. "Why are you here, Peridot? It's too dangerous if you don't have a weapon. You should head back before they find you."

"No, see, I had an idea!" Peridot told her, "This tablet came from my sister on Yellow Diamond's ship. The one regarding Pink Diamond. If I could just broadcast this along with White Diamond's plan, then the gems of Homeworld might see the truth!"

Stevonnie looked down at her before smiling. "That's not a bad idea. Do you know where we have to go?"

"Yeah, it's just through these doors!" Peridot said.

They rushed through the doors that Peridot indicated, but froze at the sight of Blue Diamond; the large gem stared at them with wide, shocked eyes and needless to say, they couldn't move. Finally, it happened entirely too fast for anyone to do anything next.

Peridot and Steel were seized with one hand and Stevonnie with the other. The familiar squirmed and yowled, clawing uselessly at the hand that held him. The tablet fell to the floor and Blue Diamond's pearl looked down at it with a curious sound.

"Now, do you see?" she hissed, with a voice as chilling as ice, "Do you see what your rebellion has brought us? Is this what you wished for? THIS?"

The pearl bent down and retrieved the tablet in one hand before switching it on. She made a surprised sound when she noticed Pink Diamond's visage become apparent. While Blue Diamond continued to speak to the others, she watched in silence.

"Blue Diamond, listen to me!" Stevonnie begged, wriggling in her grip; one tighter clench and they were done for.

"Pain?" Blue Diamond whispered, squinting at them in disbelief, "How dare you use that word. You have NO RIGHT to use that word!"

Blue Pearl watched the video feed of Pink Diamond. Her lips parted in disbelief. "My Diamond?" she said, softly.

"Be silent, pearl," Blue Diamond ordered, her voice shaking with rage and pain.

She focused her gaze on Stevonnie.

"White Diamond's...deceived all of you!" Stevonnie groaned, struggling, "She's going to trigger a corruption of all gem's on the colonies!"

Blue Diamond glowered at them. "That is a horrendous accusation from one so corrupt," she said, "But I would expect no less from a murderer."

Just then, the sound of Pink Diamond's voice filling the room froze Blue Diamond in her place. She turned, eyes widening with anguish.

 _"Rose. You know this is the only way..."_

Blue Diamond turned, shuddering with grief. She approached her pearl and knelt down to watch the holographic image of her dear sister. Blue Pearl looked up at her, confused and stunned to silence as well. Tears began to fall from Blue Diamond's eyes.

 _"I understand why you did it. I know fully what sort of hope you have given many gems. It was an honorable thing and I honor your choice."_

Blue Diamond smiled sorrowfully and she reached out to touch the hologram of Pink Diamond. It distorted the image for a few seconds.

Rose spoke in the recording.

 _"I didn't want it to come to this. But they left me no choice. This world. It's not our place to decide its fate."_

Pink Diamond nodded. Her features filled with sadness. _"Had I known..."_

 _"I know. You felt the same."_

 _"I am glad you agreed to meet me here, Rose. Because I know that if there were any other way, you would surely take it. But my sisters will not leave. And my followers will honor my will with their final breath."_

Blue Diamond sniffled, wiping her eyes with one hand. It was so good to hear her voice again.

 _"Rose... You are one of my fondest creations, alongside my dearest Jasper."_ Pink Diamond continued. _"And I give you this offer because I know you are strong enough to carry it out."_

 _"I can't. I can't do this. It goes against everything you've taught me. I give life. I don't take it away."_

Pink Diamond nodded her head. _"I know, Rose. But it will not stop. This world that you adore, I adore it too. It has so much life, living here. We have centuries of love between us. And I cannot allow it to be left to ruin, all for the continuation of our kind."_

 _"Please, I can't do this. There has to be another way. You can't trust me to make this decision."_

Pink Diamond smiled sadly. Rose began to cry and Pink Diamond embraced her.

 _"It's all right, Rose."_ she promised her.

 _"Moonstone is wrong. This...This can't be how it ends."_

 _"Moonstone is never wrong."_

Rose shook her head. She seemed to think about something. Then, her voice was softer. _"She won't understand..."_

Pink Diamond's features pinched a little. Then, she exhaled. _"She will...someday."_

She looked down at Pearl. _"My sister will send forces to push back the Rebellion. My Spinel will deliver this message, but you must make certain the message never reaches them."_

Pearl smiled sorrowfully. _"As you wish."_

 _"Give them the leader they deserve. Give them the image they need. That image will no longer be me."_

Blue Diamond stood there, haunted. She looked down at Peridot and Stevonnie in her hands. They didn't speak. They were too frightened of what she might do to them if they had. Blue Diamond set them down and retrieved the tablet, playing the recorded message.

"B-But, how can this be?" she gasped, "My sister. My sister, gave her life? Willingly?"

She shook, several broken sounds escaping her.

Stevonnie took one cautious step and Blue Diamond returned to reality almost immediately. She glowered down at them.

"A trick. I see now that this is a ploy to deceive me!" she spat, "I - "

"It's not a trick!" Stevonnie insisted, desperate to convince her. "There's more information there too! We pulled it from Pink Diamond's database from the old court on Earth. She left it there for us to find!"

Blue Diamond continued to glare at them, yet there was a lingering question of doubt in her eyes. She switched the tablet back on and the detailed schematics were brought up of White Diamond's plan. When she roved her eyes over it, she gasped with horror.

"No! This isn't possible!" she cried, "To use her song for THIS..."

She immediately jumped to her feet and looked down at her pearl. "Pearl! Gather as many gems as you can and send them below!" she commanded. "Give them my command that they are to remain until this situation is dealt with, am I clear?"

Blue Pearl bowed once. "Yes, my Diamond."

Blue Diamond called for a familiar face; Holly Blue Agate. Stevonnie tensed at the sight of her, but it seemed that the gem didn't recognize them at all. She just bowed with that usual sycophant grace she was well known to do.

"My Diamond!" she greeted, "What may I do for you?"

"You are to accompany my pearl," Blue Diamond ordered, "She will give you the information you need. Make haste at once."

Holly looked a little lost at first, but in no manner to argue. She quickly made her way back the way she'd come and Stevonnie began to worry what was going to happen next.

"I must stop her." Blue Diamond said, gravely. "This... The damage of this magnitute corrupts everything SHE stood for. I cannot allow it!"

With that, she was out the door.

O

Diopside surged her way through the battle, running like a rampaging animal as several lasers rebounded off of her massive frame. Pain was nothing to the fusion. After so long of suffering the torture of White Diamond, she felt no harm from these gems.

Diopside slammed her weight through the soldiers, knocking them to the ground. An Agate jumped onto her back and attempted to wrap her whip around her throat. She laughed triumphantly.

"I got you now!" the gem spat.

Diopside's head rotated until her furious, grimacing face was now level with the gem behind her.

"THINK AGAIN!" she snarled.

Her larger arm seized the Agate and flung her from her back.

Peridot made her way through the city, back toward the others. She panted breathlessly, worried that she wouldn't make it in time to tell the others about what had happened. It wasn't long before she found herself surrounded by other peridots.

"Whoa!" Peridot exclaimed, backing away until she found herself cornered against a wall.

The peridots regarded her with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. Among them was an Emerald; a large, shapely figure bearing a resemblance to the many Agates who maintained the Quartz's. Peridot immediately trembled at the presence of her.

"Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG," the Emerald mused, as if bored. "What are you doing? Don't think I've been ignorant to your schemes."

Peridot trembled, wavering a little in her words. "S-Schemes?" she stammered, grinning nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emerald's brow wrinkled slightly. "You're lying to me."

The other peridots looked concerned now. Steel bared his teeth with a snarl and crouched close to Peridot, as instructed by Flint. The peridots in her company knew what Emerald hated most was a liar. And they knew that such things were dealt with harshly.

"You've forgotten yourself among them," Emerald told her, with a grim smile.

Her gem was placed at her arm and it glowed, producing the frightening, long whip that Peridot remembered. She shivered with whimpers of fright.

"Allow me to reeducate you." Emerald promised.

Just as she raised the whip, the sounds of approaching footsteps stopped her. She looked up and the peridots made worried sounds. Steel looked around and gave a long, frightened yowl.

An enormous fusion surged through the buildings, shattering glass in her wake. An enormous hand closed around the Emerald in a blink of pink light. Peridot watched in shock as the fusion stopped in front of her, clutching the peridots and Emerald each in her arms.

The fusion was nothing she'd seen before; she was tall, lanky and spider-like in build with a protruding belly. She wore a thin, purple body-suit with ruffles around her waist. Her knees bore the star-markings of the Crystal Gems. Her long, four arms also had pink markings that seemed oddly familiar...

But the most intriguing thing was the fusion's face; she had four bright pink eyes and a shield that protected them. Her hair was long, pink and resembled snakes. The crooked smile on her face was quite Amethyst-like.

Peridot knew exactly what she was looking at.

A fusion of Spinel and Amethyst.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said, laughing and juggling the gems in her arms. "You tryin' to hurt my best pal, Peridot?"

The peridots and Emerald cried out frantically as they were tossed around like dolls. Peridot looked at the fusion for the longest time before making a surprised sound.

"Spinel? Amethyst?" she gasped.

The fusion chuckled, grabbing the gems in her arms now. "So, what do you think, Peri?" she teased, with another laugh, "Wanna see how far I can throw these bozo's?"

The gems in her clutches whimpered with fright, shaking their heads quickly. Peridot had never seen Emerald look so terrified before. For a moment, it was almost satisfying. But still, they had important things to deal with.

"Spinel...eh...Amethyst?" Peridot said, "Maybe put them somewhere far away."

The fusion smiled broadly. "Gotcha."

With that, she sped away at top speeds with the gems in her hand before returning merely moments later, dusting her hands off.

"Well, I see you two managed to fuse, finally." Peridot remarked, eyeing the fusion up and down.

The fusion laughed, then, her face lit up with shock. "Whoa! Whoa, you're right!"

She looked at herself, running her hands over her sides and face.

"I - I did it!" the fusion exclaimed, with an excited grin. It was clear who was speaking most, "I actually fused! I fused without messing up!"

She laughed and hugged herself, wrapping her four arms around her waist.

" _We_ did it," the lower set of eyes seemed to brighten and it was clear that Amethyst spoke now through the fusion. "And Spinel?"

"Yeah?"

"I still like you."

The fusion grinned and made the happiest squealing sound.

"Alright, this is all fine and cute," Peridot said, impatiently, "But you - whatever you are - need to move! The others need our help!"

The fusion tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hm, yeah. Who are we?"

"How about Morganite?"

"Yeah! I like it!"

Peridot made an amused sound, then, they looked to their left when they heard the sound of an approaching gem.

White Diamond.

Their eyes widened uneasily and Peridot gave a frightened yelp, ducking behind the fusion. Above them, Apophis crouched on one of the buildings, growling menacingly. Steel bared his fangs with a loud hiss, arching his back.

White Diamond slowly turned her head, eyes wide. It was unsettling.

With that, she launched herself at top speed toward them. Morganite's eyes widened with a cry of terror; she was FAST.

"Peridot! Go!" she shouted, "Run!"

White Diamond's scythe blurred through the air mere seconds as Morganite produced a weapon; a long staff with a whip at the end. Attached to the end of the whip was an energy ball. White Diamond regarded her calmly before pushing, forcing Morganite backwards.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Morganite grunted.

White Diamond continued to stare. Eerily enough, a thin smile teased at the corner's of her lips.

"How much worse do you want this to get?" she asked, pushing her blade harder, bringing it inches from Morganite's face. "Because what you imagine? I can do much, much worse. You are not saving them. You are not helping them. You are a flawed defect that shouldn't have drawn breath. The universe is not kind to such defective things. Nor am I."

Apophis snarled above, wings shuddering. He moved as if he was seconds to launching himself at the fusion.

Tears prickled Morganite's eyes. She twisted the staff and the ball of energy smacked White Diamond in the face. Over and over, barely jerking the larger gem.

"Get off!" Morganite yelled, with each smack of the weapon. "Get off, get off, get off!"

Finally, White Diamond had no choice but to dislodge herself from the fusion, clutching her face with one hand. Morganite scooped Peridot up quickly.

"Go! We gotta run, right now!" she cried, frightened. "RIGHT NOW."

She fled at top speeds, leaving White Diamond to calmly rub the scorched residue from her face.

They could continue to fight her. It made no difference.

O

Jasper and Pearl made their way into the battle, quickly hurrying to assist the others.

The sounds of crackling energy drew the attention of the rebels and they noticed White Diamond's tower activate. Large columns of metal parted, moments as the pillar rose from it, crackling with energy. Only two hours remained on the counter.

"Diopside!" Pearl shouted, "Hurry and stop that machine!"

Diopside looked up at it, gave a low grunt and launched herself through the air. She jumped from building to building before raising her claws high, roaring loudly.

In seconds, White Diamond jumped up and drove her elbow hard into the fusion. The others below watched with horror as Diopside's form was instantly dispelled. White Diamond gracefully landed with the malformed gem clutched tightly in her grip.

Silence fell across the battlefield.

Gems watched her with unsettled looks and whispers. White Diamond stared at them before she looked down at the gem clutched tightly in her long, frightening fingers.

"Such a pity. You were my favorite, Diopside." she said.

Her grip tightened, as if she was moments from shattering the gem. Jasper stepped up now.

"Wait!" she shouted.

Strangely enough, White Diamond stopped and looked up at her.

"We don't have to do this!" Jasper told them, "Look at us! Warriors! Gems of Homeworld! We are all alive right now! We've all made it so far, fought so many battles and came out on top." She exhaled, eyes brimming slightly. "I've learned a lot and I've done horrible things just to keep going. To forget my own failures."

Pearl watched her with a small smile.

It was amazing to hear this coming from Jasper; a gem who'd fallen so far from grace.

"I've learned that we can still come back from it." Jasper continued, watching White Diamond gravely. "YOU'VE taught me. SHE'S taught me that it's not too late. We can change and we can make the choice to be better. We don't have to do any of this!"

Stevonnie was watching her and they smiled, happy with Jasper's words.

"Whatever we used to be, we can put that behind us and do so much better!" Jasper said, "That's what Pink Diamond would have wanted from us. We get to make that choice. We don't have to be worse to survive!"

Oddly enough, White Diamond had been watching her and actually listening to what she was saying. She slowly stared down at the gem clutched helplessly in her hand. She looked up again at the gems who watched her, waited for her to do something.

Apophis was making his way across the rooftops of a building, hissing quietly.

The ringing sound returned in White Diamond's head.

She looked up at Jasper, her gaze darkening.

"Liar." she whispered.

With that, she crushed Diopside in her hand, shattering the gem to nothing more than dust.

The others watched in silent horror, jaws dropped. Morganite actually screamed in anguish and even Homeworld gems fighting against the rebels seemed unable to comprehend what had happened. Garnet's eyes filled with tears and Stevonnie couldn't move.

"NO!" Jasper shouted, with rage and grief.

She fused with Pearl and they charged for White Diamond with a roar that shook the air around them. With that, the chaos resumed as gems began to fight once more. In the wake of the battle, Stevonnie had dropped the communicator and a passing Agate crushed it beneath her feet.

"NO!" Stevonnie cried.

On Flint and Spirit's side, the screen filled with static before going black. They hadn't noticed at first as they were too stunned by what they were witnessing.

Through a haze of smoke, a pink hand emerged.

O

 _Note_ \- Morganite was a tough choice for Amethyst and Spinel to fuse into. I had to go through many gem types before I came up with this one. I thought she could be voiced by Taryn Manning, who portrayed Pennsatucky from OITNB.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six:Swan Song

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Swan Song**

Flint and Spirit couldn't move.

A set of pink eyes opened, the diamond-shaped irises narrowed. They couldn't speak a word as they watched the now tanned, normal colored lion stretch and yawn beside the fully-restored Pink Diamond. He seemed oblivious to what had happened and merely pattered away.

"It...It worked..." Spirit finally managed to say.

Pink Diamond wasn't moving. Spirit looked at Flint and gestured with a flick of her head. Flint stared at her in disbelief.

"Me? You're the 'get in touch with the inner spirit' type. YOU go over there!" she hissed.

"This was YOUR idea!"

"ME? Believe it or not, resurrecting a Diamond was a GROUP activity!"

Pink Diamond opened her mouth with a soft groan and they immediately hushed, too intimidated to move. Finally, Spirit mustered courage and took a step forward.

"My Diamond...?" she carefully said.

Pink Diamond blinked slowly. She focused her vision on the two gems and they straightened, awestruck in her presence. She tried to sit up and her arms shook violently from lack of strength. She collapsed again with a soft grunt.

Flint and Spirit immediately made their way to her side, forgetting their fear. Flint hesitated once, but placed herself beneath Pink Diamond's left arm while Spirit did the same with her right. Pink Diamond barely managed to lift her head.

"Where...?" she began.

"My Diamond, you are here at the Homeworld warp. We've managed to return you to your form." Spirit told her, still in awe to be in Her presence. "It's chaotic on Homeworld. There's so much - "

"I know. I must reach my sister. I must stop her before she..." Pink Diamond somehow managed to stand, but swayed a little.

"Your strength hasn't returned, my Diamond!" Spirit insisted.

"I am strong enough for this." Pink Diamond assured them. "I must make haste. I know what she's doing and I have to put an end to it. Once and for all. This is because of my sacrifice. And so many gems have suffered for it. It has to end."

White Diamond was viciously thrown through several buildings by Carnelian. The fusion bared her teeth with a vicious snarl, steam billowing from her mouth. She charged, eyes wild with rage and hate. White Diamond moved quickly, blurring through the air with her scythe spinning.

The weapon sang as it spun; the haunting notes it made rang through the air. Carnelian's body armor immediately formed, blocking the clash of the weapon.

Apophis crouched low, facing Stevonnie with a hiss of menace. Just as he dove for them, Huginn swooped in, talons flashing as he slashed through the dragon familiar's side. White Diamond looked up and seemed almost surprised.

"Blue Diamond?" she said.

Blue Diamond made her way toward her, stepping in front of Stevonnie. "Sister, this HAS to stop!" she told her, "This? This is madness! We cannot undo all that Pink Diamond has strove to achieve!"

White Diamond stared at her curiously. "Why can't we?" she asked. "What is this new found love for the humans I see in you? You could have destroyed them all had it not been for our sister's death and you would have done so, even more in an act of boredom or annoyance. Don't confuse my actions for evil; I will save out species from corruption."

"Why have you done this?" Blue Diamond demanded, almost at tears. "This isn't saving them, it's destroying them and rewriting them as you see fit! That is not our purpose!"

"It seems to me that you've forgotten that it is ENTIRELY our purpose." White Diamond corrected, "We decide what lives and what dies. WE decide what is logical and pure. This is the act of mercy that has been denied and stripped from them. The rebellion and its monsters will be purged from the universe once and for all and we will return to the glory that we have lost."

"I've changed. I've seen the truth." Blue Diamond said, firmly. "Pink Diamond gave her life for them. She did this for a reason and we are in no authority to deny her final wish."

White Diamond was silent, staring at her for a moment. She lowered her gaze, seemed to consider something before her voice seemed to shake out of her.

"Stand aside, sister." she said, softly. Her voice was laced with a faint warning. "Do not make me do this."

Blue Diamond smiled sadly. "No one makes us do anything, remember?" she told her. "Look at yourself, sister! You've lost all sense of reason! We once looked to you for guidance and now, you create chaos! You've fallen from grace, not us."

White Diamond paced a little. "You disloyal..."

"I'm loyal and I do what I must to protect Homeworld. You have proven to be an enemy of our world and I will stand to stop you if I must."

White Diamond sighed, looking up toward Apophis, who crouched over Huginn. The owl gave a moan of pain as the dragon's talons sank deep into his sides. White Diamond looked down at Stevonnie with a calm stare.

"It appears I have you to thank for turning my remaining sister against me," she said. "No matter. I understood your weakness as I had Yellow Diamond. I will act purely as I deem logical and necessary for the good of our race."

She raised her scythe, but Blue Diamond acted fast; her weapon appeared in her hand - a glaive - and she managed to stop the blow moments before it took serious damage. Blue Diamond's eyes widened in horror, as if she couldn't fathom that White Diamond would actually attack her.

"Go!" she shouted, down to Stevonnie. "Stop the timer!"

Stevonnie nodded and quickly rushed off to do so.

Now the two Diamonds were fighting; White Diamond's scythe blurred through the air and Blue Diamond attempted to block each swing with her glaive. She grunted, forcing her back several feet. White Diamond started to pursue Stevonnie, but Blue Diamond was immediately in front of her once more.

White Diamond raised one hand and a blast of sound resonated from her, striking the ground that Stevonnie stood on. They went down in a flurry of limbs and rubble. The place White Diamond had struck crystalized immediately.

"The Flames of Sounds. Devastating to the gem form, but to an organic creature?" White Diamond said, approaching, "I have heard it's pure agony."

She raised her scythe and Stevonnie grabbed their sword, despite the disadvantage they were in.

Just as it came down, Blue Diamond moved swiftly, catching the blade in her midsection. Her eyes widened with a deaded grimace of pain. White Diamond actually looked stunned by the action. Blue Diamond stared down at the scythe embedded in her chest before looking up at her with anguish and confusion.

"Sister...wh..." she began.

Her form dispelled, leaving only her gemstone lying at White Diamond's feet. White Diamond stood there for several moments, eyes wide. It seemed as if she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Then, she bent down to retrieve Blue Diamond's gem. That was when Carnelian chose to act; she seized a portion of a building and knocked the gem out of White Diamond's reach. Stevonnie quickly moved and gathered Blue Diamond's gem before hurrying away.

White Diamond watched as the fusion rushed from her, carrying the gem of her sister in her arms. Keeping her from...

Wrong. It was wrong.

 _Wrong. Wrong._

 _How dare you._

 _Impudent human._

White Diamond turned to face Carnelian and Apophis loomed behind her. "You bring this upon yourselves. You've tainted my remaining sister, and now you seek to pollute the very essence of the Diamonds. I will show you what your kind brings."

Carnelian watched as her gemstone began to glow. She slowly shook her head, eyes widening. She was actually doing it. She was going to fuse with her familiar.

"White Diamond, no..." she whispered. "NO!"

Apophis' form began to radiate with energy and his eyes glowed white. White Diamond turned to him, raising one hand to his head.

"Let us show them, Apophis," she said, as if Carnelian had never spoken. "Let them see what their lawlessness creates."

"White Diamond, STOP!" Carnelian shouted, horrified now. "Do you know the thing you will become? Do you know what fusing with that creature will do to you? All of those lives housed inside of him... Would you really go this far? Would you really become a monster just to end me? Are you truly so filled with hatred and despair that you would go at such lengths?"

White Diamond lowered her hand and actually...smiled. "I sought hope and you deprived me of it. I sought peace and found its illusion. Now I do unto you, what you've done unto us. And now, I end it."

With that, her form vanished along with Apophis. Carnelian gave a roar and charged, moments as the fusing being launched herself away. She tossed herself through one of the buildings and Carnelian waited, tense. She clenched her fists tightly and shuddered at the low, deep snarl that emerged.

A long, clawed hand reached out and four glowing white eyes opened. Carnelian withered at the sight of White Diamond stepping out, a grotesque visage of her former glory. Her mouth was filled with razor teeth and her multiple arms ended in deadly claws. Her robes were slashed to ribbons, draped over her body. Her multiple eyes narrowed and her jaw creaked painfully with a fierce, bestial sound.

She grinned widely and it stretched her face out in a manner that was frightening. Steam flowed from her new form. She clenched her scythe and crouched low, ready to lunge.

"Come. I will deliver you," she promised.

O

Stevonnie carried Blue Diamond's gem as far as they could.

It was heavier and harder to carry than most gems they'd held. They set it down and gave it a small pat. It felt surreal to even be holding a diamond's gem, much less talking to it.

"You should be fine here." Stevonnie said.

Finally, they struggled to climb up to the pillar. It cracked with energy and only an hour remained on the timer. They frantically attempted to shut it down, but the controls were so alien to them; they tugged at their hair, typed several keys.

"How do I shut it off?" Stevonnie cried.

A bolt of energy struck them in the head and they fell to the floor near the pillar.

 _"Steven."_

 _"Steven, I'm here."_

 _Steven groaned, opening his eyes. He found himself standing in a pool of water. Looking around, Steven noticed Rose standing nearby, watching him with a sad smile on her face. Reluctantly, he approached and looked up at her._

 _"Mom." he said, quietly. Hesitant._

 _Rose sighed and knelt down, embracing him. Steven didn't know what to do. He didn't return the embrace for a few moments before eventually relenting. Finally, Rose parted and looked at him, gently reaching up to wipe a little tear threatening to form in his eyes._

 _"You asked me once, remember? Why am I here?" she said. "You're here to do what I couldn't do, Steven. I had hoped that your birth would unite us. Human and gem side-by-side. You thought you were just here to fix my mistakes? That was true."_

 _Steven lowered his eyes sadly. He knew it._

 _"But you were also here to do what I couldn't; bring peace to an endless war." Rose continued, smiling gently. She began to cry. "I'm sorry for everything you've had to endure. I'm sorry it all fell to your shoulders. But what this universe needs isn't me. It needs someone like you; someone who could put an end to this, once and for all."_

White Diamond charged at Carnelian, a wild and unsettling grin on her face. She swung her scythe, chipping away at her armor with each brutal swing. Steam was rising from her twisted new form, but she seemed unfazed by it.

Carnelian spun in Jasper's spin-dash move, charging into White Diamond. The larger gem grabbed Carnelian by her protective armor, stopping her. White Diamond's long, claw-like fingers twisted the armor and cracks began to form.

Behind her, a pair of enormous wings spread. Carnelian's eyes widened in shock and White Diamond chuckled, beating them harshly. She clutched the fusion in her hands and took flight.

Higher.

And higher.

Carnelian squirmed and thrashed in her grip, struggling to be free. White Diamond turned in midair before releasing the fusion. Carnelian began to plummet with a loud shout and White Diamond slammed her full-weight into her.

The fusions came crashing down to the ground below.

"Why do you go on?" White Diamond asked, as Carnelian struggled to climb from the rubble. "Hope is lost. Hope is dead. You cannot stop what is coming."

Carnelian grunted, wiping her face with one hand before standing. "Hope is NEVER lost!" she told her, "As long as we still have the strength to fight, it still lives!"

"A mistake I will need to rectify." White Diamond promised.

She charged again, scythe blurring through the air. Carnelian managed to catch the diamond's arm and twist, forcing her into a lock. White Diamond smiled cruelly down at her; such a horrible smile on that terrible, bestial face. Once she had been beautiful and adored by her court. Now here she was an ugly, twisted thing bent on chaos.

 _You disgust me._

Carnelian gave a shout of rage and locked her other arm with White Diamond. The two giant beings grappled before White Diamond kicked her legs out, knocking Carnelian from her. The fusion was forced back against a building.

White Diamond sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Poor, indignant fool." she snarled, "Pity you won't live to see the new age."

Her mouth opened and a stream of white fire shot out, scorching Carnelian's face.

The fusion recoiled with a groan, clutching her eyes and attempting to see through the haze of pain. White Diamond swung her scythe, cleaving through her form. Pearl and Jasper quickly unfused to save themselves from serious damage. White Diamond loomed over them, raised her scythe, but several gems dove in to protect them.

Jasper and Pearl watched in shock as Amethyst's, Agates and several Homeworld gems jumped onto White Diamond. The enormous being recoiled and shouted out with rage. After several moments of struggle, the gems that swarmed onto White Diamond were brutally thrown to the ground. Each one of them immediately vanished, their gems falling uselessly at her feet.

Stevonnie quickly attempted to seize control of the battle by rushing down the length of the building. They gave a fierce, loud cry of battle before raising their sword. White Diamond whirled, mere moments before her gem flashed, blinding the fusion.

Stevonnie cried out, stumbling to the ground before falling flat on their face. When they managed to lift their head, their eyes widened in horror.

Gems around her laid in a heap, corrupted.

They saw Pearl; a broken, misshapen bird-like creature with a long, feathered neck and wide, unseeing eyes reaching weakly for her spear. Jasper was a slavering, orange corrupted dog clawing weakly for Pearl. Morganite had been swaying back and forth; she was mismatched with multiple heads bearing a resemblance to a plant.

She giggled weakly, digging at her own face. "At least we're together...right?"

Peridot dragged an enormous set of jaws on a small, frail body, whimpering with agony. Every gem on their side had been made to look like frightening, terrible corruptions. But that wasn't possible! They still had time left on the counter -

Stevonnie shook their head, moaning in horror and backing away. "No! This can't be happening!"

White Diamond loomed over her, chuckling softly. "This is the image of truth, hybrid. You brought this upon yourself. This is the image laid bare!"

 _"It doesn't have to be this way. You can stop it. I believe in you. THEY believe in you."_

Stevonnie shut their eyes, rebuking the distant sound of Rose's whispered words.

"STEVEN! CONNIE!"

Suddenly, an enormous wave of ocean water slammed into White Diamond and the illusion vanished. Several gems looked shocked to see Lapis hovering there, hand clenched tightly. She smiled triumphantly, watching as White Diamond was hurtled through a building with a sharp grunt.

"Lapis?" Stevonnie cried, overjoyed.

Lapis smiled. "You were right. I had to make a choice."

White Diamond was forced away several feet, struggling to see through the water. With a snarl of rage, she swung her scythe with all her might, cutting through the water and viciously swatting Lapis aside like an insect.

"LAPIS!" Stevonnie shouted.

The gem was thrown through several buildings before going still. She shakily attempted to rise a few times before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I knew you would falter, Lazuli." White Diamond said, shaking her head with mock pity. "And this is why I do what I must; to ensure the weak perish and we persevere."

Meanwhile, Pink Diamond stepped through the Homeworld warp and looked around at the sight of the buildings and towers. So much had changed in her absence. Homeworld looked nothing as she remembered. She limped a few steps before noticing the sight of battle in the distance.

Gems littered the ground and Pink Diamond gasped, stepping away with horror. Some of them looked up at her in confusion and agony, reaching out.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

A loud crackling sound and Pink Diamond looked up sharply at the sight of the pillar. She had so little time.

Raising a hand, a portal opened in front of her and she rushed through it.

White Diamond made her way toward Jasper and Pearl, scythe clenched tightly.

The two gems laid there, weakened by the battle. They could barely move from where they had fallen. They immediately held each other's hands, prepared to face their end. White Diamond raised her scythe high and -

Gems froze.

Eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

Pink Diamond had stepped between her sister and the two gems, arms wrapped around White Diamond. The diamond seemed frozen, unresponsive. Slowly, her scythe fell from her hands and clattered to the ground near her.

She unfused from Apophis and Pink Diamond still held her. White Diamond looked down at her, eyes wide and her hands shook.

"It can't be..." she gasped, her calm expression falling in place of shock.

Pink Diamond slowly pulled away from her. Jasper's eyes filled with tears. The battle had halted and every gem watching the scene had grown silent.

Pink Diamond looked toward Stevonnie, who seemed to regain their senses from the horrible vision; they noticed her then and their eyes widened. Pink acknowledged the look with a small smile, then, she looked up at White Diamond.

"Sister, this has to stop." she said, gently. She gestured toward Stevonnie. "These humans? I have watched them. I have lived among them in another life. They have proven to be good and true friends to our kind." Her face smoothed out with sadness. "And yet you would treat them like things that should be picked apart for our amusement."

White Diamond stared at her, silent.

Pink Diamond smiled sadly. "No wonder they hate us so."

"I did what I had to." White Diamond whispered. "What they did to you - "

"A wise gem once told me that we must make sacrifices for the good of our race," Pink Diamond said, with a small smile. "I didn't understand her then. But when I walked among them, when I saw what they had suffered, I began to see it."

She looked at Jasper and her warm smile made her chest clench. "My dearest Jasper, I am so proud of what you've accomplished. Did I not say you'd find someone for you, someday?"

Jasper smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks. Pearl held her hand.

Pink Diamond looked toward the pillar. It had only fifteen minutes left on the counter. She shut her eyes, took White Diamond's hand in her own. The gem looked down at the contact between them. Pink Diamond sighed heavily.

"You've taken a device I built in love and turned it into a weapon of hate," she continued, but she didn't sound angry. Just...sad. "We must end this, sister. Please, stop the machine and we can rebuild gem-life together."

White Diamond closed her eyes. "I cannot." she replied, "The device cannot be stopped. Once it's begun, it will send its song to the rest of the pillars. There's no stopping it."

Pink Diamond took her hand in both of her own. "Sister...there is."

There was a moment of silence between them; an understanding that seemed to go above the others' heads. White Diamond shut her eyes and Pink Diamond rested her forehead against hers.

"Let's end it as it started." Pink said, softly. "Together."

"Yes..." White Diamond's expression changed. She smiled now.

She was at peace.

They stood and Pink Diamond looked back at Jasper with a bright smile. "I'm proud of you." she said, again, "You've done everything I could have ever hoped you'd do. Now I must ask one final thing of you; please tell Blue Diamond...I love her and I wish she bring peace and love to this world. And the next."

White Diamond looked at her gems below, to the chaos and death she had created among them. She sighed, shut her eyes again and looked at Pink Diamond gravely.

"Forgive me..."

Pink Diamond chuckled gently. "It's already forgiven."

Stevonnie stared at the sight of them for a moment before they noticed the timer. It read only five minutes left. Frantic, the fusion hurried toward the others.

White Diamond and Pink Diamond closed their eyes and their gems began to glow. The others could only watch in silence as their bodies disappeared in a glowing, white light.

Two Diamonds fusing. Such a thing had never been seen before.

Once the light faded, a new being stood before them; flowing white hair, ribbons of pink surrounding her form. Long robes adorned with markings of roses and diamond-symbols. Four, intense eyes and four long, powerful arms.

The new fusion launched herself into the air, seconds as the pillar fired.

Below, the gems watched with horrified, stunned expressions.

In their heads, the voice of Pink Diamond echoed.

 _Live your lives as free gems. Stand proud for the life you create for yourself. But most importantly, love._

The beam of light and song shot out from the pillar into empty space. The fusion surged after it, passing it far enough so that she was far ahead, hovering in the void of space. Her hands raised and a shield was produced.

The light was coming.

The fusion clenched her teeth with effort, but then...

Time seemed to slow.

She smiled peacefully and within the fusion, White and Pink Diamond conversed with each other.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you, sister?"

White Diamond looked at her sister as they stood side-by-side in a realm of pure light. She lowered her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"I see through the eyes of clarity once more," White Diamond told her, "I corrupted my purpose as well as yours."

Pink Diamond exhaled evenly. "Yes. But I was not given life so that I could bear grudges, sister. I was given it to give love and peace. This is what we should be."

White Diamond looked over her shoulder. "They're lost, you know. The humans you loved. Their species will die."

Pink Diamond nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed. They are an odd race. I've watched them. I've seen them do horrible things to keep themselves alive." she said. "But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that."

"They will doom themselves."

"Yes." Pink Diamond agreed, with a small sigh. "But it's as I told you, sister; nothing is ever certain. Everything simply is'. It was indeed a privilege to be among them."

White Diamond smiled a little.

"Now, let's be at peace." Pink Diamond told her.

Outside of their mind, the fusion of the two Diamonds gave a bellowing roar, surging out a mighty wave of energy from her form; a crystalized mass began to engulf her as well as the beam of light upon contact.

 _Peace. Be at peace, sister._

 _Yes...Finally..._

O

 _Note_ \- The battle with White Diamond was inspired by "Dark Solas Theme" - Trevor Morris (Dragon Age Inquisition: Trespasser). Such a good, intense theme. Keep reading, this fic isn't quite over yet!


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven:We Can Be Heroes

_The chapter, as you've probably figured out, was inspired by the song of the same title by David Bowie. To be honest, if the show had an ending, this song would be cool._

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: We Can Be Heroes**

The frozen form of the fused Diamonds.

White and Pink Diamond had remained permanently entombed in stone, poised in a final gesture of pride. Blue Diamond wept at the feet of the statue, sobbing sorrowfully. The other gems surrounding her had no idea what to say or do. The pillar's energy had died and the remaining colonies were saved from the corruption song.

Steven approached Lapis when he found her among the rubble. She was a little battered, but otherwise looked to be okay. Her gem was unharmed.

"Lapis..." he said, gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Lapis said, dusting a little bit of rubble from her hand. She looked up at him and her features changed. "Steven, I don't - "

"No." Steven interrupted. "It's done. It's in the past."

Lapis' eyes filled and she quickly embraced him. He returned it and eventually, tears poured down his cheeks. He didn't blame her and he didn't hate her for any of it.

"What did she tell you?" Blue Diamond eventually asked, looking down at the Crystal Gems. "What were her final words?"

Garnet spoke, her voice shaking out of her. "She said 'please...tell Blue Diamond...I love her and I wish she bring peace and love to this world. And the next'."

Blue Diamond's features smoothed out with sorrow. "Oh..."

Steven and Connie eventually made their way up to Pearl and Jasper. Steven noticed the horrified, distant stare on Jasper's face.

"Hey, are...are you okay?" he asked.

Jasper took a moment before she smiled. "Yeah. I think so." she said.

Pearl leaned against her shoulder, gently petting her arm. Steven put his arms around Jasper as well.

Blue Diamond stood up and the motion drew the attention of the others. "There is much work that needs to be done," she told them. "Let's begin."

Flint and Spirit waited anxiously by the console before Steven's face lit up the screen. Their eyes widened in shock and delight.

"Steven!" Flint cried.

Steven sighed heavily, as if he'd just released a great burden. "It's over."

Flint and Spirit smiled brightly, relieved. They laughed with delight and hugged one another without realizing it. When they had, their eyes widened and they quickly parted, embarrassed. Flint blushed, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, nice one, Robes." she quipped.

Spirit smiled a little. "You too."

Flint raised an eyebrow and Spirit lifted her bangs, winking once.

The Crystal Gems returned to Earth and upon doing so, Connie and Steven both were greeted by their parents. Connie desperately tried to explain to her parents what had happened, but they didn't get very far as they started to tearfully hug and kiss her.

So much to talk about.

O

Many months had passed since it happened.

Blue Diamond had ordered repairs of Homeworld, while even allowing the humans to traverse to and from with supplies necessary to help. She stayed in her chambers alone for the most part in silence, refusing to leave in the weeks that had passed.

Garnet had been concerned about this, all the while watching as the remaining Diamond knelt before her the statue of her fused sisters. Flowers had been left near the statue as well as candles and various other offerings.

Pearl was cooking in the kitchen, her back to the front door as Jasper snuck her way inside. She smirled playfully and approached the smaller gem, as silent as air. Pearl didn't seem to notice as she took a sip from something in a pot.

Jasper reared up, prepared to swoop down on her.

"Don't even think about it." Pearl said, nonchalantly.

Jasper looked surprised and leaned on the counter. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm an elite warrior, I know all there is to know," Pearl told her, "Plus, you breathe really loud. Here, try this and tell me how it tastes."

She brought the ladle up to Jasper's face, holding one hand beneath it to catch drops of its contents should they fall. It looked red, like tomato soup. Jasper took a little sip and smiled her approval. Pearl smiled in return.

"Mm, that's good." Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper. Spirit was helping, but she was busy working on cleaning her tower. A few pearls needed to find purpose, so they offered to help."

True to what she said, Spirit was instructing pearls to assist with the cleanliness. She herself carried a statue, but couldn't see beyond it until she bumped into Flint. With a loud, startled 'oof', she dropped the statue, but Flint quickly caught it.

Just at that time, Spirit had accidentally taken it as well, covering the gem's hand with hers. They looked up at each other, startled by how their forms had contacted. Spirit blushed and Flint did as well.

"Forgive me." Spirit told her, with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Nah. It was me. Hold up." Flint picked up the statue.

"Oh! Oh, well...perhaps you could place it up there by the books." Spirit said, gesturing.

Flint smiled and did as she said.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Spirit asked.

"I don't know." Flint replied. "Hey, uh..." She scratched her head sheepishly. "Listen, I was being a...well, you know..."

Spirit knew what she was trying to do and shook her head. "No. I should have exercised more maturity than I have. We are not our sisters. We should not abide by what we are made to believe. You're..." She smiled and blushed. "Fun."

Flint blushed harder and waved her off. "Me?" She laughed a little before looking surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Oh." Flint looked around, absently toying with a rug before she chuckled. "Hey, I heard you were cooking something up at Steven's. You know, maybe I can..." She kicked her foot a little. "Well, I can, uh..."

"Yes." Spirit told her, with a small laugh. "I would like that."

"Really?"

Spirit smiled and nodded.

"Well, alright." Flint walked off, whistling cheerfully. "Heh, I still got it."

O

Spinel had her eyes covered by Garnet's hands. Amethyst was leading her through the field.

"Are you peeking, Spinel?" Amethyst laughed.

"No. Well, I can see some sunlight through Garnet's fingers." Spinel said, with a grin. "Ooh! Is it a puppy this time? I love puppies."

"Yes, we know you do. But trust me, it's better than a puppy." Amethyst assured her.

"What can be better than a puppy?"

Before them, a crowd of Spinels had gathered, having been healed by the device that Flint had produced. It had taken them a long time before the gems were capable of cognitive speech and movement. They were holding their breath with delighted looks on their faces, eager to greet their sister.

Garnet removed her eyes from Spinel's hands and the gem's smile disappeared into a look of shock.

"SISTER!" the spinels cried, happy to see her.

"Is...Is this real?" Spinel asked, looking at them. Her eyes began to fill. "I thought they were..."

"They were." Garnet explained, her voice quieting. "It took some time to get them back. But they worked hard to remember themselves. Spinels are more than they're made to be. Like...all of us."

Spinel squealed happily and ran to embrace her sisters. They hugged, kissed and tearfully embraced each other. It was interesting watching spinels associate; it was very straight-to-the-point and matter-of-factly. Nothing was a lie among their gem make.

"I missed you guys so much!" Spinel cried, happily.

"We did too!" one of them told her. "We knew it was you through the messy fog! We just KNEW IT!"

Spinel squealed again, laughing happily. She'd chuckled and laughed before, but this looked much different on her. Despite all her clumsiness and awkward mannerisms, she looked...well...beautiful.

"Oh!" Spinel immediately tensed, regarding her sisters as if she bore the greatest secret in the world. "Guess what? I have...a consort!"

The spinels gave a chorus of gasps and stunned whispers.

"What? Really?" a spinel with her gem over her forehead exclaimed. "Who? Can we meet her?"

Spinel grinned with pride, gesturing to Amethyst as if she was a beautiful prize to show off. "Here she is!" she announced.

Almost immediately, Amethyst found herself surrounded by the spinels and they all chatted at once. One of them with her gem placed on her cheek grinned and regarded her with amazement.

"Wow! Spinel, this is her?" she exclaimed. "She's so pretty!"

Amethyst blushed at the attention. "Alright, alright," she told them, "If you keep talking, I won't tell you the story about how Spinel and I first met."

Immediately, the gems quieted and sat down in front of her, eager to hear the tale.

O

Lapis departed from the barn and looked toward a tree. She took a deep inhale and approached it.

"Peridot." she said.

No answer.

Lapis sighed, leaned against it and folded her arms across her chest. "Peridot, it's been three months. The others forgave me. You knew what it was like..."

Again, nothing but silence.

Lapis was disappointed, but not surprised. She looked up and spotted the faint shadow of Peridot's form, just watching the sunset.

"I didn't want to do it," Lapis continued. "But I was scared. I knew what she would do to me, to the rest of you. I'm not going to apologize for what the Crystal Gems did to me, and I think that's really why I did it to begin with. I wanted them to hurt like I did. But after a while...I don't know. It felt wrong. Just like with Jasper. I didn't want to be that gem anymore."

She looked up at Peridot and her eyes filled. "Peridot, please. Talk to me. I miss you."

It took a few moments before she turned to go and the sound of Peridot's yell filled the air. She landed hard behind Lapis, having fallen from the tree.

"Ow..." Peridot grumbled.

She stood up, dusted herself off. For a moment, the two looked at one another in silence. Peridot's annoyed features smoothed out and a sad sigh escaped her.

"Peridot, I want us to be like we were before. I miss you," Lapis said, tears filling her eyes, "I want us to go back to watching Camp Pining Hearts. I want to...make meepmorps with you. I want to...just go back to how we were."

Peridot stared at her, seemingly in deep thought before she exhaled. "Well, that's the problem. Maybe going back to what we were isn't the best."

If Lapis had ever looked hurt before, it didn't pale in comparison to what she looked like now. Instead, Peridot quickly explained.

"Maybe we should start over," she told her, "You know, clean slate." She held out her hand, as if to offer a handshake. "Hello, I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG."

Lapis looked a little confused before laughing weakly, wiping her tears with one hand. She took the offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Lapis. Nice to meet you, Peridot." she said.

Peridot smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The two wandered back to the barn, talking as if they had just met one another. It was a moment of healing for them both and one they needed.

O

Everyone gathered at the enormous table Greg had set up on the beach. Turquoise was holding Beryl in her arms and they were talking together. The fusion of sea pearls chose to perch herself nearby and talk with Garnet. The group of spinels were happily talking with Amethyst and Spinel herself was so proud to stand beside her.

Greg stood up and tapped a glass with a spoon. "Attention!" he said, "Hey, attention!"

Flint held up a glass. "Speech! Speech!"

Greg chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well..." He cleared his throat and began. "We've gone through a lot of tough times. All of us. And I look at all of you and I don't just see gems, I see a new family. That's what we are now. We're a family."

A few smiles were exchanged. Turquoise chuckled softly.

"Still, we have a ways to go yet," Greg continued, "So much happened on Homeworld and on Earth, but I hope we're all together in this and we work to a better future. For gems and humans."

Spinel clapped loudly and the others soon joined suit.

Greg blushed a little and smiled at the applause. Jasper stood up. "I have something to say." she said.

"Oh!" Greg replied, nodding.

Pearl and Steven watched Jasper curiously. The larger gem cleared her throat, looked at each expectant face and laughed softly.

"It's been insane," she admitted, "This whole thing's been insane and I know you all agree with me on that. I never thought I'd be sitting here with rebels and traitors, having meals together like we've been war comrades all our lives."

There were a few awkward laughs and some odd, forces smiles.

"Well, I'm not good at these," Jasper continued, trying again. She sighed, looked beyond them to the setting sun. "I was afraid. Yeah, a jasper, afraid... it's ridiculous, right? But I'm not afraid anymore. I have all of you to thank for that. Especially Pearl."

Pearl chuckled and lowered her eyes.

"So...yeah..." Jasper said. "But let's not forget the real reason we're all here alive and well. Pink Diamond gave us this boon and we should remember that well. All of us."

Steven held up a glass of juice. "To Pink Diamond!"

Jasper looked surprised by his immediate response. The other gems and humans at the table also raised glasses, acknowledging him. Jasper smiled brightly and laughed softly at the gems who seemed to share her sentiment.

After that, Spirit emerged from the temple, carrying an enormous pot in her hands.

"Alright, it's finished!" she announced, "Everyone gather and tell me what you think!"

Several humans moved close and took a few spoons in their hands. Spirit beamed with a delighted smile as each one took scoops of the gumbo she'd made. Their faces lit up and Greg made a surprised sound.

"Wow! Spirit, you are quite the cook!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you!" Spirit told him. "Humans have such delightful recipies at their disposal and I just had to try this one!"

They took turns scooping out bowls of gumbo and passing them to one another.

Once things had quieted down, Pearl found Jasper standing at the edge of the beach, watching the sun setting. She approached her and smiled, taking her hand in her smaller one.

"Everything's dying down a little. I'd hoped I'd find you so we could have some time to ourselves," Pearl said.

They watched the sunset together and Pearl laughed softly. "I still can't believe it. After all this time, we once stood on this beach as enemies."

Jasper murmured with amusement. "Yeah. I still look back at it sometimes." she replied. "I think about everything we've done together." She smiled down at Pearl. "If all of that led to this? Well, I guess it was worth it in the end."

Pearl smiled and turned, facing her completely. She took Jasper's hands in hers. "One thing's for sure, Jasper; I won't have you feel like you need to face the universe alone."

They looked at the sunset, embracing one another.

"So this is it." Jasper mused.

"Just wait. We still have a whole universe ahead of us." Pearl told her, with a loving smile. She snuggled deeper into Jasper's arms. "Besides, I still have a promise to keep to you, remember?"

"Really? What promise?"

"The two of us going to space. The universe is at our hands and we have much of it to see." Pearl said, kissing her cheek. "This time, we can see it all together."

Jasper brightened and seemed to enjoy the thought more than anything else.

"Let's do it."

While they departed together, hand in hand, Blue Diamond had fallen asleep at the statue of the fusion. She awoke with a soft sigh, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"It's because of you that we live." she told the statue. "And it's because of you we will prosper."

She lowered her head and began to pray.

One of the many fingers of the statue crumbled slightly, falling away.

And so it went that Pearl and Jasper traveled space together, fighting legions of aliens and seeing the universe hand in hand.

Finally, both of them truly knew what peace was like.

 **END**

O

Note - Whelp, I finished it. I enjoyed writing this fic a lot as I've hoped you enjoyed reading it. The ending was inspired by the song "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner.

Everyone gets a happy ending.

Just because I can.


End file.
